Chaotic Power
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Elemental Heroes, a zealous Silver, a coniving Eggman, a determined Metal, the return of a devil. Throughout it all, Shadow and Amy find themselves in the middle of these heroe's biggest adventure yet, where the entire universe is at stake. Don't panic.
1. Shadow's Back!

A.N. Yah, yah…I know I still have Shadow Underpants to finish, but I've been writing this story off and on, and have nearly twenty pages written and itching to put this up.

This is a serious fic, and while it will obviously have some humor, not nearly as much as my other fics. It will be fairly long, as I have about three to four parts ready to go, and it's just barely scratching the surface.

Also, I tried really hard on this to delve better into the descriptive word and challenge myself as an author. I hope you find this better written.

And…if you despise Shadow/Amy, turn back now. Though the romance won't begin in a while. Haven't written any of that yet, and again, I'm at page twenty.

Knuckles/Rouge fans will be immensely happy though…And then maybe saddened, and happy again…Now I'm rambling! On with the fic!

0000000000

"Heh."

Just that word was muttered as a small black and red shape walked through the rainy city of Station Square. It had been years since he'd seen civilization. Not that time mattered to him.

It was cold, but the figure, a hedgehog, didn't seem the least bit bothered by the rain or the cold. A soft clink could be heard as his strange shoes hit the concrete of the sidewalk. No one was out, besides the homeless, thugs, and a certain pink hedgehog who had forgotten to do her food shopping…

"Sigh…So much rain today, and yesterday. And the forecast calls for more rain…" Amy Rose sighed, umbrella opened over her head, a bag of various food held carefully with another arm. She was older, certainly. Nearing the age of eighteen, Amy hadn't changed to much physically. She was still pink, and while she was a little taller and her quills a tad longer, she was much like the Amy of yesterday. While she had stopped wearing dresses some much, she still wore a lot of red, and was currently in a red jogging suit, shoes hitting the wet sidewalk as she hurried home.

As Amy made her way down the sidewalk, a voice growled from a dark alleyway, delaying Amy for a second, who paused, rolled her eyes, then continued.

"Hey!" a gruff voice snapped from the darkness, "Stay here pretty lady."

Amy sighed, placing her bag of groceries beneath a window sill where they would stay dry, then, turning, she looked into the alleyway, where glowing green eyes stared at her.

From this darkness a figure emerged. A Wolf Mobian, he was larger then most, almost as tall as an average human, a scar across his right eye and sleeveless, they looked ripped off, shirt revealed large and powerful muscles. His pants were torn and grungy, as rain pelted his fur and made him look darker, and slightly insane.

The two merely stared at each other, Amy tapping her foot impatiently, then said.

"What'd want? A five maybe?" Amy asked, staring straight into the wolf's eyes.

The wolf's snout flared, then he closed his eyes and brought his head back, laughing into the dark and cold evening.

"I don't believe you know who I am," the wolf growled, "Ever here of the Alley Murderer?"

"Yah. Saw a special on a news report. May I go now?" Amy frowned, looking towards her groceries to make sure they weren't getting wet.

The wolf laughed again, then frowned when it dawned on him that Amy was being serious.

"I am the Alley Murderer," the wolf said bluntly now, eyes narrowing at the red clad hedgehog.

"So?"

It was that remark, spoken with a hint of sarcasm, a tint of boredom, and a lot of confidence that finally snapped the wolf, who growled and charged Amy.

With a small smirk, Amy twirled her umbrella, snapping it closed and leaping over her attacker, expertly landing several blows to the wolf's back, then landed, skidding into the rain and twirling around, giving a little bow to the wolf.

The Alley Murderer was on his face, who got up and revealed his sharp claws this time, dashing at Amy who had opened her umbrella again.

Amy laughed lightly. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. With a skillful slide, she used the wet terrain to her advantage, splashing more water at the wolf, who slipped and fell at Amy.

The pink hedgehog tossed the umbrella into the air, as it circled at high speeds around her, Amy's fist making contact with the Alley Murderer's stomach, the wolf now laying on the ground and in pain.

The umbrella twirled down, Amy catching it without looking, then smiled sweetly at her assaulter.

"Should have just taken the five."

And with that, her foot met his face and he fell unconscious. Amy pulled a small, pink, phone from her pocket and dialed the police. After a few more seconds, the phone was in her pocket again as her groceries were back in her arm, now skipping back home.

Certain red eyed hedgehog from earlier saw the entire thing.

"Well it looks like one person I know has gotten batter…Good job Amy," Shadow smiled, slipping back into the darkness.

0000000000

It was the next day, the afternoon to be exact, as we now join three well known figures on Angel Island.

"Hiya!" a male voice shouted, punching forward at a red punching bag, firing incredibly fast punches towards the thing. It moved slightly, but didn't break no matter how much he punched.

After three consecutive minutes of throwing punches at it, Sonic the Hedgehog stopped, breathing heavily while he looked at the other two, Tails and Knuckles, walked forward.

"Man Tails! This thing really is indestructible!" Sonic grinned, wiping his forehead with a towel the kitsune offered him.

"I know! This way you and Knuckles can train without breaking them!" Tails said.

"And you. You're really getter better yourself," Sonic smiled, patting the kitsune on the head. Much like Amy, the trio hadn't changed much, Tails was a head taller, and Sonic was a wee bit taller as well.

"Let me try!" Knuckles shouted, eyes narrowing at the punching bag Tails had created. He shot forward like a rocket, hitting the bag. It moved a few inches, but otherwise remained intact.

Sonic and Tails backed up while Knuckles punched at the bag repeatedly, with slower, but more powerful, punches then Sonic. After a few minutes himself, Knuckles stopped, wiping some sweat of his brow.

"Be careful there Knuckles. Don't want to wear yourself out before your big date tonight with Rouge!" Sonic joked, grinning at the red echidna.

"It's not a date," Knuckles growled, turning to face Sonic, "We're just discussing, in a sensible, grown up way, about our problems with the Master Emerald."

"At a restaurant. With food and all that," Sonic pointed out, his grin growing.

Knuckles shook slightly, then breathed in and out, calming down, "Sonic…Rouge and I are both adults. That means we can figure things out without fighting or arguing. Though that doesn't look like something you'd understand."

Sonic laughed, shaking his head. "I'm twenty-one Knuckles! You're barely a year older then me."

"You might be twenty-one physically, but you have the mind of a sixteen year old," Knuckles pointed out. The constant mental clashes and arguments with Rouge were paying off.

Sonic mocked a hurt face, then waved his hand, signaling he was done belittling his friend.

"He's kind of right Sonic," Tails said once Sonic headed towards the indestructible punching bag. "I'm sixteen and I'm more mature then you!"

Both Sonic and Knuckles laughed at this comment.

"You're also a genius Tails. And you're right," Sonic grinned, then began punching at the bag some more with high speed punches.

Knuckles just shook his head absentmindedly and headed outside, looking out over the green fields of Angel Island.

Sonic and Tails had come to live with Knuckles on Angel Island about four years ago. Knuckles welcomed their help and friendship. Not to mention the fact he got real food more often. On occasion, before Sonic and Tails had come here, he would have to rely on grubs and local fruit before his next shipment of supplies came.

The three had built a new house, over the Master Emerald, to help keep it safe even if none of them were there. It provided energy for the house, and had a security system, designed and built by Tails, that not even Rouge could penetrate.

Of course, if Rouge couldn't steal the Master Emerald, why was she and Knuckles discussing it, as Sonic so bluntly put it, at a restaurant.

The reasons were simple. One, Rouge kept trying, and while she could never get at the Master Emerald, she got closer each time, and wound up destroying something anyways. Two, it would stop the long time rivalry between the two, putting them both at more ease and more time to devote to other things. And three, probably the most important reason, not voiced by either of them, was that they wanted to talk to each other outside of a fighting environment.

With a sigh he headed back inside to get ready.

0000000000

Amy Rose sat contently on the couch, relishing her day off from work as she flipped through a few channels. Finding nothing of interest, she shut the channel off, a news reporter having finished a story about how the Alley Murderer had been brought to justice thanks to a mysterious individual.

"Nothing good on. Guess I'll head to the movie rental store," Amy sighed, looking outside at the still pouring rain.

"You'd think it was Noah's Ark out there," Amy sighed, slipping on her shoes and getting out her handy umbrella. She walked to the door and opened it, freezing as a black and red hedgehog froze as well, his hand poised though as he was about to knock.

The two stared for a few seconds, both processing what had just happened.

Amy, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Oh, hey Shadow. What's up?" the pink hedgehog asked. She wasn't sure why she had said that. No one had seen Shadow for almost six years now, after the defeat of Black Doom. He had told them he would be off to think and train, just basically letting the others know Black Doom hadn't killed him or anything. No one saw him after that, and he took no Chaos Emeralds with him.

"Hello…" Shadow began, mind going blank at Amy suddenly opening the door, and strangeness of what she said, "…Amy."

"Well you remembered my mind," Amy said casually, her mind going a mile a minute.

"Maybe I could…come inside?" Shadow finally asked, shaking his head.

"Sure. Wait here while I'll go get a towel for you," Amy answered, heading to the hallway and pulling out a fresh towel, coming back to the door and tossing it to Ultimate Life Form, who gave himself a quick dry off and stepped inside.

After a few more moments of silence, Amy finally broke it.

"So…What brings you here after all these years?" Amy asked, eyes wandering over to Shadow, who sat down on a chair in Amy's kitchen.

"I finished with my training. I wished to see my…" Shadow paused yet again, searching for the correct word, "friends. You were the first one I found. That was some impressive fighting I saw earlier."

Amy paused, confused, then remembered her incident last night.

"Well, I've been taking various fighting classes for years now. That guy was just big and mean. No experience," Amy shrugged, sitting down on another chair across the small table from Shadow.

"It was still very impressive. If you've improved that much, I wonder how much the Faker has improved," Shadow laughed, showing a rare smile.

Amy frowned, looking down at the table, causing Shadow to become puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow finally ventured, looking at Amy with a frowning face.

"It's…nothing…Just that…I don't talk much with the others any more. My connection's mainly through Cream nowadays," Amy sighed, getting up from her chair and heading into the kitchen.

Shadow frowned, trying to piece the information together. With a sigh, he got up and followed Amy.

"Is…is there something you want to talk about?" he ventured. With his memories restored, the many conversations with Maria and Prof. Gerald had returned, so his conversation skills had greatly improved.

"Why would I tell you? You've been gone for almost six years," Amy pointed out, shaking her head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Shadow followed, thinking even more.

"Because of what you've just said. I've been gone almost six years. And…you are my friend Amy. You helped me remember Maria's promise, and believed in me more then the others ever did," Shadow said bluntly, folding his arms across his white furred chest.

Amy turned around, looking up at Shadow.

"You really consider me a friend?" Amy asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "Even though we haven't seen each in years?"

"Yes. Maria told me your friends stay with you, no matter how long it has been. I consider you and the others my friends," Shadow said immediately.

With a wry smile, Amy looked at Shadow again.

"Then I guess…We'd better give Sonic and the others a call."

0000000000

How do you guys like it? Reviews are very, very good. I love and cherish them so.

More info…Tails is suppose to eight at Sonic Heroes/Shadow the Hedgehog, but I upped him to ten instead, 'cause eight just seems entirely to young to me…So, current characters ages are as followed…

Sonic: 21

Knuckles: 22

Rouge: 23

Tails: 16

Amy : 17 (Very nearly 18)

Shadow: Technically 56ish, but he's only been awake for about six and half years.

Oh yah! I do not own Sonic and all related titles!


	2. A Couple of Dates

A.N. Alright! Chapter Two! Four reviewers, thank you very much. Hopefully I'll get even more with part two! Knuckles/Rouge fans be elated, we got plenty of that this chapter! Heck, it's mostly Knuckles and Rouge's 'date.' Next part, you should see Sonic and Shadow battle it out, and possibly learn why Amy hasn't had much contact with the others for so long.

So, read, enjoy, review!

0000000000

The sound of a phone screeched through the house, as three people rushed to get the annoyingly high pitched object.

"I got it!" Sonic shouted, just wanting to answer it for answering sakes.

"It's mine!" Tails yelled, thinking it was a phone call from a CEO who was interested in selling some of Tails inventions.

"I'm closes! I'll get it!" Knuckles shouted, thinking it was Rouge.

The three grabbed for the phone at the same time, wrestling for it as it had been answered, a confused looking Amy, and amused Shadow, appeared on the video screen for the phone.

Finally, a triumphant looking Sonic sprang from the fight, holding the phone triumphantly.

"Ha! Take that!" Sonic shouted, sticking his tongue out at Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey Faker," Shadow said, voice coming from the phone's speaker.

Sonic paused, looking bewildered, peered into the phone's mouth hole.

Tails sighed and hit the speaker button for the video phone so everyone could engage in this conversation.

"Hi…Amy…Shadow?" Tails wondered, peering at the screen.

"Uhhh…Yah…I know I haven't called in a long time…" Amy smiled slightly.

"I'mma going to be in another room," Sonic said quickly, handing the phone to Knuckles and turning around to leave.

"Stay Faker," Shadow growled. With a twist, Sonic appeared back facing the phone.

"Who are you calling Faker, Faker?" Sonic demanded, holding up a fist and shaking it at the image of Shadow.

There was a moment's silence as everyone soaked in what was happening.

"SHADOW!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all shouted, eyes agape as they looked at the screen in bewilderment.

"Hi," the Ultimate Life Form merely said, raising his right hand and waving it once.

0000000000

After Shadow reintroduced himself to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, he still had yet to learn what happened between Amy and Sonic to have stopped the two from talking, or why Sonic seemed…nervous wasn't the right word…the blue blur seemed more scared then anything.

He considered asking, but Amy didn't want to tell him, and he didn't think Sonic would fess up either. Perhaps Tails or Knuckles would know, but he would have to wait till later.

Shadow wanted to visit them, and Amy agreed she did want to see the others again after all this time. They would come over tomorrow after lunch. Sonic and Shadow arranged a spar to see how much the other had improved.

Of course, Knuckles still had his 'date' with Rouge…

0000000000

After finally being able to get away from the greatly amused Sonic, Knuckles made his way off Angel Island, using a handy teleporter Tails had created, finding himself not to far from the train station which would take him to Station Square.

"Hey Knuckles. You're actually on time," the smooth voice of Rouge said from somewhere behind Knuckles.

Repressing both his urge to fight and his heartbeat, he turned to see Rouge, perched on a rock not to far from the teleporter.

"He…hello Rouge," Knuckles stuttered, thanking Chaos his fur was already red to begin with.

Rouge smiled, hopping off the rock and making her way towards the echidna. She was dressed to impress, wearing a form fitting purple dress, which, much to Knuckles' embarrassment, showed off her feminine features.

"S-So…Shall we be going?" Knuckles asked, now also thinking Chaos he had listened to Tails and wore a black tux. It had seemed overdone to Knuckles earlier, but seeing Rouge now, he was glad he was in it.

Rouge merely smiled and nodded her head. "We shall. There's a nice restaurant not to far from here. I already have reservations," Rouge smiled craftily, Knuckles quivering slightly, though not in anger.

"_Oh Chaos…What have I gotten myself into?"_ Knuckles thought, merely nodding dry mouthed to Rouge as they he followed Rouge up the hill.

0000000000

It was a fancy restaurant, Knuckles found out. Very fancy. More fancy then he had ever been, and was surprised when the head waiter greeted Rouge with familiarity.

"Go ahead and order what you wish. I have more then enough," Rouge told Knuckles as he struggled to read the menu. Not the fact that it was in another language, but the simple reason he had never even heard of most of these things.

While he found something he was pretty sure wouldn't kill him and he could eat, a waiter seemed to appear, as if by magic, by Rouge's and Knuckles table.

"Ah, bonjour. How may I help you?" the waiter asked, in a genuine French accent, not a faked or strained one.

"The usual please Michael," Rouge answered, handing him the unopened menu she had.

"And for monsieur?" Michael the waiter asked, turning to Knuckles.

"I'll take the…uhhh…" Knuckles paused, peering at the menu again, "Steak?" he finally ventured. The waiter nodded.

"How cooked would you like it?" the waiter asked.

The echidna paused, mind rushing again, trying both to not look at Rouge or freeze up. Difficult tasks for the time.

"Me…medium-rare?" Knuckles finally ventured. The waiter nodded and walked off with the order and both menus.

Rouge smiled at shook her head lightly at Knuckles.

Knuckles blushed then move uncomfortably in his seat, not sure what to say next.

"So…what did you get?" Knuckles finally asked, eyes still looking at Rouge as he examined a spoon.

"Fruit platter. I am a fruit bat after all," Rouge smiled. Knuckles just nodded vaguely.

The two treasure hunters stared at each other, pausing as Rouge finally spoke up again.

"So…unto business. The Master Emerald?" Rouge said and asked. Sighing with relief, now that he was back on familiar ground, Knuckles took the topic with full force.

"The Master Emerald has been a part of my people for generations Rouge. I can't let you have it," Knuckles said, glad to be on this topic. It was one he could defend.

"I know…And I agree with you," Rouge said.

"So you can see why…wait what?" Knuckles asked, surprised.

"I've realized that the Master Emerald is more then just something for you to defend. It's a duty. Even if I could get my hands on it, I wouldn't be able to keep it for long," Rouge explained, sighing slightly.

Knuckles was not expecting to here this from Rouge. She was giving up on the Master Emerald?

"Are…are you sure?" Knuckles asked, back in uncharted waters as he peered at Rouge, wondering vaguely if she was sick.

"Yes. I'm sure. After tonight, you'll probably never see me again…" the bat admitted, eyes now looking towards the floor.

Knuckles froze. His mind was going ballistic. A tiny part of him was jumping for joy, while the rest was running and screaming obscenities.

He gulped, eyes darting to the sad looking bat.

"Y-yah know…You could…visit sometimes…And if you promise not to steal it, I can let you see the Master Emerald," Knuckles offered. The tiny part of him was now yelling obscenities, while the larger part froze and saw a beam of radiant light.

Rouge visibly brightened, a grin coming across her face as she eyed Knuckles.

"I…I would like that," Rouge smiled. Knuckles smiled back, his mouth opening to say something he desperately wanted to say.

"Here is your food, bon appetite," Michael snapped, snapping the two back to reality as they eyed there food. With a growl of their stomachs, the two began to eat, Knuckles somewhat eagerly, though Rouge used her manners.

0000000000

It was back at the teleporter, Knuckles punching in the correct code as he looked up at Rouge, who was sitting on the rock she had been waiting on before the dinner.

"Will it be okay if I swing by tomorrow?" Rouge asked, hopping from the rock and coming up to Knuckles brushing his arm slightly.

The echidna once again froze, then collected himself. Something was important about tomorrow.

"…Do'h! I can't believe I forgot…Shadow's back! He's visiting tomorrow, and so is Amy," Knuckles said suddenly, startling Rouge slightly.

"Oh really? It'll be like one big reunion. Does Eggma have plans to attack you guys tomorrow too?" Rouge asked, smiling that smile from earlier.

"N-not that I know of…" Knuckles gulped, Rouge leaning into him as she smirked.

With a slight smile, Rouge planted a small kiss upon Knuckles lips, then pulled back, placing her finger over her lips to indicate to keep it a secret, then flew off into the night.

With a dazed expression, Knuckles used the teleporter to head home, where Sonic and Tails where getting everything ready for tomorrow.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic called. "How was your 'date'?"

The guardian merely ignored him as he swept dazed across the room, into his room, then plopping head first unto his head.

It was only there when Knuckles grinned broadly, shouting a muffled "Woohoo!" into the pillow.

0000000000

A.N. Can I get, "whoop, whoop!" Still don't have any villains showing, but I'll be having Dr. Eggman make an appearance soon, probably next part, and another mysterious villain. Though it'll be fairly obvious who he is. And plot twists! Yay plot twists!

However, would you guys like me to bring in more characters? Cream perhaps? The Chaotix? Blaze? Big? Cosmo? Omochao? Chris?

I was kidding about those last two actually…Though I might be able to use Omochao for something…Nah…save that for a humor fic. I include Mighty with the Chaotix! Tell me what other characters you'd like to see here! Maybe some Archie Sonic Comic villains? Mammoth Mogul? That other guy I can't remember his name of?

Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Sonic vs Shadow! Fight!

A.N. Such positive feedback! Thank you everyone for your reviews! This one is looking very popular! I hope you all enjoy this next part, when Shadow and Sonic duke it out! Hope you enjoy!

0000000000

Back at Amy's apartment, Shadow was busy staring at the contents of the fridge. While he didn't have to eat, it still helped replenish his energy, and he did like taste.

Amy yawned as she too entered the kitchen, looking amused as the Ultimate Life Form examined something in a tubbiware container.

"Is…this edible?" Shadow wondered, handing the container to Amy as he inspected another one.

Peering inside, she opened the top a little to examine it, but quickly shut it as a horrible smell greeted her nose.

"Only if you have a very loose term of the word, 'edible,'" Amy said, placing the tubbiware into the sink for later cleaning.

Shadow frowned and finally pulled out an apple, munching it thoughtfully.

"I thought the Ultimate Life Form didn't need to eat," Amy smiled, closing the fridge door.

"True, but I like to. It helps replenish my energy faster then just sleeping or meditating my energy back," Shadow answered, continuing on his apple.

"And you sleep?" Amy grinned, shaking her head.

"Only need about three hours a day," Shadow answered, "Though four or five is always nice."

Amy merely smiled and shook her head again, yawning. "Well I need eight or more. Night Shadow. You can sleep on the couch."

Shadow gave a nod as Amy headed into her room. Finishing his apple and tossing the seeds and stem away, having eaten everything else, Shadow ambled over to the couch, where Amy had set up a pillow and blanket for him.

Flicking off the light, Shadow laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, rain splattering against the window like a lullaby, giving the Ultimate Life Form a wonderful dream.

0000000000

It was the next time, and Amy was with Shadow, having gotten to the Mystical Ruins and preparing to take the transporter to Angel Island, or more importantly, Sonic.

She had been dreading this, hoping it would never happen. She knew it had been her fault.

Amy Rose and Shadow Robotnik walked up to the teleporter, and punching in the code Tails had given them, and warped to Angel Island.

Once there, the black and pink hedgehogs hurried to the looming house, where the Master Emerald relics had once stood. With a soft knock on the door, it slid open, a two-tailed kitsune smiled at them.

"Shadow's here?" a voice called out from a room. Sweatdropping, Tails led the two through the hallway and into the spacious living room. Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge were waiting for the two.

Sonic and Amy tensed up when they all saw each other. Shadow, pretending not to notice, took a step forward to the blue blur.

"Okay Faker. First thing's first. Let's fight," Shadow grinned, staring at Sonic.

"Aww…Right to business? Not even going to try some bean dip there Shadow-boy?" Sonic joked, glad for the distraction. "But seriously, let's go."

Shadow couldn't help but grin at Sonic's antics, everyone else sighing as they headed back outside to a training field Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had made.

The Ultimate Life Form inspected the terrain and area, then commented on it, "A little small…But it'll do."

The 'training field' in particular was roughly the size of half a football field.

Sonic raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "Okay then…Let's go!"

He blasted forward at intense speeds, catching Shadow unaware with a flurry of super fast punches to the Ultimate Life Forms stomach. With a gasp, Shadow stepped backward, Sonic keeping up the speedy assault on his doppelganger.

Everyone backed away quickly as the fight continued, Shadow now being able to counter a few of the sonic speed blows, but not all of them, as he was pushed slowly to the edge of the field.

"Didn't…think I'd…have to use this…" Shadow wheezed, focusing his inner Chaos Energies and blasting it all around his body, Sonic forcing to back up to avoid.

"Well I've seen you've improved your Chaos skills Shadow. But you're speeds lacking!" Sonic shouted.

The blue blur's feet shifted into the dirt. A fraction of a second was all Sonic needed.

It was all Shadow needed to.

"Ha!" Shadow yelled, the yellow rings around his gloves suddenly snapping off, a golden glow beginning to surround him.

"What the…?" Sonic gasped, eyes wide as he backed up. Wordlessly, Shadow glowed even brighter, his black fur changing into a soft golden hue, closing his eyes for a few seconds as his gold aura appeared, eyes snapping back open as he stepped forward, now floating slightly in the air.

"H-how did you do that without the Chaos Emeralds…!" Sonic wondered, backing up even more as Shadow advanced.

"I learned how when I was off training Sonic," Shadow merely answered, right arm glowing as he collected energy for a Chaos Spear.

Sonic wavered, unsure whether he could beat Super Shadow without even one Chaos Emerald. But he knew he was going to try anyways! Sonic wasn't one to throw in the towel no matter what.

He spun into a ball and dashed forward at high speeds, uncurling at the last possible second for a series of powerful kicks. Sonic's speed had increased greatly in the last six years, and to normal eye, it looked like Sonic's leg blurred for a fraction of a second. In reality, he had hit Shadow over a thousand times in various places in less then that.

Even in his Super Form, Shadow felt that and flew back some, eyes full with glee as he prepared his counter attack.

"I haven't had a decent battle in years!" Super Shadow laughed, placing his hands together adding his Chaos Spear energy into a ball.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as a tired Sonic flew at him again. There was a flash of brilliant light, and when it died down the victor was found.

Shadow, back in his normal form, was actually grinning, standing proudly as Sonic picked himself from the rather large hole created.

"You have got to show me how to do that," Sonic said casually as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Tails rushed forward, worried for his friend. "Are you okay Sonic?"

"Of course I'm okay! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! That barely tickled," Sonic grinned, giving a thumbs up to Tails.

"Okay then…" Tails said, placing his hand lightly on Sonic's shoulder, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground and whimper.

"Barely tickled huh?" Knuckles wondered, laughing at Sonic.

0000000000

Back inside, Sonic was sitting on a chair and nursing both his wounds and his pride, Shadow having not told anyone on how he learned to go Super with not even a single Chaos Emerald.

Amy and Rouge went to discuss things in the corner, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow now swapping a few stories by the refreshments.

With a sigh, Shadow knew it was now the best time to ask.

"I have a serious question," Shadow said, looking at Tails and Knuckles with a somber face, then looked at both Amy and Sonic to make sure the two were out of earshot. "What happened between Amy and Sonic? The Faker seems scared around Amy for some reason."

Tails and Knuckles stared at the floor, immensely interested in their own shoes now.

Shadow folded his arms over the chest and peered at them, when Tails let out a sigh and looked around, much like Shadow had done earlier.

"Okay…I'll tell you what I know," Tails relented, voice lowering to a whisper, "It was about year after you left. Sonic had finally relented and let Amy hang out with him. Everything seemed fairly normal for the day…Anyhow, they were walking through the park when a mugger showed up.

"Obviously, this wouldn't be much trouble for Sonic, but before he could do anything, Amy went ballistic. She apparently started shouting things at the mugger and began to beat him up…She put the guy into a critical condition apparently.

"Sonic told her to calm down, and she turned on him! Amy had a temper…and it looks like she hadn't wanted anyone to ruin her day with Sonic…All that frustration had been released right then. Ever since then, Sonic's been scared of her. He avoided her more the usual, and not long afterward, Amy stopped looking for him," Tails finished explaining, eyes drooping back to the ground.

Shadow remained quiet as he absorbed this information, then nodded his head towards Tails. "Thank you for telling me this…"

Sonic went back to bugging Shadow for the info on how to go Super without the Emeralds, but the black hedgehog ignored him, instead lost in a thought…

0000000000

It was in the large and ever impressive base of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. He sat in his chair, fingers pressed together as he stared at the screen in front of him. For over the course of several years, he had been tracking a power source that would increase dramatically sporadically, and then die back down again. It had taken a lot of effort, but he had managed to track down it's source.

"So Shadow…You've returned. That was pretty impressive of you, learning how to go Super without those Chaos Emeralds," Eggman smiled, pressing a few buttons unto his keyboard, another screen lighting up with a glow.

After studying the strange computations upon the screen, Eggman laughed heartily, then swiveled around in his chair, getting up and heading for another part of his lab.

"It seems I have work to do," Eggman chuckled.

0000000000

Shadow, and even Amy, had reacquainted themselves with the others. With a promise to stop by again, the two hedgehogs headed off.

"So Shadow…Why are you following me?" Amy asked as she punched in the right code for the teleporter.

Shadow let out a breath, then began to speak, saying what he had been trying to say for a good chunk of the day now.

"Amy…I…" Shadow paused, as he seemed to consult some inner council before he continued, "I want to train you…From what I've heard, seen, and sensed, you have an amazing potential for Chaos Energy."

Amy froze now, as she seemed at lost for words, finally croaking out a, "R-really…?"

Shadow nodded his head, "Yes…I might even go as far as to say you could go Super without the Emeralds as well."

"But I've gone Super with the Emeralds either! I don't know what's it like…" Amy sighed, eyes darting to the ground, looking at the grass and red boots she was wearing.

"Then we shall go searching for the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered. "I know for certain where one is, and we can borrow Tails' scanner. I'll train you as we hunt for them. How does that sound?"

Amy had to admit, it sounded nice. She had learned a lot in the city, but with Shadow teaching her, she could gain a lot more power…And she would never have to be rescued by Sonic again…

"I…I like it…I'll need to back and get fighting clothes…" Amy answered, "And travel supplies."

Shadow smiled, then shook his head, "You may bring sleeping clothes, two pairs of traveling clothes, toothbrush, and a blanket. That's it. Still up for it?"

Amy's eyes widened as Shadow asked again, now with those restrictions…

With a frown, Amy contemplated the benefits against the risks. Well, it was Shadow training her, and he wouldn't let her die…right?

"Okay! I agree still!" Amy said, "But…Let me bring a video camera too, okay?"

Shadow shrugged, showing he was fine with the idea. Amy smiled and hugged Shadow in a little dance, then paused, still having a few more questions.

The Ultimate Life Form was a little put off by the hug, but shook his head and regained his senses, "Go home, eat something, pack, and sleep. I'll be waking up before dawn."

With that, he turned back to Sonic's, Knuckles', and Tails' house to secure the Chaos Emerald Detector from the kitsune.

Lost in thought, Amy used the teleporter to Mystic Ruins, then headed for the train ride home…

0000000000

A.N. Wrap things up there for now! Shadow's going to train Amy, and he's found out how to go Super without the seven Chaos Emeralds!

Next part, the training begins, Sonic's own training, and the introduction of another villain. One of my favorite Sonic characters!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles, but the idea for this story is mine!


	4. Sleep, So Overrated

A.N. Only two reviews for Chapter Three? Come on! Review please! Here's a longer chapter for you guys, and here, at the end, I introduce Cosmo and the Chaotix! Though Cosmo won't be to much of a main character till later, k?

Also…You obviously like Sonic the Hedgehog, since you're looking at a Sonic fic, right? Then you must check out the RapidBoard! Go here - http/srb. sonicrapidboard. com/index. php? - (Copy and paste to a web browser! Get rid of the spaces too!)

It's an awesome Sonic Forum full of great people. Come and introduce yourself and start making friends! And us Shadow/Amy shippers are outnumbered! I joined them from advertising from someone else here, and I'm a regular there now! Go! Join! Post! Be happy!

0000000000

4:24 A.M…Who in there right mind would wake up at that time?

Well, Shadow was awake, and his loud cry of, "Wake up Amy! Training begins now!" had awakened the pink hedgehog, as she ushered him out of her room to change.

Wondering how he had gotten in, she was soon in traveling clothes and her light backpack was on her shoulders, heading out her room to see Shadow carrying a backpack of his own.

"We…yawn…leaving now?" Amy asked, blinking and yawning in the living room, Shadow looking as awake as ever.

"Of course," Shadow answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're off to get the first Chaos Emerald."

Amy nodded as Shadow left Amy's apartment, the pink hedgehog following as she locked the door behind herself, running down the stairs behind Shadow now.

After leaving Station Square, which had thankfully stopped it's rain for now, Amy looked over at Amy who was sucking in air as they rested, wishing she was back in her nice warm bed.

"Here," Shadow sighed, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out some strange shoes. In fact, the looked a lot like his… "For the training."

Amy observed the shoes. They looked exactly like Shadow's Air Shoes, but a different color scheme. The normally white part was red, while the red border was nice, pleasing yellow, and finally, the bottom and nozzles were painted a pitch black.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Shadow, "Where did you get these?"

"The ARK," Shadow answered, waving his hand as though it was unimportant, "Did you think I stayed in the wilderness those entire six years I was gone?"

Amy merely chuckled slightly and exchanged her shoes, her old boots going into the backpack, smiling as the Air Shoes adjusted to fit her feet automatically.

"Excellent fit," she commented, grinning as took a few steps in them to try it out.

Shadow merely nodded and stood up himself, shouldering his light backpack and checking the Chaos Emerald scanner. "Looks like the first one isn't to far from here. Let's get going."

He hurried off in the nearby woods, Amy stretching her arms, then heading after him, relishing her new shoes as she hovered behind…

0000000000

A glow came from the trees, a shining light and annoyingly beeping radar indicating that a Chaos Emerald was nearby. Shadow easily jumped into the trees and took the Chaos Emerald, hopping downwards and showing the shining white gem to Amy.

The pink hedgehog smiled, looking at the surface as she thought. "Hey Shadow, remember this? Back in Eggman's castle, when you helped me find Cream and Cheese, and we took out Eggman. We got this Chaos Emerald there!"

Shadow blinked, going through his memories and finding that one. "Yah…I do remember! Though if I remember that fight against Eggman, I believe it was me who mostly took him out."

Amy merely stuck out her tongue at Shadow, who merely shook his head, then looked towards the tree tops.

"Okay Amy, we'll do some training today, move out a little more, then set up camp, and we'll gather food then, okay?" Shadow said, more then asked. Amy merely nodded, eager to begin.

"First I'll teach you the basics of Chaos Control. By focusing on a Chaos Emerald or your inner energies, you can use this to warp from place to place. Either it could be within sight, or a place you have familiar ties with," Shadow explained. "Since we're just beginning, we won't worry about the internal Chaos Energies, but instead focus on the energy contained within the Chaos Emerald,"

Shadow took the Chaos Emerald, taking in a breath as he focused.

"You must feel the Emerald, stretch your very existence into it, until it becomes an extension of yourself. Then focus on a spot within eyesight, preferably an empty spot," Shadow continued, going slow so Amy could learn. "You're drawing the power out of the Emerald and into yourself…Chaos Control."

Shadow warped, appearing just five feet away. Smiling, he hopped back and handed the Emerald to Amy. "Now you try."

Amy nodded and gripped the white Chaos Emerald. She took a stance and breathed in, trying to focus on the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" she yelled focusing on the spot Shadow had warped to…Nothing…

"Don't expect to get it on the first try…" Shadow said calmly as Amy growled at the Chaos Emerald, "And keep a clear mind, otherwise it could mess with the Chaos Control. Now, try again…"

Amy sighed and continued, focusing and focusing…

After several tries, Amy was getting better. She had been able to create the field necessarily to warp, but was still not moving from her initial spot.

The sun climbed in the sky, Shadow finally telling the now incredibly frustrated Amy to calm down. They would head off to make camp and collect some food.

Her stomach growling threateningly, Amy nodded and the two set off to find a suitable camping site and foraging food.

0000000000

Sonic was on his feet and dashing insanely across the training field, kicking at solid sheets of titanium, throwing punches at some of Tails impenetrable punching bags. Knuckles and Tails watched in awe as the blue blur kept this up for hours now, not pausing to rest or eat. He was giving this his all.

"Sonic…Maybe you should take a break now…" Tails suggested, trying to coax Sonic out of all this before he hurt himself.

"Can't," loud thuds from his kicks, "do that," his punches riddled the punching bags, "need to," sonic booms could be heard as he raced around the track, "Catch up with…" a large explosion from a blast of energy into the ground, "Shadow!"

Knuckles sighed and headed back into the house, Tails just shaking his head sadly.

"Well call me if Sonic passes out. I'm going to call Rouge," Knuckles sighed, entering the house. Normally a comment like this would provoke Sonic to tease the red echidna, but he was back to going faster then the speed of sound, and even if he did hear, Sonic was to busy training. He would figure out how to go Super without the Emeralds, or get strong enough that it didn't matter!

Inside the house, Knuckles hit a few buttons on the video phone as it rang, mind now blanking on why he was calling Rouge. He was about to hang up when Rouge's voice spoke through the speaker, and her face appeared on the screen.

"Hi there! You reached Rouge the Bat! Leave a message at the tone!" Rouge said cheerfully. It was her answering machine, she must be out…

Knuckles gaped slightly, then shook his head, looking forward, swallowing then starting.

"H-Hey Rouge…Knuckles here…I was…wondering if maybe…If…maybe… You'd like to go out to dinner again?" Knuckles finally spat out, sighing, then hanging up once the message was given. With a sigh, he got up and headed to the kitchen for a drink…

0000000000

"Are these berries edible?" Amy wondered, looking at some red berries as Shadow rifled through some trees. The black hedgehog jumped down, crunching on something Amy was pretty sure had more legs then food she normally ate and looked at the berries.

He swallowed and nodded his head, "Yah, you can eat them. You should try a bug or two…They're high on protein."

Amy looked at Shadow as though he was insane. Sighing she ate her fill of berries until her stomach stopped growling at her.

Shadow pulled out a blanket of his, black, and headed for the small clearing on the hill they had found earlier. With a shake of her head, Amy followed, pulling out her blue blanket, as they took their spots and laid down on the cool grass, looking up at the starry sky.

"Wow…" Amy muttered, looking upwards, "I can never see this many stars in the city!"

"I never got to see this many stars on the ARK…almost all of the windows faced down to Earth…" Shadow said quietly as well. "But when I finally got back to Earth and went on my training journey, I went to see a lot of things as well…"

"That must have been interesting…" Amy answered, yawning as she looked up at the sky, "How long do you think it'll be till I can go Super without the Emeralds?"

"Depends…First we have to help you learn the basis of Chaos Control, some more advanced moves, then going Super with the Emeralds. I couldn't tell you," Shadow said truthfully, not feeling very tired himself.

Amy frowned, "How long did it take you?"

"Almost six years…" Shadow answered, as Amy fell asleep, to tired to do anything else…

0000000000

"To easy," Rouge grinned, waiting silently as a security guard passed by in the museum hallway. With a twist of her legs and wings, she silently glided by from the ventilation shaft.

Landing carefully and turning down the hallway, she found what she was looking for. A Chaos Emerald…

She pulled out a few supplies from her bag and within a matter of seconds, the Chaos Emerald was out and replaced with a convincing looking fake.

Grinning happily that the heist was a success, she quickly made her escape before anyone could notice…

0000000000

Back at her rather large and spacious house, Rouge kicked off her shoes and walked slowly on the carpeted floor.

Placing the purple Chaos Emerald carefully into a pre arranged slot, she looked to her phone, noticing she had a message.

"Eh, I'll check it in the morning. I'm bushed," Rouge sighed, heading off towards her room.

"Ahem," a heavy voice coughed, "I believe you need to report."

Whirling around, she narrowed her eyes, then smiled as she noticed the figure in the shadows.

The silhouette rumbled again, moving slightly in the corner, staring back at Rouge with cold red eyes.

"Of course MS…How could I forget? I found one of the Chaos Emeralds, but you might have a problem soon. Shadow has decided to train Amy for whatever reason, and they're going after the Emeralds as well," Rouge smiled, "And after seeing Shadow's new trick, I don't think I'll be able to go after them."

"Shadow's new ability is a double-edged sword Rouge. There are ways around it. 123 should be securing another Chaos Emerald shortly, and I'm still counting on you to get me the most important object," the voice grated slightly, never blinking as it's optics focused on the thief.

"I know…I'll find you another Chaos Emerald tomorrow, and don't worry. Knuckles doesn't suspect a thing. I'll have the Master Emerald soon enough," Rouge grinned, "Now I'm heading off for bed. It's been a long day."

"Fine…But remember, I shall need the Master Emerald before the year is up…" the voice sounded, seeming to fade into the wall as Rouge merely nodded her head and proceeded into her room, where she slept a peaceful night…

0000000000

"WAKE UP!" Shadow bellowed with all his might, an awful lot, as he banged on a frying pan and heavy stick, causing Amy to spring from the soft grass, wide eyed and holding her mallet as though it was Doomsday.

Looking at the slightly amused Shadow, Amy sighed and dismissed her mallet, getting up at staring at the Ultimate Life Form with contempt in her eyes. It was barely light out!

_"Shadow enjoys waking me up early entirely to much…"_ Amy thought bitterly to herself as she left to changed, Shadow having started a fire and cooking something the pink one would probably rather not know what…

When she returned, Shadow looked up to her and presented the still sizzling frying pan, some sort of meat in it, slightly blackened.

Amy was afraid to find out what it is…But she had to ask…"What…what _is_ that thing?" Amy finally stuttered out, eyes open in horror and shock.

"Squirrel," Shadow said casually, offering it still to Amy.

"Sq-squirrel?" Amy stammered, backing up some, "You killed a squirrel!"

Shadow frowned, puzzled, "Well…yes…but you eat meat…Burgers are cows, correct?"

While it might be debatable on whether all burgers were really cow, Amy shook her head and frowned back at Shadow, "Well…I guess so…But…I never really thought about it that way before. I suppose it's better then bugs…"

Shadow merely frowned again, as he divided the cooked squirrel between him and Amy.

"Besides, you need to get these squirrels before they get you," Shadow commented. Amy decided to remain silent.

0000000000

Silent…Cold…Dark…

She wasn't sure how long she had been drifting in her dormant sleep. Minutes, years, decades, millenniums…It didn't matter. She drifted through the cosmos, the last remnant of her seed ship.

A feeble, one in a trillionths chance that she would drift close enough to a planet that could harbor life.

But there was still that chance…

In the backwater system we call home, a system named Sol harbored such a planet that could support this wayward seed, this life.

Mobius…formerly called Earth so many millennium ago was lush and green, inviting…The sentient being plunged into the gravity well, generations upon generations of evolution acting now, special outer petals protecting the fragile life inside from the intense heat and inevitable crash.

The being hurtled towards the planet at intense speeds. A gift, or a threat? The cosmos had offered up a new life to Earth, a chance for something wonderful or menacing…Only time would tell.

From the cosmos…Came the one called Cosmo…

0000000000

"BRING! BRING!" shrieked the phone of the Chaotix Agency.

An eye opening lazily glanced at the phone, Vector, the leader of the Chaotix Agency, grinned a toothy grin. Perhaps Vanilla was calling.

Turning off his music and taking off his headphones for now, he picked up the phone. It was an older phone, without a video screen. The Chaotix simply couldn't afford one of the video screen ones, and even if they did, it would be redundant. They were detectives. They didn't like to show themselves if they could help it.

"Chaotix Detective Agency! How may I help you?" Vector asked in a gruff voice, speaking into the phone.

"Hello," a nameless voice answered. Vector couldn't tell if it was male or female, "I have a special case for the Chaotix."

"What is it? And what's the pay?" Vector asked, leaning forward in his chair. They really needed a case.

"I can not say over the phone. I will need one of you to meet me in a certain spot," the voice answered, "And a small test. If you can figure out this riddle to where I shall be, then you'll be hired."

"A small test? We charge extra for those," Vector grinned, now leaning back in his chair.

"Very well. Write this down then," the voice sighed. After a few minutes and muttering and the scratching of pencil on a scrap piece of paper, Vector examined the slip of paper.

"Hey guys!" Vector yelled into the outer lying rooms, "We got a case!"

0000000000

A.N. Can you say Plot Twist? Say it with me!

Next part! Amy begins to learn Chaos Control, Rouge's plans go into action, Tails is informed about a meteorite (Cosmo), that's coming for the Earth, the Chaotix start their case, and Knuckles becomes possessed by Mr. Clean!

After next part, I shan't be jumping all over the place. I'll try and stick with one particular group. Such as Shadow and Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, and possibly Cream, and the Chaotix.

Of course, I have even more plans brewing in my evil head…Muhahaha!


	5. Plans, Mr Clean, and Cookies

A.N. Sorry for the long update! Remember, more reviews equal quicker updates, to a point of course.

This part shall be dedicated to Project Shadow, who has reviewed every part so far! Hurrah!

0000000000

"Try again."

"I've been trying for over a hundred times now!"

Shadow sighed as Amy seemed to catch fire, pulling her hand upwards as a mallet poofed into existence within that hand, eyes narrowing at the Ultimate Life Form. They were still in the field, and it was a few hours after the meal of the cooked squirrel.

Not fully knowing the extent of Amy's wrath, Shadow seemed lost in other thoughts, and as Amy pulled back the mallet to send him into next Tuesday, a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Amy! How did you get that mallet? You weren't carrying it," Shadow asked, causing Amy to stop her wind back, then fall over.

To be honest, Amy had never given it much thought. It was just something she could always do. Placing her mallet down and leaning on it, Amy thought it over.

"I guess…I just sort of concentrate on it. Then it appears in my hand…" Amy finally relented, puzzled.

"I believe it works just like Chaos Control," Shadow said, folding his arms over the white patch of fur on his chest, "Think about it. Instaneous warping of space-time."

Amy had to admit, that sounded logical. So if it was the same for bringing her mallet to her, then she should try the same thing to Chaos Control!

"So, try focusing on what you do to bring your mallets here, and changing that to Chaos Control," Shadow said. Amy nodded and gripped the Chaos Emerald.

"_Focus…My mallet…The energy of the Chaos Emerald…I need to…"_

"Chaos Control!" Amy yelled, holding up the Chaos Emerald, as Chaos Energy shot around her, giving off light and a slight, high pitched sound. With a cry of success, she warped a few feet in front of her.

"I did it!" Amy shouted happily, dancing for joy, while Shadow just shook his head.

"You still have a lot farther to go. You'll need to learn to go farther, faster, and longer, until it becomes second nature to you," Shadow explained, raining on Amy's parade.

"Ah…who cares? I was able to use Chaos Control!" Amy grinned.

Shadow merely smiled and shook his head, then pulled out the Chaos Emerald Scanner.

"Come on, let's go find another Chaos Emerald," the black hedgehog said, flicking the device on. Amy nodded as they prepared for the journey…

0000000000

Meanwhile, Rouge was awaking from her slumber, and still in Pjs, padded to her living room, where she glanced blearily at the phone. The Chaos Emerald was gone, so she figured MS must have taken it.

A red light blinked softly on the phone's panel, indicating she had a message or more. With a yawn and a twitch of her ears, she was by her phone and hit the glowing button, as the video screen flickered softly to light.

First was a message from one of her regular employers for a job. She would have to call that person back later. The second just petered off, indicating that it had been some machine. She would figure out how some telemarkers got her home phone number later.

The third, was in Rouge's mind, the most important. It was Knuckles' message, and she smiled happily to herself as she went back in her room to change and other things to get ready for the day. If she was lucky, she might even be able to get the Master Emerald today…

0000000000

Sonic twitched on the training field on Angel Island. He had been training nearly nonstop, only pausing to eat when Tails fed him, and rest when he collapsed.

The kitsune in question looked at the prone form of his best friend, sighing as he picked up the hedgehog and boosted him, bringing him slowly to Sonic's room.

The blue blur was placed on the cushiony bed, as Tails walked out, stretching, and then pausing abruptly as Knuckles raced past him at speeds which would have had Sonic impressed.

"Knuckles?" Tails ventured, surprised by the speed at which Knuckles had ran by him, chasing after by rotating his namesakes behind him and following.

"Can't talk now Tails!" Knuckles shouted, picking up the couch in one hand, and beginning to vacuum over it.

Tails, wondering if his friend had been possessed by the evil half brother of Alex Armstrong, Mr. Clean, approached cautiously.

"Why are you cleaning the house Knuckles?" Tails asked finally, peering at is friend.

"Rouge is coming by later today!" Knuckles shouted, placing the couch down and now vacuuming the ceiling.

Tails, still incredibly confused by this, merely shook his head and headed slowly out of the room, should Knuckles attempt to vacuum him in his speed.

Heading towards the kitchen for a snack, Tails heard the doorbell ring, and possibly a muffled explosion as a certain red echidna headed for the door.

It swung open, and the two-tailed kitsune could sense the depression from Knuckles.

"Tails! It's Cream!" Knuckles bellowed as he headed back to the living room for cleaning. The Mobian in question merely nodded to himself and left the kitchen, heading for the front door and seeing the twelve year old rabbit in question, holding a small basket in one arm, Cheese hovering happily around her head.

"Hello Tails!" Cream said happily, holding up the basket, "My mom made cookies, and she thought you guys would like some!"

Tails sniffed the air and the delicious scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted in the breeze, making his mouth water in anticipation.

Then the phone ring, Knuckles screaming, "I got it!" followed by more muffled explosions. With a wince, Tails heard the distinct breaking of glass.

"I'll clean that!…Hello?" Knuckles shouted, then asked quietly as he answered the phone.

Tails stepped inside and made a motion with his arms to show that Cream could come in, accompanied by Cheese of course.

Both Cream, Tails, and even Cheese felt the depression from Knuckles again as they entered the living room, sparkling clean, save for a window Knuckles had accidently broken.

On the video screen was the face of the President, looking over at the four in the room.

"Tails! Just the Mobian I needed to see!" The President said.

"Oh? What for?" Tails wondered. Wonder he did. Most of the time he was looking for Sonic and Knuckles, not the sidekick.

"We've detected a small object hurtling through the upper atmosphere and is approaching earth. Scanners show it isn't a meteorite, nor a vessel. From what we can tell…it's some sort of plant," the President said carefully, letting the words sink in.

"That's…peculiar," Tails finally said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be. And it's not losing any velocity or mass. It'll hit the ground, thankfully in a unhabited area. I would like you to check it out," the President said.

"What if it's hostile?" Tails wondered.

"Bring what or who you need," the President answered curtly.

Tails merely nodded, and after a few minutes of talking with a President's Aide, he got the info he needed and hung up.

"Okay…Sonic's to tired to move and Knuckles…" he paused, looking at the red echidna who was now trying to glue the window back together, "Won't come."

"May I come Tails? I want to help!" Cream asked, eyes shining at the possibility of a new adventure.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed, flying around Tails head.

Grinning, the kitsune could only nod. "Okay. You guys know where my plane is. Head there. I got to suit up, and bring those cookies."

With a nod Cream grabbed the basket and headed off, Cheese following behind her.

0000000000

"She will have the Master Emerald for us soon," the shadowy MS said to a large figure, sitting in a massive chair.

"Excellent," the massive figure said, swiveling in it, showing the face of Dr. Eggman, "And the Chaos Emeralds?"

"We have secured three, but I fear we will soon experience trouble from Shadow and Amy. They are questing for the Emeralds as well," MS said, his robotic voice echoing across the walls.

"Bah! As long the Emeralds they have get within the confines of this base, we can begin with the ritual regardless," Eggman said dismissively, waving his arm. "How goes Omega and his search for the fourth Chaos Emerald?"

"Not so well. He has met resistance, but nothing he can not handle," MS stated.

"Good…good…"

0000000000

_It moves without gas._

_It slides without wheels._

_Taller then a man, longer then a snake._

_At this device, you'll find your client._

_But fret not, for a seat will be there._

"That's the clue?" Espio asked Vector as he read it, "Is he kidding us?"

"Still could be a girl. Vector says he couldn't tell," Mighty interjected.

"True. I still think it's a guy," Espio said, leaning against the wall, unconsciously beginning to blend with it.

"I bet you five dollars it's a girl," Mighty said.

"You're on."

"Guys! Not now! We need to figure this clue out…" Charmy muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he looked over Vector's shoulder, hovering in the air.

"Can't you tell Charmy? Well you're still learning. It's the-"

0000000000

A.N. Whee! Challenge! Can you figure out the riddle the Chaotix have solved? If so, you get an invisible Sonic Character Plushie of your choice!

Also…I'll be taking votes/suggestions for the next part. Shall I follow Shadow and Amy, or the Chaotix, or Tails and Cream, or Knuckles and Rouge? If no one suggests anything…I'll probably just roll a coin or something. Maybe I'll have two in one!


	6. It All Begins

I apologize for the long delay of the this chapter. Been busy with school, and I'm just lazy a good chunk of time. I really hope that the next one will be out sooner. This fic seems to be popular, at least compared to my other ones!

Remember, if you're a Sonic Fan (Obviously) go to (http/ srb.sonicrapidboard .com/index.php) Take out the spaces of course! It's a really cool Sonic Forum, and I know you'll like it! I got there via another author on this site, so if it takes a fifty chapter story to at least get one new serious poster there, then by Chaos I'll write a fifty chapter story!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **shaddiesgurl**. They've reviewed all but the last chapter!

0000000000

"Train Station?" Charmy asked, as the Chaotix found themselves by Station Square Train Station.

"Exactly," Vector grinned, showing his teeth, "This train runs on air pressure, so it goes fast. No wheels. Plus it's taller then a man, and longer then a snake."

"Plus it's electric powered," Mighty added, folding his arms across his chest as the Chaotix walked up to the station, opening the door and marching up the stairs.

A trench coated figure could be seen leaning against the wall, seeming to be waiting for the train to arrive. With a small adjustment of the figure's hat, the Mobian, unless it was a small child for some obscure reason, walked forward.

"You must be the Chaotix," the figure said sharply, in a bit of a high voice.

"You the client?" Vector asked. The figure nodded. "Good. What should we call you then?"

"You may call me Blaze…" the figure said quietly, "Now let me inform you of what I need your help with."

"Umm…excuse me," Mighty interjected, "Are you a guy or a girl?"

Blaze looked at Mighty through their trench coat.

"Female," she answered shortly.

"Told you!" Mighty grinned, turning to Espio, "You owe me a five spot!"

As Espio sighed and handed Mighty the five, Blaze returned her attention to Vector with a slight smile.

"As I was saying…I need your help. Someone is planning on releasing a powerful evil. I need you to stop them," Blaze answered, cutting right to the chase.

Vector rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then finally gave his answer. "Evil huh? We can handle that, but it will cost you."

"You'll be paid," Blaze sighed, shaking her head, "But not until this evil is stopped. Is there anyone else who might be able to help?"

Vector grinned wider, then brought his arms apart to show all the Chaotix.

"Honey, we're all you need. We can handle this 'evil' you're talking about. We're the Chaotix," Vector said boisterously.

Blaze twitched at being called 'honey' but shook it off. "What about Sonic the Hedgehog? I'm sure he could help us."

"Sonic? Maybe, but we won't need him. Come on, we'll head back to our office and you can fill us in on the details and we'll discuss our pay," Vector

0000000000

Blaze sighed, pacing Vector's office as she began to explain the situation.

"His name is Silver…He's a hedgehog from another dimension…My dimension. He was trying to gather the Sol Emeralds, which is our equivalent to your Chaos Emeralds. I was able to stop him, but barely. I activated them and brought myself back here…This is my second visit…I helped Sonic gather the Sol Emeralds and defeat your Eggman.

"When I returned, everything was fine until Silver showed up. He's a demon, I'm nearly certain of that. Someone foolish released him. I knew he'd be after the Sol Emeralds, so I took them and brought myself here to warn gather help to stop him," Blaze explained, "And it seems your Eggman is gathering the Chaos Emeralds to bring him here…"

"So we break into Eggman's base, and crash his operation. Easy enough," Mighty shrugged.

"Don't you think I already tried that? His defenses were to strong, and this…metal hedgehog that looked like Sonic beat me…" Blaze sighed.

"That would be Metal Sonic. He must have gotten upgrades," Espio said from his position against the wall.

Blaze sighed and closed her eyes, taking off her hat to reveal her feline head.

"Well then…Maybe we should get Sonic," Blaze sighed. "This is big."

Vector leaned forward in his seat, looking at Blaze.

"Why did you contact us then? Why not go directly to Sonic?" Vector questioned, "You keep mentioning his name."

Blaze looked coldly at Vector, then opened her mouth to speak, "I don't know where to find Sonic, and I've been here long enough to gather information only. I was told you could help me, and possibly find Sonic as well."

"I think we should get Sonic. He'd be more then willing to help," Charmy spoke up. "And this sounds big."

"Charmy has a point," Mighty agreed, nodding his head. "Sonic might be very helpful."

Vector now leaned back in his chair. Then he spoke. "Okay…Espio, call Sonic and tell him to get his blue bottom here. Blaze, go with Espio to confirm."

0000000000

Knuckles was still in his psycho cleaning mode as Tails and Cream left. Sonic was still fast asleep on his bed, healing from exhaustion. Then everything went chaotic.

The phone rang, and Sonic broke into a cold sweat. Knuckles could be heard approaching the sound barrier as he went for the communications device.

Sonic was twitching in his sleep. He kept seeing this cold face, this laughing face…It was a white hedgehog, but Sonic sensed a horrible evil in him. The laughter just became louder and louder to Sonic, never ending, never ceasing.

"Noooooooo!" Sonic cried out suddenly in his sleep, leaping out of his bed and staring around, tired muscles groaning in protest.

It was quiet, then the blue blur heard the soft padding of shoes, then the depressed voice of Knuckles through his door.

"Sonic…It's The Chaotix. They want to talk to you," Knuckles informed the blur then padded off.

The hedgehog in question merely sighed and wiped some of the sweat of his brow, then walked forward, opened the door, and walked to the video phone.

Once he got to the phone he was surprised to see no picture on the screen, but remembered that the Chaotix didn't have a video phone.

"Hello? You guys wanted to talk to me?" Sonic asked weakly, flopping unto the couch as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yah Sonic. It's kind of complicated. Perhaps Blaze should tell you," Espio's voice said through the receiver.

"_Blaze? Nah…Couldn't be…"_ Sonic thought as the phone went silent for a few seconds as it was passed from Mobian to Mobian.

"Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog?" a familiar voice asked.

"Blaze?" Sonic wondered, stunned, "Why are you in this dimension? I thought the Sol Emeralds were safe now!"

"They are…mostly…Listen, I need your help," Blaze answered, then began to weave her tale, much like the one she had told the Chaotix earlier.

After Blaze explained, Sonic nodded, then swallowed, looking grim.

"I…I think I've seen this guy…Is he a sort of glowing white?" Sonic wondered. Remembering his dream vividly.

"He is…" Blaze answered. "And if you're seeing him in your dreams…That must mean he's getting closer to breaking through. Sonic! We have to stop Eggman from bringing him here, or we're all doomed!"

Sonic, tired and bruised, could only agree. He'd have to push himself a little more today…

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he hung the phone up, finding the red echidna in the kitchen who was attempting to fit the fridge into the dishwasher.

"What is it?" Knuckles grunted, finally giving up and putting the fridge back.

"We're heading to town. Something big is going down. Really big," Sonic answered.

"But…Rouge was coming over…" Knuckles muttered.

"Good! She can come too. We'll need all the help we can get," Sonic snapped. He was beginning to miss the old days when they would bicker and argue. Sure, things got destroyed, but at least it was entertaining. "Where's Tails?"

"Huh? Oh…He left with Cream. Some sort of meteorite," Knuckles answered, shaking his head as he followed Sonic out the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Meteorite? When it rains it pours," Sonic sighed. "I'll write him a note, you go get ready."

Then, the doorbell rang, and before Sonic could even utter a thought, Knuckles had opened the door.

"Rouge! Glad you're here…Listen…we have a problem…" Knuckles said sheepishly as he told Rouge what Sonic had told him.

Once Sonic finished the note and made sure to place it somewhere where Tails would find it, he turned and found Knuckles and Rouge heading to the Master Emerald room.

"Where are you two going?" Sonic asked, sighing as he shook his head.

"Rouge just wants to see the Master Emerald for a second," Knuckles explained.

Rouge flashed a devious smile from behind Knuckles, showing her teeth, "It'll only take a second."

Sonic once again sighed and turned towards the door.

"I'm heading for the Chaotix. You guys better be there in half an hour," Sonic answered, as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

As he entered the teleporter then dashed to the super speed train, Knuckles brought Rouge to the hi-tech room showing that the Master Emerald was.

"It's…beautiful…" Rouge gasped as she took in the gem with all it's glory.

"I know…" Knuckles smiled, "And…soareyou…" Knuckles mumbled quickly.

Rouge could only smiled back as she reached for something on her belt behind her, "Thanks Knuckles…I'm really sorry I have to do this."

Her hand whipped out and pressed something, Knuckles smelling some sort of gas. With a gag and a look of surprise towards the bat, he toppled over into some machinery.

Wiping away a few tears, Rouge went to work at securing the Master Emerald in her possession…

0000000000

A.N. Anyone care for an evil laugh? Anyone at all?

Also…arcanumpanthera wins! They got the riddle right! Tell me which invisible Sonic character plushie you want, and I'll get it to you next chapter!

Though, maybe I made the riddle to vague…I should probably have pointed out the Chaotix were in Station Square, and it's probably not common knowledge that the Japanese use electric powered trains that slide on air pressure at high speeds…

My last note…I have never played Sonic Rush, so I'm kinda making it up as I go with what I know. If anyone can fill me in, I'd love to listen to what you have to say. As for this mysterious hedgehog…If you don't know who he is, you haven't been keeping up with the Sonic news and rumors!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	7. The Losses of Training

I'm really, really sorry for the long update. I feel like a heel. I wish I could blame it on something, but to be honest, I've just been lazy…

So, again, I'm sorry, and I'll get on with the story.

0000000000

"Ow…"

Amy rubbed her nose tenderly as she looked upwards the sheer rock cliff that she and Shadow were going to climb. The pink hedgehog had attempted to jump and grab a tree branch, but missed and slid back down, getting dirt all over her shirt and pants.

While this did not hurt her nose, it was what occurred afterwards that did. Shadow had taken one look at her, and much to Amy's surprise, Shadow broke into a wide grin and began laughing at the state of Amy's clothes.

Thus, she did the typical fall, landing flat on her nose in surprise.

Once Amy had gotten back up, and tended to her nose, Shadow had pulled himself together, then breathed deeply as he found a mallet entering the area of his nose with the intent of serious harm.

He collided into the rock wall and gingerly removed himself from it. The Ultimate Life Form then shook his fur clean of dust then proposed they dropped this issue and figured out a way up.

"Can't we just Chaos Control?" Amy wondered, as she could see the first edge within sight.

"We could, but you can't warp that far yet, and we're training. I've already figured out a way up. Let's see how you handle," Shadow answered, finding himself a nice rock to position himself on.

Amy sighed and shook her head, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she considered the situation. It was almost perfectly vertical, except for a few small ledges and branches. Even the first ledge that would hold the two was a good ways up. If only she could Chaos Control that far!

An idea suddenly hit her like a twelve year old furious Amy with a mallet. She looked hastily around for something she could use as rope.

She turned from the wall and observed the landscape, attempting to find anything that might help.

Nothing…the trees were either to young or dieing, thus not suitable for rope.

Then Amy Rose turned to Shadow, who was watching with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Do you…have any rope?" Amy finally asked, holding out her head.

"I do in fact," Shadow answered, reaching behind his back into his backpack and pulling out a length of rope, roughly twenty yards long, coiled in a circle.

Amy thanked the black and red hedgehog then summoned forth a mallet. On the sledge end, she tied the rope securely around it and the stick part. Then, she tied the other end around her waist.

Heading to the wall, Shadow hopped up and followed her.

"Okay…Shadow…You need to hold on tightly," Amy answered.

"Nah, you'll do this yourself. I'll Chaos Control myself up on that one ledge and wait for you. Especially if you're going to do what I think you're planning on doing," Shadow answered, and with a small wave appeared in a flash of green light on the first ledge.

Amy frowned as she adjusted her rope slightly, making sure it was on tightly before she cocked back her mallet, making one last face at the leering Shadow.

"_This might hurt a bit,"_ Amy thought to herself as she fired her mallet straight upwards.

It tugged her upwards at a strength Amy was not quite expecting, but it never the less got what she was planning done.

While rising upwards at that high speed, two more mallets appeared in each hand, and if Shadow was not seeing Amy pound into the vertical wall himself, he would have believed there was an earthquake.

Rock shuttered and dust fell as Amy pounded her way upwards with the original momentum of the first mallet and propelling of the ones in her hand.

Unfortunately there was a rather big flaw in her plan. The first mallet wouldn't keep going upwards. What goes up must come down.

"Shi-" Amy began as she looked upwards, seeing the mallet slow in it's spin, then like some horribly clichéd movie, slowing stop in it's ascent, then begin to drop like a rock.

Amy thrust her mallets into the wall deeply, then with one hand holding a mallet and the other fumbling for the rope around her waist, she realized it was to late.

There was sickening lurch in her stomach as the mallet went down past her farther then twenty yards, and she barely managed to hold on.

There was one last tug, and Amy felt an uncomfortable draft.

Looking downwards, she nearly cursed again. Her pants were gone.

While she had a second pair in her backpack, she was attempting to figure out how to get them on without also falling.

A small weight suddenly appeared on her mallet, and Amy felt that strange buzzing she had long since been aware of Shadow's Chaos Control. (1)

Looking upwards she saw the curious face of Shadow look down at Amy.

"Need any help?" he offered, holding his hand down.

"No!" spat Amy, dangling from her mallet handle. "I just need to figure this out…"

Shadow merely shrugged and warped again, appearing on the ground, recovering the rope and thus Amy's pants, and warped to the top of the wall.

Gritting her teeth Amy decided to just bear it. After all, her shirt covered fairly well. It was almost like a short dress. Besides, the only one around was Shadow, and he was above her.

"_And it's not like he's a pervert…"_ Amy thought as she then lifted one mallet from the rock wall and slammed it into it again, though higher.

She kept repeating the process, switching from mallet to mallet as she ascended the wall.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she had pushed herself over the top and laid down on the ridge, breathing heavily as her mallets disappeared to wherever they went to.

She heard the flutter of clothe and looked to her right. Her pants laid there, and Shadow was standing with his back turned to her, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Amy to change.

Amy groaned and picked herself up, changing into them again, and informed Shadow it was okay to turn around.

The Ultimate Life Form did turn, nodding and smiling towards Amy, then led her across the rocky edge towards the other end.

Smiling with relief, Amy saw that their was a gentle road leading into, what appeared to be, a large city. Gasping as she saw the lights, she almost thought she could hear music playing from it…

"This…" Shadow said proudly, sweeping his arm across the landscape, "Is Mobotropolis."

0000000000

Shadow and Amy wandered down into the city, despite the girl's protesting muscles. She kept reminding herself she couldn't get better until she really pushed herself. Feeling this tired was proof of that.

Finally, Amy broke the silence between them as they wandered the city, moving through the crowd, of what Amy was surprised of, completely Mobians.

"We're here to find the second Chaos Emerald. According to this tracker, it's in this city," Shadow answered, waving the device in front of Amy.

Amy nodded and pulled out the white Chaos Emerald, which was glowing slightly.

"Looks like it's reacting…Then it must be in this city!" Amy grinned widely, putting the Emerald back into it's safe spot for now.

The two tramped through the street, and as it always seemed to be, the two found themselves in the seedy part of town. (2)

Shadow finally stopped in front of a blank looking door, the Emerald Tracker going insane.

"Must be in here," Shadow answered, testing the doorknob and finding it unlocked. The door was pushed open and the two hedgehogs stepped into the gloom, Shadow with the confidence of the world, and Amy with a mallet ready to use.

"Whatta yah want?" an oily voice sounded from a doorway, a figure hidden in the darkness within the other room.

"I believe you have a Chaos Emerald in this…house," Shadow answered, pausing on the description of the dwelling.

There was a pause as the shadowed figure considered Shadow's intentions, power, and speed. It didn't seem to give Amy any thought, dismissing her as a threat.

"And why do you want this gem?" the oily voice finally questioned, looking as threatening as possible without revealing himself.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, glaring at the figure.

"Why we want it is none of our business. Now will you give it to us?" Shadow asked, his voice carrying a threat if the figure did not do what was asked of him.

There was a significant pause as the figure weighed his options, then finally spoke up with a quiet voice.

"Alright then…But on one condition."

"And what condition is this?" Shadow demanded to know.

"Be careful with it…" the voice answered, then disappeared into the darkness.

Amy and Shadow waited, and the glowing red gem was thrust into them from the shadowy door frame. After checking to make sure it was real, Shadow nodded towards the figure, and with a twist of his legs, walked out, followed by Amy.

"Well we got two of them now!" Amy said as soon as they made it outside, Shadow tucking away the red Chaos Emerald for now.

He didn't say anything as he checked the scanner. All five signals were coming from the same place, which could only mean one thing.

Someone else was collecting the Chaos Emeralds…

0000000000

(1). Shadow would Chaos Control frequently around Amy so she could get the feeling of it. Plus it was great for dramatic effects.

(2). The things people are looking for in stories are _always_ found in the seedy part. And we're not talking about vegetation.

00000000000

URG!!! Part seven is finally done! Once I finish part eight, it shall be my longest story on Fan to date…Kinda sad…And it's still far from finishing! Muahahahaha!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles!


	8. Enter Cosmo

UPDATE!!! You guys are lucky. My sister let me on long enough to finish this and update, otherwise you'd have to wait till Sunday.

I'm out of town this Veteran's Day weekend, so I'll probably be unable to write. But hey, I'll have plenty of new ideas for you guys when I get back!

Enjoy!

0000000000

The Tornado IV flew quickly and efficiently through the air, slicing through clothes and approaching it's target with an easy grace and speed.

The Tornado IV was the accumulation of Tails' inventions thus far. It was smaller then most airplanes, but larger then his older versions. He had a cockpit, built for two pilots, and an area in the back for passengers. It was not built to entire however, and was currently filled with various items Tails had stored in it.

To be frank, the Tornado IV was not complete. It flew, had a number of weapons and was safer then most commercial jets, but it was still a work in progress. Tails was working to make it go faster, turn sharper, make the back area for passengers more comfortable, and various other adjustments, many of which were tedious on somewhere on Tails 'To Do List.'

Currently, the Tornado IV, which was painted in a nice blue on the bottom and a light tan on the top, was rushing towards it's destination, but you already knew that.

It's three occupants were sitting in the cockpit. Normally there was only two, but the third was quite small and was sitting snug in the passenger's seat.

It's pilot, who currently was not doing pilot things, had just finished explaining to his passenger of a few emergency things she should know, then went to enjoy one of the delicious cookies that was nestled in a basket by the passenger's feet.

Thankfully the plane was also on auto-pilot, so the threat of sudden collisions and mid-air falls was very slim.

"How much longer till we get there Tails?" the passenger, Cream asked.

"Not to much longer," Tails answered, shaking his head as he finished his cookie. "In fact, we should land soon…"

To prove him right, the ship rumbled slightly, and began it's descent.

"We obviously won't land right where this thing will land. We should be safely outside the blast radius. Once it hit, we'll head right to it in the Sonic Rover I," Tails continued.

As the ship landed safely, tucked between a few cacti and a small boulder, they merely had to play the waiting game…It wouldn't be long now…

0000000000

Eggman once more swiveled in his chair, eyeing MS with a quizzing eye.

"So we have five Chaos Emeralds? And Shadow and Amy are heading here with the last two, plus it seems that meddlesome Blaze will be here with Sonic and those Chaotix…" Eggman laughed heartily, "Everything is going as planned. How about Rouge and the Master Emerald?"

"Rouge has secured the Master Emerald sir. She should be here with it shortly," MS said from the shadows.

"Excellent Metal Sonic…"

0000000000

Tails drummed his fingers on the control panel of the Tornado IV to some unknown beat. They had been waiting for a couple minutes now, and according to the calculations, gathered from the data received from the approaching object and computed in the Tornado IV's on board system, the object would soon land.

"What do you suppose this thing is Tails? Could it be a monster?" Cream wondered, breaking the silence.

Tails frowned, then looked over at Cream.

"It's a distinct possibility, but the Tornado IV here has enough firepower to deal with a large fleet of Eggman's ships. Plus my Super Suit can give me a boost," Tails finally said, grinning over to the small rabbit.

Cream, satisfied that everything was safe, became greatly surprised when the earth shuddered, a small object impaling the ground with the force of several large explosives.

The Tornado IV creaked slightly, but otherwise remained intact.

Tails looked over to Cream once more, then the plane was started up and lifted into the air, and moving towards the center of the impact crater.

0000000000

_Earth…Ground…Soil…Life…_

Cosmo could feel her strength returning, as her protective outer petals shed and revealed her form.

Eyes fluttered awake, as her brain automatically began to take in her surroundings.

She was in a large hole, and she faintly knew that this was caused by her.

It seemed eerily silent as she picked herself up, blue eyes scanning upwards. The hole was large, at least thirty yards deep, and twice as long wide. Standing up slowly, she almost fell, still adapting to the new gravity Mobius had to offer. Her muscle-like plant fibers strained from disuse, after the long sleep she had endured in space.

Finally, a low humming sound could be heard. Glancing directly above her, she could she a blue outline against bluer sky. It was difficult to make out, but saw a gray circle appeared in it's 'belly.' Two, no, three faces looked downwards, and seemed faintly surprised.

The plane hovered downwards slowly, the faces having disappeared from the hole.

Watching closely, Cosmo merely sat down, deciding to rest and find out what these strange beings wanted. She obviously had not landed on the correct planet…

The plane did indeed land, and a hatchway opened from the side, rotating downwards and landing softly on the ground. The plant glanced up, as three life forms descended from it.

"Hello," said one, seemingly male, "My name is Tails…Who are you?"

0000000000

Tails frowned. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it was better then many alternatives.

After running a few scans on the plant-like creature, he was greatly surprised to find out that she, Tails began calling the creature a she because it looked like one and was easier to refer it to a female, was in fact very closely related to flora.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to understand them, but was generally friendly and well receiving. Tails guessed she was able to tell their moods by the way they breathed and other things.

Cream was currently trying to figure out what the creature's name was, and having a little success.

Finally, Tails looked up from his portable scanner.

"Hey…Ummm…can you come with us?" Tails asked, pointing to himself and Cream, then to the plain.

The plant-like being seemed to think about it, then headed towards the plane, slowly however.

"_Must be from being in space for a while…Still getting use to gravity. Better then any Mobian though…"_ Tails thought to himself, as both he and Cream helped her up into the plane.

Cream told Tails she would watch over Cosmo in the passenger bay, and Tails headed to the cockpit to start up the plane.

Within seconds they were strapped in and in the air, heading for Angel Island.

0000000000

"That's odd…" Tails muttered as the Tornado IV entered the airspace which should have contained Angel Island. He checked the radar, and saw Angel Island should still be there.

He double checked, and realized it was still there, just much lower.

Eyes widening in shock, he descended downwards desperately. If Angel Island was this much lower, it meant it was now back in the ocean by the Mystic Ruins, and also meant that the Master Emerald was either gone or shattered.

The Tornado IV landed, and Tails grabbed his backpack of gear and flew out of the plane, telling Cream, Cheese and the alien to stay there.

Fixing on a blaster to his left hand, he moved slowly down the darkened halls of his, Sonic's, and Knuckles' house. It seemed to be deserted.

Walking slowly into the kitchen, his shoes made a sort of clicking noise as he hit the linoleum. Peering around through his night vision goggles, he noticed a note pinned to the fridge.

Making his way to the note, he read it carefully. It was from Sonic and said something very bad had come up, and whenever Tails got back, he was suppose to head to Station Square, and more specifically, the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Frowning, he wondered what the emergency was, but shook his head and continued across the room, taking it's shortcut to the center of the house, where the Master Emerald should be.

The door opened with a push of the manual override button, since it was receiving no power. Entering carefully and looking around the room for any immediate danger, he almost didn't notice a familiar figure lying sprawled over a few electronics.

The Master Emerald was gone, disconnected from it's many wires that fed from it's power.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted, leaning forward, then flicking on a small light above his forehead, more then enough to show the scene.

The red echidna seemed fairly unharmed. A small cut was on his forehead, but that was probably caused by hitting his head against the electronics when he fell. He was breathing deeply, but Tails was unable to wake him up.

Grunting, the kitsune picked up his older friend and carried him over the shoulder, and frowned, realizing that without the Master Emerald, he was unable to tend to any of Knuckles' medical needs here.

The whole point was the fact the Master Emerald was suppose to be incredibly secure. It wasn't suppose to be stolen.

Tails had in fact made it a priority to build an alternate power supply in cases of emergencies, like the one he was presented with now. However, it was just that, on a list.

Realizing now that the only thing with any power in the building was his Power Suit and the Tornado IV, he carried Knuckles to said airplane.

"Cream…watch over Knuckles," Tails told the rabbit as he strapped his red friend safely in the seat. "The Master Emerald is gone. I'm not sure who took it," a pause, as Tails was almost certain it was Rouge, "But right now we need to get Knuckles to a hospital to find out what's wrong with him, and what it is Sonic needs me for.

"I really need your help here Cream. Watch her for me, and make sure she stays safe. It seems like everything is happening today…" Tails sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I'll do all I can!" Cream said, giving a small salute, Cheese imitating her.

"Thanks," the kitsune smiled, then headed for the cockpit once more.

Now in the air, they headed to Station Square…

0000000000

So Cosmo is now much more in the picture, and Tails has found Knuckles. Next part, Tails should join up with Sonic, the Chaotix, and Blaze, and a little more info on what this evil plot is all about.

Any suggestions will be listened to and considered. In fact, I highly recommend them!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles!


	9. Build Up

Muhahahaha! UPDATE! Finally! Sorry for the long wait, but better late then never, right?

Anyways arcanumpanthera has requested the Shadow Plushie, so…Hands out an invisible Shadow plushie to the lucky reviewer.

Now, on with the fic!

0000000000

The Tornado IV cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, as Tails piloted the plane towards Station Square. Knuckles was currently strapped to the makeshift stretcher, with Cream and the strange plant creature back there with him.

The two-tailed kitsune was cursing his luck. First this meteorite containing that plant being, which thankfully seemed harmless, and now this. Things were not looking well at all.

Back in the passenger bay of the Tornado IV, Cream watched over Knuckles with sad eyes.

The echidna in question was still passed out, and moaning in pain slightly. Tails said besides the bump on the head, he wasn't hurt physically that much. Whatever had taken him out was some sort of knock out gas, which Tails wasn't able to fix without the Master Emerald powering the house, and he had no Chaos Emerald. If he borrowed power from his plane, he still wouldn't be able to get what he needed up and running…

The airplane finally entered the airspace over Station Square, the pilot clicking on the cloaking device, to much in a hurry to get permission from the Station Square Air Field.

Placing the engines power in minimum, he carefully maneuvered the plane till it was above the Chaotix Detective Agency, then proceeded to let it down.

0000000000

Shadow and Amy raced through the forest, pausing every once and a while for Shadow to check the Chaos Emerald Scanner. Finally, after what seemed like the thousandth check to Amy, he motioned her over.

"Amy…Something's definitely up. I'm getting readings from what must be the Master Emerald…It's moving!" Shadow said, pointing to a large dot on the screen, which seemed to be heading in the direction of the other five Chaos Emeralds.

"And look at that! That signal…" Amy muttered, pointing to another dot on the screen.

"Hmm…" Shadow muttered, pressing a few buttons on the screen, as it seemed to zoom in on the signal.

When it cleared up, they could see it was really seven dots. They're signal was smaller then that of a Chaos Emerald, and they seemed to faze out from time to time.

"That's…Odd," Amy commented, peering at the screen. "I wonder what those things are."

Shadow frowned, looking at the signal, then his eyes opened wide, clutching his head. The scanner fell to the ground and he stumbled back.

It was a face…A white face which stared at him through cold blue eyes. It ran shivers down his spine…

When he came to, he saw the concerned face of Amy looking down at him, offering a hand up. Shadow took it, and besides feeling a bit shaken, he was fine.

"What happened?" Amy asked, concern in her green eyes.

"I…I'm not sure…We just need to get to those strange readings…I have a feeling our friends will be there," Shadow said, focusing on the Chaos Emerald he had.

"Chaos Control!"

0000000000

The Chaotix Detective Agency was in a rush of activity. Vector and Charmy were running around everywhere, finding any bit of tech they had. Sonic, Blaze, and Espio were in a corner, trying to figure out why Knuckles and Rouge had not showed up yet.

In all the excitement, they almost missed the plane landing on the roof.

Almost.

Sonic zipped past all of them, climbing up the roof via the fire escape. There, he witnessed the Tornado IV land smoothly on the roof, despite the yells of a few neighbors complaining about lost laundry.

The hangar door opened, and out stepped Tails, still dressed in his dark brown power suit.

The Power Suit, as mentioned earlier, gives it's wearer enhanced speed and strength, plus provides armor. It's skin tight, but has a number of features.

One feature is the arm cannon, which can sprout around the wearer's left hand, and draws on Chaos Power from the user, and/or the natural Chaos Power in the air, and/or the fake Chaos Emerald that powered the suit.

It was meant to be able to function in any situation, but, with the lack of much need for it, the Power Suit was still a prototype, their were bound to be a few bugs.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as the Tornado IV shut down to preserve power, "Where's Knuckles and Rouge?"

Tails sighed, looking at Sonic with sad cyan eyes. "I don't know where Rouge is, but I found Knuckles in the Master Emerald room…Unconscious…And the Master Emerald gone."

Sonic growled, punching his fist into his open palm. "I knew it! She couldn't be trusted…Who knows what's she done with the Master Emerald by now…"

"Chaos Control!"

Everyone on the roof turned sharply, as in a crackle of green energy, two familiar hedgehogs appeared on the roof with them. One was black and red, the other was pink, dressed in red.

"Shadow! Amy! Good to see you again…Why are you here? I thought you two were training," Tails wondered, stepping forward with a curious expression on his face.

"This," Shadow answered, holding up the Chaos Emerald Scanner, "It seems someone's gathering the Chaos Emeralds. They have five, and what seems to be the Master Emerald…Amy and I have two Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered, tossing Tails the scanner in question, who examined it, "Plus something a lot like the Chaos Emeralds is emitting from here."

Shadow's red eyes turned towards Blaze, who held the bag containing the Sol Emeralds. Blaze the cat stepped back slightly, holding the bag closer to herself.

"So Shadow and I thought it would be good if we came to help. Shadow here says he's been feeling this weird presence lately anyways…" Amy smiled.

Sonic and Shadow were now both staring at each other, each wearing an incredibly serious expression. Both of them had had that weird dream…With that white hedgehog…

They shook their heads, then Sonic turned to face everyone.

"Okay guys! Seems someone is collecting the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to bring some great evil from Blaze's dimension into ours. We have ourselves, the Tornado IV, two Chaos Emeralds, and all the Sol Emeralds. Unfortunately, it seems Knuckles is currently down and out, and Rouge is _not_, repeat, _not_, on our side," Sonic explained, pacing back and forth. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Tails said, speaking up, "Cream is with me, in the Tornado IV looking over Knuckles. Plus the fact that the meteorite I needed to check out was…Well, a life form. Some sort of plant being. It seems pretty peaceful, and not harmful to us. It can't seem to understand our language, but is receptive to our body language."

"So add on an bystander and a strange alien…Great…" Mighty commented, shaking his armadillo head.

"I should probably bring Cream back to her house…" Vector said, "So that way she'll stay safe…"

"No!" the female voice of Cream erupted from the Tornado IV, Cream flying outside. "I want to help! I'm not sitting this one out!"

"Cream…I understand, but I couldn't face Vanilla if anything happened to you," Vector said, looking at the young girl.

Cream shook her head defiantly. "No! I want to help!"

Tails then grinned, the proverbial light bulb appearing over his head.

"Here…Cream, you can stay in the plane and guard Knuckles and our...guest," Tails said. "How about that?"

Cream blinked, then thought it over. Finally, she nodded her consent.

"Alright. Into the Tornado IV!" Sonic shouted, as everyone piled in, Tails and Sonic in the pilot's and co-pilot's seat, and everyone else in the back.

"I could just Chaos Control us there," Shadow mentioned as the plane lifted into the air. "It wouldn't take nearly as long."

Tails' voice crackled over the intercom.

"Sorry Shadow, but we want to come in quietly. I can keep this plane quiet on all fronts, including any Chaos Energy scanners. We'll be nearly invisible to them until we're right on top of them," Tails said, "If you Chaos Control us there, they'll see us."

Shadow merely sighed and stayed in his window seat, his student Amy Rose sitting in the one next to him.

"How long is this going to take?" Blaze wondered from her seat.

"A few minutes…Ladies and gentlemen, please keep all arms, legs, and other miscellaneous limbs in the plane at all times. Their will be incredible speeds that even me, the Fastest Thing Aliveã , will be proud of. I hope you all have a great trip, and remember to tip the stewardess!" Sonic's voice said over the intercom.

"You've been waiting to say that ever since I landed, haven't you Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yup!"

The Tornado IV blasted forward, ready for a fight…

0000000000

The Eggman Fleet patrolled the skies, guarding the Egg Fortress. It was the biggest and most well guarded to date. Robots patrolled ever corridor, smaller ships kept everything monitored, and the inner walls were built of some of the strongest metal that could be created.

Inside the Egg Fortress sat Eggman in his large and magnificent rotating chair, looking down at the three gathered in front of him.

"Rouge…I thank you for the Master Emerald. It is crucial to the plan," Eggman said, "I shall make sure to reward you."

Rouge the Bat, thief extraordinaire, could only nod in reply.

"The reprogrammed E-123...Metal Sonic. "Without you two, it would have been impossible to gather those five Chaos Emeralds," Eggman said. The loyal robots nodded their consent.

"However we still need the remaining two Chaos Emeralds and the seven Sol Emeralds. However…I bet they will come to us…" Eggman smiled. "They'll be crafty, and it might be difficult, but we'll get those Emeralds.

"And with them…" Eggman laughed and turned around in his chair, sweeping his arm to a vast array behind him, where the Master Emerald and five of the Chaos Emeralds sat, hooked into a machine which was currently trying to stabilize itself, but did not have enough power.

"We will be able to bring Silver and his army to our dimension…And finally take over the world!"

Eggman laughed, arms to the sky, a wickedness in the air.

0000000000

Next part? End of the 'filler' stuff. Next part shall have action, fire blazing, sonic speed, and possibly some ShadowAmyness and a confrontation of Knuckles and Rouge.

Also, a bit more on Cosmo hopefully.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. I hope next part comes out sooner! I shall try my best!


	10. Gathering

One review? ONE REVIEW?! Well, guess that's what I get for taking forever to update…To make it up to you guys, here's a much longer chapter and some surprises in the chapter! And…only three days after my last update! Hurrah!

Also, please, check out (http:// srb.sonicrapidboard. com). Make sure to take out the spaces and such! It's a really great Sonic forum! Heck, it's about a bunch of other stuff too. Like something? Most likely one of us likes it too!

Also, we could use more Shadow/Amy fans, being only about two there…

Also, also! Birthday on the nineth! I'll be seventeen…Old enough to see an R Rated movie by myself! So make sure to leave nice long reviews as my birthday present, okay?

On with the story!

0000000000

The Tornado IV landed smoothly in the field, a mile and a half from Eggman's Fortress, hidden from radar, heat detectors, Chaos Sensors, and even the naked eye. They were completely invisible.

Tails checked the power on his Power Suit. Shadow and Amy held their Chaos Emerald tightly, and checked their Air Shoes. Blaze handed three of the Sol Emeralds to Sonic, keeping the other four.

The Chaotix checked the equipment they had, Espio sharpening his kunai and Charmy buzzing around, practicing some stabbing motions with his tail.

Cream sighed, looking at everyone getting ready, then paused, looking over the slighting twitching Knuckles. The red echidna must have be having some sort of dream…Or a nightmare.

Cosmo stayed by Cream, green eyes wide as she took in the sight. From what she could tell, it seemed like they were gearing up for war.

Finally, everyone seemed ready. Before Sonic could give a pep talk though, Vector cleared his throat, then looked over at Charmy.

"Charmy…I know you really eager to help us out there…But you should stay here with Cream. Help guard Knuckles, okay?" Vector asked, looking at the young bee.

The bee opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. He was older now, he saw Vector's wisdom.

"All right…Be careful though guys…" Charmy sighed.

Sonic now cleared his throat, looking at everyone, as Tails started up a small screen on one of the walls, showing a vague map of the area.

"Now as we all know, we know very little about the insides of Eggman's fortress, or what exactly we can expect. For this reason, our resident genius has devised the best plan possible of the situation," Sonic grinned, ready for the challenge.

"Okay…We're going to break into four groups of two. Shadow and Amy will go into a full frontal assault once we leave the protective barrier around the Tornado IV. They'll keep the main forces busy, since they're currently the two best suited for it.

"Next I want Mighty and Vector to go around the south side and cause a second diversion. Destroy as much as you can and be careful. A lot of Eggman's powerful lasers are there, though I doubt he'd fire them when you're in them.

"Thirdly, Espio and I will remain quiet and invisible. We'll find a way to sneak in and get the Emeralds.

"Finally, Sonic and Blaze will use the Sol Emeralds to go Super, and start destroying the ships above us," Tails finished, pointing to the various points on the map. "If possible, once your objective is complete, attempt to get inside. All clear?"

Everyone nodded, and the hanger door now hissed open, showing them the barren landscape in front of them, the large Egg Fortress in sight, tall and menacing, with several ships all around them.

"We have two seconds before Eggman's radar will pick us…GO!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Blaze's hands, jumping un the ground and shooting off in a blast of blue.

He was soon followed by the hiss of Air Shoes, as Shadow and Amy made their way out, Shadow focusing his Chaos Energies into his hands, Amy holding a mallet in each hand.

Vector and Mighty shot out as well, Mighty jumping out, then jumping backwards, bouncing off the ship and setting off in a mighty roll that was almost as fast as Sonic. Vector followed behind him as best as he could.

Finally, Tails and Espio left, using their natural and machine capabilities to stay masked on the radar, so they had no reason to move as fast as possible…

00000000000

"_Chaos is Power…Power is Enriched by the Heart!"_

The seven Sol Emeralds twisted around Sonic and Blaze as they stared up at the Eggman fleet, which was quickly gathering around them.

They blasted upwards, the Sol Emerald having dissipated into Sonic and Blaze, sending the two into a golden glow.

"We only have so long like this Blaze…Let's make the most of it!" Super Sonic grinned, eyeing the fleet as their cannons aimed at him.

"You just take care of yourself," Super Blaze grinned, holding up her arms as a golden fire sprung around them.

The two Super powered Mobians attacked!

0000000000

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow bellowed, holding out his arm and firing a powerful blast, sending it spiraling through an entire line of robots.

Not to far from him, Amy was decimating another group, mallets flying everywhere. She was tearing through them both literally and figuratively.

As more robots came, Amy landed next to Shadow, holding her mallets protectively as some came closer.

"Hey…Shadow…How come you're not going Super?" Amy wondered, bashing a few of them away with a small tornado.

"Because that drains my energy a lot, and it's-" Shadow began, but was interrupted as an all to familiar shape greeted him, slamming it's metal fist into his face.

Shadow went barreling backwards, clutching his nose as blood trickled down it…

"Shadow!" Amy shouted, turning to look at the Ultimate Life Form.

"I would not worry about him," a robotic voiced shouted, and Amy's eyes quickly turned, seeing a robot there with it's arms raised upwards, aiming two powerful machine guns at her.

Green eyes widened as she realized it was…Omega…E-123. But he was suppose to have been Shadow's friend…

Bullets erupted from their chambers and fired towards the shocked Amy, but none of them hit as a Chaos Controlling hedgehog appeared in front of her, and took them.

Smoke cleared from the area, Shadow barely standing, shaking slightly as he held his limp left arm with his right, a surprised pink hedgehog staring at him as though he was insane.

"Omega…Why…?" Shadow asked, falling downwards now, to tired from his earlier maneuver and the few bullet wounds he had taken.

Amy held her mallets limply, then dropped them, bending down to pick Shadow up. He was barely clinging to consciousness.

"Shadow…Why did you do that?" Amy asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Because…" Shadow coughed up a little blood, "I'm your friend…And…I wasn't going to let you be lost…like Maria…"

Shadow's eyes closed, and Amy placed him down gently.

"Surrender your Chaos Emeralds, and I will let you live under the glorious rule of Dr. Eggman-sama," Omega said, reloading with a small click.

Amy snarled, showing off some teeth as both of her mallets rematerialized in her hands.

Green eyes blazing in fury, Amy stared straight ahead at E-123.

"Wrong thing to say…" Amy growled, Air Shoes suddenly blasting her forward, mallets swinging around her like a dance towards the robot.

"Dance of the Hundred Mallets! Nothing Left Standing," Amy declared, spinning her mallets and herself around like a pink and red tornado.

Omega scanned the tornado coming at him, and saw Amy was in it's core. Switching weapons, he charged up his lasers and fired them, surprised to find them deflected.

Reviewing his options with his circuitry, he sent several smaller badniks charging forward to hopefully slow down Amy's attack, only to have them destroyed as soon as the touched it.

"What's the matter Omega? Having second thoughts?" Amy growled, as the tornado seemed to vanish, dozens of mallets just floating around the hedgehog, who was floating in mid air with what appeared just to be her Air Shows.

"Amy…"

The pink hedgehog paused, looking down towards Shadow. He wasn't dead after all…yet…

"Don't destroy him…Omega…Must have been reprogrammed…Please," Shadow pleaded, coughing horribly.

Amy sighed and dissipated the mallets around her, excluding one in her hand.

"Fine…but only because you said 'please,'" Amy said maliciously, advancing on Omega.

Their was a dangerous look in her eyes…

0000000000

"HAAAA!" Mighty shouted, completely obliterating one of the giant lasers and moving unto the next one.

Vector gave a thumbs up, and pulled up his special guitar again, giving a toothy grin at the small detachment of badniks that had appeared, and proceeded to give them a thrashing, FLCL style.

0000000000

"In here," Espio said quickly. Both he and Tails were perched on a ledge of the Egg Fortress, having been able to make it there on detected. Espio used his kunais to pry open a ventilation shaft and scurried through it quietly, followed by the genius known as Tails.

The two scurried through the vents, making no noise at all, thanks to Espio's ninja abilities and Tails' Power Suit.

Continuously checking the Scanner, the two Mobians made there way, constantly on the lookout for anything suspicious…

0000000000

Super Sonic blasted through yet another ship, Blaze following behind him in a blaze of golden fire. Sonic gave a thumbs up, then a worried expression came over his face.

"Blaze! We gotta get down, we're running low on Rings!" Sonic shouted. The fire wielding cat turned her eyes towards the remaining ships, but knew she'd rather not risk plummeting to her doom.

"Let's land on a ship then!" Blaze shouted, heading for a ship, Sonic following after her. As soon as there feet touched ground, their Super forms vanished.

"That was close…Now let's gather more Rings and do some more damage!" Sonic shouted, clenching his fist together, ready to fight anything that got in his way.

"So you finally pick this ship Sonic. I was beginning to get worried," a mechanical voice said, clapping it's cold metal hands together, stepping out from behind one of the many cannons adorning the ship.

"Metal!" Sonic shouted, green eyes now encased in fury of his metal doppelganger, "What scrap heap did you crawl from this time?"

"Now, now Sonic. Is that anyway to treat your killer? I only gave a small demonstration before when Blaze came here…" Metal Sonic said, and he would be smiling if it was possible.

Sonic growled, and Blaze crouched, summoning more fire from around her hands.

"Sonic…Be careful…I had all the Sol Emeralds and I barely escaped this metal monster," Blaze whispered to the blue blur.

"So? Not like you were Super too," Sonic said back, preparing for a Spin Dash attack.

"…I was…"

"Oh, sh-"

0000000000

Amy's mallet went flying upwards, smashing Omega in what would be his chin if he was living. He wasn't living, being a robot. But his circuits reported a lot of damage as he went flying upwards, Amy seeming to warp above him, twisting around, then smashing him back into the ground.

Amy was a furry of mallets and doom, and any badnik who came to help Omega was instantly destroyed in Amy's enraged dance. Shadow continued clutching to consciousness, summoning his inner strength to hopefully heal himself.

Finally, with one last smash, Omega was disabled. He fell to the ground and his eyes flickered off, though he was not permanently destroyed.

Breathing heavily, Amy dropped her mallets as they disappeared into a puff of smoke. Turning back around, Amy headed for Shadow, jumping over the destroyed remains of the badniks. Their weren't any left there.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled, kneeling down by the bleeding black and red hedgehog, "How…How…can I help you?"

Shadow smiled weakly up to the pink hedgehog, coughed, then said simply, "Stand back…I'm going to try something…"

Amy, curious as to what a barely conscious Ultimate Life Form was going to do, stepped back and waited with large green eyes locked on Shadow.

The hedgehog stood up carefully, still clutching his arm, then focused his energies.

At first, their was nothing. But slowly, a golden wisp appeared around Shadow, and it began to grow, his normally black fur turning golden.

Shadow clenched both his hands, mouth open as he let out a roar, the golden Chaos Energy erupting around him, forcing Amy to stumble backwards.

When it died down, Super Shadow floated there, completely healed, and smiling at Amy. He offered out his hand.

Bewildered, Amy took it.

"It worked…Going Super healed my wounds…Let's hurry though, I only have so long…I can sense the Chaos Emeralds like this," Shadow answered, "Hold on tightly."

Amy's arms went around Shadow like a hug, and the Ultimate Life Form floated in the air, holding Amy steady as well.

Red eyes locked unto the large and impressive door of the Egg Fortress.

Super Shadow flew straight at them, blasting them away with just his aura, keeping Amy safe through the debris, and he headed straight for the Emeralds…

0000000000

Back in the Tornado IV, Cream paced nervously along the floor, Charmy attempting to teach Cosmo how to play 'Go Fish.' Cosmo, barely able to understand English, had actually succeeded in learning the game, and beat Charmy every time.

That was, however, until Knuckles stood up.

"Knuckles!" Cream and Charmy said in unison, "You're up."

The red echidna blinked, shaking his head, and taking in his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered was bringing Rouge into the Master Emerald room, then…

It struck him like a ton of bricks would to a person. Rouge…betraying him like that!

He roared and stumbled forward, but found himself blocked by Cream and Charmy.

"Get out of my way! I need to find Rouge and kill her!" Knuckles screamed in fury, scaring Charmy and Cream away.

"Knuckles! You still need to rest! You don't even know where you are!" Charmy shouted, hoping to talk some sense into the enraged echidna.

"I don't care…I can feel the Master Emerald, and wherever it is…" Knuckles began quietly, then stomping outside into the barren field, "Rouge will be there…"

The Master Emerald's Guardian set off, heading straight for the Egg Fortress.

0000000000

Sonic was sent spiraling backwards, Metal Sonic backhanding him when he went for a series of kicks.

"Ha! Give up Sonic. I'm stronger and faster then you! You can't hope to win!" Metal Sonic laughed, cold robots eyes glaring at him.

Sonic coughed, mimicking Shadow earlier and saw he had coughed up a little blood.

"_Ugh…He's right…I can't beat him like this…And if what Blaze said was true…Heck, I don't even have enough Rings to go Super!" _Sonic thought desperately, "_But since when did that stop me?"_

"Blaze…Together! Wind and Fire!" Sonic shouted, barreling his feet into the metal, blasting forward then twisting around in a tight circle around Blaze, "Use you're fire now!"

Blaze complied and focused, sending fire shooting outward as it set Sonic's tornado on fire.

With the added boost of the three Sol Emeralds Sonic had on him, Sonic used his Chaos Control powers and blasted into Metal Sonic, sending wind and fire at the robot.

When it died down, a cocky looking Sonic became very surprised when a robot hand burst from the smoke, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into a large cannon, denting it and severely hurting the Blue Blur.

"I'll make you see that I am stronger then you Sonic!" Metal Sonic roared, advancing on Sonic menacingly, his claws growing and becoming sharper.

"No!" Blaze shouted, jumping at Metal Sonic, throwing fire at him.

The Robian twisted, and in a glint of metal, Blaze stumbled backwards, clutching her bleeding stomach.

"Very well…I'll kill you first," Metal Sonic said, placing his right hand on his left, as it seemed to shift around slightly. Metal Sonic held it up, and it had changed into a small cannon.

"You'll die from my Black Shield Cannon…" Metal Sonic laughed, as black energy condensed in front of it. "Goodbye pest."

"_No…"_

Metal Sonic fired, it's black energy ripping the air apart as it headed towards Blaze, nearly point blank. Not even going at the speed of sound could someone stop it.

A golden glow, a kick sending the energy flying into the sky, and a very surprised Metal Sonic followed, as Super Sonic grabbed his left arm and tore it off like it was tissue paper.

"You never hurt my friends," Super Sonic said coldly.

"But…how? You have no Rings! And only three Sol Emeralds!" Metal Sonic shouted, stumbling backwards. "And…even with the Chaos Emeralds…Your power!"

"Yah…It's the power of my Heart…Something you don't have," Super Sonic stated, holding up his hand for a Chaos Spear.

Metal Sonic considered his situation. He had to get the seven Sol Emeralds…But how?

He'd have to make a run for it…He could take Blaze hostage. In her wounded state, she'd barely be able to fight, and he'd have four of them. Dr. Eggman did say he had a special weapon to fight off Super Shadow, so it should work on Super Sonic as well.

Turbines whirled in Metal Sonic's body, as he blasted full speed, past the surprised Super Sonic, grabbing Blaze, then off the ship and towards the Egg Fortress.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Super Sonic bellowed, following after him.

0000000000

Knuckles was crossing the landscape towards the Egg Fortress, Charmy, Cream, and even Cosmo hurrying after him.

Super Shadow was carrying Amy and blasting through the Egg Fortress towards the five Chaos Emeralds.

Tails and Espio were being sneaky, heading towards Eggman's main chamber as well.

Super Sonic followed after Metal Sonic, who had the wounded Blaze as a captive.

Vector and Mighty pounded down the backdoor, having dispensed of the cannons, and were to making their way through another horde of badniks.

Eggman himself sat in his chamber, Rouge perched on an arch above him.

"Everything is going according to plan…" Eggman laughed, twirling his mustache, and glancing at the portal behind him, "All according to plan…"

0000000000

Sonic going Super without the Emeralds? Amy's insane fight? Shadow being healed by going Super? Eggman's evil plot? Knuckles out with a vendetta for Rouge?

Yes, I know…Evil cliffhanger…

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

And in the words of Lifethane…Cliffhanger No Justu! -Disappears in a puff of smoke.-


	11. Here Comes Silver

Nothing much to say, besides please review and check out http:// srb.sonicrapidboard .com

Take out the spaces, and while I'm not one to demand so many reviews for the next part (I hate that actually) more reviews does get me to type the next part more often.

0000000000

Knuckles pounded through the already destroyed door, a fire in his eyes as he stomped forward, moving steadily in the direction of the Master Emerald, seemingly unaware of anything else, including the worried Cream, Charmy, and Cosmo behind him.

As the red echidna pounded his way through, a certain bat was making her way towards him, having taken a roundabout way to avoid Super Shadow and Amy.

Rouge kicked down a door and stepped out, looking down the hallway and saw Knuckles headed up her way.

"Knuck-" Rouge began, but suddenly went flying back, as a powerful punch made contact with her cheek. She had never seen Knuckles move so fast.

Her back made contact with a hard metal surface, and Rouge had to act fast to avoid the rest of Knuckles' punches. It was then as she saw the red echidna rip through the solid metal walls like tissue, that she noticed two distinct things.

One. He was faster then she remembered, and thinking back, it had been almost a year since their last actual fight. All the other times were futile attempts for Rouge to 'win' the Master Emerald from Knuckles. She never won those though. She was trying to build up trust between her and the echidna then…In order to get the Master Emerald for Eggman…Knuckles must have been holding back as well.

Two. He could have killed her earlier. That first punch had hurt, but was far from a killing blow. With the damage he was causing from the walls, floor, and ceiling now, he could have easily torn her head off.

Did that mean…he still cared a little about her?

"Knuckles!" Rouge called out, regaining the attention of the infuriated echidna, who turned and clenched his fists tightly together. "Listen to me…I'm sorry…I had to take the Master Emerald…If I didn't get it…They're would have been-"

"Rouge…I know what you're thinking…You're afraid I'm going to kill you. In fact, you probably have a good reason to why you stole the Master Emerald…" Knuckles said quietly, raising his arms up slightly, as if to attack, "That's not why I'm angry."

Rouge let out a soft sigh from her lips.

"I'm angry because you couldn't seem to trust us…" Knuckles continued, "We let you into our home. I even showed you the Master Emerald. Did it ever cross your mind that we might have willingly given you the Emerald if you had a really good reason for it?"

Rouge mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds, then lowered her head.

"I…no…I…I never thought you'd part with your Emerald for anything," Rouge answered. "Especially not to help me…"

"I've learned a lot of things with my friendship with Sonic…The Master Emerald, was, is, and will continue to be an important part of my life. But friends…They're a little more important…Now, I have a plan…"

0000000000

"We lost Knuckles!" Charmy sighed dejectedly, hovering over some wreckage. "He could have gone anywhere!"

"I know…both paths look equally destroyed…" Cream sighed, looking at the impasse where Knuckles seemed to have left off. It could have been to the right, or to the left. They weren't sure.

"Maybe we should split up…" Charmy muttered.

As the two discussed, Cosmo sighed and closed her eyes, placing her hands to the cool metal. It would be difficult, but Cosmo had sensed something about Knuckles earlier…Something that might help with her power, even through this metal.

Cool…moist…earth…rock…

"He's…this way…" Cosmo said quietly, green eyes snapping open, speaking softly as she headed down one of the paths of destruction.

Charmy and Cream shared a glance, Cheese equally as confused. Shrugging, the two headed down after the strange alien.

0000000000

Super Shadow blasted through a wall, and stood heroically in the chamber. His amber eyes locked unto the five Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald that lay in separate chambers.

Clapping came from below, and Shadow turned his eyes towards Dr. Eggman, who was clapping slowly, applauding the Super Hedgehog.

Amy clung a little tighter to Shadow, suddenly feeling very frightened for some reason.

Super Shadow hovered down, letting go of Amy carefully, then powered down back to his normal form, staring at Eggman.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to do Doctor," Shadow said, stepping forward, "But we're going to stop it. The others should be here shortly…In fact…"

"Oh, you mean that chameleon and the annoying fox-boy? Taken care of," Eggman smiled, waving behind him. Two stasis tubes appeared from the floor, and Tails and Espio were seen floating in them.

"But…how?" Amy gasped, green eyes wide.

"I had a little help. It was difficult, but soon I'll be able to open the portal fully…Then you are all in for a nasty surprise. Now, give me your two Chaos Emeralds, and I'll let you two live. If you decide to fight…well, I can't guarantee your safety," Eggman chuckled.

Shadow started forward, hand outstretched for a Chaos Spear aimed at the Doctor.

Suddenly, he stopped, turning slightly and going right through Eggman, thrusting his hand forward and sending two small Chaos Spears towards the stasis tubes that held Tails and Espio.

The beams hit and the glass cracked, the fluid rushing out and reawakening the two sleeping heroes. With a gasp, Espio and Tails busted out, dripping a bit from the liquid, but drying quickly due to Tails' Power Suit, and the fact Espio had no fur that needed drying.

"Do you guys know where Eggman is?" Shadow asked, eyes darting about the room.

The Eggman holograph laughed joyfully, then smiled at the four Mobians. "Ahh…soon, all the pieces will fall into place!"

The roof suddenly cracked open. Metal Sonic blasted, smashing into the ground with his feet, his one arm still holding the bleeding and beaten Blaze.

Before anyone could react, he threw Blaze into the air, and took the Sol Emeralds from his inner container.

Super Sonic blazed in, grabbing the cat Mobian named Blaze, and saw it was to late as Metal Sonic threw the Emeralds towards the portal, which they disappeared into.

"Now all we need are those last two Chaos Emeralds," Eggman laughed, as Super Sonic landed, trying to heal Blaze's wounds.

"Amy! Let's go!" Shadow shouted, grabbing hold of his Chaos Emerald as Amy wielded his.

"Chaos Control!" they shouted, Amy focusing all her might into the Emerald, Shadow likewise.

"To late…Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic laughed, shouting the two powerful words as well.

Shadow and Amy fought against the power washing over them, but with Shadow still weakened from earlier, Amy's inexperience, and the fact it was six (counting the Master Emerald) against two.

Shadow and Amy slumped down, exhausted as the final two Chaos Emeralds were warped to the empty two pedestals.

"Now!" Eggman laughed, still being projected from the hologram, "Come Silver! Come with your army and demolish this plague upon my world!"

The portal began to shake, as the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald's power was drawn into it.

"HALT!!!" a voice bellowed out, "I will not allow the Master Emerald to be used this way!"

From the shadows above, two figures glided out. One was the familiar red echidna called Knuckles, the other the was the feminine figure of Rouge the bat.

"Remember what I told you Rouge?" Knuckles asked, not looking towards the thief.

"Yes…" Rouge answered back. The two held up their arms, much to the stun of the crowd.

"Are you betraying me Rouge?" Eggman demanded, glaring at her.

"The Controllers are the seven Chaos," Knuckles and Rouge began in unison, brushing off the evil doctor. "You control the Chaos."

"Chaos is Power!" Shadow chimed in, standing up slowly, followed by Amy, who joined in, "Power is enriched by the Heart!"

The Master Emerald seemed to glow even brighter, beginning to lean away from the portal, as did the Chaos Emeralds.

"To late."

It was a new voice, sliding out from in front of them. "The link has been established. Even if you shattered the Emeralds, you wouldn't be able to stop us now…"

A single foot stepped out, sliding from the portal. Soon, an entire body came through.

It was a hedgehog, or at least looked like one. He was mostly the color of his namesake. His quills were more pointy then Shadow's, five of them in the front pointing upwards and fanning out, two more in the back, pointing downwards. His eyes were yellow, and he held up his arms showing strange glowing circles on his palms, with lines from the bottom going to his gold bracelets.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog…I am here to destroy the evil that presides in this dimension," the hedgehog announced, "I can see I have much work to do."

The seven Sol Emeralds and seven Chaos Emeralds floated around him.

"Evil? We're the good guys though! Eggman's the bad guy!" Amy shouted, pulling out a mallet angrily.

"I beg to differ…I can sense a great evil among you…All of you are tainted by it…Some more then others," Silver chuckled, looking down at Shadow, who was breathing deeply, tired.

"It is time for you to die, demon," Silver laughed, golden energy surrounding him as the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds grew around him. He held out his hands, a powerful blast of Chaos and telekinesis energy forming.

"HA!" Sonic shouted, golden energy blazing around him again. Super Sonic blasted forward, pulling back his fist for an incredible punch, but was surprised to find himself being pushed back by Silver with his other hand.

"Please…you're using your inner Chaos Energy, and while it's impressive, it's nothing compared to these fourteen Emeralds I'm using," Silver smirked, throwing Sonic to the side. Sonic lost his Super, and toppled to the ground, to tired to get back up.

"No!" another voice was heard. Not even looking, Charmy the bee was shot down as well, toppling to the ground and grabbing his head. Cream flew down as well, holding unto Cosmo and accompanied by Cheese.

"Great…You guys came just in time to die!" Metal Sonic laughed, "But please, Silver. Leave this blue hedgehog for me to kill."

"Fine," Silver said, then held up his arm, "I'll destroy this great evil."

Silver fired his blast at Shadow, who could not dodge.

"NO!!!"

0000000000

It was quiet…blank…peaceful…

"_Is this…heaven?"_ Amy Rose wondered, floating quietly in the space. Last thing she remembered was willing herself in front of Shadow, seeing Silver's face as he prepared to fire.

"_I must have died…What else would have happened?"_ Amy mused, merely enjoying the tranquility.

"Ah, but you are far from dead," a voice called out. Suddenly, things began to take shape, and Amy found herself standing in a white room, a small white table in it, with two white chairs sitting by it. In one stood a figure, one Amy was sure seemed almost familiar.

It was an echidna, Amy realized that. It was also female, and in fact, it was the old guardian of the Master Emerald, Tikal.

"Hello Amy Rose…My name is Tikal. I am a spirit locked inside the Master Emerald, as well as Chaos," the female echidna said. "You're not dead, yet, but you are dieing. It was a very heartfelt thing you did for Shadow back there. The Heart protected the Water."

Amy frowned in confusion. What did that mean? The Heart protecting the Water?

"I only have so long Amy Rose. Listen to me carefully…The dimension you preside in and the dimension both Silver and Blaze hail from are sister dimensions…Most of the time, the Elemental powers are all on one side or another. However, two happened on Silver and Blaze's side, the rest staying with you," Tikal began to explain, "Having the elemental powers on one side allows one dimension to experience growth and renewal. The other sides experiences a time of quiet and peace. With the shift changed, it caused a rift.

"There are several of these 'elements.' Unfortunately I can not tell you more of this, but you will find out soon. You will return shortly, and I shall grant you enough power to get the Master Emerald and everyone of your friends out safely. Do not try to engage in combat with Silver. You will perish, along with you friends. You must hurry and get away, find a place to hide. Find the Elemental Tablets as well! And good luck!" Tikal finished. Still slightly confused, Amy suddenly saw everything turn black, then something entered into her very life line, fueling her with a power she had never felt before…This must be what Tikal had been talking about.

Amy knew what needed to be done.

0000000000

"Amy!" Shadow shouted, seeing the pink hedgehog seemingly obliterated in front of him. A few tears ran down his cheek…She…she…

"Humm…So you use her as a shield wicked demon?!" Silver bellowed, "Then I'll make sure no atom of you continues to exist!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

Silver felt himself reeling, and turned around angrily, and noticed the Master Emerald was gone.

"What happened?" Silver yelled, looking back towards the other Mobians, eyes widening as he saw a strange, blue and golden creature floating up in front of him.

"Chaos Control," the figure said again.

The figure, plus the good guys disappeared in an explosion of Chaos Energy…

"No!" Silver, Eggman, and Metal Sonic shouted.

"Nevertheless…I shall bring my army and we'll hunt them down…They can't find forever…" Super Silver sighed, turning towards the portal, "I'll rid the dimensions of evil, no matter how long it takes…"

0000000000

"She's lost a lot of blood!" Tails shouted, as worked frantically over Amy's barely alive body, "I don't think we can get her more in time!"

The good guys found themselves back on Angel Island in an instant, the Master Emerald back in place and everything working, plus a barely alive Amy Rose on the medical bed, most of them in the hospital part of the house.

"What blood type does Amy have anyways?" Knuckles wondered, ushering everyone but Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Tails out.

Shadow seemed quiet, then turned to Tails.

"Tails…Use some of my blood. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. If anything's going to work, it'll be my blood," Shadow said, deadly serious.

"But…we don't know what'll happen to her if we do that! Sure, you're basically a Mobian…but…" Tails began.

"We don't have time Tails!" Sonic shouted, stepping in on Shadow's behalf. "We don't know Amy's blood type, and even if we did, we don't have any processed blood! Shadow's our best bet!"

Tails sighed, then submitted.

"You're right. It's our only chance to save Amy. Shadow, get in this bed," Tails said, indicating another bed. Shadow complied and laid down in it.

Tails went and gathered the necessary supplies, and began the procedure…

0000000000

Will Amy survive? Can Shadow's blood save her?

And what about Silver? Is he really evil, and why does he claim Shadow to be the greatest evil?

Find out the next part of Chaotic Power!

How's _that_ for a cliffhanger? Muhahahaha!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	12. Sonic's Fall and Rise

"How's Amy and Blaze?" Mighty asked as Sonic walked out of the room Amy, Blaze, Tails, and Shadow were currently in.

"Blaze should be fine…She just needs some rest," Sonic answered, "As for Amy…Well…We won't for sure until later."

Mighty merely nodded, looking over towards everyone else, "Everyone's a bit antsy. They're not sure what we're going to do."

"Right now we're safe. With the Master Emerald back and powering this house, not even Eggman's Fleet can get us," Knuckles spoke up, "But that doesn't mean we'll be content to stay here."

Everyone merely became quiet again, until a small rabbit began to sniffle, then burst out crying.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Vector asked, peering down towards the girl.

"I-It's…m-my mom…Sh-she doesn't know wh-what's happened…She's prob-obabally wo-worried about me!" Cream said between sobs.

Everyone went silent, and then finally Vector spoke up.

"Alright! Chaotix assemble! We're on a mission! We'll head to Emerald Town and get Vanilla and bring her here for safety!" Vector shouted, bringing the Chaotix towards him.

"Count me along too," Knuckles said, "I owe you guys as it is."

"Hold it Knucks!" Sonic interjected, "You're needed here for the Master Emerald. We might need a little more power if that white hedgehog and Eggman decide to attack here. I'll go with them."

Knuckles frowned, but saw Sonic's point, so stood down.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted, as he and the Chaotix assembled outside.

"We'll need to be careful," Espio said. "But seeing as we trashed Eggman's base, and any reinforcements Silver needs is through the portal at Eggman's base, we probably have some time. We might want to stock up on some supplies as well."

"Good idea Espio!" Vector nodded, "Sonic and I will go get Vanilla. Mighty, Espio, Charmy, get some more supplies!"

The Chaotix and Sonic nodded, heading to the hangar bay. Tails had taught Sonic how to fly the Tornado IV, so the five all piled in and took off, Sonic and Vector in the cockpit, the rest of the Chaotix sitting in the back.

0000000000

Back at Eggman's base, the scientist was furiously commanding his remaining robots to begin repairs. Silver was standing in front of the portal, focusing his powers and bringing in his army as much as he could through the small hole in space-time.

As they came out, Silver commanded them to aid the doctor in repairing his base. They had a lot of work to do before he could invade and begin ridding this world and the entire dimension here, of evil.

Silver smiled as he saw a familiar face enter through the portal. It was large and burly. The white hedgehog commanded the thing other.

This thing was nine feet tall, hair covering every inch of it's body it seemed. It's arms were like trains, it's legs stronger then those of a T. Rex.

"Yes?" the thing asked, a gruff voice speaking from somewhere among all the hair.

"I have a mission for you," Silver smiled, "Eggman's detected a familiar Chaos Energy reading and it's someone you need to…take care of…"

"Gotcha boss," the thing grinned, "Just point me the way and give me the descrip."

And so Silver did…

0000000000

The Tornado IV landed smoothly in Emerald Town, it's hangar door opening and letting out the Chaotix plus Sonic.

"Okay guys! Go get supplies and load up. You have the money. Sonic and I are going for Vanilla," Vector ordered, pointing them off. Mighty, Espio, and Charmy nodded, hurrying off.

Sonic sped forward, Vector in tow as they zigzagged through the streets, finally screeching to a halt in front of a familiar house.

"You go inside and explain things to her," Sonic said, "I'll wait out here and make sure we don't have any unexpected visitors."

Vector nodded and headed to the house, knocking on it and waiting. Soon, Vanilla opened up and greeted Vector happily. The Chaotix leader entered the house and began to explain things to the rabbit Mobian.

Sonic tapped his feet impatiently, eyes glancing down the street. Everything seemed fine and peaceful, but in his gut something told Sonic that really bad stuff would be going on soon.

The earth began to shake beneath Sonic's feet suddenly.

"_An earthquake? But Emerald Town isn't by any fault lines!"_ Sonic thought, looking around hurriedly.

Looking down the street, he gasped. It…it…Well, it was _it_. The monstrous thing Silver had sent to destroy Sonic. The thing rambled on, giving off an aura of easy going, as though it's mission was nothing more then getting a cup of sugar.

Vector and Vanilla had reemerged from the house, Sonic glancing at them, then back to the thing, which was now moving much faster then something that size should move.

"Sonic the hedgehog…Foul being, I am here to destroy you!" the thing bellowed, raising an arm from it's shaggy fur, long, muscular, and more importantly, razor sharp clawed hand attached to said arm, was slicing towards Sonic.

"Run!" Sonic shouted, "Get in the Tornado IV and hit the big green button! It'll get you guys home. I'll deal with this thing!"

"No way Sonic! I'm going to help you!" Vector yelled, pulling out his guitar from his back.

"I can handle myself," Sonic said quietly, golden energy beginning to stir around him, "Whatever this thing is, it's after me."

The thing had gotten to Sonic, slashing now with three clawed arms, Sonic dashing to the side to avoid it, using his super sonic speed.

Vector merely stood at his spot, protecting Vanilla.

"I said go!" Sonic shouted, the golden energy erupting around him, transforming him into Super Sonic. He held up his left hand, not even looking towards the two.

"Chaos Control."

000000000

Vector and Vanilla suddenly found themselves in the Tornado IV, Mighty and Espio already there as well, loading up the last of the supplies.

"Wow! Where'd you guys come from?" Mighty asked, putting up some fresh fruit. The older Mobians looked at each other, then nodded.

"Sonic's fighting this…thing!" Vector shouted, "We need to help him!"

Espio looked over to Mighty, and the two nodded.

"We know," Espio sighed, "He told us. He was in Super Form after all. He said if he couldn't beat this thing in Super Form, then our help wouldn't amount to much. It would be better to head back to Angel Island."

"But…Still…" Vector began, looking towards Mighty now.

"Sorry boss, but I agree with Espio on this one. We should head back. If Super Sonic can't defeat this opponent, we can't do much to help," Mighty sighed, getting in the Tornado IV as well, pressing the button to close the door as Espio headed towards the cockpit.

Soon, it was launched into the air, the computer bringing them back to Angel Island.

000000000

Super Sonic grinned, floating above the ground.

"Hey. You got a name? Or a gender?" Sonic taunted, bringing his arms up to attack with a flurry of super fast strikes.

The creature didn't respond, instead charging once again at the glowing golden hedgehog, who easily ducked under the strike and fired forth a series of faster then sound blows.

The never connected, Sonic finding himself surprised to find nothing but fur. Using this momentary stun, the thing brought it's arms around, raking it's claws at the golden hedgehog, cutting him across the chest and sending him into the asphalt.

"_Man…that hurt! Wait…it hurt! That shouldn't happen. I'm in Super Form!"_ Sonic wondered, stepping up slowly, his left hand over the wounds on his chest. He felt funny.

Sonic was finally feeling the fatigue catching up to him. The training before, the assault on Eggman's base, going Super without the Emeralds so many times. It was beginning to take a large toll on the hero.

"Man…I'd hate to fight and run…but…Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted, hoping to warp away back to Angel Island.

It didn't work, his heart suddenly pounding loudly in his chest, his Super Form instantly dissipating.

Sonic clutched the fur by his heart, sinking to his knees, his eyes going bloodshot.

"_What…what is happening to me? My heart feels like it's going to explode!"_ Sonic thought, watery eyes looking up towards the thing, who was slowly moving towards him.

"Looks like you pushed yourself to hard demon," the thing growled, holding out his clawed hand. He sliced it downwards on the hapless hedgehog, killing him instantly.

Sonic the Hedgehog…was dead.

0000000000

Sonic the Hedgehog was not dead.

Not completely at least.

Much like Amy before, Sonic found himself bathed in white light, floating in infinity and wondering if he was dead, being very calm.

"No Sonic…You are not dead," a familiar voice called out. Sonic suddenly found himself, quite melodramatically, in a chair, which was white. Everything was white in the room excluding two things. The chairs were white, the floor, walls, and ceiling was white, and the table was white. Sonic, however, was his normal colors, and across from him sat Tikal, who was also her normal colors.

"Tikal?" Sonic wondered, looking around, "Love what you've done with the place. Ever think of signing up for one of those decorating shows?"

The echidna in question raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could be acting so nonchalantly, and how he knew their were such television shows around.

"I broke my leg once," Sonic answered, shrugging, answering the second question Tikal had thought of.

The former guardian merely shook her head, turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sonic…You are the bearer of an elemental power. You are the Chosen One of Wind," Tikal said, quickly getting to the point, "I was barely able to save you from death. I pulled you here to the Dimension In-between."

"So what now then?" Sonic asked, folding his hands behind his head, "I just chill here until your recharge enough to send me back?"

"No…I can not send you back," Tikal sighed. Sonic didn't give off any reaction, just continued.

"So how do I get back?" Sonic asked nonchalantly. He seemed perfectly undisturbed.

"You must gain your wind powers. When you are strong enough, you can go back yourself…To help train you…" Tikal turned in her chair, motioning to a solid white door behind her. It clicked open, and a familiar cyan creature stepped forward.

"I am Chaos," Chaos stated, perfectly clear. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You can talk?" the blue blur asked.

"Here I can. The in-between does not hinder me as much as your world," Chaos answered. "I shall train you in this dimension. Follow me."

The guardian of the chao stepped back through the door, not waiting for Sonic.

The hero got up and padded after him, stopping once to talk quickly with Tikal.

"Hey…any chance you might be able to contact my friends and tell them what happened?" Sonic asked, hope now filling his eyes.

"Yes. That is still within my power," Tikal answered, smiling, as Sonic stepped through the door…

0000000000

It was back on Angel Island. Blaze had recovered, but she seemed mopey and forlorn, like she knew something back had happened. Shadow and Amy were still lying in the infirmary, Tails watching over them.

Vector and the others returned, and told them about Sonic going to face down the creature. They all seemed worried, even Cream, who was clinging tightly to her mother.

A red ball of light appeared around them suddenly, all but Tails, Shadow, and Amy, who were not in that room at the time.

A voice, Tikal's voice, called out to them.

"It is me…Tikal…I have news of Sonic. He is with my and Chaos in the Dimension In-Between. His Chaos Energies had been severely depleted, and was almost killed. I was able to save him, but he must remain with us until he has gained his Elemental Power. The rest of you…You must train, and find the Elemental Tablets. Without them, you can not hope to defeat Silver and his army."

And with that, the orb and the voice vanished, leaving them in a stunned shock.

"Well…you heard the echidna," Knuckles finally said, "We have a job to do."

0000000000

I skipped the opening intro cause I feel bad about taking forever to update! I'm sorry guys. I was going to update, but I ran into a rut, then Christmas came, and then I was at my aunt's and uncle's house until yesterday. And now I finally had the computer, and had to type out everything that had gotten in my head.

So…more elementalness! We have Water, Heart, and Wind. Other elements that I can remember right now that'll appear: Fire, Earth, Wood, Electricity, Metal, Sound, Balance, Light, Dark, Mind, Soul, and Body. Can you guess who might be who? Free invisible character of their choice plushie to those who can guess five of them. Three of them are fairly obvious if you think about it.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	13. Information

A.N. Hmmm…You people obviously don't pay enough attention. Everyone who guessed, had guessed Shadow to be Darkness. He's not Darkness. I revealed he was Water in Part 11. Tikal said "So the Heart protected the Water." when referring to Amy jumping in front of Silver's blast. That meant I had revealed two already, Amy, who is Heart, and Shadow, who is Water.

I didn't want to make Shadow Darkness. That would be fairly obvious.

Currently…We know for certain that Shadow is Water, Amy is Heart, and Sonic is Wind…And as a bonus…Mind is…SILVER!!! He's psychic…I thought he was one everyone would get…

Also…I'm only taking _some_ elements of the new Sonic 2006 game. For this fic…_It never happened._ The reasons? One, I started this story before I knew about the plot of the game, and two, I'd rather not use things unless I've played the game…Also…I've beaten Sonic Rush…I had gotten it for Christmas!

Now…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

0000000000

Tails, unaware of what had transpired in the other room, was busy looking at the computer screen by Amy's bed. It was quite remarkable what Shadow's blood was doing to Amy's blood. It was quickly taking over and replenishing itself, though mutating slightly so her system would accept it.

Rubbing his chin, Tails checked Shadow now, making sure he was okay. After determining he was, the two-tailed kitsune relaxed, finding a seat and watching the two. They should be up and about in a day or so…

Shadow's arm moved suddenly, his eyes fluttering open, and letting out a low groan, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "I…feel so tired."

"Shadow!" Tails shouted, jumping up and running to the Ultimate Life Form, "You should be resting, you gave a lot of blood to Amy!"

The black hedgehog coughed, rubbing his temples as if to banish a headache, eyes closed. After a few moments of this, his hazel eyes opened and looked towards the two-tailed kitsune.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form," Shadow the Hedgehog answered, standing up straighter, then looking towards Amy, his eyes softening.

"Is…is she?" he began.

"Stable. Her blood's acting a little funny…It changed, to become like yours. Otherwise, she should be up in about an hour, but she should stay resting, just like you Shadow."

"Ugh…" Shadow muttered, clutching his stomach and sitting down, resting back on his medical bed. "Fine…Just…get me something to eat. I'm starving."

Tails only smiled and nodded, heading outside the medical facility, taking off his rubber gloves and tossing them in the trash, heading into the living room to find the Chaotix back, but no Sonic.

"Hey guys," Tails said happily, "Both Shadow and Amy are fine. Shadow's hungry though…Where's Sonic?"

Vector sighed, looking up at Tails with forlorn eyes.

"Tails…About Sonic…" Vector began.

0000000000

"I thought you were faster then that hedgehog," Chaos laughed, bringing his water-like arms around in an arc, not having moved from his initial spot, smacking Sonic into the ground, who barely pushed himself back up.

"Well I'm wearing these weights you made me wear!" Sonic growled in protest, raising his foot to take a step, barely lifting it an inch.

"You are relying to much on your own power. You must learn to use your Wind powers. With it, you can be as light as a feather, or fire a punch from thousands of feet away," Chaos grinned, bringing his liquidy arms back into him.

Sonic coughed, trying to stand in the strange landscape. The sky was black, but Sonic could see everything clearly like a midday sun. Everything was completely barren, and the ground was a cerulean blue.

"Man…This is tough…" Sonic muttered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, focusing his energies.

"_If I went Super…I could probably move even with these weights!" _Sonic grinned, then focused his Chaos Powers, a golden hue beginning to surround him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Chaos warned, giving Sonic a knowing look, despite his lack of mouth.

Sonic only shook his head, ascending into Super Sonic.

Suddenly all over he burned, the weights strapped to him sucking his Chaos Energies at a rapid weight, and the blue blur found himself back on the ground, exhausted.

"That's all for now then," Chaos sighed, heading over to Sonic, "We'll train more once you've recovered."

Sonic wasn't about to argue.

0000000000

"But…he's not…dead, right?" Tails asked Vector, once the Chaotix Leader finished telling him what Tikal had told the rest.

"Apparently not," Vector answered.

Tails then sighed, smiling again. "Then he's fine. I'm sure Sonic will be back with us and more powerful then ever in no time!"

The others cheered up slightly, nodding their heads in agreement, spurred on by the fact that, technically, none of them were dead so far, and they might have a fighting chance.

"We still have to find these 'Elemental Tablets,'" Knuckles added though, "And to be honest…We might be better going in groups of two or one. If we all go together, we'll be drawing that white hedgehog and Eggman on us like flies. And if we're going to make a move, it should be before Eggman's fleet gets back up."

"Shadow and Amy need at least a day to recover. Amy almost died, and Shadow lost a lot of blood to save her," Tails sighed, shaking his head, heading towards the kitchen.

"We don't even know where to look for these things," Rouge added as well, "Where to we begin looking?"

"Chaotix!" Vector shouted, "We have another mission. Considering we make a much less of a blip on Chaos Radar, we'll head into town to gather some information!"

"Wow! That's dangerous guys. We still don't know what Silver might be planning!" Knuckles interjected, stepping forward.

Vector grinned and shook his head. "Sorry Knucks, but you guys might get attacked again. That thing that went after Sonic, didn't seem very interested in me."

"He's right…" Vanilla sighed, then stepped forward to Vector, giving him a small kiss on the croc's cheek.

Vector turned from green to red very quickly, Mighty elbowing Espio grinning.

"Be careful," Vanilla said, stepping back. Vector shook his head then saluted.

"You guys can take the teleporter to the Mystic Ruin Train Station. Careful guys," Tails shouted from the kitchen, leaving with some fruit for Shadow.

The Chaotix nodded and moved out…

0000000000

"Try again," Chaos said, standing with his arms across his chest, watching Sonic focus.

The blue hedgehog held up his hand, sweat pouring down his forehead. In his hand was a small, revolving orb of air. It was about the size of a marble, and currently the extent of Sonic's Wind powers.

"Tell me…again…Why I'm…not allowed to use…my Chaos powers?" Sonic grunted, eyes never wavering from the marble sized ball of spinning air.

"Because Elemental Powers stem from a different source then Chaos Power. Trying to combine them at your level of power could prove fatal. Not until you've mastered both Chaos and Wind can you use them together," Chaos answered.

Sonic only grunted in response, suddenly sighing, then slumping to the ground, the marble sized ball of wind dissipating, and Sonic falling asleep.

Chaos sighed, moving over to Sonic.

"Yet again…he pushes himself till he becomes unconscious. This hedgehog has a powerful spirit," Chaos smiled, looking down towards Sonic, then focused…

0000000000

Shadow hungrily bit into a red apple, savoring it's flavor and the energy it gave him, his body already working on absorbing every bit of energy it could get from it.

"So the Ultimate Life Form does eat…" Tails said, watching Shadow devour half the plate of fruit.

"I don't have to," Shadow said, not touching the other half of the plate, "But it helps recharge me, and I can still taste just as well as other Mobians."

"Not hungry anymore?" Tails asked, looking towards the rest of the plate.

Shadow cocked his head towards Amy. "She'll be hungry when she wakes up. I did some meditating when you were gone and…well…It looks my blood has affected her. She's becoming…an Ultimate Life Form like me. That's going to drain her Chaos Powers. Thankfully Amy's Heart has a lot of Chaos Energy…She probably has even more then me."

Tails' eyebrow went up, looking at him with curious eyes, then decided he'd ask later.

"Anyways…Where's Sonic? I haven't sensed him back yet…In fact, I felt him go Super earlier off the Island…then he disappeared…" Shadow frowned, puzzled.

"He's not dead…" Tails sighed, "But…Not here."

Tails told Shadow what happened, about Tikal, and the Elemental Tablets they needed to find.

Shadow frowned again, in deep thought. This did seem to be a bit of a dilemma.

0000000000

The Chaotix had gotten to Station Square, and headed directly towards the library. There, they could use the internet and books for reference.

As Espio and Charmy surfed the web, looking for any clues in cyber space, Vector and Mighty headed to the back of the library, to meet with a special contact from long ago.

"Hey, Nate, you there?" Vector wondered, stepping into part of the library few people knew about, including some librarians.

Sitting on a stool by a large stack of books sat a man. He was small, smaller then Vector. He had dark skin and graying hair, thick glasses resting on his nose.

"Nate!" Vector grinned, "Good to see you again!"

"Shhh," Nate said, bringing his finger to his lips, then, motioning for Vector and Mighty to come closer.

"So…" Nate said, closing the book, speaking quietly. They were in a library. "What can I help you two with?"

Mighty now spoke up, also taking care to remain quiet. "We need to know about the Elemental Tablets."

Nate paused, stroking his chin, then hopped off his chair, walking along the shelves, pausing, then stopped.

Their was a moment of silence, the two Mobians staring at Nate.

"…A little help here…" Nate coughed, which got Vector up, helping the small man upwards, who pulled a large gray tomb from it's shelves.

Vector set Nate down, who opened the book up, looking through it now and then, and finally nodded.

"This book should tell you all you need to know. However…it's in a language that hasn't been seen for ages. It's the best I can do. I would help translate but…I only know enough that I know what it's about…" Nate shrugged.

"We'll figure something out," Vector shrugged. "Thank you Nate!"

"And remember to check it out. Don't walk out with a book like last time," Nate warned, shaking a finger towards the crocodile.

Vector only grinned, getting a silent laugh from Mighty. The two headed outside, moving straight towards the computers to converse with Espio and Charmy.

"Find anything?" Vector asked, getting several 'shushes' from other people.

"No," Charmy said, showing remarkable restraint by not speaking loudly. Maybe he just wanted to show Vector that he could be smarter then him. "Nothing but some strange fan fiction…"

Mighty sighed and shook his head.

"Me neither. I got nothing worth further investigating," Espio answered as well, quiet. His eyes darted to the book.

"Nate," Mighty answered, "But it's in an old language. Only thing that Nate knew of."

"I bet Tails can translate it!" Charmy grinned, now receiving a few more shushes as well.

"Okay. You three go on ahead. I'll check out this book and catch up," Vector said, remaining quiet. The other Chaotix nodded and left, Vector pulling out his library card.

Soon, Vector was outside, heading for the Station Square Train Station himself, catching up with the Chaotix as they boarded the train towards Mystic Ruins.

0000000000

The trip was uneventful back. The Chaotix entered, book in hand. Shadow and Amy were still in the medical room, Amy finally beginning to stir, and Shadow waiting patiently.

Tails took the book then leafed through it, heading to his lab, accompanied by Espio, who decided he'd rather help Tails with the decoding then hang around just waiting.

They couldn't contact the outside world. Tails had tried earlier, but something was jamming his system, and leaving on the Tornado IV would be a bad idea.

The whole world was unknowing of what was about to be unleashed of them. Only a handful of Mobians knew what might be coming, and only they held the power to help change the tide of the future.

And they had no idea what to do…

0000000000

A.N. Wooo! UPDATE!!!

Okay…I actually sat down to write this and focused on it…So, expect updates to come out about this often. I'm also writing other things on the side, and I'm on the Rapid Board a lot.

Speaking of Rapid Board…CHECK IT OUT!!! http:// srb.sonicrapidboard. Com

Take out the spaces, and join up and say hi, and stay! We have some awesome fics, the Super Kimi and Wonder Sama stories, continuing on going, which I'm the evil genius villain of, and excellent Rps. I'm using characters of mine you've never seen or heard about, and a few that haven't had much time in the sun.

Remember to say that AGodofIrony sent yah! We could use a few more Shadow/Amy shippers!

Also…Contest still stands! Get five NON REVEALED characters matched up with their elements, and win a free invisible Sonic plushie of their choice! So, **Shadow**, **Amy**, **Sonic**, and **Silver** are not eligible to be guessed!


	14. Preview of the Past

A.N. Dum de dum! Okay then, still not quite enough guesses. Also, I think it's safe to assume that…**Blaze is Fire**. Okay! REVEALED! Blaze is Fire. She will no longer count for the contest, since everyone was getting her anyways!

Also, concerning Blaze. I've been playing around with the idea to have Blaze/Sonic pairing…Just an idea, for you Blaze/Sonic readers who might be reading. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Feedback is widely appreciated about this, because I'm honestly not sure. And any other Sonic characters you'd like to see? From Archie or old times, like Bark and Bean for example?

And remember, check out and join Teh Rapidboard! http:// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

Make sure to take out the spaces!

0000000000

_-Six Years Ago-_

Shadow struggled up a mountain, sweat actually pouring down his forehead as he struggled upwards, hindered only by a strange old man who was on a carrying device on Shadow's back. The Ultimate Life Form had heard the training here was hard, but never thought it would actually challenge him this much.

"Ai! You're a very good student Shadow-Kōhai!" the old man grinned, speaking with some sort of Eastern accent. He seemed like a small man, but Shadow could have sworn he was over three hundred pounds. His head was shriveled some, and his eyes always seemed closed. He wore what seemed like loose fitting clothes, and sat in a lotus position in the back straps.

"Yah, yah," Shadow grunted, getting a whack on the head from the old man.

"That's 'Yah, yah, _sensei_'," the old man laughed, placing the stick he used to hit the hedgehog's head with back into his sleeves.

Shadow considered removing the straps and letting the old man drop, but he had a sneaky suspicion this old man could hold his own even against Knuckles, and it was the point of this mission to cleanse himself of his evil he felt in his heart. It wouldn't bode well to drop an old man down a mountain on the mission.

The old man grinned madly, "Excellent Shadow_-_Kōhai! You've gotten here faster then anyone! You must really be motivated. A special girl perhaps?"

Shadow paused, turning his head slightly to glare at the old man, "Do you know who I am?"

"You are my student, Shadow-Kōhai," the old man stated, serious for now, "And a very good student at that. Several have tried dropping me well before then."

"How much about the outside world do you know?" Shadow grunted, pulling himself up unto a ledge.

The old man paused, rubbing his wrinkly chin. "Last news I received…Actually, I don't think I received any news!"

"_So this guy doesn't know about my past…Why exactly I'm here,"_ Shadow thought to himself, continuing up the mountain.

"Aren't you ever worried about your safety?" Shadow asked, "Like someone might try to kill you?"

"No," said the man, "the entrance to this valley is guarded by several wards. Only those truly wishing to cleanse themselves may enter and receive my training."

Shadow only nodded, then pulled himself up the last few feet, dropping to the ground and breathing deeply, the old man hopping off of him.

"Now Shadow-Kōhai, you have on last task," the man said, waving arm upwards into the sky, a massive waterfall billowing forth from it, pooling into an incredibly deep lake.

"What…what is this place?" Shadow said in awe, his ear twitching. Finally, he noticed something very strange.

The waterfall made no sound.

"This is your final stage. You must step into the water. You must face your inner darkness," the old man said, motioning Shadow forward.

Shadow breathed deeply and meditated for a few seconds, then stepped forward on the water, his Air Shoes hovering over the water.

"Dive, Shadow-san," the man smiled.

Shadow turned back and gave a small smile as well, "See you in a few minutes, Sensei."

Shadow dove into the water having taken a deep breath. Instantly the water became completely black, giving Shadow no chance for sight.

"_Heh heh heh…Hello Shadow,"_ a voice laughed, the Ultimate Life Form stopping his descent, feeling the water flow around him.

Shadow merely closed his eyes, since he couldn't see in the black anyways. It was difficult to smell as well, so he decided he would have to rely on his feel, sound, and his ability to sense things.

"_I am your Darkness Shadow…Aren't you afraid?"_

Shadow's right hand shot out, hitting something and sending whatever it was reeling backwards.

"_I guess not Shadow. It's been to long."_

"…" Shadow replied, eyes closed, gathering his energy into his arms and legs.

He felt the water move, and Shadow grinned, twisting around and planting a Chaos powered kick into the thing's cheek.

"_Oof! Seems like you've gotten stronger…I suppose I should show myself then."_

Light suddenly shone around Shadow, who opened his eyes and gasped.

In front of him, floating in the water with him…was him. He looked exactly the same, down to the last detail, save one. Whereas Shadow had red highlights, this Shadow had yellow highlights.

"_Surprised Shadow?"_

Shadow shook his head, snapping out of his shock, then brought his arms up. He still had plenty of air, he is the Ultimate Life Form after all.

"_Want to know my name Shadow? And no, it's not 'Shadow.' It's me…Black Doom!"_

This did cause Shadow to gasp, releasing a bit of his air in the process. He had…destroyed Black Doom, hadn't he?

"_I am the most powerful being in the Universe. I made sure that when you were created, a bit of me would be transferred to you, just in case. I am your Darkness, the thing inside of you that drives you towards Evil."_

Shadow growled, clenching his hands together. He charged for a Chaos Spear.

"_You can not destroy me Shadow I am-"_

"Shut up."

Shadow fired a massive Chaos Spear from his hands, the yellow energy erupting forward and hitting Black Doom head on.

Silence then descended in the water, Shadow focused still, wondering where Black Doom was.

Behind him! Shadow twisted, bringing his foot around, being blocked by Black Doom's hand.

"_I must admit, your body is well adapted to fighting. I haven't fought like this in millenniums!"_

Shadow and Black Doom exchanged blows, fighting at their fullest, blasting holes in the far walls, all the while descending even more downwards.

Finally, the Ultimate Life Form began to wear, running low on oxygen, unable to get enough to his muscles. Switching to pure Chaos Energy, Shadow kept it up, Black Doom laughing and gaining the upper hand.

"_Damnit…I'm down to my last ounce of strength…One last blow,"_ Shadow thought to himself, eyes closed, red energy flowing around him now.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The red energy erupted around him, blasting outwards and taking Black Doom by surprise.

The dust in the water settled, Shadow sinking down further, losing conscious.

"_That…was close."_ Black Doom admitted, "_But you're still going to die!"_

Shadow looked upwards, seeing Black Doom, his yellow doppelganger, prepare for a killing blow.

"**_Do you wish to live?"_**

"_What?"_ Shadow wondered, to tired to move.

"**_Do you wish to live?"_**

"_Yes! I need to do this…I have to defeat Black Doom…I must…cleanse myself,"_ Shadow answered.

"**_Very well. It is before your time however. You will not be able to remember how to do this…Be careful Shadow. Great things await you in the future."_**

…

…

…

"WATER!" Shadow bellowed suddenly, the water swirling around him, glowing. Black Doom's eyes opened wide, swimming upwards.

"You can't run Black Doom. You're in my element!" Shadow grinned, shooting upwards, controlling the water with ease, slamming Black Doom downwards into the deep pool.

Shadow grinned, focusing more as the water around Black Doom began to freeze, encasing him in a solid block of ice. However, he was pushed downwards still, down, down, to the very bottom, freezing towards the edge in incredibly thick ice.

Now moving upwards, Shadow broke the surface of the water, walking across it without his Hover Shoes, smiling towards the old man, who only nodded back.

Shadow stepped unto dry land…then collapsed. He still hasn't remembered how he controlled the water like he did, nor does his memory of the entire fight bring back much.

0000000000

_-Present Day-_

The ice cracked in the pond, a gloved hand reaching outwards, a yellow streak on his arm, reaching upwards.

"_Shadow…I shall…bring you back into the Darkness…"_

0000000000

A.N. WOW! Update's up pretty quick. And…It's just a special thing, hinting at more evil ahead, and a demonstration of Shadow's Water powers. Muhahaha!

Hope you guys like this little mini story. It will be important later!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	15. Training

A.N. Before I begin…I have something to say. Twelve people have this story favorited, and thirteen have it on alert…

SO WHY DO I ONLY GET THREE TO FOUR REVIEWS PER PART?!

I'm sorry…it just irks me. I will _never_ threaten not to update unless I get so many reviews. I hate that. Despise it with a passion.

But still…I'd like to get more reviews. With thirteen people getting e-mails to them that this has been updated, I'd like a few more reviews here, like six or seven maybe?

I know there's a few of you that review regularly, and for which I am eternally grateful. Thanks!

Also…**Pyro Hedgehog4Ever** managed to guess five of them correctly! Hurrah! One of the ones you wanted was a Cosmo plushie…So here! -Hands the lucky reviewer an invisible Cosmo plushie.-

And…No one has voiced opposition against a Sonic/Blaze pairing, and two of my reviewers said they'd like it, so it looks like it'll be happening so far.

Now on with the story.

0000000000

"So…Tell me," Sonic began, resting in the strange world, after yet another training session. He had lost track of time, if there was anything such as time in this dimension. It could have been an hour, or a year for all the blue colored hero knew.

"Are you one of the Elemental Warriors?" the Blue Blur asked, placing his hands behind his head, looking up towards the black sky.

"I…was…Almost a millennium ago, I was a normal echidna, for all intensives purposes. You see, most of the time, one does not realize their elemental power in their lifetime, though I had discovered mine. I used my power to protect the Chao, who I considered my sacred duty to protect, along with the Master Emerald," Chaos began, looking upwards as well as he remembered.

"Wow! Wait, you were a guardian? Does that mean Knuckles is related to you?" Sonic asked, stopping Chaos for a moment.

"He might be…I never had children, but my brother did, and his son took up watching the Master Emerald. It is quite possible that young Knuckles is very great-grandnephew," Chaos admitted, shrugging, "Anyways…One day a group of echidnas came, in an attempt to steal the Master Emerald for their own reasons. Now, this was before we echidna's were relatively united, and before Angel Island was an island at all. I refused to give it up, and they started killing the poor Chao. I became angry and went all out on them, but one of the Warriors…Ahhh…It turned out he was an Element Warrior as well, and had discovered his powers. He was Fire…We fought. I killed him, but he mortally wounded with me. I pleaded with the Water Elemental to let me live and protect the Chao. She granted me that right, and I was transformed into what you see before you.

"I continued watching the Chao, and my nephew guarded the Master Emerald. Generations went by, and I watched the Chao and gave pointers to the new Guardians. After about fifty generations though, the heir to the Guardianship vanished, rebelling and leaving the land, ending my brother's line of guardianship. I continued watching both of them, growing lonely.

"Later, I met Tikal, and took kindly to her. She was very kind to the Chao, and I could tell she was an Elemental Warrior as well. She used to be Heart," Chaos added, in which Sonic nodded, indicating he was listening.

"However, her father wanted the Master Emerald's power…and…You know that story," Chaos sighed, in which Sonic nodded again, remembering all to well that adventure.

"So you got locked in the Master Emerald, and then once Super Sonic cleansed you, you and Tikal came here?" Sonic asked.

"Correct," Chaos answered. "I do not know what happened when Tikal and I were trapped inside the Emerald. I don't think Tikal knows either."

Sonic nodded once more, then hopped up.

"Okay then! I'm ready to try again!" Sonic grinned, holding both hands up, focusing as a baseball sized ball of wind appeared in them, whirling around dangerously.

Chaos stood up and backed up some, as Sonic continued to work under the strain of the weights and the special attributes of this dimension, which Chaos had neglected to tell Sonic about.

0000000000

"So…hungry…" a pink hedgehog muttered, green eyes fluttering open, finding a pear dangling in front of her face. Not asking any questions, Amy Rose grabbed it, and began to devour the sweet fruit, sitting up slowly and finding half a plate full of fruit, much to the hedgehog's delight.

"Good to see you're awake," Shadow said from the other bed, sitting on it casually. He was the…or more appropriately now, _an_ Ultimate Life Form, so was recovering much faster then even Tails thought he would have.

Amy just grunted in response, quickly eating nearly everything on the plate, then settled back into bed, her body busy at digesting it now.

"You okay?" Shadow asked, "Do you feel funny or anything?"

Amy paused, tapping her chin as she thought, then spoke up. "Actually…yah…In a way. I feel a lot stronger for some reason. A lot…well, just overall better."

Shadow nodded, "I know that feeling…Amy…You had lost a lot of blood, you were going to die. We didn't have anytime to figure out your blood type, or even get that blood ready…I pressured Tails into trying the only other possible solution to save you."

Amy Rose looked over towards Shadow, who had gotten off the bed, and was now standing by Amy's looking into her eyes.

"They used my blood, in hopes it would help you. After all I am the Ultimate Life Form. If my blood couldn't save you, nothing would…And…it seems to have an effect on you," Shadow continued, eyes never wavering.

"Your…body, changed slightly, on the inside. I'm pretty sure…You are, or are still becoming, an Ultimate Life Form like me," Shadow finished, waiting for the female's reaction.

"That means…I'm immortal, right?" Amy asked slowly.

"Yes and no…You can still be killed, and while you can live for a very long time, Ultimate Life Forms do die of old age, at least, that's what Gerald's data said. He estimated at least three thousand years…" Shadow said quietly.

Amy gulped…_Three thousand years…_ That was enough time to see her friends great-great-great-great grandchildren die, and still be spring fresh.

"It was…the only way to save you," Shadow answered, "To live, you'd have to bear my curse." He looked away now, wondering what Amy would say.

The pink hedgehog breathed deeply, focusing her mind to the issue at hand.

"Well…" she started, getting out of bed, and walked over to Shadow.

"At least neither of us will have to go it alone!" She smiled, pulling Shadow into a hug, much to the black and red hedgehog's surprise, who froze for a few seconds, then returned the hug as well.

Breaking after a few long moments, both of them were blushing, as Tails walked in, muttering something as he stared at a clipboard.

Looking up from said clipboard, Tails didn't notice anything odd about them, but shook the clipboard at the pair, and told them to get back in bed to rest.

0000000000

Espio stared at the computer screen in front of him, scratching his head he attempted to figure out the strange symbols in front of him.

"I guess I better just wait until Tails gets back," Espio sighed, shrugging and leaning back in his chair. He had volunteered to help Tails decipher the book, rather then just sit around waiting with the others.

His eyes strayed towards the book, and he opened it slowly, eyes darting across the pages at the strange characters.

Just then, the door opened, and Tails came back in, muttering something about hedgehogs and not resting.

"Okay Espio…Let's see if we can figure this book out," Tails muttered, the chameleon handing the genius kitsune the book, who placed it in a scanner.

0000000000

Blaze stood outside, holding up her right hand as fire sprouted around it. She was on the training field on Angel Island, where only hours before Sonic had been training in.

She held her fire blazing right arm up, eyes narrowed towards a sheet of titanium that had a number of dents in them.

Fire shot out, hitting the sheet, and continuing to do so, Blaze focusing to keep up a steady stream of fire up at the sturdy metal.

"Damnit Sonic…Why'd you have to go and fight that thing? Why couldn't you have just ran away?" Blaze shouted as she upped the fire, refusing the cry, the titanium beginning to turn red hot.

Blaze paused in her thoughts…

"_It's not like him to run away. He may be fast, but he's a Hero. He was willing to help me even though he barely knew me…"_

"Blaze?" a soft voice asked, and Blaze stopped her fire, turning around and seeing Cream standing behind her.

"Hello Cream," Blaze smiled, not very convincingly though. "How are you doing?"

"I know you're sad that Sonic is gone Blaze, but you heard what they said…He'll be back, stronger then ever!" Cream smiled, walking forward and giving her friend a hug, who returned it, beginning to feel better.

"I…I guess you're right Cream…Well I better train as well, so I'll be strong too!" Blaze said, as the rabbit stepped back, and nodded as well.

"Right! We'll train together! I want to get stronger too!" Cream shouted, "I don't want to have to watch and be helpless, I want to be able to help!"

Blaze smiled and patted Cream on the head. "Alright then, let's start."

0000000000

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Knuckles ducked downwards, narrowly avoiding a kick from Rouge. The red echidna then smashed his fist into the ground, pulling up a huge chunk of rock, then threw it at Rouge.

The bat flew into the sky, avoiding the boulder as it hit the ground behind her with a loud thud.

"Come on Knucklehead," Rouge taunted, waving a finger towards Knuckles, "I know you can do better then that. Why don't you show me your best punch?"

Knuckles smirked, shaking his head, "Sorry, but I'd rather not destroy this island."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow, looking at him with a face of amusement, "I doubt your one punch could destroy this entire island."

Knuckles only grinned back, then pointed up to her, "Well you're not going to find out!" He glided up into the air, then blasted forward with a series of fast jabs, nowhere near the speed Shadow and Sonic used, but much stronger.

Rouge backed up, dodging from side to side to avoid the punches, feeling the wind they created.

Giving a kick, she managed to distract Knuckles long enough to fly away, and landed, eyes opening wide as she saw the ground, full of fist sized holes from the punches Knuckles threw…He had put enough power into those punches for their pressure to hit the ground behind Rouge…

"I haven't been neglecting training Rouge. I got faster and more powerful, where you focused on refining your thief skills," Knuckles declared, landing, "If I wanted to kill you, I could."

The guardian was entirely serious, crossing his arms over his chest, looking forward at the thief, waiting for a response.

"Well…then…you going to train me or just show off?" Rouge grinned, placing her hands on her hips, waiting for his response now.

0000000000

"Mighty, be careful!" Vector shouted, swinging his guitar around as Mighty's punch sent vibrations through the tough instrument, letting out a few notes from the vibrations, "You don't want to break my bones, do you?"

"Heh heh…Sorry 'bout that Vector," Mighty grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "I wasn't think-"

"An opening!" Vector shouted, bringing his guitar up and smacking it against the armadillo's head, causing him to fall backwards.

"Damn it Vector!" Mighty shouted, shaking his fist then jumping back up, "I'm going to get you!"

"Uh oh…" Vector muttered, then turned to run as Mighty hurried behind him, quite ready to smash his face in with his fists.

Charmy laughed as he watched them fight, hovering by them.

000000000

Back inside, Cosmo looked up towards Vanilla, who was trying to teach the alien how to speak.

Vanilla told Cosmo about the planet, people she knew, who everyone in the house was, and more, the alien soaking it up and learning the language slowly but surely.

0000000000

A.N. Muhahaha! UPDATE!!! Everyone's training or doing something now, instead of moping around and just waiting for something to happen. Next part, we'll go back and check on Silver, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and possibly Omega as well…

Also…I am since the contest has been won, I am closing the contest. You can still guess, but you won't win anything. Now go and review please!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	16. Revelations

A.N. So sorry for not updating…I came across horrible writer's block with this. I knew what I wanted to write, but whenever I sat down to do so, I'd lose it!

So, I'm starting something…I've gotten myself Msn Messenger, and would like you, faithful reader to add me as AGodofIrony rid of the space, of course. Add me, so when I get on you can say hi, pitch an idea you might have (I'm open to suggestions) discuss the story, current update (or possibly next update!) with me, or just tell me to get my lazy behind in gear and write! I would be eternally grateful. This summer I'm heading off to Europe on a backpacking trip, and I would like this fic finished, in it's 50 or more chapter glory before I go.

Also, head to the Sonic Rapid Board at http:// srb. and join up! We need more Shadow/Amy shippers there! Make sure to the read the rules and post accordingly when you head there! I spend a majority of my internet time between there and here.

Without further ado, here's the story.

0000000000

Shadow and Amy sneaked out of the Medic Room, in blatant disregard of Tails' strict instructions to sit and rest. They made their way outside unto the island, where many of the others were training on.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Amy asked, green eyes looking over to Shadow's dark form.

"Positive…I need to train you more, and here isn't the best place for that. Besides, we'll be safe there, I'm sure of it," Shadow grinned back.

"Okay then," Amy said, finding her face break into a smile as well. "Lead the way."

Shadow closed his eyes and focused, floating slightly into the air.

"Chaos Control!"

0000000000

Eggman tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, his other hand twirling his mustache slightly, looking over the repairs of his base.

"Metal! How much longer until the fleet is operational again?" Eggman bellowed, swiveling in his chair, to the repaired Metal Sonic, who had both arms now and was watching something on a screen.

"Estimates rang from three days to two weeks Eggman-sama," Metal Sonic said, "It depends on how good a job you want."

Eggman sighed, rubbing his forehead now, feeling a headache coming on, "And what about Omega's repairs?"

"Going smoothly sir. His CPU was kept intact, so it's just a matter of replacing his body structure. That should be complete within the day," Metal Sonic answered, red glowing eyes never wavering from the screen.

"Good, good. And where is Silver?" Eggman asked, glancing around.

"He's outside, with his troops assembling them. The…thing…he sent to kill Sonic is back," Metal Sonic sneered slightly. That was suppose to be his job, but he hadn't been repaired by then.

"Now, now Metal, don't talk like that. I'm sure you'll get your chance to kill many of Sonic's little friends later," Eggman said, turning back to the Robian, "Now what was his report?"

"Unconfirmed…" Metal Sonic, actually wishing Sonic wasn't killed, wanting that honor for himself, "His man attacked, and Sonic vanished, but our scanners say he was almost dried out of his Chaos Powers, no way for him to Chaos Control away, and we didn't detect any jumps from Angel Island."

"Hmmm…I wouldn't put it past him to be alive and well somewhere. Alert me should anything else occur," Eggman yawned, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes for a brief nap.

On the screen Metal was watching, he saw Silver pause, grin, then teleport.

Eyes darting to another screen, he saw a small blip in the area of Angel Island's Chaos Frequency, indicating someone had just Chaos Controlled from there.

Plotting the correct coordinates, Metal Sonic soon realized that however Chaos Controlled from Angel Island and Silver arrived in roughly the same place…Interesting.

Glancing at the now sound asleep Eggman, Metal walked out into the hallway, then headed down to the hanger bay.

0000000000

An old man smiled, standing up from his hut, leaving the small home as two figures appeared by it with a haze of green energy.

"Hello Shadow-san and guest. I have been expecting you for quite some time," the old man said with a thick Eastern accent.

Shadow paused, bowing to the old man respectfully, then replied, "Ga…Gashi(1) sensei."

Beaming the old man plopped down unto the ground, so he was eye level with the two hedgehogs. "Ahh…and who is this young girl Shadow-san? A…nushi(2) of yours perhaps?"

Shadow frowned, processing the word, attempting to remember what it was. As it came to him, he grew a deep shade of red on his cheeks.

"No, no sensei! She's just a friend, an…Ekiyuu(3)!" Shadow said quickly, blushing still and waving his hands, confusing Amy, who did not know what these words meant.

"Whatever you say Shadow-san," the old man said, laughing, "So what brings Shadow-san and his 'good friend' here? I sense your are both very troubled. Perhaps we shall discuss over some tea, no?"

He headed into his small hut, returning with a kettle, some tea leaves and three cups. Moving to a small hole in the ground, with a rusted iron grate over it, he threw in some dry sticks nearby, then rubbed his hands together.

After a moment or two of this, he put his hands on the twigs, and they burst into flames, crackling merrily, as the man stooped to fill the pot with water, then paused.

"Shadow-san…Could you fill this with fresh water for me?" the old man asked, handing Shadow the pot, then pointing towards a small stream nearby.

"How…how did you do that?" Amy asked stunned, looking at the fire.

"Much practice and discipline," the old man grinned, giving a toothy smile, as Shadow moved towards the stream.

"No Shadow-san…Fill the pot without moving, nor relying on your Chaos Powers," the old man said, without looking up, Shadow stopping mid step.

Puzzled, Shadow turned, "How…? I can't just control water."

The old man laughed, "It seems young Shadow-san has a worst memory then his old sensei! I suppose you wouldn't though. It was before your time."

Shadow frowned, looking at the old man, puzzled. Finally, his eyes widened slightly, a memory flashing before his eyes. The water…fighting Black Doom!

Looking towards the small stream, Shadow held up his hands and focused on the water, willing it to move.

It rippled ever so slightly, but remained as it was for the most part.

"Continue trying Shadow-san…Now tell me, friend of my former student, who are you?" the old man asked, peering at the red clad pink hedgehog.

"My…my name is Amy Rose. It is nice to meet you," Amy said, nodding her head respectfully to the old man.

"Good to meet you too, Rose-san. Call me sensei. Everyone else does!" the old man laughed, showing his teeth again.

Shadow grumbled, staring at the water and tried a number of things in order to get the precious hydrogen/oxygen fusion to react. He succeeded in making it ripple slightly, but nothing very substantial.

0000000000

Silver grinned maliciously, walking along the stony path towards the entrance towards the valley. Stopping by the entrance, it seemed unguarded, simply a sign that read, 'Only those who truly wish to cleanse themselves may enter here.'

Stepping forward, Silver entered the valley with no trouble, heading up a small hill into a wide open space, where Shadow, Amy, and the sensei was…

0000000000

The old man paused in his laughter, wrinkled eyes looking upwards, towards the hill Silver was descending. Shadow, to intent on his work, noticed nothing.

Amy shivered suddenly, turning her head in the same direction as the old man, then gasped as white quills came into view.

"Well, well, well…Seems like I've come across a few rats!" Silver laughed, causing Shadow to stop, then look upwards at Silver as well, red eyes widening, then narrowing, growling as he stood up, golden energy beginning to well up around him.

Amy pulled out two of her mallets as well, green eyes showing pure hatred for the white, telekinetic hedgehog.

"It looks like you survived pink hedgehog. Impressive. And it seems like you've gotten stronger…You're…" Silver paused, peering into Amy's Heart, then snickering again, "You're like the black hedgehog now…You have been tainted beyond help…I shall kill you both now."

"It seems you have much desire to purge this world of…evil…" the old man said, coughing as he stood up, walking past Shadow and Amy.

Silver paused, staring at the old man as well.

"I have no quarrel with you old man…You're aura is clean. Cleaner then anyone's I've seen as of yet," Silver scoffed, turning his attention back to the hedgehogs.

"My aura is 'clean' as you say, because I found the path to enlightenment through light…Who are you to say that darkness can not offer that same privilege?" the old man said, stepping closer to Silver.

"Nonsense! Light is right. Light is good, pure, clean. It shows us for what we are. Darkness is wrong, evil, dirty. It hides all horrors and fears within it's borders," Silver stated.

"It protects…It does not hide. Light is a sword, Darkness a shield. The side of evil tends to the side of darkness not because like begets like, but because they can bear to see their own misgivings in the light," the old man said calmly, growing ever nearer to the old man.

"Do not tempt me old man. I will kill you if I have to," Silver growled, holding up his hand, as it glowed with psychic energy.

The old man stayed rooted to his spot, staring down Silver.

"Sensei…Please move aside. We'll deal with him," Shadow said, his golden Chaos Energy glowing around him, "I can sense him…He can't have more then two Chaos Emeralds on him."

The old man paused, then moved aside, getting out of the way.

"Thank you sensei…" Shadow smiled, ascending into his super form, blasting at Silver.

The white hedgehog grinned, teleporting behind Amy for an attack, assuming she'd be an easier target, since he could tell she was not as gifted in the Chaos Arts.

Bad choice, as as soon as he teleported behind her, Amy twisted on the ground in a pink and red tornado, bashing Silver several times over and sending him flying, right into Super Shadow.

Super Shadow held up his hands, glowing with Chaos Energy as he fired a Chaos Spear, hitting Silver and sending him into the stream.

"Urgh…Seems like I underestimated you two," Silver smiled, "Well then…time to stop playing around!"

He held up his hands, the earth trembling beneath him as he focused his own Elemental Powers.

"I am Silver, scourge of Darkness, Knight of Light, and Elemental Warrior of Mind!" Silver cackled, lifting large boulders from the ground with his mind powers, tossing them towards Amy and Shadow.

0000000000

Down, down beneath the waterfall high up in the valley, where six years ago Shadow had fought with his darkness, reconstituted as Black Doom in a similar body, the ice began to crack, a yellow streaked arm punching through it finally.

Red energy glowed from the hands, and in a blast of Chaos Energy, the ice was shattered, and Black Doom floated free, in his Shadow-like body, rising upwards towards the surface, his eyes pitch black.

"_Shadow…I sense you are still alive…And nearby! How fortunate…"_ Black Doom laughed, breaking the surface of the water and floating out, landing softly on the ground.

He paused, glowing slightly again, drying himself off and muttering how fur could be so difficult to manage.

Moving to the edge and looking downwards, he realized a fight was already in progress and that Shadow was…Super…

"_I sense only two Chaos Emeralds though…How has Shadow ascended into his Super Form? Perhaps I should wait and watch before I make my next move…"_ Black Doom mused, sitting down on the edge, watching with malicious glee.

0000000000

"This…language…It's very old…Not from this Age of Civilization, that's for sure. Must be from one of the previous ones…But which one? We're in the Fourth Age…" Tails muttered, looking over the book, trying to find some clue.

"_It's made of paper…probably from trees, not synthetic, so it can't be the Third…It's bound together pretty tightly, like a machine did it…That could be First, but there's evidence the Second Civilization had the industrial power too…But there's a lot of reference to this…Earth…If I remember correctly, that was what the planet was called in the First Civilization…So it must be then…But that's thousands of dead languages! We'd need lifetimes to search and reference them all!"_ Tails thought in vain, sighing and shaking his head. He was a technology expert, not a linguistic.

0000000000

A small plane landed outside the valley now, Metal Sonic emerging from it, reading the sign of the valley, then stepped inside.

At least, he tried to. Try as he might, the robot could not get in.

Fuming over this latest predicament, Metal headed back inside the plane to think and restrategize.

0000000000

(1) Hello/Greetings

(2) Lover

(3) Good friend

0000000000

A.N. I got those Japanese words from a translator site, so they may or may not be right, just a heads up!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Thanks for reading, now review!


	17. Underestimated

A.N. Hey everyone! New chapter up!

AND PLEASE! Check out Teh Rapidboard at http ://srb. sonicrapidboard .com

Obviously, take out the spaces. I spend a good chunk of my internet time there, under the same name here, AGodofIrony. It's an awesome Sonic forum with Roleplays, stories (Especially the Super Kimi and Wonder Sama. Those are pure awesome) and great people! Plus, we need more Shadow/Amy fans! Also, you get to see some of my other characters, only seen there, like Knuckles II, Schall, and other non Sonic characters as well!

Plus, you can tell me to stop idiling and start writing! And make sure to tell them AGoI sent yah!

0000000000

Silver's pupil's seemed to dilate, as he advanced on Super Shadow and regular Amy, feet never touching the ground.

"It seems I shouldn't underestimate you demons," Silver grinned, holding up his hand, "But first…"

Silver vanished, reappearing behind Shadow. "Let's find out how you do that little trick!"

Silver's gloved hand grabbed unto Shadow's head, the super hedgehog taken by surprise. He felt an incredible pain in his head, though it was only momentary. When is subsided, he heard a low laugh from behind him.

Shadow spun around, golden fur flying as he twisted for a kick. Silver blocked it with his right hand, still grinning that same smile.

"Time to die demons," Silver laughed, his fur changing into a soft golden hue as well, bringing his left hand up, smashing it into Shadow's chest, sending the fellow Super Hedgehog flying into the stream.

"SHADOW!" Amy shouted, spinning now with her hammers out, flying forward to attack Silver and make mince meat out of him. Unfortunately, she was not in a Super state.

The white hedgehog clapped his hands, focusing his Elemental power as well…

"It's dangerous to combine your elemental power with your Chaos powers, unless, of course, you're powerful enough in both…" Silver grinned, eyes turning a deep blue focusing on the spinning Amy.

"_Mind Crush…"_

Silver appeared right by Amy, hand on her forehead, stopping her mallets and sending the pink hedgehog to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"To easy…" Super Silver laughed, holding up his left hand now, Chaos Energy glowing in it.

He hand shot forward, inches from Amy's head when it suddenly stopped.

Super Shadow gripped his arm tightly, eyes closed as the slightly damped hedgehog looked upwards.

"You managed to stop me, congrat-" Silver began.

"Shut up…" Shadow said simply, twisting his wrist and breaking Silver's arm, almost as simple as, well, just twisting his wrist slightly.

Silver cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, his Super Form beginning to fade, Super Shadow advancing on him slowly.

"My name is Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog. I am not a demon. I am a protector of this planet! I am a protector of my friends! If you hurt any of them, I'll pay you back ten fold!" Shadow roared, holding up both his hands, Chaos Energy collecting in them.

"How…where…Why?" Silver sputtered, eyes wide now, his golden aura dieing down, until he was just normal again.

"Chaos is Power…Power is enriched by the Heart," stated Shadow, appearing behind Silver, grabbing his broken arm, causing the hedgehog to cry out in more pain, gritting his teeth. "You are to simpleminded. Life is not Black and White, Good and Evil…We all have shades…You think righteous warfare is what should happen, but here I am, fighting you back with the power of my own Heart…"

"So…you must really care for that girl…" choked out Silver, trying to figure out a way out of this mess he had gotten himself into.

"More then anything you could manage…" Shadow said quietly, beginning to glow red, smiling.

Silver braced himself for the pain, throwing the two Chaos Emeralds he had on him, confusing Shadow just long enough to escape, though he mangled his arm even more in the process.

"You won now demon, but revenge will be mine!" Silver shouted, disappearing…

Super Shadow sighed, reverting back to his normal form. Not skipping a beat, he ran over to Amy, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

0000000000

Eggman had awakened from his nap, mildly surprised to find out both Silver and Metal were gone.

"Probably out gallivanting and what not," Eggman mused to himself, stretching on his chair, then moving his bulk off of it.

He decided it didn't matter much. It gave him a chance to look over his latest projects.

Moving out into the hallway, the vaguely egg-shaped scientist made his way to an elevator, his retina and fingerprint scans being read, and let him in, the only thing that could enter.

As the elevator descended deep into the ground, Eggman sighed, looking through the glass-like walls, seeing old and failed inventions. This part of his base was full of half finished experiments that he never completed, and made it the perfect place to hide his two latest, and greatest experiments.

The elevator stopped and opened up, and Eggman moved through the small pile of junk, looking at his two projects.

One was a large pod, with a strange, hedgehog-like shape in it. The second looked like nothing more then a large glass tube, with a computer connected to the bottom and top, which had some sort of electronic device on it.

"Project: Shadow Mach II is going nicely, and soon I'll be able to make the Robotosizer complete and fully functional, Chaos Emerald or not…" Eggman grinned to himself, then paused, as a small beeping came from his watch.

"Seems like Silver's back…and in the medical bay. Guess he underestimated our opponents…Oh! And Metal's coming back too. Well then, better get to work," the evil genius laughed, then made his way to the computer hooked up to the strange glass tube…

0000000000

"…If you want, Espio, you can go outside and train with the other Chaotix. I don't need any help, though I appreciate your offer," Tails said, after a long silence as he clicked and typed on the computer, searching through archives of a long lost data stream from the past.

"…Are you sure?" the ever talkative chameleon asked, playing around with one of his many kunai.

"Positive…I think I almost figured out what this language is, and once I do that, it shouldn't be to hard to make a translator. They seem to be similar to ours. Left to right writing, similar, though not completely the same, shapes and roughly the same amount of characters, if my hunch is write," Tails nodded, yawning as he glanced back at the book.

Espio merely nodded then, rising from the chair and heading outside, turning invisible in order to give the fellow Chaotic a scare.

A few more clicks and typing later, Tails grinned. He had figured the language out. Working quicker now, he began the programmer for a translator.

It was only a matter of time now.

0000000000

Chaos' head exploded, sending goop everywhere, getting a disgusted, "ew," sound from Sonic the Hedgehog.

His head reforming with relative ease, Chaos applauded, "Very good Sonic. You're almost ready now."

"I am? Cool!" Sonic whistled, jumping up and down, "What else then?"

"Well, as you know, this world's time stream goes slower then yours. So, time in your dimension is going slower in comparison to us. This is why you've been able to train so much in such a short time…However, this puts more of a strain on your body…" Chaos answered, "But you are very springy Sonic. You adjusted remarkably fast. Now…the last part of your training…You must contact the Wind Spirit, and perform a certain task for him…Only then will you have mastered your Element."

"Sounds easy enough. How do I contact him?" Sonic wondered, plopping down on the ground to rest for a bit.

"That is for you to figure out for yourself Sonic," Chaos said simply, then turned, disappearing, "Once you gained this power, you'll be able to return home…"

Sonic sighed, shaking his head, "Should have guessed…Oh well, let's do this!"

0000000000

"Do you really think he'll be able to contact the Wind Spirit in time?" Tikal wondered as Chaos reappeared in the white room.

"I am sure of it. Sonic is a Hero after all. I have faith in him," Chaos answered, nodding his head, "Now tell me, how goes the new Water Warrior and Heart?"

Tikal frowned, eyes glancing towards her feet, "Shadow's doing fine…I think he's discover his full potential soon…But…Silver did something to Amy…She's in serious danger."

"That is out of our hands…Our only hope is that Water can save her then…" Chaos sighed, looking towards a wall, wondering…

0000000000

"Good…Now do that again," Blaze instructed, watching over Cream as the small girl threw a punch, hitting the punching bag. It didn't budge at all, but then again, it barely did when Sonic or Knuckles went at it.

Cream smiled, punching again, getting a triumphant cheer from Cheese, who was sitting on the bag and cheering Cream on.

"Excellent Cream! You're really catching on. You must be determined," Blaze smiled, patting the rabbit's head softly.

"I want to be able to help my friends. I don't want to be a hindrance," Cream said softly, grinning back as well.

"Come now Cream! You'll never bring your friends down. Just being there can help them! Isn't that something you taught me?" Blaze asked, bending down on one of her knees, so she was eye level with the younger female.

"It was, wasn't it?" Cream said, smiling wider, "Now can you show me how to kick right?"

Blaze laughed and got up, then demonstrated to Cream.

0000000000

"Those damn demons!" Silver cursed, his arm being bandaged and treated by one of Eggman's MedBots. As soon as it was fixed, Silver got up hastily, ignoring the pain and heading towards the main hall of the base, where his army was located.

As soon as he stepped into view on a ledge above them, a hushed silence fell over the group. For the most part, they looked like normal Mobians, though a few of them were not like anything seen on this planet.

"Fellow warriors of righteous and light!" Silver shouted, holding up his good arm, demanding attention, already aware he fully had it, "These demons are stronger then we originally thought, but do not despair, for we shall turn others against them! Come, we march now upon this planet! We shall cleanse it thoroughly with our might!"

A cheer rose among the ranks of Silver's followers. Arranging themselves, they began to march out of Eggman's base, Silver leading them all the way…

0000000000

"Seems like Silver's jumping the gun…Oh well, not like it matters anyways! I'll be up and operational soon…Metal!" Eggman said, then shouted, looking into his watch, Metal Sonic's face appearing on it.

"Yes, Eggman-sama?" Metal asked.

"Has Omega completed repairs?" Eggman asked, peering at the watch, as though he was trying to read any emotion on the robot's emotionless face.

"Yes, Eggman-sama. And Silver is leaving the base. He's moving to soon," Metal began, but was cut off by his creator.

"Let him. The Robotosizer is almost complete. Do you know how the modifications to the Eclipse Cannon are going?" Eggman wondered.

"Nearly complete," Metal answered, "But with the shield around Angel Island, and the Master Emerald there, I don't think we'll have enough power to bust through it, even with a direct blast."

"Doesn't matter. Either they stay there forever until they die, in safety, or they'll have to leave sooner or later, and face our wrath," Eggman laughed.

"Eggman-sama…There is one other important factor…I've been running simulations, and it seems like we'll have just one shot with the blast…If we fail or something goes awry…" Metal began, eyes darting to the side, "We might not succeed."

"Don't worry, it will. We are the only two who know of this plan," Eggman grinned, "Now Metal, why not take Omega and some of our forces and accompany Silver. Indulge our guest for a bit. He deserves it for keeping our enemies eyes on him."

0000000000

A.N. Dum, dum, dummmmm! What is this evil plan of Eggman and Metal Sonic? Are they really the only two who know, or do Chaos and Tikal have an idea as well?

Muhahaha! Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

And I figured out something…I do most of my writing in chunks. I don't do well here and there, but doing it all at once…

PLUS…I need to finish this fic, of my goal of fifty plus chapters, before summer. Why, you ask? Because I will most likely be computer-less and internet-less then, for I shall be backpacking in Europe with my dad and my sister! Yay!

So, I don't want to leave you guys hanging. If for some reason I don't finish it by then, I won't end on a cliffhanger, but at the end of an 'arc' so to speak.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

-AGoI, Teh Evil Spork.


	18. Fighting Memories, Saving Amy

A.N. Alright, here it is, Chapter 18! Shadow saves Amy here, and next part we'll see Sonic and his quest.

And please, check out Teh Rapidboard! Go to http :// srb.sonicrapid out the spaces obviously! It's a really cool Sonic the Hedgehog forum. I started going there because another author, Golden-Sama, recommended it. Read the Rules, introduce yourself and tell 'em AGoI sent yah! It's really great!

Also…I've been reading much of MechaScorpion's Sonic Insanity fanfic, and it's inspiring me to write a funny story. I'm thinking of using Team Unlikely in it…But don't worry, I shan't let it take away from Chaotic Power.

Enough talking, on with the fic!

0000000000

Shadow held up the stricken Amy, whose eyes were closed, a troubled expression on her face, as every now and again she would twitch, as though in a bad dream. Shadow looked around desperately, wondering what is was he could do for her…

"Shadow-san…Do you wish to help Amy-chan here?" the old man asked, walking forward slowly, a peaceful aura around him.

"Of course I do! I'll do anything…" Shadow said, amber eyes looking back towards the pink hedgehog…

"Silver's attack did not damage Amy-chan's body in anyway, but her mind was attacked. You must descend into the darkness of her mind and pull her out," Shadow's sensei said calmly.

The black hedgehog paused, many thoughts running through his mind. He was going to do this, no doubt about that, but how was he going to do it?

"…How? Sensei, please, tell me!" Shadow asked, looking back towards the old man, fear in his eyes, something he rarely showed, if ever.

"Chaos Control, Shadow-san. Chaos Control."

0000000000

Shadow held the two Chaos Emeralds Silver had left, one in each hand. The green one shone in his left, the white emerald glowing in his right.

Amy had been placed into a comfortable position, her head propped by a pillow of the old man's.

"I will keep watch over her Shadow-san. No harm shall befall her in my valley as long as I continue to breath," the sensei said. Shadow nodded, relieved that would be dealt with.

Focusing now on the Chaos Emerald, golden energy glowed around him, as he also tapped into his own reserves.

"…Chaos…Control!" Shadow bellowed, a golden light shining from him, as he disappeared in a haze of light, the two Chaos Emeralds falling to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

0000000000

Shadow appeared, finding himself in a strange room. It was pink, for the most part, and seem to be decorated for a little girl…

"Whenz mommy comin' 'ome?" a small voice asked. Shadow turned his head sharply, staring at a small pink hedgehog…

"Amy…" Shadow muttered, "This must be a memory…" The black hedgehog glanced to his other side, and saw a nervous looking human there. She had a worried look in her eyes, and looked like she was about to cry.

Stepping out of the way and towards the door, he paused, hand almost touching the doorknob when the human spoke.

"Well…Your parent's aren't coming home Amy…There…was an accident," the human said, looking towards the ground, not looking the three year old hedgehog in the eye.

"Accident…?" Amy wondered, staring puzzled at the woman…

0000000000

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Shadow turned around sharply, and began demanding to know why Sonic was here, and why he was introducing himself, but stopped, realizing he had found himself in another memory.

"Oh, thank you Sonic!" a pink hedgehog declared, hugging him tightly, the blue blur beginning to turn purple from the hug. It soon became obvious to Shadow that this was quite a few years in the past before he had entered the scene. Amy looked like she might be seven or eight, and Sonic would barely be ten, maybe eleven or twelve.

"Ack, hey! You're not out of the woods yet. How'd you end up here anyway?" Sonic wondered, looking at the young girl, unaware this meeting would be repeated again, though at different times.

"I…I was looking for my mom and dad…" Amy muttered, sniffling…"I heard there was something here that would help me find them…"

"Well stay with me! I'm a hero, I'll protect you!" Sonic declared, and the two set off, "I'll even help you find your parents!"

0000000000

Shadow screamed suddenly, ducking to the side as a mallet embedded itself into the ground where he had just been, forgetting he was in memories and thus could not be hurt.

A giant robot swung at the twelve year old Amy, who jumped back to avoid it. A small Flicky hovered about her, and quickly they set off, Shadow dashing after them…

0000000000

Damp…Shadow paused, looking downwards and was surprised to find himself knee deep in water. Looking around, he realized he was in Station Square, many buildings destroyed already. He saw a golden glow out of the corner of his eyes, then saw Super Sonic suddenly speed right past him, and slamming into a giant watery creature Shadow guessed had to be Perfect Chaos.

"You can do it Sonic! I believe in you!" a familiar voice cried. Shadow turned, seeing Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Big in the background, cheering him on.

Shadow glanced back to Super Sonic, who was once again barreling forward for another shot at Perfect Chaos…

0000000000

"Sonic! I finally found you!" Amy shouted. Shadow's eyes opened in surprise. This was the first time he met Amy…

Shadow was suddenly latched unto by Amy, though not the real Shadow. This was the Shadow from Amy's memory.

The real Shadow laughed in amusement, then frowned, looking around. _"Where is the real Amy?…"_ he wondered.

0000000000

"I have to keep my promise to Maria…and you…" memory Shadow said, dashing off to fight the Biolizard and give Sonic and Knuckles enough time to stop the Chaos Emeralds.

Amy smiled slightly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I guess Shadow isn't really that bad…"

0000000000

Memory Shadow crossed his hands over his chest, standing next to Omega, who was holding the prone Metal Sonic. Memory Shadow laughed as he saw Amy chase after Sonic yet again…

0000000000

"Shadow's back? Really?" Amy asked, looking around eagerly, green eyes wide.

"He's not here right now," Rouge answered, looking back to the pink hedgehog, "I'll tell him you said hi though."

0000000000

"Shadow! I'm so glad you're here!" Amy said, a relieved look on her face, turning around as Memory Shadow appeared, walking forward, "Cream and Cheese wandered into that castle, and they haven't come back yet! Will you help me find them?"

0000000000

"Careful Amy!" Memory Shadow shouted, pushing her away as one of Eggman's giant robot arms fired forward, barely missing them.

Growling, Memory Shadow fired at the robot of Eggman's, destroying it.

0000000000

"Do you think he made it?" Rouge wondered, looking up to the sky, Super Shadow having Chaos Controlled the Black Comet into space, and destroying it with the Eclipse Cannon.

"Of course he did! He is Shadow after all," Amy smiled, hands to her face, green eyes looking upwards…

0000000000

_"Sonic…Sonic…Found and lost."_

_"Shadow…Shadow…Lost and found."_

"Amy?!" Shadow shouted, appearing in darkness, looking around, "Where are you?"

"_Amy…Amy…Gone and lost, lost and gone."_

Shadow growled, staring around, and shook his fist towards the sky, demanding to know who or what this voice was.

_"Memories go on, dreams and nightmares fade, but can you do what it's needed? Can you find and lose or lose and find?"_

"Stop this stupid riddling! I have to find Amy!" Shadow shouted, hands glowing with Chaos Energy.

"Shadow?"

0000000000

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" the crowd cheered, Station Square appearing again in front of Shadow. Glancing around, his eyes were wide. Everyone was cheering him on.

Perfect Chaos roared in the distance, and fired a powerful beam of energy straight at him.

_"I'm just in a memory…I can't be hurt…I'm can't be seen…"_ Shadow thought to himself, nonetheless stepping backwards a little, as the beam drew ever nearer.

**_"SHADOW MOVE!"_** a voice that sounded like Amy's shouted, Shadow taking heed and dodging to the side, splashing into the water, as the beam destroyed the area he had just been standing it.

"Alright then…Looks like I have a job to do!" Shadow shouted, floating into the air, as Chaos Energy glowed around him…

Suddenly it died down, and Shadow fell into the water again, sputtering slightly as he tried to remain afloat.

**_"Come Shadow, you're in your Element, aren't you?"_** Amy's voice giggled, as though she was right by his ear.

Calming down, Shadow focused, Perfect Chaos firing another blast right towards Shadow…

The Ultimate Life Form's eyes glowed blue, as he clapped his hands, submerging himself in water as the blast splashed right where he had been.

Shadow shot out of the water, a fountain beneath him, as he kept afloat, grinning slightly as he shot forward on the liquid, moving his arms, blades of ice forming on his arms.

Dashing at Perfect Chaos, Shadow jumped and flipped, slicing through Perfect Chaos's head, the giant water creature crying out in pain as it melted into goop…

0000000000

Eggman jumped straight towards Shadow in his robot, threatening to do massive damage.

Shadow, the real Shadow, held up his hands for a Chaos Spear, though none came. He cursed silently and rolled to the side, eyes darting everywhere.

"I need water…" Shadow muttered, trying to find a source, as the dark sky hung above them.

**_"Water, water, everywhere, but not a drop to drink."_**

Shadow paused, hearing Amy's voice again, then smiled, closing his eyes as he focused again, the air around him cooling.

"Fool!" hissed Eggman, as he jumped at Shadow again for a devastating attack.

An ice spear suddenly shot from the air, forming from all the water in the air around them, crippling Eggman's robot and stopping them mid leap.

0000000000

The Biolizard roared in fury, as Shadow found himself suddenly suspended in space, no water to be found.

Energy shot out, and Shadow dodged to the side, surprised he could do so, and was still breathing and floating, despite his lack of Super form.

**_"Almost Shadow…Dig deep!"_** Amy's voice rang in his head.

Cursing slightly as the Biolizard prepared another attack, Shadow closed his eyes and placed his hands together, looking inside himself…

_"I am…Shadow the Hedgehog…I am…a Protector…I am…a Hero…I am…The Warrior of Water…"_ Shadow thought, puzzled as he went deeper still inside his mind and heart.

"**Water**!" Shadow bellowed suddenly, calling it forth despite the fact there was none in the vacuum of space, sending forth flying discs of ice into the Biolizard, which roared in pain.

0000000000

Black Doom laughed, flapping his wings as fire sprouted around him, burning at Shadow.

Shadow was falling now, not in super form. Quickly, he brought forth more water, but he could not call enough to stop him from falling.

**_"You can do it! I believe in you Shadow!"_**

Shadow growled, staring up at Black Doom, then focused, pulling water down from Mobius below him.

He heard a rush of liquid, and became suspended in the air suddenly, a bubble of water appearing below him, floating him upwards, back to Black Doom.

"Amy…I will protect you…" Shadow send, firing forth a powerful blast of H20.

0000000000

Shadow felt something warm, and glanced down, seeing Amy snuggled up to next him, her eyes nearly closed.

"Thank you…Shadow…" Amy smiled. This was the real Amy…Shadow just knew it! "You saved me, and you discovered your Elemental powers!"

Shadow chuckled slightly, holding Amy as well, "I wanted to protect you…I…I want to protect everyone…"

Amy smiled, green eyes looking up into his.

"But mostly…I want to protect you…" Shadow finished…

0000000000

"You did well Shadow-san…" a voice floated towards Shadow, and the black hedgehog awoke, finding himself next to Amy, who was sleeping, but had a happy expression on her face.

"She's…she's okay, right?" Shadow asked, looking towards the old man.

"Amy-chan is just sleeping…You can wait here for her to recover, or head back home, if you want," Sensei said, bowing his head to Shadow.

Back up on the cliff, Black Doom chuckled to himself, sighing.

"Looks like Shadow just keeps getting stronger…I don't think I can beat him yet…" Black Doom sighed, "But…I still have an ace up my sleeves…"

0000000000

"Metal!" Eggman shouted, peering at his watch, as the metal hedgehog appeared on it.

"Yes, Eggman-sama?" Metal Sonic inquired.

"The Robotosizer is complete…I will be bringing it up to A.R.K. soon. If you detect those heroes, or even Silver, try to stop me…Destroy them," Eggman said.

"Will do, Eggman-sama," Metal declared, and disappeared from the screen, as the link was closed.

"Excellent…Soon, the Eggman Empire will rise! I will rule all…" Eggman laughed into the room, giving nearly everyone on earth a bad feeling…

0000000000

A.N. Booyah! Longer then I originally thought it was going to be, but I think it worked well. What do you guys think?

And review please! I got a lot of people watching this story, but nearly as many reviews for it. I love reviews! They help me write.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	19. Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

A.N. Writing for Sonic is a lot of fun…I should do it more often…

Also, check out Teh Sonic Rapid Board! It's an awesome Sonic forum, with a lot of cool members, me being among them. Here à http :// srb. Sonicrapidboard. com

Make sure to get rid of the spaces! Read the rules and introduce yourself, and make sure to tell them AGoI sent yah! I'm under the same name there as I am here.

0000000000

Sonic sat still, fists placed together as he closed his eyes, attempting to empty his mind and figure out what exactly he was suppose to do. Unfortunately, this is Sonic we're talking about. His inner monologue went something like this…

"_Okay…Clear my mind…Gotta figure out what I need to do…Okay…I can do that…I'm hungry…NO! Clear mind…think…"_

_"…My nose itches…Argh! This is harder then it looks! Maybe I could try something else."_

_"Maybe if I run around in circles…Or…hum! A mantra or something…What is a mantra anyways?…Maybe it's a type of food…"_

_"I'm hungry…"_

It went on a bit like this for a few more minutes, Sonic twitching uncomfortably in his seated position. After even longer, the blue hedgehog stood up, sighing, shaking his head sadly.

"Okay Sonic!" Sonic shouted, addressing himself in third person, "Let's try something else!"

The Blue Blur shot forward suddenly, feet hitting the ground as he blasted ahead, his legs moving faster and faster, special shoes not being burned from the friction.

Running through the strange dimension, the environment never changed, and Sonic sped up, sonic booms beginning to sound behind him…

"_Hey…Maybe if I used my Wind powers, I could go even faster!"_ Sonic thought to himself, then focused, holding his arms up, despite his great speed, then summoned forth his wind powers…

Now a sonic boom is made when something approaches the speed of sound. there is a 'barrier' that one must burst through, in order to achieve faster then sound travel. The sonic boom is when one gets through the barrier.

So what Sonic did was throw a slice of wind forward, even faster then his current rate, going over the speed of sound and breaking through it. Focusing, the Wind Warrior was able to keep it going, and following again in it's jet stream, he was able to go even faster, and didn't have as much strain on his body going through the sound barrier.

Sonic was going faster then he ever had before, quickly over taking Mach II, and passing straight through to three, his Wind Powers and natural speed combining into a fearsome force.

Oddly enough, Sonic's feet began to miss the ground, and calling forth the air around him, Sonic found out he could 'fly' in a way, supporting himself a few feet above the ground, and continue to go even faster!

Sonic gave out a "Woohoo!" which was lost in the wind and speed, but open his eyes wide when he saw something happen, that he hadn't seen in a long time…

His speed burst a hole through the dimensions, the Blue Blur giving off another wild hoot…

0000000000

Sonic appeared suddenly in a black room, falling flat on his blue bottom as he suddenly suffered vertigo, and extremely dizzy.

"Woo…Got to be careful! Now where am I?" Sonic wondered, recovering quickly and jumping up, looking around with some interest. It was completely black, and Sonic could not figure a way out, nor did he find anything in the black room, not even a door…

"Hmmm…" Sonic muttered, then pulled back his hand, wind blowing into it in a sphere, swirling, imbuing itself with some of Sonic's natural energy.

"Spiraling Sonic Sphere!" Sonic shouted, slamming the ball forward, straight through the wall, crumbling it. Poking his blue head out the hole he made, he whistled, seeing what appeared to be a green hill, with a simple tree at it's top.

Thinking this looked an awful lot like his home, the Green Hill Zone, Sonic squirmed through the hole with ease, then meandered up the slope, not at all surprised to find that all around the hill was complete blackness.

"Hellooooo!" Sonic cried out, cupping his hands over his mouth, looking around, "Anyone here? Mr. Wind Spirit? Hellooooo!"

The Hero tapped his foot now, looking at his wrist, as though one would if they had a watch (Sonic didn't), and yawned.

Sonic's quills moved slightly, the wind picking up, swirling around him. With a grin, Sonic turns, seeing what appears to be an old man, dressed in white, bent over while balancing on a cane.

"You're the Wind Spirit?" Sonic asked, a little confused. He figured the Wind Spirit would be…well…more 'warriorish.'

"Yes…" the 'old man' said, raising an eyebrow to Sonic, "Now, I believe there is something you must do for me, in order to get back to your dimension…"

"So I was told," Sonic shrugged, green eyes now wandering all over the place, the Wind Spirit narrowing his own pale blue eyes, in sort of a glare.

"Not a very patient hedgehog, are you? Well, neither am I," Wind said, stepping forward, and whacking Sonic over the head with his cane, catching the hedgehog by surprise, falling down on his bottom.

"_NOW PAY ATTENTION!!!_" the Wind Spirit shouted, Sonic now giving about ninety percent attention to the old spirit. That seemed to be enough, and he went on.

"Your quest is something that you can not complete until later, Sonic the Hedgehog…You are truly a Hero, and you walk far in the side of Light. But because of this, your cast a very Dark shadow…You hold inside of you a Darkness that is only eclipsed by the Warrior of Darkness himself…You will head back to your dimension, and throughout this latest adventure of your's, Hero, you will be tempted to draw upon the power of The Thing That Lurks In Your Darkness…" the Wind Spirit put particular emphasis on that part in caps, "But you must not…You must not let yourself draw upon it…If you can manage to keep him locked away for the rest of your life, you will have completed your test…However…"

The Wind Spirit paused, not to draw breath, but to keep a gaze on Sonic that brought all one hundred percent of the blue hero's attention to him.

"If you draw upon that thing's power once…it will begin to happen again, in less dire circumstances, and become easier to do so…It will begin to overtake you…Once it does, something horrible will happen…" he didn't clarify what, but continued, "And you will have to face this thing yourself…Alone…"

Sonic gulped, eyes wide, then glancing down, holding up his white gloved hands, simply staring at them…

"…_you walk far in the side of Light. But because of this, your cast a very Dark shadow…"_

Those words echoed through Sonic's mind, and he thought he could almost see a completely black hedgehog laugh at him, pointing towards something…

"NO!" Sonic suddenly shouted, jumping up, a determined look on his face, "I won't give in to this guy! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive!"

"Very good Sonic…Now…go home…" the Wind Spirit said, holding up his staff, and beaning Sonic very hard over the head with it, the Blue Blur falling over into the grass, slipping into unconsciousness…

"_Damn old man…Did he have to hit me…?"_ Sonic thought to himself as he lost coherent thought…

0000000000

Silver's Army of Justice was waging war. Silver, naively, had expected little resistance from the humans and Mobians of world. He expected to be treated as a liberator and a hero, instead finding himself battling hordes of G.U.N. troops and robots.

Even with his left arm out of commission, Silver was still fighting, using his Element power of the Mind to teleport behind enemy lines, then send waves of his powers through the troops, causing them to lose consciousness. Unfortunately, this didn't work on the robots, or the soldiers encased in the mechas…

Metal Sonic was having the time of his life, fighting with the reprogrammed Omega. E-123 would send a barrage of missiles into large groups of the enemy, and Metal Sonic would pick off the rest at incredible fast speed. He was going so fast, rumor was going through the ranks that Sonic was attacking them as well, seeing Metal Sonic's blue blur and confusing it for the hero's.

Silver's troops, and thus Metal Sonic and Omega as well, were under orders to not kill the wounded, unless they prevented a danger, or the ones who gave up.

However, after Silver had proclaimed his intent into the mind of nearly every sentient being in the world, it was few and far between that would give up…

"It seems these humans are pretty intent on keeping the status quo sir," one of Silver's soldiers, what appeared to be a hawk Mobian, remarked, as Silver appeared near him, scowling towards the ranks of the enemy. "And there's a lot of them…These humans must breed like rabbits…"

"All to true…But we will bend them to our will…" Silver replied, then froze, feeling the wind pick up behind him…

0000000000

A few minutes earlier, Sonic found himself in a war zone, suffering from a brief stint of vertigo yet again, though shook his head.

A scream of a missile firing out caught the attention of the easily bored hedgehog, who screamed and ran to the side, jumping behind some debris as the missile hit the area right where Sonic had been, moments before.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic, waving his angrily at the G.U.N. agent who had fired the missile at Sonic, "I'm a good guy, why are you firing at me?!"

The G.U.N. agent paused. He had heard the rumors going through the soldiers, a mysterious blue blur that was taking out large numbers of them…But if it was Sonic, why hadn't he been attacked yet?

"…Sorry Sonic!" the G.U.N. Soldier shouted, deciding to trust the World Renowned Hero, "We've heard reports of a blue blur attacking our soldiers…"

Sonic paused, musing things over.

"Metal!" Sonic suddenly shouted, snapping loudly, "Huh, wonder how long I was gone…"

The soldier just paused, staring at Sonic and waiting.

"Hey! Where was this blur seen last?" Sonic called out. The soldier pointed in a direction, and Sonic took off…

0000000000

Sonic was blasting across the battlefield, then stopped suddenly, feeling a familiar presence. Creeping up slowly and keeping his power low, something he learned when training with Chaos, Sonic soon saw Silver and his soldier.

Grinning, Sonic closed his eyes, wind swirling around him, brushing forth to Silver…

Silver froze, feeling the wind pick up behind him then turned, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog floating there, a smirk on his face.

"You!" Silver snarled, holding up his good hand, preparing to fight, "I guess I'll have to handle you myself!"

"With one arm? Here, I'll even it out…I won't use either of my arms. Maybe then I'll have a little bit of a challenge," Sonic grinned, placing both arms behind his back.

Silver teleported forward, bring his foot around to kick Sonic's head, but was surprised to find Sonic had already moved, smashing his own foot into Silver's cranium, sending him flying backwards into a large boulder.

Silver hit the boulder hard, his back crying out in pain.

His soldier, the hawk Mobian, flew at Sonic in rage, but was quickly swatted in mid-air by a gust of wind, sending him tumbling down and unconscious, Sonic not even looking at him.

Silver growled, picking himself up, then focused, his Mind powers and Chaos powers swirling around him. He still could go Super without the Emeralds, having picked that up earlier from Shadow…

He fused the powers together, glowing a brilliant golden color, blue eyes shifting to brown, floating there.

With a malicious grin, he removed his arm from it's sling, then stretched it, as his Super Form healed his body.

"Ahh…Much better…What now Son-" Silver began, but couldn't finish his sentence, from the elbow that had just entered his gut at super sonic speed.

Silver, however, was not sent back into the boulder, but seemed to just be floating there, suffering wounds, bruises, cuts, and more, despite his Super Form and Element powers up. As Silver was being beaten, Sonic was declaring something.

"My name…Is Sonic!…Sonic the…Hedgehog! I am the…Fastest Thing Alive…I am…A Hero!…I am…WIND!" Sonic shouted, the pauses when he was moving again, his incredible speed keeping Silver in the same place.

Finally, a vicious uppercut send Silver spiraling up into the air, crying out in pain. Flying upwards, Sonic appeared above Silver, holding his right hand downwards, as wind circled in it.

"Spiraling Sonic Sphere!" Sonic bellowed, flying downwards, sonic booms echoing across the battlefield, rallying the G.U.N. troops, as they now knew the true Sonic had appeared.

The ball of Wind and Chaos energy pounded into Silver's head, sending him back downwards, where he would undoubtedly be buried into the ground. At such speeds, it would kill him.

Sonic flung his arms up, Silver being caught by the wind, and was slowed, eventually touching the ground at a much slower rate. He was beaten, defeated, unconscious and humiliated, but he was not dead…

"I'll come back for you later…" Sonic said, looking towards a nearby hill, a small chill going down his spine. On the hill stood Metal Sonic, apparently unimpressed by Sonic's performance.

Metal walked down the hill, giving his version of a smirk, as his fingers lengthened into claws.

"Hello Warrior of the Wind," Metal Sonic said casually, ready to shred Sonic apart, "I am the Warrior of Metal…"

Sonic and Metal Sonic faced each other, each one ready to fight with everything they had…

0000000000

Eggman chuckled to himself, loading up his shuttle as he took off to the ARK. He would reach it in a matter of minutes, but the installation would take a bit…

He brought the five Chaos Emeralds with him…

0000000000

"Translation Program complete…" Tails' computer beeped, bringing Tails out of the blank stare he had been giving the wall. Quickly turning to the screen, he grinned as the words appeared, the window over it confirming for certain what he had guessed…

"Translation from English to Mobius Text complete," the screen winked…A bit of information was gathered below it. The date of when the book was made was the first indication…

"Date of Make…2317 A.D…"

0000000000

A.N. Muhahaha…Now did any of you see that last thing coming, with the translation? Seriously now.

And now **Metal Sonic** has been revealed to be **The Metal Warrior**. So we know know **Sonic**, **Shadow**, **Amy**, **Silver**, **Blaze**, and **Metal Sonic**.

And the date has a reason…Something to do with the numbers…Hint, the arrangement won't matter though…If you can figure it out, you win an invisible/incorporeal Sonic character plushie of your choice! Yay!

I had a lot of fun writing and using Sonic…And the 'Spiraling Sonic Sphere', while my name, I'm pretty sure the idea has been used in other fics, and the concept is taken from **Naruto**, with his **Rasenga** technique.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

P.S. If you figured out Eggman's plan, you can PM me to ask. If you guess in a review and get it right, I'll have to delete the review in question! You've been warned!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! A lot of people have this on alert, but have yet to leave a single review. This saddens me greatly…


	20. World Wide Transformation

A.N. Whoopness! Chapter twenty! And still going strong! Can you believe it? You better! At _least_ thirty more chapters to go. I'm looking for a minimum of fifty chapters, but their could be more.

Also, please, check out Teh Rapid Board! http//srb .sonic rapid out the spaces obviously, and check it out! We need more Shadow/Amy shippers there! And I ended up joining it and becoming an active member from another author, Golden-Sama, who talked about it in a very good Teen Titan's fic of his. Check it out to, fifty chapters long and finished!

One last thing…I was getting any Reviews, or so I thought, so I checked out the story, and checked the reviews, and replied that way, because for some reason, I wasn't getting them via e-mail! So, excuse any lateness in replying to the signed reviews, as I might have to check manually again.

Also, I only got half of the right answer with the date…The numbers add up to make thirteen, but they also multiply together to create forty-two, and forty-two, is, obviously, the Ultimate Answer.

Now on with Chapter Twenty!

0000000000

Sonic grinned, as golden energy flew around him, fusing with his Wind powers, combining and strengthening the already powerful hedgehog, as he lifted even higher into the air, Metal Sonic returning his stare, flying upwards to join him…

"I really didn't like having to lose to you before, Sonic," Metal spat, bringing his metallic hands together, almost as if he were about to pray, "Now you'll really see what I'm made of!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Super Sonic smirked, then blasted forward at speeds most people and Mobians wouldn't be able to even comprehend, much less follow.

However, Metal Sonic could, his robotic eyes analyzing Sonic's trajectory, then moved accordingly, appearing behind Sonic, clapping as a blade appeared out of his right wrist, slashing at the Blue Blur's back.

Sonic moved, just in time, but became incredible surprised, as Metal's left hand grabbed Sonic's head suddenly, black energy collecting in it.

Giving his version of a grin, Metal Sonic blasted Sonic with his Black Shield Blast, sending the biological hedgehog straight into the ground, Super Sonic coughing, wounded from that blow.

"Man Metal, you've gotten a lot better…Now it's my turn!" Sonic shouted, focusing his wind powers and chaos energies into his right hand, as golden air swirled in it…

"Super Spiraling Sphere!" Sonic shouted, blasting into the sky, Metal clapping his hands again, as his right arm changed into a shield, placing it in front of him, to block Sonic's blast.

The blast and the shield hit straight on, Metal being thrown into the sky, Super Sonic stopping in the air, breathing deeply.

As Metal Sonic flew into the sky, moving through the clouds, he began to laugh, and reached down towards the ground with his powers.

Metal from various mechas, weapons, and the like began to spiral upwards to Metal, reforming and sparking with energy, attaching around Metal Sonic, forming an outer shell, complete with a number of weapons.

Laughing, Metal Sonic floated back downwards, as Super Sonic gulped, seeing the number of weapons pointed towards him. Metal let loose a barrage of lasers, missiles, and good ol' fashioned bullets.

Moving quickly again, Sonic dashed to the side, barely avoiding that onslaught, only to find himself suddenly barraged with another.

Blasted into the ground, Super Sonic coughed, getting up shakily.

"Damn…How'd Metal get so powerful…?" Sonic muttered, wiping away some blood from his lip, looking upwards into the sky to find Metal.

"It's because I know nearly all your moves Sonic. You can't surprise me," Metal Sonic cackled from behind Sonic, the yellow glowing hedgehog turning quickly.

"Sonic Wind!" the hedgehog bellowed, blue spears of energy unleashing from his hand towards Metal Sonic, who merely dodged it, appearing behind Sonic and kicking him in the back, sending Sonic flying into the dirt again.

"I told you Sonic, you can't surprise me! I know your fighting style by heart…Well you know what I mean!" Metal laughed, advancing on Super Sonic, who was struggling to get up…

"_He knows most of my moves…And my Wind attacks can't pierce his metal…Gotta think Sonic…"_ Sonic thought, standing up slowly.

"_Wait a minute! I got it…I'll fight like someone else, and I'll keep switching styles!"_ Sonic grinned, then punched his fists together.

"_Let's start this off Knuckles style!"_ Sonic laughed, then pulled back his fist, rushing straight on towards Metal, taking his metal doppelganger by surprise.

Sonic's fist hit Metal's chin, hurting both of them, but mostly Metal, as he was pummeled into the dirt this time.

"How do yah like them apples?!" Sonic shouted, then jumped into the air, and began spinning like a top, then started digging into the ground.

"What is he doing?" Metal wondered, looking around, then becoming very surprised when the ground beneath him exploded, Sonic flying from it with a vicious uppercut, sending him into the air.

"_Now Tails style!"_ Sonic grinned, flying into the air as well, going up above Metal, spinning then slamming his foot into Metal Sonic's head, back into the ground.

Super Sonic placed his left hand on his right wrist, focusing as he built up energy into it, then firing a massive blast, straight into Metal, who didn't see it coming.

"_Shadow style!"_ Sonic laughed to himself, throwing several Chaos Spears into the ground at Metal, causing even more explosions. He stopped, letting the dust settle as Metal Sonic glared up at him, black energy collecting in his left hand yet again…

0000000000

Eggman stepped warily unto the ARK, looking around, then nodding, as a few robot drones carried the Robotosizer to the Eclipse Cannon's main room, as he was carrying the five Chaos Emeralds in a bag.

Getting there with no difficulty, Eggman placed the five Emeralds into the slots, then began to difficult task of connecting his machine into the system.

"Soon…" Eggman muttered, laughing.

000000000

Tails held up a stack of paper, printed from his computer, everyone assembled in front of him.

"I've translated it!" Tails said, "There might be a few errors here and there, but for the most part it's readable!"

"Good job Tails. I knew you could do it!" Knuckles grinned, giving Tails a pat on the back, accidentally pushing Tails down.

"Hey…uhh…Guys?" Charmy wondered, looking around.

"Shush Charmy. We want to here what this book says," Vector said, waving his head as Charmy fumed. The bee floated over to someone else then.

Tails, being helped back up by Knuckles, chuckled slightly then cleared his throat. "Okay…This book talks about various 'Element Warriors.' Chosen life forms that can use a certain element. Their seems to these elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Heart, Metal, Lightning, Body, Soul, Mind, Balance, Wood, Sound, Light, Darkness, and Nothing."

"Sixteen huh?" Rouge commented, leaning against a wall, "Quite a bit."

"Guys!" Charmy said, a bit louder then last time, being silenced by Mighty now.

"So what is it we need to do exactly?" Blaze wondered, "Find these people?"

Tails shrugged, "I'm not sure…I've only skimmed this, not read it all the way through…Though I think I know who three of them might be…"

"Who would that be?" Cream wondered, Charmy still trying to get someone to listen to him.

"I think…now this is all conjecture, that Blaze might be Fire, Sonic is Wind, and that white hedgehog, Silver, could be Mind…He used those telekinesis moves…" Tails answered, "Other then that, I don't know…"

Blaze raised an eyebrow, then glanced down to her hands.

"Well…that makes sense to me…I have these Fire powers, and I've heard Sonic described 'like the wind,'" Blaze grinned.

"Exactly! Now it said something about these tablets that can identify who wields what element, but I haven't found a clue yet on where we can find them. And even if we can, how can we get there?" Tails wondered, "We're still a while away."

"GUYS!!!" Charmy bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Where's Shadow and Amy?!"

Everyone became quiet, then looked around…Indeed, neither Shadow nor Amy were present!

"They must have sneaked out or something…" Rouge muttered, "While we were all busy…"

"Hopefully they're not in to much trouble…Ohh, I knew I should have kept a better eye on them!" Vanilla muttered, shaking her head sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We all should have been paying attention," Vector said, consoling the rabbit, "Besides, they can take care of themselves. Shadow's the Ultimate Life Form, and Amy's…well, she's Amy. That should be more then enough!"

0000000000

Power swirled around the two hedgehogs, Super Sonic focusing another Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere in his right hand, Metal Sonic collecting energy for his Black Shield Blast in his left.

Wind versus Metal…Sonic versus his doppelganger, flesh versus robot.

Super Sonic shot down, letting out a scream as he moved even faster then it, Metal Sonic matching it as he blasted upwards, red eyes glowing with rage, as the two hedgehogs pulled back their arms, then thrust them forwards, the two attacks connecting in a fiery collection of energy and pure power.

Sonic flew back into the sky, then fell down in an arc, hitting the ground hard, his Super Form fading as he coughed up some blood, warily picking himself up from the ground, focusing to bring the wind about him…

Metal Sonic was blasted into the ground, at an angle, being burrowed into the dirt, red eyes glowing faintly…

0000000000

Eggman wiped some sweat off his brow, then peered at the computer screen, grinning wide as he saw the cannon was almost ready for the fire.

"Not needing enough energy for an attack…And this will do nicely," Eggman said, then pulled out a pack of battered cards, playing a few games of Solitaire with them as he killed time, unaware his creation was currently engaged in a life and death struggle against his rival.

The computer dinged, and the egg shaped scientist stood up, then punched in a few lines of code, as the reconfigured Eclipse Cannon prepared to fire…

000000000

Sonic coughed, blinking warily as he looked around, feeling something bad. He glanced towards the sky, then his eyes went wide, seeing a sickly red glow come from the ARK…

Wind powers moving at full power, Sonic flew forwards, past where Metal Sonic was buried, then froze, coming across the still unconscious body of Silver…

"_I should just leave him here…It's not like I owe him anything, but I only have time to get myself there…My Chaos Powers are nearly drained…"_ Sonic thought to himself, gazing down at Silver.

"_Still…he's one of the Elemental Warriors…as is Metal it seems…Not like I can leave him…If what Chaos said is right, then we'll have to get them on our side sooner or later…"_ the hedgehog sighed, then flew down, picking up Silver and flying off, heading towards Angel Island.

In space, the modified Eclipse Cannon was glowing, then shot down, pouring it's energy across Mobius.

A few places it couldn't get at, thanks to strong magical places there, like Sensei's Vally, Babylon Rouge, Angel Island, and a few other places.

Sonic cursed, holding Silver as he tried to outrun the wave of energy, knowing he couldn't outrun it…He needed to Chaos Control, but he didn't have the energy…

"**_Come on Sonic…You only need a little power…Just a little can't hurt, and you'll end up saving yourself and another! Use my power, it'll be a good thing to do…"_**

Sonic shook his head, ignoring the dark voice inside of him…

"**_You know you need me Sonic…You have to decide now!"_**

True enough, the voice was right, as the wave of energy was about to overtake him and the unconscious Silver, despite the Fastest Thing Alive's best effort…

"Sorry…Chaos…Just once…Just a little…" Sonic muttered, then drew upon the dark energy…

Sonic shouted, as the black energy infected him, giving him a rush of power he had never felt before. Normally green eyes turning pitch black, Sonic grinned, then Chaos Controlled, leaving behind a black warp field, which quickly closed up…

0000000000

Sonic rushed to the teleporter, shoving Silver and himself in, hitting the buttons as it read his DNA signature, and a quick voice override let Silver through as well, and the two hedgehogs appeared in Angel Island just in time, the red wave of energy washing over the force field that the Master Emerald had created, unable to pierce through it.

0000000000

Shadow, Sensei, and the awakened Amy stared up at the sky over the valley, seeing it turn red, though not affecting them in the special place.

"What…what is that?" Amy wondered, green eyes showing much confusement, as she suddenly shivered, "It feels so…horrible…I can sense…so many people, crying out."

"You two must stay in this valley until the sky is blue again…I'm afraid bad things will happen if you step into that," the old man said, sighing.

0000000000

All across the planet, people and Mobians cried out, their skin changing, organs solidifying, brain shifting…

It was an agonizing experience, as billions of sentient life forms, and non sentient life forms were changed as well, being brainwashed in the process…

When the red light from the Eclipse Cannon finally faded, nearly every single living, breathing, organism was turned into a robot, an unwilling member of Eggman's Empire…

Up in ARK, Eggman cackled with delight…

0000000000

A.N. Booyah! So now we all know what Eggman's evil plot is! Much evil is afoot. Also, Sonic saved Silver! Plus, he drew upon that dark power. Will the Wind Spirit's prediction come true, or can Sonic fight it in the future?

Remember, review, and check out Teh Rapid Board!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	21. Regroup

Booyah! Another update! Muhahahaha! I knew what I wanted to do for this part. I hope it's good!

Also, check out Teh Sonic Rapid Board! I have the link in my profile, or just Copy/Paste and get rid of these pesky spaces à http//srb .sonicrapidboard .com

Now, let's go for ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! Can we do that? Can I get the necessary reviews before next part? I'll still update even if I don't get them, but getting it will really inspire me.

0000000000

The red light vanished in the sky, and scarce few who witnessed it and remained alive grew even more worried, a deep, uneasy feeling settling in their hearts.

Sonic staggered forward on the dirt of Angel Island, laying down Silver carefully, then finally falling flat on his face, exhaustion suddenly creeping in, his energy incredibly low, seeming even more so after using that dark power.

Inside the house, they had been unaware of what had happened outside, though a chill went down all of their spines, and Cosmo, oddly enough, rushed outside, quickly followed by Vanilla, Tails, and Cream.

They missed the modified Eclipse Cannon's blast, but they saw Sonic and Silver, lying on the ground, Sonic now facing upwards, a small smile on his face, as he recognized Tails.

"Hey little buddy…" Sonic said weakly, "I could go for a few chili dogs…"

0000000000

Back in the valley, Shadow placed his foot carefully outside the border of the valley. Finding nothing happening, he stepped all the way out, paused, then turned back around, offering his hand to Amy.

Amy took it and stepped out as well, and the two hedgehogs turned to the old man.

"Would you like to come with us Sensei?" Shadow asked, bowing low, Amy pausing, then doing the same, though not as practiced.

"I thank you for your offer Shadow-san, but I am just an old man. This is a fight for you younger folk. I will be safe enough in my valley," Sensei laughed joyfully, then paused, his eyes lighting up.

"I almost forgot…I have a present for you, Shadow-san, and for you, Amy-chan," the old man said, then hurried to his small hut. Within moments, he returned, holding two strange orbs in his hands…

"What are those?" Amy wondered, eyes twinkling with curiosity, peering into the silver orb's surface as he handed her one, then another to Shadow.

"They are special weapons…Legend says only very strong warriors can wield them. They become your own once you have proven yourself to them, and take on a shape," the old man smiled, bowing his head to the hedgehogs, "I pray you find them useful in the future, if nothing else but training."

"Thank you, Sensei," Shadow said, bowing low again, Amy giving another attempt as well.

"You are most welcome…Now I believe you two have work to do…I would suggest checking on your friends first," the old man grinned, patting them on the head.

With one last wave, Shadow and Amy focused, Chaos Controlling away.

0000000000

Metal claws raked out from the soil, as Metal Sonic clawed his way back to the surface, red eyes gleaming with rage as he peered around, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"Metal! The Eclipse Cannon with the Robotosizer seems to have worked. Unfortunately my scanners indicate that neither Sonic nor Silver was caught in the blast," Eggman's voice said, crackling in Metal's head.

"I was unable to stop Sonic, I apologize Eggman-sama," Metal said softly, looking around for any sign of life.

"No worries Metal. Even Sonic won't be able to stand up against the might of the Eggman Empire now! But before we begin an assault on Angel Island, we have a few more pockets we need to take care of. Mystic Ruins, Babylon Rouge, G.U.N.'s Main Base, and a few other places seemed to have also been immune to the Robotosizer blast," Eggman said jovially over the com-link. "We'll head after G.U.N. first, since they pose the biggest threat, outside of Sonic and his friends."

"And what of your other project?" Metal wondered, dusting himself off and proceeding to run a repair program on himself.

"Project Shadow Mach II is going fine. Should be operational within a week, if everything continues on schedule. It's time we put our effort on building a fleet as well. After all, I now have almost the entire population under my control!" Eggman cackled, "Metal, I would like you to oversee the invasion of G.U.N. Headquarters, as I tend to up here on ARK. I'll need ships fast, just in case Sonic and the rest decide to try something bold within a few days."

"Affirmative Eggman-sama," Metal answered, and the com-link was off. "Alright Omega! We have work to do!"

0000000000

"I'm to old for this…"

Commander Braxton was over sixty, and had been planning on retiring from G.U.N. command when the next round of promotions came about, and give up his seat to a younger and more capable officer.

Unfortunately the recent string of events wasn't going in his favor. After G.U.N. detected strange amounts of Chaos Energy, a dimensional rift, and finding out about Eggman and another strange hedgehog, G.U.N. had mobilized, sending troops to protect likely targets, and bringing in important people to it's main base, where an anti-chaos energy shield was in place, sparing them from the Robotosizer's blast across the globe.

G.U.N.'s forces were now dismally small, only those who happened to be in the base, and not deployed. Their was rumor a small taskforce was still alive and surviving in the forests of Mystic Jungle, having been joined by a large cat Mobian, but it was just an unconfirmed report for the time being.

They had only a handful of ships, which could conceivably make it to the ARK before Eggman could redirect his forces, but it would put them at a considerable risk, and Braxton wasn't sure if he could spare the men. If only the communications weren't jammed. He might have been able to contact Angel Island, and thus Sonic and the rest.

Heck, Braxton was getting anxious. He would have accepted Shadow's help, if need be.

0000000000

Sonic was hungrily devouring anything edible handed to him, and Silver was placed in a special healing tube, and Tails whipped up a machine that would keep his power down, so he wouldn't be able to escape or do any damage.

The door suddenly opened, and Knuckles rushed towards it, and a loud thud was heard. Tails glanced into the hallway, and saw Amy and Shadow, Amy holding up a mallet and the red echidna on the floor, holding his head.

"I'm sorry Knuckles!" Amy shouted, her mallet disappearing, "I was just kinda jumpy and you ran at us…"

"Geez Amy, what is that mallet made of? Titanium mixed with more titanium?" Knuckles grumbled, picking himself back up, "Besides, I've felt worse."

"Shadow! Amy! Where have you two been?" Tails demanded, glaring the hedgehogs.

"Doesn't matter right now," Shadow said quietly, "I'm taking you missed the light show."

Tails gave Shadow a confused look, so the two hedgehogs, the echidna and fox made their way to the main room, for a explanation…

0000000000

After Shadow and Amy explained about the red light, Sonic agreeing with them about it, Tails headed to his computer, and within seconds he returned, a fearful look in his eyes.

"I tried scanning the planet for life forms…Taking out plants…There aren't many left…" the kitsune gulped, blue eyes fearful, "There seems to be a small group in Mystic Ruins, and a few others here and there, plus a large group which I think is G.U.N.'s main base…" Tails said quietly, looking towards everyone, "Did he make something that just killed every animal-like?"

"That's not Eggman's style…" Sonic said, recovering nicely as he devoured some fruit. "When I was fighting Metal, he was giving it his all, almost as though he wanted to finish me off before something happened…"

"Maybe we should just check for ourselves," Vector suggested, "And see what happened."

Tails rubbed his chin, frowning and thinking.

"I have an idea…" Knuckles suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Since when do you have ideas?" Rouge teased, earning a blush from Knuckles, who coughed, then continued anyways.

"We should split up. Some of us should find these guys in Mystic Ruins, another group should try and find anyone else out there, and the rest should head to G.U.N.'s base, or what Tails thinks there is. We should then all meet there. We'll bring the Master Emerald with us as well…And…" Knuckles paused, turning to Amy and Shadow.

"You two have two of the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said triumphantly, "That will help as well!"

"That's not all we gained," Shadow grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "Remember the Elemental stuff?"

Sonic coughed, then looked towards Shadow. The two hedgehogs' eyes met, and they both nodded.

"I'm Water," Shadow declared, closing his eyes as he focused on the water in the air, creating a ball of water in his outstretched hand.

"Wind," Sonic grinned, clapping his hands as the air stirred around everyone, rustling through their fur/quills.

"And I'm Heart!" Amy quipped in, "Though I'm not sure how to use my power yet…"

"Silver's Mind, and Metal Sonic is…well, Metal!" Sonic added, eyes darting towards the room Silver was in, "So we're going to need to turn them."

"You met Silver?" Shadow asked, stepping closer to Sonic.

"Fought him too…He seemed to have learned how to go Super without the Emeralds. Mentioned something about learning it from you…" the blue blur answered.

"He found out where Amy and I were. Didn't think he'd be able to enter the place…He did something with his elemental powers and figured out how to do it by looking into my memory…" the black hedgehog sighed, "That bastard almost killed Amy as well…I almost killed him. Broke his arm at least."

"He healed it when I fought him. He went Super and mixed it with his Mind powers. Unfortunately, he was way to slow," Sonic grinned, "And I didn't mean anything by it Mr. Moody. I just wanted to know the full story, or at least more of it."

Shadow gave Sonic an odd look after being called 'Mr. Moody' but shrugged it off as Tails began to speak again.

"That sounds like a good idea Knuckles…Sonic, Knuckles and I should go find G.U.N. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze should look for any miscellaneous people, since Amy can Chaos Control. The Chaotix and Shadow should look for the people in Mystic Ruins, since it's close by. And Cream, Ms. Vanilla…and…" Tails paused, looking over towards Cosmo.

"_I can't believe I almost forget about the alien…So much stuff has been happening…"_ Tails thought to himself, then shook his head, "Cream, Ms. Vanilla, and our guest should come with Sonic, Knuckles, and me. It would be safer, if we're going to gather at G.U.N.'s base."

"What are we going to do about our…other guest?" Mighty wondered, talking about Silver.

"Good question…Okay, Knuckles will stay here with the Master Emerald and guard him for now, once we find G.U.N.'s base and make the proper preparations, we can Chaos Control back and bring him, Knuckles and the Master Emerald," Tails declared, "Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded, and they all headed outside, with the exception of Tails, Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Cosmo, and Knuckles.

Sonic's energy was greatly refreshed, after the food and a brief visit to the Master Emerald, which Knuckles helped use to recover his fatigue.

"Don't take to long! I don't want to have to wait here to long!" Knuckles shouted, "I might be use to it, but that doesn't mean I like it!"

Laughing, Sonic patted Knuckles on the back, then boarded the Tornado IV, with one final comment.

"Don't worry Knuckles! We'll be fine!"

Unfortunately things would not be fine…The Eclipse Cannon would not be able to fire another Robotosizer blast, but that didn't mean Eggman didn't have other tricks up his evil sleeve.

0000000000

A.N. RAPID BOARD!!!

Remember, check it out. Please.

And review! Thank you!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	22. Old Friends

Teh Sonic Rapid Board…Join it, live it, love it. http// srb. Sonicrapidboard .com

It's a very cool Sonic site, with fans of nearly anything you can think of! We also have some kick gluttonous maximus original/crossover stories, 'Teh Adventures of Super Kimi and Wonder Sama.' Yours truly is the evil genius villain in them, Teh Evil Spork, a.k.a. Prof. AGoI.

Believe me, it's awesome. I joined up from another author here on talking about it, and his fic wasn't even a Sonic fic! So come on, join! And tell 'em AGoI sent yah!

On with the story!

0000000000

The white Chaos Emerald shone lightly, twinkling in the light as a white gloved hand held it aloft, it's current owner and two companions gazing upon it's surface in rapt attention.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" another voice wondered, walking up to the group.

Amy paused, then pulled the Emerald close to her, green eyes locking unto Shadow. With a smirk, she gave him a thumbs up, then replied. "Come on Shadow, you know me by now! I'm an Ultimate Life Form! And my Element is Heart! I can handle it."

"Wait…" Rouge spoke up, stepping forward and waving her arms, confused and worried, "Are you telling me that Amy's never Chaos Controlled over long distances?"

"Eheheh…There was that once, after I took Silver's blast, then came back…I was that weird glowing thing…I Chaos Controlled everyone back here!" Amy said meekly, rubbing the back of her head, "But that was when Chaos and Tikal were giving me more power…"

Both Blaze and Rouge shared a look, then turned back to Shadow and Amy.

"Maybe Sonic should accompany us instead…" Blaze suggested quietly, folding her arms across her chest.

"He already left. Besides, I have great faith in Amy," Shadow said, placing his arm over Amy's shoulder, who nodded.

"Exactly! I'm a lot stronger then the last time you guys really knew me!" Amy shouted, pulling out a mallet and waving it around, Shadow jumping out of the way. He knew just what power she could put into those…

"Alright then, but if I get warped into something or I'm missing a limb, I'm going to kick your butt," Rouge said, cracking her knuckles lightly and smiling sweetly at the pink hedgehog, who merely chuckled weakly again.

"I'm not entirely sure what this 'Chaos Control' is, but I guess it's to be needed…" Blaze sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Let's get on with it."

"That's the spirit!" Amy smiled brightly, then held up the Chaos Emerald again as it refracted the light, spilling it on the three Mobians faces, as Shadow left to rejoin the Chaotix and begin their journey.

"Chaos Control!" Amy shouted, the warp field appearing around herself, Blaze, and Rouge, and in a whisk of Chaos Energy, the three moved through time-space…

0000000000

The three appeared, safe and sound, in a place that shared many similarities with Angel Island. However, it was more tropical, and the sound of running water could be heard, a waterfall nearby.

"Ummm…Not to pry or anything, but who are you and what are you doing in my fruit platter?" a strange voiced wondered. Looking down, Amy blushed immensely, realizing she was indeed standing on a plate full of what must have been delicious fruits. Blaze and Rouge, however, were lucky enough to not be standing in anything but simple dirt.

The red clad hedgehog hopped off the table where the platter was on, then turned to the owner of the voice, a strange looking green hawk Mobian, who put off the same sort of cockiness as Sonic did.

"…Jet?" Amy wondered, her mind suddenly springing forth with the name.

"That's me…" the hawk Mobian shrugged, "What can I help you three ladies with?"

Rouge, Blaze, and Amy all shared another glance. Blaze had no idea who he was, Rouge knew a little bit about him, having heard from the news and Knuckles, though Amy remembered.

"It's me, Amy! From about six years ago. The race, the rising of Babylon Rogue…The whole sabotage Sonic and Eggman?" Amy suggested, waving her hand slowly, as if it would jog his memory.

"Hmm? Oh yah! You were that girl who kept chasing Sonic…I remember now!" Jet grinned, "So where is that hedgehog? Haven't seen him for a while now!"

"Ummm…Jet was it?" Blaze wondered, stepping forward now, "You didn't happen to see or feel anything weird lately, have you?"

Jet paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and considered it.

"No…can't say I have…" Jet answered, giving a shrug, "Why do you ask?"

"Are…" Amy paused again, struggling as she recalled their names, "Wave and Storm here?"

"Yup! Wave's working on a new hover board or what not and Storm was out looking for some more fruit," Jet answered, "Again, why do you ask?"

Amy paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Eggman is up to even worse tricks now…He's done something with the Eclipse Cannon…As far as we can tell, less then a hundred sentient beings are alive right now…" Amy said quietly, "Or something even worse…"

Jet's eyes grew wide, and his feathers stood on end slightly. He looked around, then spoke up, "Are…are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides you guys here, Shadow and the others, some G.U.N. members and a few other people, no other living things besides plants can be felt…" Amy answered, shaking her head sadly.

"Well…guess I picked a good time to go on a fruit and veggie diet…I'll go get Wave. If you guys are serious, then you'll need the Babylon Rogue's help," Jet said, then headed off down a small path…

0000000000

It was about ten minutes later, and the three bird Mobians were gathered with Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. Amy then explained to all three of them what happened, as far as she knew, and that took a bit of time, as they kept stopping her and asking questions, making sure they got it all right. Once down with that, they all headed back to get some supplies ready, they returned with backpacks full of items they might need, along with some food provisions and their hover boards.

Amy held up the white Chaos Emerald some more and concentrated, a bead of sweat running down her brow…

"I hope Sonic and the others have talked with G.U.N…Don't want to show up unexpected at their front door…" Amy commented, then said the magic words.

"Chaos Control!"

0000000000

"This is Miles Prower to G.U.N…Do you read me? We are friendly and wish to help, over," Tails said, through the radio, eyes scanning various instruments, as Sonic looked through the windshield to see if he could spot anything.

After about five minutes of silence, an old, yet wise, voice spoke through, crackling on the plane's intercoms.

"This is Commander Braxton of G.U.N. Who's in that plane?" the voice wondered.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ms. Vanilla and her daughter Cream, plus…" Tails faltered, unsure of how to address Cosmo as.

"Plus what?" Braxton demanded, "We can't let you in unless we get a full report? Is it Shadow?"

Tails shook his head, to clear his thoughts, "What? No, not Shadow. He's with the Chaotix looking for some of your troops in Mystic Ruins, who might have evaded this blast…"

Sonic growled slightly. Having flown over many cities, he and Tails had seen what had happened to everyone, though had not told Cream, Vanilla, and Cosmo…

"So it might be more then a rumor…So who is this final guest of yours Prower?" Braxton asked, growing impatient.

"An alien…The President had asked me to check on a strange meteorite and I found a life form in the crater when it landed…" Tails answered, "It…seems friendly. It has yet to make any hostile moves, and is learning our language quickly enough."

Their was a pause, and low voices could be heard. After a couple minutes of silence, Braxton's voice buzzed on again.

"Alright, that's been confirmed…You may enter the base, but if you try anything funny," the human warned.

"We won't….Sonic, be on your best behavior," Tails said, then proceeded to get directions for landing

Sonic scowled at his friend, then spoke in a very sarcastic tone of voice, "And here I was, planning on jumping out and doing my juggling grenade routine. Guess I'll have to go for just singing a showtune."

"Please don't," both Tails and Braxton said.

0000000000

They had landed smoothly, and several G.U.N. agents ran up to take Cosmo, but Vanilla threatened them with a frying pan, plus Tails flashed an official looking badge at them.

"Tails, Sonic. Good to see you two again. We're definitely in need of any help we can get," Braxton said, holding out his arms to the two Mobians in a gesture of friendship.

"Thought you would have retired by now Commander," Tails grinned, giving him a salute. Sonic tried to as well, but it wasn't nearly as formal or as neat.

"Well it seems I have one last chance to help save the world," Braxton said grimly, turning serious now, "Status report."

Tails took a grim face as well. He nodded towards Sonic, then began speaking.

He told him about Shadow's return, about Silver, their attack on Eggman's base, about Sonic almost being killed. Sonic then pitched in, telling him what happened with him, and together Tails and Sonic explained about the Elemental Tablets, at least, as much as they knew about them. Then Tails explained to Braxton about the red light, and what they saw as they headed here, cloaked of course. Every single living being had been turned into a robot…Sonic then explained about Metal, and a little more about Silver.

Then, Sonic added some more information he had yet to tell anyone…

"We can't kill Silver or Metal though…Doing so would cause someone else in the universe to gain their element…Chaos told me it's extremely rare to have two Elements on the same planet at the same time, but the fact every single Element appears to be present here on Mobius means something bad is going to happen. Even worse then what Eggman did," Sonic sighed, shaking his head sadly, "We have to figure out a way to get them on our side before whatever this thing is happens…That's going to be a difficult, if not impossible task."

Braxton rubbed his chin thoughtfully, absorbing all this new information and processing it, though now sitting down as he listened. He had someone get him a chair. He just wasn't as fit as he used to be.

"Well, first thing's first. We'll get Knuckles, the Master Emerald, and Silver over here. Then we have to deal with Eggman. As near as we can tell, he's fairly defenseless up there. We'll need a strike team to head up and take him out, and see if we can reverse the damage," Braxton said, "Prower, you'll have to go. You're the only one who stands a chance to reverse the beam."

"I know Shadow's going to want to go," Sonic said, "And I'm going as well!"

There was a long pause, as Braxton looked over towards Sonic, taking in the blue blur's words carefully. He mulled them over carefully.

"So…Shadow has changed?" Braxton finally said, dissipating the silence with his old voice, "He's on our side?"

"He's been on our side ever since he fought the Biolizard, way back when," Sonic answered, crossing his arms over his chest, green eyes staring up into Braxton's mixed eyes.

Sonic's ears suddenly perked up, and he turned around, clapping his hands in joy. "Ahah! Seems like Blaze and the others found some people!"

As Sonic's comment confused everyone, wondering how he might know this, a G.U.N. soldier ran up to his commander, holding a sheet of paper.

"Sir! Six Mobians have appeared outside the shield!" the G.U.N. soldier reported, standing rigid as he saluted, eyes remaining straight forward.

"One of them a pink hedgehog, another a white bat, and another a purple and white cat?" Sonic wondered. The G.U.N. soldier paused, looking towards Braxton who merely gave a nod.

"Yes, Sonic," the soldier said, crisp and clear.

"That would be Amy, Rouge, and Blaze then!" Sonic grinned, turning to the aging G.U.N. commander, "Amy's still learning Chaos Control, so she probably bringing any survivors a little at a time."

Braxton sighed and got up from his seat, wincing slightly, then followed after the soldier, accompanied by Sonic and Tails, as Cosmo, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese were brought to a place to stay for the time being. They had plenty of open rooms…

0000000000

"Jet! Should have known you'd be okay," Sonic grinned, as he and Jet met again, the six Mobians walking into G.U.N. base, waited by Sonic, Tails, and Braxton.

"You'd think old Eggman could pull one over me again? I'm not that stupid," Jet answered, as he and Sonic shook hands.

"You three missed it only because you were on Babylon Rogue though…The magic in that island protected you from the blast…" Amy spoke up, looking at Jet with an amused expression, who merely shrugged.

Tails proceeded to tell everyone what had happened, getting more gasps from the six. After making sure a G.U.N. soldier appeared, requisitioning Tails and Wave.

Wave and Tails began at once to talk about various mechanical designs, and followed off a G.U.N. soldier to the laboratory there, were a few scientists saved from the blast were gathered, working on the information given to them from Tails.

Storm stood silently in the hallway, saying no words as Jet and Sonic continued conversing, and swapping stories and ways to gain better speed.

"Okay…Rouge…Blaze…Stay here…If I'm going to get other people here, I want to be able to bring as many as possible…I don't want to have to drag you guys along too," Amy smiled, turning around as she headed outside to Chaos Control once again.

Blaze sped forward suddenly, stopping in front of Amy.

"What if you encounter an enemy? They are all around us it seems, if what Sonic told us is true…"

Amy grinned, pulling out her mallet again and giving Blaze a thumbs up with her free hand, smiling, "I'm Amy Rose! I can handle anything they throw at me!"

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

Blaze relented then, letting Amy move out of the way. She headed outside of the barrier, then warped away.

Almost as soon as she disappeared, another G.U.N. soldier came running up, holding another paper, out of breath, and a scared look on his face.

"Sir! A report! We got a staticed communication from Mystic Ruins!" the soldier shouted, handing Braxton the report, then resting on his knees, getting his breath back.

Braxton's green and blue eyes read over the report.

"Help…can't…out…Shadow…Robots…Blue…Chaos Emerald…Help…" Braxton read slowly, then looked up, Sonic, Jet, and Storm looking at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Sonic…It looks like there's something you need to do before getting Silver here…"

0000000000

A.N. How's them apples?

And I apologize for taking a bit longer then I told some people I would update. In my defense, I was busy…I started a new RP at teh Sonic Rapid Board (Still plenty of time to join up!) so I've been busy there, plus with school and a few other things!

Hope you liked this evil chapter!

REVIEW! It makes my day, and I'm just ONE away from ONE HUNDRED reviews as of right now when I'm typing this sentence!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	23. Birth and Betrayal

I know, I know…Over a MONTH to update…I feel horrible…Truth be told, I had plenty of time to work on this. I just had horrible writer's block for this chapter. I swear. The following is my third attempt till I finally got it where I wanted it to. Again, I am very sorry, and will work MUCH harder to get the following updates in on time.

Now, the following chapter contains an OC. This OC kicks a canon guy's butt. The OC will in fact be killed later, unless people get to really like him, then I won't. He does have a reason for this fic, and isn't just here so I can make a canon guy look weak. And believe me, we all know this canon guy isn't weak. Just a warning to anyone who might think of flaming me or something over this.

And again…Visit Teh Rapid Board (srb. sonicrapidboard .com)

It's a really great forum, with a bunch of friendly people, and currently two Rps going on, one of which I'm in charged of! Head there, read the rules and introduce yourself and join up! You won't be sorry. And make sure AGoI sent yah!

One, final thing to say. About two weeks ago, I received a Wacom and Photoshop, so check out my Deviant Art page! Same name there as here, and there's a link in my profile. Also check out my YouTube page, link in profile. I have two Sonic AMVs up there, one of them starring Shadow! Hopefully soon I'll draw/color some artwork for this fic, but I'm not that good…Anyone who would like to draw anything from this, send me a line. I'd love to see it!

Now, on with the story…_finally_.

0000000000

"CRUD!"

Shadow rolled to the side, a dark blue form blasting right into the area where the Ultimate Life Form had just been.

Shadow, Mighty, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were in trouble.

The five had made it to Mystic Ruins with a Chaos Control, and had been searching for the G.U.N. forces, and did in fact find them, but during an attack.

Human-like robots were attacking the G.U.N. battalion in Mystic Ruins, and didn't ask any questions when the Chaotix and Shadow started joining them.

With their aid, they were actually winning, until a very strange creature had joined the battle, aiding the robots…

He looked like a hedgehog, and was a dark blue color, quills shaped like Sonic, and tan highlights on his quills. He wore Air Shoes, much like Shadow's, and wore spiked gloves, like Knuckles.

But just where had he come from?

0000000000

-Half an Hour Earlier. Eggman's Base-

The strange pod deep below Eggman's base suddenly slid open, air hissing out, a hand pushing it down, opening it from the inside.

The hedgehog from before fell out, coughing, drenched in the fluids from inside the pod, coughing, purple eyes closed as he exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Welcome…" a metallic voice spoke out, Metal Sonic stepping forward, clapping his robotic hands, "It seems I was correct. You were finished ahead of schedule…"

"Who…who are you? Who am I?" the hedgehog wondered, frowning at Metal Sonic.

"My name is Metal Sonic. I am your creator. Think of me as a father of sorts," Metal Sonic grinned, "You were made from the DNA of several heroes throughout the world, and edited by me. I made you to be the most powerful life form, and one to help me conquer the world with, something Eggman has helped set up nicely for us.

"I know you know basic things, like talking, walking, and you have also been given the experience for fighting. But, you don't have the heroes memories or complete personality traits. Now, will you aid me?" Metal Sonic asked, his claws flashing dangerously.

The hedgehog stood up, looking around, looking through what he did know. Yes, he did know how to fight, he knew what his powers were, and he even knew who his DNA was from, and just who had the biggest hand in making him.

"Yes…" the hedgehog answered, bending down on one knee, "I shall help you take over this planet, Father."

"Excellent…Now I need a name for you. How about…Issai…Everything," Metal Sonic said, smiling his robotic smile…

"So it will be. Now…I believe we have some life forms to wipe out…Come with me, Son…" Metal Sonic laughed, heading towards the elevator…

Metal Sonic's plan had begun. Eggman believed he had the robot's unswerving loyalty, that the Ultimate Life Form Mach II Project would obey him, and only him, and that he was practically ruler of Mobius.

Eggman had been betrayed, but he had no idea…

0000000000

Metal Sonic and Issai, with Issai using Chaos Control, appeared in Mystic Ruins, Metal Sonic using his own technology and Metal elemental powers to move the robotosized humans into battle, and attacked the G.U.N. forces there.

They were winning, Metal and Issai staying in the shadows to watch, but when Shadow and the Chaotix suddenly appeared, Metal had Issai step forward, and show off his stuff…

Shadow was fighting Issai one on one, the Chaotix and G.U.N. soldiers to busy to help. The Water Warrior had plenty of water to draw forth in the humid air and nearby system of streams for his water power, but the black hedgehog was seeing himself being beaten…

Issai charged forward, backhanding Shadow as he tried to pull forth a sword made from ice, sending the first Ultimate Life Form through several trees.

Laughing, the dark blue hedgehog clenched his hands, a black Chaos Spear forming in his hands, then blasting it towards Shadow, who tried to block with a wall of ice.

"So you're the so called Ultimate Life Form? Bah! I feel ashamed some of your DNA was used to make me!" Issai laughed, advancing towards the greatly damaged Shadow.

"_Damn…My Water Abilities don't seem to be working…Wait…I've gotten to caught up in my new abilities…Why not try something old an reliable?"_ Shadow thought to himself, a small smirk forming on his face.

"What are you laughing about?" Issai growled, charging for another Chaos Spear.

"This…" Shadow smiled, a golden glow appearing around him, as he ascended into Super Form, and held up his hands, yellow energy appearing.

Issai's eyes opened wide, backing up as a powerful Chaos Spear was launched towards him. It hit dead on, Issai screaming in pain, as now he was thrown back.

Super Shadow appeared behind him with a Chaos Control, twisting around and kicking him upwards as he flew backwards, then warped again above him, clenching his hands together, bashing Assai in the chest, and the hedgehog barreled into the ground, creating a small crater.

"I _am_ the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow shouted towards the crater, dust skewing his vision.

Laughter sounded from the crater suddenly, and Shadow's eyes opened wide, as he sensed Issai's energy levels suddenly skyrocket, and he blasted upwards, now also Super.

"Heh…To easy," he smirked, flicking his nose at Shadow, "Now let's see who really is…"

Issai vanished suddenly, appearing right in front of Shadow, clutching the normally ebony hedgehog's head.

"The _Ultimate_ Life Form," he finished, and he fired a powerful black Chaos Spear, his hand on Shadow's head.

Shadow cried out in pain, eyes dilating from the surge of raw energy going through his then, turning back to his normal form, and then falling unconscious.

Super Issai laughed, tossing Shadow aside, not caring if he lived or die, then rubbed his hands together.

0000000000

Vector's guitar was swung forward, blocking Metal Sonic's clawed hand attack, the guitar actually able to take the blow, without so much as a scratch.

Metal Sonic cursed, jumping back and scanning the guitar, and was surprised to find he wasn't able to figure out what it was made of.

"Heh, like it?" Vector grinned, holding it up, as though he was going to play it, "Got it from an old witch doctor when I went down south to visit some relatives. Got caught up in something. Got this as a gift for helping."

He strummed the strings lightly, a soft tune emitting from the vibrations, Metal Sonic confused now, unsure of what exactly his next move should be.

Shrugging, he held up his left hand, palm towards Vector, as he gathered energy for his Black Shield Blast, right arm clenching his left arm as well, red eyes focused.

Vector gave a yell and charged, now holding the neck of the guitar like a baseball bat, aiming for Metal Sonic's head…

0000000000

"We got to help!" Sonic shouted, racing for the exit of the G.U.N. base, so he could Chaos Control.

"Wow! Wait up!" Jet shouted, as he and Storm followed after him on their Extreme Gear, "Storm and I will help!"

"…Don't forget about me!" Blaze shouted suddenly, racing after them. Rouge sighed and leaned against the wall. She just wasn't as good at fighting as the rest of them had gotten. She thought she had still been equal with Knuckles, but saw with increasing regularities, that, while she might have become a much better thief, she had been left behind in fighting skills.

Sonic stopped only once he got outside G.U.N.'s Anti-Chaos Energy field, and tapped his foot impatiently for a few seconds once Jet, Storm, and Blaze showed up.

The Blue Blur seemed revved up and ready to go, but he was far from that. He had been pushing himself nearly nonstop for a while now, and despite the brief recharge from the Master Emerald, he was barely at half of his power.

Still, he _was_ Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Earth. He had to do something to help his friends.

"Alright…Chaos…Control!" Sonic shouted, focusing on his own energies, as he, Jet, Storm, and Blaze vanished with a yellow light, just a smudged of it tinged in black…

0000000000

Amy was Chaos Controlling around the globe, finding a few people who had not been Robotosized, since they had been in places with high magical content. About twenty in all, she was preparing to bring them to the G.U.N. Base.

High above the planet, on the Space Colony ARK, Eggman worked furiously at trying to get the Eclipse Cannon back online, having been overloaded with the Robotosizer was added with it, fully expecting to have Metal Sonic's support on Earth.

In the humid jungles of Mystic Ruins, G.U.N. soldiers were fighting for their lives against robots who use to be human, Vector going against Metal Sonic, the rest of the Chaotix aiding G.U.N. for now, and a new player, who had defeated Shadow and left him for dead.

At the G.U.N. Base, Tails and Wave were working with the few G.U.N. Scientists to see if they could find a way to reserve the Robotosizing Ray. The President and Braxton also discussed the next plan of action.

And on Angel Island, Silver awoke…

0000000000

Next part, the revealing of TWO Elements and their users, Amy gets mad, and Sonic shows off his Dark Side again…

And if I take as long to update as I did this one, you have my permission to hit me with a rubber fish!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

P.S. I also got Pokemon Pearl version yesterday. Very fun!


	24. Desperation

A.N. BOOYAH! UPDATE! And as promised, I do reveal two of the people's elements, but, unfortunately, Amy doesn't appear in this, and Sonic doesn't show off his Dark Side…Next part, Dark Side Sonic at least.

Okay…I got Pokemon Pearl! If you wish to add me as a friend, my name is AGoI, and my friend password is: 3823 4995 4468

Feel free to add me!

And again, check Teh Rapid Board! Srb. sonicrapidboard. com

It's a really great Sonic Forum, and we have fans of pretty much everything there! And if you become a regular member, you get a character in the Super Kimi and Wonder Sama stories, which, are awesome. I'm the evil genius villain of them! And when you introduce yourself, make sure to say AGoI sent yah!

I also gained something yesterday…All the Sonic SatAM cartoons on DVD…I am overjoyed by this! Definite inspiration there!

Note: Knuckles says the 'H-word' in this once. This IS rated T for Teen, so don't complain, k?

0000000000

Silver awoke.

He awoke, floating in a strange pod, on Angel Island after having been defeated and saved by Sonic the Hedgehog.

Yellow eyes closed in frustration, reaching forth with his powers, trying to escape, but found that his powers were being held within, and he seemed unable to break out.

Standing in front of him was Knuckles, the red echidna wearing a serious expression on his face. The others had been gone a lot longer then planned. Something had to be up, and he disliked the fact he didn't know what, and that he was stuck watching Silver.

"You can struggle all you like, but you won't escape from that thing. Tails made it, and he makes things pretty sturdy," Knuckles grinned, flicking his nose at Silver. He had much faith in Tails' machines, and that faith was not misplaced, most of the time.

But Silver was still very powerful, and Tails had never actually tested the machine.

Silver growled at Knuckles' antics and words, and golden energy began to surround him.

The tube shook violently now, the Super Energy beginning to overload the system, and Knuckles took a step backwards, his eyes widening in shock, but not fear.

The tube began to crack, then burst open, Knuckles ducking to the side to avoid a piece of flying shrapnel whizzed through the air where his head had been a second before.

Super Silver stepped forward, smiling deviously as he looked around, and suddenly found himself flying through a few walls, and crashing into the island, outside on Angel Island, then a red blur chase after him.

Super Silver rolled, a powerful punch embedding itself into the ground where he had just been.

The Island shook, and Knuckles cursed, jumping up and eyeing Silver, fists up and ready to fight.

The glowing hedgehog was confused. Knuckles hadn't a Super Form, but his punch and speed were incredible! It wasn't nearly as fast as Sonic's attacks were, but it had a lot more 'oomph' into it.

This, added to the fact he was still weakened from his earlier bout with Sonic, would make this a very close match, though Silver was sure he could win nonetheless.

He held up his hands, charging for a Chaos Spear, and Knuckles launched forward with a furious assault…

0000000000

"You are better then I gave you credit for, life form," Metal Sonic stated as he backed away from his assault, Vector having blocked it with his guitar.

"Heh, guess you weren't as tough as Sonic said you were!" Vector grinned, holding up the guitar, ready to fight some more.

"Ha! When I fought Sonic I was at eighty percent of my true power…Right now…" Metal Sonic's eyes glowed, "I was fighting you at a paltry ten percent…"

Suddenly he blasted forward, a lot faster then before, claws outstretched, slashing across Vector's mouth, and only his tough reptilian-like skin keeping him from taking to much damage.

"Now this is my twenty percent…Try and keep up," Metal Sonic laughed, dashing around and appearing behind Vector, claws raking forward for a sinister attack.

Vector spun around, barely in time, as his special guitar hit Metal's head, sending the Robian crashing to the right, into a few trees.

The green crocodile breathed deeply, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Huh…Not bad…Made me go to thirty percent. Guess you're the Chaotix's Leader for a reason," he heard behind him.

Swinging his guitar, he was suddenly knocked back, his weapon hitting nothing but air, as he slammed into Metal Sonic's fist, who had moved behind him after the first blow.

"Pitiful life form…No one can defeat me," Metal Sonic declared, "Soon, it will be _my_ empire that rules. Eggman is obsolete."

Vector coughed up blood, crashing to the ground, his CD player someone clicking on, and he heard a voice speak through his headphones, though he had no recollection of having anything like that on his CD…

"_**Vector…You have an Element as well…You must find it, unlock it, if you wish to have any chance of living through this…It is something you know well, something you use all the time…"**_

Vector grimaced, then struggled to his knees, one hand reaching for his guitar.

"Struggle all you want…You've lost," Metal Sonic laughed.

His hand reached the guitar, and he paused, hearing music suddenly…Beautiful music, music he had heard only in his dreams, music he had never been able to imitate…

"SOUND!" Vector shouted, standing up, and strumming his guitar.

Metal Sonic's robotic eyes seemed to widen in shock, as a pressurized wave of sound shot forward, temporarily scrambling his sensors, and causing massive pain.

Vector, encouraged, stepped forward, ignoring his own pain as he strummed again, and Metal Sonic let out some sort of robotic screech, his eyes beginning to fade or glow even brighter.

"Do not hurt Father!"

Issai appeared from no where, surprising Vector, kicking upwards and knocking the guitar out of Vector's hands, Metal Sonic clutching his head in pain still.

He ran forward now to punch Vector, but suddenly found himself lifted off of his feet, encased in a swirling vortex of air, then fire as well, rushing up and burning around him.

"Someone call the cavalry?" a lighter blue hedgehog then Issai asked, grinning as he, Blaze, Jet, and Storm appeared from the foliage.

0000000000

Knuckles rolled again, avoiding the psychic blow of energy, then focused, punching the ground and sending a wave of earth towards Silver through the sheer magnitude of his strength.

Super Silver was hit hard, flying back and crashing into Angel Island again.

Shadow fell across him suddenly, and he rolled yet again, Knuckles burrowing deeply into the earth, having just missed him.

Silver floated upwards, looking around.

"I should just Chaos Control away…" Silver muttered, then closed his eyes, focusing…No…He couldn't Chaos Control outside of Angel Island!

"Must be some device of there's…Guess I'll just destroy the house…" Silver chuckled, holding up his hand towards the house.

A red being erupted from the ground, taking Silver by surprise, as Knuckles grabbed his arm going up with his left, then spinning around suddenly in the air, and flying downwards suddenly.

The two hit the ground hard, causing a sizable crater in the Floating Island. When the dust settled, Knuckles was perfectly fine, but Silver was worse for wear.

No longer Super, Silver got up shakily. Things were not going his way. Either Knuckles was a lot stronger then he thought, or he hadn't recovered nearly as much as he thought he had.

Or maybe it was a combination of the two…

His eyes narrowed, mind racing, as the hedgehog from the sister dimension thought carefully of his next plan of action. Silver then grinned. It would be risky, but it was the only chance he had.

"Alright!" he shouted suddenly, putting his hands up, "I give up. You win."

Knuckles paused, not lowering his fists. He was a little confused. He hadn't been expecting for Silver to give up…

To be honest, Knuckles wasn't sure what to do. He had been ready to beat Silver unto he fell unconscious.

He crept forward carefully. "Okay…but I have to knock you out. Stay still, and it won't hurt…as much…"

Knuckles got closer to Silver and pulled back his fist.

"Mind Bla-" Silver began, but became surprised as the echidna's other arm shot up, sucker punching him in the jaw.

However, some of the blast still issued forth, hitting Knuckles and sending the guardian backwards, clutching his head in pain.

Silver cursed, holding his jaw with his left hand. Knuckles had almost knocked it off it's hinges!

"What the hell did you do to me?" Knuckles cursed loudly, clutching his head in pain, "Gah! It hurts!"

"Just be thankful you didn't get the full brunt of the blast echidna…" Silver said slowly, rubbing his jaw, "That punch really hurt…"

"I got more where that came from!" Knuckles roared suddenly, lashing forward, temporarily forgetting his pain.

Knuckles, hindered by the pain seeping into his head, was now on equal footing with Silver.

Silver charged up a Chaos Spear, and shot it forward, hitting Knuckles dead on in the close range combat, and Knuckles fell backwards, hitting the cool earth of Angel Island…

His gloved hands clenched the ground, cursing as the pain seemed unbearable now. All he wanted to do was to close his eyes…To just yield, and let himself rest…

"_No…My friends…need me…Sonic…Tails…Shadow…Amy…All of them…Rouge…"_

He staggered up, pain coursing through him. Silver was tense. He didn't have much energy left, though he was in better shape then Knuckles now.

"_**Knuckles…It is time you discovered your power…You may be high above me, but you have a piece of me you can use…"**_ a feminine voice seemed to reverberate around the guardian. Silver didn't seem to notice it.

"Of course…" Knuckles coughed, almost laughing, "I suppose it makes sense…We are kind of like opposites, after all."

"What are you blabbering about?" Silver demanded, getting ready to attack and finish Knuckles off.

"This…" the echidna said, looking deadly serious.

"EARTH!"

He stomped his foot forward, and Angel Island gave him it's strength, the ground around Silver suddenly rising up, circling around Silver then crushing in on him.

Knuckles then raised his arms up, eyes closed as he focused on the Earth around Silver.

Within a matter of seconds, Silver was defeated, unconscious, and trapped in a tomb of earth. He was not dead, and he did not need to worry about oxygen deprivation…But it would keep him, for now.

Knuckles then sat down, and placed his fists together, eyes still closed as he meditated and healed…

0000000000

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

So, what do you guys think?

Again…RAPID BOARD!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	25. Overpowered

A.N. Booyah. Update! The following chapter leads up to Evil Sonic and some kick buttness with Shadow and Amy fighting. Plus, some bad stuff.

Go and check out Teh Rapid Board! It's an awesome Sonic forum with a lot of friendly people there. srb. sonicrapidboard .com

Make sure to tell them AGoI sent yah!

Also, I've been having problems getting review notifications, so if I take a while to respond to your reviews, that's why!

0000000000

Issai screamed as the fire and wind ripped around him. Closing his eyes, the genetically created hedgehog focused, his Chaos Energy swirling around him, and he blasted away the fire and wind.

"Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog…And Blaze the Cat," Super Issai grinned, floating down, "How nice of you to join us. I'll kill you too!"

Sonic paused, getting into a fighting position.

"Jet…Storm…Blaze…Go help G.U.N. and the Chaotix. See if you can find Shadow. I'll deal with this guy, whoever he is," Sonic said coldly, green eyes eyeing Issai with contempt.

Issai laughed now, looking towards Sonic, "Fool. I defeated the self proclaimed 'Ultimate Life Form' already. If he's not dead already he will be soon. What makes you think-"

Issai coughed blood suddenly, doubling over as Sonic's fist was placed rudely into his gut, the Blue Blur looking deadly serious, removing his fist, then seeming to phase out suddenly, and Issai slammed into the ground, Sonic's foot raised over him.

"Shadow's pretty powerful, and fast too. But I'm the Fastest Thing Alive," Sonic stated simply.

Super Issai laughed suddenly, and phased out as well, appearing behind Sonic, swinging his foot around.

Sonic suddenly shot forward into a ball, avoiding the kick and dashing forward, ramming into Issai's stomach.

Super Issai coughed up blood again, eyes dilating from the blow, and Sonic twisted around, grabbing the genetically created hedgehog's right arm and pulling it behind his back.

"I guess you're fast as well," Sonic grinned, "But still, I'm faster."

"Issai!"

Everyone paused, and Metal Sonic got back up, having restored his systems now.

"Stop holding back on Sonic. You can't give him that chance," Metal stated, then eyed the other Mobians, who had refused to leave Sonic's side. "You must be merciless…"

Metal Sonic then took a stance, grinning his robotic smile now, eyes glowing bright.

"So let's kick it up to one hundred percent…" Metal laughed.

"Got it, Father," Issai answered, and energy began to expand around him and Metal, Sonic struggling to keep a hold of the other biological hedgehog, but failing, being blasted back, though landing safely.

00000000000

There was a flash of light from a Chaos Control, and Amy appeared, surrounded by about twenty humans.

"Everyone here? Is anyone missing?" Amy wondered, looking up towards the crowd. There was some murmuring, then a collective 'No' from the crowd.

"Good!" Amy smiled, "Now let's go!"

The pink hedgehog led them into G.U.N. Base, and a few soldiers took charge, bringing the people to a place to recover.

Rouge was leaning against the wall as Amy came in, and pulled he fellow female off to the side, a worried look on her face.

"Amy…We got a message about seven minutes ago…Something about Shadow and an attack at Mystic Ruins…Sonic, Blaze, Jet, and Storm went to go help, but…" Rouge began, looking down towards the ground, "I figured you would want to know."

She looked up, and Amy was already running outside again, and then Chaos Controlling away…

0000000000

Super Sonic was fighting Super Issai and Metal Sonic now. Metal Sonic was a lot tougher then he first fought him, and with Super Issai aiding Metal, it was nearly impossible for Sonic to launch a counterattack.

"_**Come on Sonic…Use me…You need my power…You used it before and you were perfectly fine afterwards!"**_ the mystery voice from before said, welling up in Sonic's consciousness.

"_No…I can't! I won't!"_ Sonic thought back, ducking to the side as a blade from Metal Sonic almost chopped his left arm off

"_**But you have to…Do you really want your friends to die? Do you want Evil to win?"**_ the dark voice chuckled, trying to tempt Sonic.

"_But if I l use your power, Evil will still win…"_ Sonic argued, finding Issai's black Chaos Spear right in his face. He focused and warped, narrowly avoiding the blast.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop, a scream sounded.

Metal Sonic had Blaze's right arm behind her back with his right arm, and his left hand was placed on her head.

"Time to end this Sonic…" Metal said, "I tire of this game of cat and mouse…Surrender, or Blaze dies."

Sonic's eyes widened, and Blaze growled, summoning fire all around her and Metal, though it didn't seem to affect the robot.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted, rushing forward, and his leg was suddenly grabbed by Issai.

"Not so fast…" Issai laughed, "You're not going anywhere."

"Choose Sonic…Surrender, or Blaze dies," Metal shouted, clutching Blaze's head tighter.

"I…Fine…" Sonic sighed, and powered down out of his Super Form.

A green flash was suddenly seen, and Metal Sonic temporarily let go of Blaze, and then there was the spill of blood…

"JET!"

0000000000

Shadow's eyes fluttered open suddenly, just in time a Chaos Control field appeared around him…

"SHADOW!"

Amy knelt down suddenly, green eyes looking down towards Shadow. She could tell he wasn't dead, but he was seriously wounded.

"Hey…Amy…" Shadow coughed, smiling weakly up towards the red clad hedgehog, "You…better be…careful…"

"Shush, Shadow…" Amy grinned slightly, tearing up though, "Now I can help you…"

She smiled, and placed her hands on Shadow, and focused her Chaos Energies, power swirling around her and Shadow now, as Amy focused on healing the Ultimate Life Form.

Amy's Elemental Power, Heart, was the strangest of all of them. It's entire power was unknown, and what exactly it could do had never been truly tested.

But, Chaos is Power, and Power is Enriched by the Heart. And the Heart becomes stronger, when working for those that are linked.

And so, Amy focused, unknowingly drawing forth both her Chaos and Elemental powers again, it's energy focusing around Shadow, and began to heal him.

In a matter of seconds, Shadow was fine. In fact, he was finer then fine. The black hedgehog was completely refreshed, and stood up, eyes wide as he looked at himself, making sure his wounds were gone. Not only that, but his energy was completely refreshed.

"Wow…Amy…what did you do?" Shadow wondered in awe.

"I…don't know…" Amy admitted, shrugging… "I just…focused, and…"

"Are you drained?" Shadow asked, turning to Amy.

"No…In fact…" Amy paused, scratching her head, "I feel better then before too…"

Suddenly they heard a scream, not to far off from the jungle, but not necessarily nearby.

A pause, then a deep voice shouted a single word.

"JET!"

0000000000

Back at G.U.N. Base, some troops were scrambling, preparing ships to go out into space.

"How much longer till we're ready to go?" Braxton asked one of the technicians who was furtively typing on keyboard.

"About half an hour sir. But we'll still need those who are going up. A lot of the Mobians are out in the field right now, dealing with the Mystic Ruins situation," the technician answered.

"Well how about getting our satellites back online?" Braxton asked now.

"No go. They're still being scrambled and we haven't figured out the code to unscramble it," the technician answered, "We don't have a timeline on this."

Braxton sighed, rubbing his temples, "Have they tried the code word 'Eggman' yet?"

"Yes sir."

Braxton grumbled and turned away, to go see if there was anything he could do to speed things up.

0000000000

A.N. Woot!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	26. Wrapped In Black

A.N. Urgh…Long update again… . …Sorry, I had my AP US History Test, and May shows a lot of birthdays for people at the Rapid Board, so I was working on gifts for them…

Well, here's the update! Remember, check out Teh Rapid Board! ( srb. sonicrapidboard .com )

0000000000

Jet the Hawk stumbled backwards, holding his stomach, a red liquid seeping from his middle, coughing up blood as well.

Metal Sonic held his right hand up, claws stained red, his left hand still holding Blaze tightly. "Fool…Did you really think you could defeat me?"

Sonic's eyes had opened wide, Issai having walked forward and holding the lighter blue hedgehog's arms behind him.

"Jet…" Sonic muttered. Blaze looked scared, and Storm was furious, and began to advance on Metal Sonic as well.

"Stop," Metal ordered, not even looking towards Storm, holding up his red claws, "Unless you wish to follow in his footsteps. I only want Sonic."

"No!" Blaze shouted suddenly, flipping around, getting loose from Metal's grip, then slamming into her foot into the robot's head.

There was a pause, as Metal took in what happened, then laughed, his cold, robotic laugh.

"Guess I'll just slaughter you all," Metal then answered, and sliced Blaze.

Well, he tried.

A black figure grabbed his arm suddenly, catching Metal by surprise.

Issai was sprawled on the ground, cursing as Sonic was no longer there.

Dark Sonic held up his free hand towards Metal, energy collecting in it, and Metal tried to pull away, but couldn't get out of his grip.

"What…what are you?!" Metal demanded, robotic eyes glaring into Dark Sonic's, eyes almost seeming to widen. Once again he tried to pull away, but his attempt produced the same result.

"Die," the black hedgehog grabbing Metal simply stated, and the energy blasted outwards. It was a huge blast, starting small, just enough to overtake all of Metal Sonic, and expanded outwards, uprooting trees, destroying ferns, killing a lot of wildlife, and seriously messing up Metal…

0000000000

"Sh-" Shadow began, as the large black blast suddenly blew towards them, but was cut short as he had to avoid a flying tree, Amy merely smashing it in half when it tried to knock her down with her mallets. The ebony hedgehog then grabbed Amy, and with a flash of light, managed to Chaos Control before the blast reached them…

0000000000

Metal Sonic lay in a heap, still functioning, but badly damaged. Another blast like that would finish him for good.

Dark Sonic smirked, holding up his hand as another one of those attacks began to form in his hand.

"Father!" Issai shouted suddenly, eyes widening as he leapt forward, Spin Dashing and slamming towards Dark Sonic. The black hedgehog laughed, smacking him away with a flick of his arm, sending Issai sailing through a number of yet to be destroyed trees.

He turned his attention back to Metal Sonic…

"Sonic, don't!" a female voice sounded suddenly, getting in front of him, tears streaming down her face. The purple cat Mobian, Blaze, had stepped in front of him, shaking from fear and shock. "Sonic…this isn't like you…I don't know what happened, but I know you wouldn't do this. You even said we needed Metal…"

Dark Sonic growled, not caring that Blaze had been an ally, and warped behind her, grabbing her by the nape of the neck roughly, then threw her into the ground, stomach first, and then closed his eyes, black Chaos Energy suddenly collecting about him, his eyes glowing a very dark red…

"Chaos Spear!"

Dark Sonic twisted around suddenly, his black Chaos Energy dissipating as he was forced to counter the attack. Turning his head, two figures now stood before him, both looking determined.

"Hey Sonic…Looks like we get a rematch after all…" Shadow said slowly, "But I didn't expect it like this…"

Golden energy began to appear around Shadow, as Amy took a step forward to, holding up her mallets carefully.

"Be careful Shadow…I know Sonic's still in there somewhere," Amy said, green eyes glancing to the now glowing hedgehog.

"I know…" Shadow said quietly, "And I plan to bring him back."

Super Shadow and regular Amy glared towards Dark Sonic, who merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can not defeat me…" Dark Sonic laughed, a the Black Chaos Energy collected around him yet again.

"GO!" Shadow shouted suddenly, racing forward, golden energy racing around him, right at Dark Sonic.

Amy Chaos Controlled, spinning around with her mallets, appearing behind Dark Sonic.

The dark hedgehog simply vanished, and Shadow and Amy met head on, Shadow barreling into Amy as the two tumbled over one another, hitting the ground hard.

"Fools…I'm to fast for you to catch!" Dark Sonic grinned, "I'm the Fastest Thing Alive."

With that, he thrust his hand outwards, and the black energy condensing in his outstretched palm, and fired forward.

Storm had been holding Jet, as the green hawk was still bleeding badly, but not dead, yet.

Jet somehow found the ability to push himself forward, getting away from the stunned Storm, throwing himself into the path of the blast.

It hit, dead on, and the green hawk Mobian gave a gasp, and crumbled to the ground.

"Heh…to bad…And it was just in vain too," Dark Sonic laughed, "Now to…to…"

Dark Sonic's eyes dilated, flashing green, as he clutched his head, floating downwards, a silent scream issuing from his mouth. He fell to his knees now, eyes now fully green, his black quills beginning to turn back to their normal blue.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, though it was only a few seconds, Sonic was back in control. He had just enough time to see the crumpled body of Jet, and the unconscious form of Blaze, when he passed out.

0000000000

"Are…are they going to be okay?" a worried Tails asked, looking towards a doctor, one of the few there, who was working with Sonic, Blaze, and Jet, the ones in worst shape.

The doctor sighed, looking down towards Tails, "Jet is in critical condition…I'm not sure if he'll make it, with the equipment we have, but we're doing what we can. Blaze should be fine in a few days."

"And Sonic?" Tails wondered. Shadow had told him what happened, as much as he could, accompanied by Vector and Storm as well.

"He's fine, physically. Exhausted, but nothing bed rest won't cure. It's…mentally. Something is wrong with his mind, and it's nothing we can do to help, but make sure he's comfortable and hope for the best," the doctor explained, "It's all we can do…"

Tails merely sniffled and nodded, heading down the hallway, getting a sympathetic look from Charmy and Cream, who had come with him for moral support.

"It's okay Tails…We'll beat Eggman, and get everything back to normal! That way, we'll be able to help Sonic and Jet!" Charmy grinned, ever the optimistic.

The genius paused, closing his fist tightly at the mention of Eggman…

Eggman…he had brought Silver here…

Eggman…he had turned everyone into robots…

Eggman…Eggman…Eggman!

No matter where he turned, Tails could only see this word, the man, the mustache, that evil…

Tails grew more enraged, stomping down the hall now, the air seemed to be charged with electricity.

"Eggman…We'll stop him, for good this time…He's going to pay for this," Tails hissed, his voice filled with venom.

Cream and Charmy merely watched him walk off the hall, unable to say anything…. They had never seen Tails so angry.

0000000000

A.N. Muhahaha.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	27. Together

A.N. Wtf? An update! Really? Yes! It is an update!

I'm really sorry for taking forever to update, I apologize.

Okay…It looks like I won't be able to finish the story up by the time I go to Europe, but I will in fact finish this current Story Arc, which means once they get to ARK, defeat Eggman, and reverse the Robotosizer/Eclipse Cannon blast. Which will be in how many more parts which I don't know.

Also, on YouTube, I made a Shadow/Amy AMV! Check out my YouTube page through a link in my profile (Scroll to teh bottom)

Again, check out Teh Sonic Rapid Board. You won't be sorry. It's a really cool Sonic the Hedgehog forum, believe me! I'm there! And I could use more Shadow/Amy supporters…Heh.

www. sonicrapidboard .com

Enough with the talk! On with the story!

0000000000

-Earlier-

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, quickly warping Sonic, Blaze, Jet, Storm, and the Chaotix away with a wave of his hand, bringing them outside the G.U.N. Base.

"Father!" Issai shouted, seeing Metal Sonic collapsed on the ground, racing forward, "No…"

His eyes reddened with rage, looking towards Shadow and Amy. The black hedgehog stood in front of Amy protectively, wary, remembering his last battle with this fellow genetically created hedgehog.

"You…YOU!" Issai shouted, "This is your fault! I'll kill you both!"

Despite the fact it was Sonic who had brought the beat down unto Metal Sonic, Issai blamed Shadow, seeing him there, and needing to blame someone.

Golden energy began to surround the dark blue hedgehog, growling in anger, and stepping forward slowly.

Shadow moved directly in front of Amy now, as golden energy surrounded him as well.

"Amy…get out here…Chaos Control yourself and the G.U.N. soldiers back to the base…Here…" Shadow said quietly, handing her his Chaos Emerald, to accompany the one Amy had. "Hurry!"

"But…" Amy protested wishing to stay and fight, not making a move to take the Emerald.

"Go! Hurry!" Shadow shouted, suddenly dashing forward, roaring and firing a punch towards Issai, who dodged it and flipped to the side, kicking Shadow in the gut and sending the black and red Mobian into a still standing tree.

"I'll be back to help!" Amy shouted, then focused on the Chaos Emeralds…

"Chaos is power…power is enriched by the Heart…" Amy muttered, reciting a line she knew all to well, Chaos Energy rippling around her as she locked unto each of the G.U.N. Soldiers.

"Oh no you don't!" Issai yelled, blasting forward towards Amy, a super powered punch pulled back to knock her head off.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A blast of Chaos Energy hit Issai, sending him stumbling into the ground, Super Shadow now taking his turn to shout in rage, warping above him then slamming his elbow into Super Issai's back.

"Hurry, go!" Shadow shouted, as Issai glowed red.

"Chaos…" Amy muttered, looking at Shadow with worry.

"CHAOS…" Issai began, eyes turning red as well, grabbing Shadow's neck and slamming him into the ground…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Super Shadow held up his hand, focusing, and Amy found herself, along with the G.U.N. Soldiers warped outside the G.U.N. Base. Using that much energy, Super Shadow descended back into his normal form.

"Idiot…" the glowing red Super Issai laughed.

"Chaos Blast," he said smugly, the red energy ripping out from him…

0000000000

Amy appeared by the G.U.N. Base, bewildered as to how she did, then remembering that Shadow had teleported her here…

"Where are we?" one soldier wondered, looking around, confused.

"_The others can take care of things here…" _Amy thought to herself, "_But Shadow needs me!"_

She closed her green eyes and focused, Chaos Controlling.

0000000000

"Chaos Blast."

The red energy erupted from the smiling Super Issai, larger then any Shadow had attempted before, growing to an incredible size, engulfing over a quarter of Mystic Ruins, Shadow right in the center of it…

However, Issai did not go completely berserk. The energy did not seem to engulf Metal Sonic, and instead a protective bubble seemed to be around him.

The Ultimate Life Form lay on the ground, eyes closed, breath shallow, neat death yet again for the second time within five minutes.

A flash of energy, and Amy appeared beside him, looking around with wide eyes at the destruction, then to Shadow who was lying on the ground next to her.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted, "Not again…You should have saved yourself too…"

"But he didn't…" Super Issai laughed, and Amy jumped up, pulling out both of her mallets, eyeing the fellow hedgehog, "He decided to save you and those pathetic humans. How noble of him…How…_heroic_."

He snorted at the last word, as though by 'heroic' he meant, 'idiotic.' "But, alas, it looks like I get to kill his girlfriend as well…"

"Amy…get…out of…here…Save…yourself…" Shadow whispered weakly from the ground, trying to push himself up, "I couldn't…beat him…"

"And you can't beat me either," Issai cackled, eyeing Amy, "Tell you what. I'll let you live if you do one thing for me. Kill him." he pointed at Shadow, "And don't try Chaos Controlling away. You'll be dead before you even summon up the power."

"Do it…Amy…I won't…let you…die…" Shadow gasped out, eyes closed tightly from the pain.

"You have till the count of five…" Issai grinned, holding up his left hand, "One…"

His thumb moved to his palm.

"Two…"

Pinky finger moved downwards now as well.

"Three…"

"Amy…" Shadow said weakly.

"Four…"

Amy closed her eyes, holding up her mallets…Her heart beat wildly, mind racing, knowing she couldn't kill Shadow, and tried to find an alternative…

"Five…To late," Issai grinned, his hand now a fist, "You di-"

A mallet found itself a target, embedding itself into Super Issai's skull.

"Chaos is Power…" Amy said slowly, holding her other mallet up, "Power…is enriched by the Heart…"

The two Chaos Emeralds circled around her slowly, glowing brightly.

"Hah!" Issai laughed, tossing the mallet aside now, "You can't go Super with only two Emeralds!"

"But others…can without…any…" Shadow grinned weakly from the ground.

Amy's normally pink quills gained a golden glow, and she floated up into the air, green eyes turning brown, her mallet also growing larger and more powerful as well.

Issai's eyes opened wide, as Super Amy floated before him.

"Shadow…Let's get this guy…" Amy smiled, then focused her Chaos Powers over Shadow, focusing like last time, healing the Ultimate Life Form, who got slowly.

"Thanks…Amy…" Shadow smiled warmly, "Now…"

A golden aura grew around Shadow as well, and now Super Issai found both Super Shadow and Super Amy floating in front of him.

"So what?" he muttered, floating up as well, "I can beat two Super forms easy!"

Amy merely grinned, then turned towards Shadow.

"Shadow…I haven't quite figured it out, but I think my Heart power let me go into my Super Form with the two Emeralds…but not from my own Chaos Powers…not yet…And I think that I might be able to use it on someone else," the pink hedgehog said quietly.

"And?" Shadow wondered, "We're both in Super Form…It should be plenty…"

"He beat you, and I'm a lot more inexperienced at this then you…But…I have another idea…" Amy answered, then focused, placing her hands on Shadow, the two Chaos Emerald floating around him now.

"Oh no you don't!" Issai cried, raising forward, a black Chaos Spear collecting in his hand…

0000000000

"Come on guys, get inside!" Vector shouted, ushering the G.U.N. Soldiers into the G.U.N. Base, where Braxton and even the President waited for them.

Sonic, Blaze, and Jet had already been brought in, and were being worked on, a worried Tails outside the infirmary.

0000000000

-Present Time-

Super Shadow received a huge boost in power, Amy's Heart Element powering up the two Chaos Emeralds. There was a flash of brilliant light, Issai still flying towards it.

Issai hit the ground hard, burrowing deep into the ground.

Amy, back in her normal form, landed softly, looking up in awe at the hedgehog that floated above her.

Hyper Shadow floated there, normally black fur now a glowing white, his red highlights glowing golden.

"Alright…let's end this…" Hyper Shadow grinned, holding out his hand towards the hole where Issai had been smacked into, and a white Chaos Spear began to form…

0000000000

A.N. Okay…Next part…Finish fight with Issai, and preparations for ARK.

Part after that, fight aboard ARK.

Part after that, reverse Eclipse Cannon (Can they?) and save the day?

So, a possible three parts left until this Arc is finished.

Now, I pose a question.

Would you guys rather, once I return from my Europe trip either…

A) Continue to update this story again, or

B) Just make a Sequel, a new story.

And also, does anyone have any feelings to what I should do with Issai? I can kill him off or let him live, it doesn't matter to much to me.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Oh yah…And as another note, I have two mini stories (not related to this story) I might end up posting before I go to Europe for the summer as well. Keep on eye on them!


	28. End of an Era

A.N. Last part…

Well, last part until I get back from Europe. And yes, it's long. I wrap things up, and so some stuff for the next arc in this story once I return from backpacking in Europe. Hope you guys like it!

And hey, join Teh RapidBoard. I won't be on it, since, I won't have the computer, but it's still a really awesome place!

www. sonicrapidboard .com

Now, on with the story!

0000000000

Chaos Energy glowed in Hyper Shadow's hand, then paused.

"No…" Shadow said suddenly, "I shouldn't waste this power on him. He's down and out, we can deal with him later."

The glowing white hedgehog floated down towards Amy, landing softly, then wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Chaos…Control," the Ultimate Life Form said simply, vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving Issai, and Metal Sonic, to their fates.

0000000000

"…Didn't know you could Chaos Control through the barrier…" Knuckles commented, not moving from his spot on Angel Island, overlooking the mound which had Silver captured.

"I got a power boost," Hyper Shadow answered, walking past Knuckles, looking towards the mound, then towards the house, which held the Master Emerald.

"Hang on…" Shadow muttered, closing his eyes and focusing his energies yet again, "This'll be a bit harder…Chaos…Control!"

0000000000

"What the?!" Vector shouted, scrambling behind some boxes, as Hyper Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, the Master Emerald, and an orb of earth containing Silver appeared suddenly in the middle of the equipment bay for G.U.N.'s base.

"Don't have time to explain," Shadow answered, vanishing again, leaving the others there.

"Something to do with my Heart powers," Amy shrugged, "I was able to increase the power of the two Chaos Emeralds we had, plus Shadow being able to go Super on his own…"

Vector nodded, understanding, somewhat. He decided to go see if he could help Knuckles, who was still focusing on the earthen orb that contained their psychic foe.

0000000000

Hyper Shadow appeared n the infirmary, looking down towards Sonic, Blaze, and Jet.

"This will take the last of my energy…but…" Shadow muttered, closing his eyes and glowing. Light entered Jet, Blaze, and Sonic, healing them of any exterior wounds.

"Ugh…" Shadow muttered, falling out of his Hyper Form, and landing on his knees, "That took a lot out of me…"

"What…what happened?" Blaze murmured first, awakening, "Where am I?"

"You guys…are safe," Shadow said. Sustaining Hyper Form for as long as he did had taken a toll on the Ultimate Life Form.

0000000000

Things had been explained to Blaze and Jet, and while Sonic had been healed of any wounds, he hadn't woken up, and still slept, though not very soundly by the look of his face and what he muttered now and again. The doctors had been right. It was a mental thing, something Sonic would have to fight for himself.

Preparations had gone ahead for attacking Eggman on the ARK. They decided on a small, five man…or rather, Mobian team.

First was Tails. He was the primary guy, the only one who stood a chance at reversing the Robotosizer Blast. Tails was to be protected at all costs.

Next was Mighty, there to provide protection to Tails and serve as the muscle, as Knuckles was dealing with keeping Silver contained.

Third was Shadow, and fourth, Amy. The two refused to go without the other, and their combined power over Chaos might be needed.

Fifth, was Blaze. She volunteered herself. She gave no reason as to why she wanted to go, but she was welcomed.

As the five got into the space ship which would bring them to ARK, Mighty asked a question.

"Hey…Why don't we just Chaos Control to ARK?" Mighty wondered, looking towards Shadow and Amy.

"Tried, doesn't work," Shadow answered, "Eggman has his own anti-Chaos Control device. And I thought it would be a better idea to make sure everyone survived instead of going to the ARK alone. I wouldn't have been able to do much by myself."

Mighty shrugged, accepting this answer for now, as the rocket began to shake, the engines starting up…

0000000000

Eggman was cut off from the planet, pacing back and forth, worried. Metal Sonic wasn't responding, and he wasn't able to connect to his satellites on the ARK. The space station was old, out of date with Robotnik's new, modern technology.

The ARK beeped suddenly, warning of an approaching ship. Checking the readings, Eggman began to worry. This wasn't suppose to happen…Had he put to much faith into Metal Sonic?

Frowning, he looked towards the hallway…He would have to activate…_them_…The robots prepared for just this sort of occasion.

00000000000

"Well?" Shadow wondered, as the five got off the ship, and unto the old metal hallways of ARK, "Do we split up or stay as a group?"

Tails paused, consulting a small, hand-held device, dressed in his Battle Suit. "Hmm…I can't read Eggman anywhere, or the Chaos Emeralds…Almost like they're being masked."

"You don't think he might have ran, do you?" Amy wondered.

"No…We would know that," Tails muttered, shaking his head, "Something's up though, we need to be careful. We'll head to the Eclipse Cannon room, so I can begin to reconfigure the Robotosizer. Shadow, lead the way."

Shadow nodded, stepping forward carefully, holding up a glowing hand of Chaos Energy, both lighting the way and prepare to fire it if attacked. Behind him was Tails, looking wary, as Mighty loomed behind him. Amy held her mallets out, while Blaze took up the rear guard.

It was sudden, and neither five of them knew exactly what happened…

First, a muffled yelp, four of them looking back, and seeing Blaze suddenly yanked upwards, then heard blasts of fire.

Suddenly, a large, metal hand erupted from the wall, grabbing Mighty and retracting, into the far reaches of ARK.

Amy went next, the floor giving out from under her, Shadow rushing back to save her, but found himself grabbed as well, and pulled away.

Tails was left alone…Wondering just what the heck had happened.

0000000000

Blaze was grabbed by a robotic vulture-like creature, it's claws digging into her, threatening to burst the poor pyro-cat like a tomato.

Fire erupted around Blaze, burning around her and super heating the metal, causing the robot to shriek and drop her.

Blaze felled, amongst the steel girdles of ARK, and threw out a hand, grabbing one of them and twisting, landing gracefully on the beams.

It was a large room, having still been in the process of being made, or perhaps had been scrapped in the years after the incident. Either way, steel beams made a network of places to hide and jump at.

Fire leaped around the purple cat again, leaping up and landing on a higher beam, then kept repeating the process, and finding the robot again.

"You're going down!" Blaze shouted, jumping easily and landing on it's back, and thrust her burning hand into it's back, trying to melt it.

The vulture robot screamed, twisting in midair, threatening to knock Blaze off by scraping her against one of the steel beams.

Blaze jumped, spiraling in the air and dashing forward, landing on the side of a upwards beam, then pounced, legs coiling as she grabbed the vulture bot again, and began to glow, summoning her fire powers more then she had in the past, the exception when she and Sonic fought Eggman and Eggman-Nega.

Blue fire burst from Blaze, the vulture-bot screeching and tumbling down, Blaze quickly leaping off and landing on one of the beams.

"Heh…to easy…" Blaze grinned, wiping some sweat from her forehead, then paused, hearing the screech of the robot again.

She put her hands together, focusing, more blue fire condensing in her hand, focusing to contain it…

The vulture robot flew up behind her, eyes glowing red as it attempted to kill Blaze…

"…Blue Fire Spiral!" Blaze shouted, twisting about and letting the blue fire do it's thing, spiraling out and hitting the robot, superheating it, and melting it into nothing…

The purple Chaos Emerald floated in mid air for a few seconds, revealed after the robot was destroyed, then fell downwards.

"…Shoot…" Blaze muttered, diving after it and catching up, using her fire to give her the speed boost to beat the laws of physics, then grabbed another beam, swinging back up.

"Now I gotta find the others…" the cat muttered, looking around for an exit.

0000000000

Mighty hit the wall hard, and was scraped against it, the armadillo cursing, being lifted away and thrown.

He curled into a ball, hitting the wall and denting it, but stopping himself from taking any more damage.

Popping out of his shell, Mighty frowned, seeing the monstrosity before him. It was a humongous gorilla robot, who clanked and bellowed suddenly, forcing Mighty to take a few steps back.

"Geez…this is going to be tough," Mighty muttered, then jumped against the wall, his powerful leg muscles pushing against it, then jumped forward, dashing towards the robot, his own fist pulled back.

He hit it dead on in the chest, forcing the several ton robot back several yards, though he didn't seem to damage it.

The gorilla bot merely beat it's chest, then the chest opened, and revealed numerous missiles, and fired them, whizzing straight towards Mighty at nearly point blank range!

Cursing again, Might punched the floor, ripping a hole through it and jumping through it. Many of the missiles missed at hit the floor, now Mighty's ceiling, but several still flew after him through the hole, and to make matters worse, the gorilla robot had copied Mighty and was now also on the same floor.

The armadillo twisted around, grabbing one of the missiles and spinning, and letting it go, aimed towards the robot, then curled into a ball, the other missiles exploding on or around him, battering his shell.

Uncurling, he saw a slightly sooty, yet still barely damaged, gorilla robot lunching towards him. He ran forward as well, meeting with it's punch, and the two found themselves at a stalemate.

"Heh…looks like we're even…Now what?" Mighty wondered, grinning as the two pushed against each other, fist to fist.

The chest plate opened again, revealing a new rack of missiles.

"Oh…right…" Mighty muttered, then jumped back suddenly, the missiles exploding where he had just been.

_"This robot is tough…I can't punch through him, and our strength is about the same…How do I beat him?"_ Mighty wondered, looking around for some sort of inspiration.

**_"It's just a robot! It has a limit, it can only go so far! You, you're a living thing! You mock the limit, constantly pushing past it!"_ **a new voice said in Mighty's mind.

"True…" Mighty said outloud, eyeing the robot gorilla, who he could swear was grinning at him.

**_"Push your limit! Show them what you can do! Your Body is the strongest of them all!"_** the voice persisted, ushering Mighty on.

"Yah…I am! I can beat any overgrown robot!" Mighty shouted, grinning holding, punching his fists together. He could feel power flowing through him, and rushed forward, nearly, but not quite, as fast as Sonic, and pulled back his fist and rammed it suddenly through the gorilla robot, tearing through it like tissue paper, and quickly dismantling the robot.

Panting, the yellow Chaos Emerald shown amongst the wreckage, and Mighty picked it up.

"Well…I bet Tails is going to need this! Better find him," Mighty said, then hurried off, no idea to where he was going.

0000000000

Amy twisted around, slamming her mallets into the strange robot that had attacked her.

It was a large, wolf robot, and it slashed at her with it's metal claws, red eyes glowing behind it's muzzle.

"You know, you look like someone I met before…" Amy muttered, recalling Chapter One. She twisted about and brought both of her mallets to bear, forcing the robot back.

The wolf robot growled, charging forward again and slashing in a berserker-like method, Amy being forced to back up, but quickly hit a wall.

Besides the holes above them, Amy and the wolf robot were in a small room, barely five feet by five feet, and seemed bare of everything.

The wolf kept coming, and Amy focused, warping behind the robot with a Chaos Control, then began to spin rapidly, holding her mallets out and approaching the wolf robot, pounding it repeatedly against Eggman's creation.

The robot flew back, hitting the wall, then picking itself up, as a dizzy Amy landed, shaking her head and trying to get her bearings.

The wolf robot roared, slashing at Amy, who barely blocked with on of her mallets.

A crack, and the mallet suddenly snapped in half useless.

Thinking quickly, Amy shifted her feet, bringing around her other mallet.

Another slice, and that mallet fell to pieces.

The pink hedgehog yelped and jumped back, having been deprived of her two weapons, now forced to rely on her hand-to-hand combat…She really wish Shadow had taught her Chaos Spear, or Chaos Blast, considering the situation.

She didn't have long, the wolf robot not resting as it lunged again, Amy rolling and barely avoiding the robot's claws.

This didn't look good. Amy was a good fighter, but her Chaos skills were still something she knew little about. She could Chaos Control, but without any Chaos Emeralds (Tails had the two they had), she couldn't do so over long distances, and she had never figured out how to use other Chaos moves, not to mention she wasn't sure how her Heart powers worked still.

The wolf turned and slashed, Amy forced to warp and avoid, then realized something.

She pulled out the strange orb Shadow's sensei had given her, staring into it's surface.

_"They are special weapons…Legend says only very strong warriors can wield them. They become your own once you have proven yourself to them, and take on a shape,"_ the voice of the old man said through Amy's head, remembering what he had told her.

Amy cursed as the wolf robot slammed into the wall, where she had been moments before, and glanced towards the orb.

"Come on…I need you!" Amy shouted, "Otherwise I won't get a chance to prove myself to you!"

She was forced to dodge again, warping away. Amy was beginning to grow tired, this robot seeming to never quit, never giving her a break.

Amy dodged another attack, then growled, pulling back her arm and throwing the orb, hitting the wolf robot's head.

Using the momentary distraction, Amy rushed forward, punching the wolf robot as well, then kicked forward, smashing his chest with her red boots, propelling herself back, twisting in midair, then pushing from the wall, screaming at the confused robot, then head butted him through the other wall.

"Ow…" Amy muttered, rubbing her head, feeling a headache coming on from her diving head butt attack.

A clawed hand reached into the room, the wolf robot pulling itself back in, locking eyes with Amy.

Cursing again, Amy took a stance, wondering how she was going to beat this thing.

The orb glowed, suddenly floating up around Amy, then grew, changing shape, twisting.

Soon, Amy was grinning, and in her hand rested a pink, red, and black mallet.

"Alright…" Amy grinned, hefting the mallet. To her, it felt incredibly light and easy to handle, but she could feel it's power.

"Let's go!" Amy shouted, rushing forward as the wolf robot recovered, slashing at her. The pink hedgehog pulled her new mallet back, grinning, then stepped forward, bringing her weapon around.

The wolf robot was smashed against the wall, crushed and tumbling downwards, the cyan Chaos Emerald emerging from the wreckage.

Amy smiled and picked up the gem. It was time to find the others…

0000000000

When Shadow was suddenly dragged away, his only thoughts were on Amy.

His foe had been a giant rat robot, but was quickly destroyed by an angry Super Shadow's Chaos Blast attack, and revealed the red Chaos Emerald.

He picked it up, staring into it's surface…

He stood for a long time, contemplating things, back aboard the place of his birth. Shadow though about his past, his present, and his future.

Clenching his emerald tightly, his eyes suddenly widened.

0000000000

Tails cursed, flying down the hallway as it became riddled with holes, charging up his blaster and turning around, firing at the mecha Eggman stood in. It was absorbed harmlessly into his shield.

"Hah! I've built this Mecha to be able to put up with all of you at once!" Eggman laughed, "It'll be more then enough to rid me of the pesky sidekick!"

Tails growled, landing and looking over his options. His blaster couldn't punch through Eggman's metal, and he doubted any physical blows of his could work. If he had more power, he _might_be able to overload the blaster and hit Eggman with enough raw energy to disable his mecha, at the cost of his blaster.

And possibly his arm…

_"Come on…think…What would Sonic do?"_ Tails thought to himself, then gained an image of Sonic ascending into Super Form and beating up Eggman in his mecha, then going on to change everyone back with his sheer power.

_"Okay…that didn't help me at all…"_ Tails continued, as Eggman began to advance, his mecha pulling out a large laser sword. He rolled to the side as the mecha's blade slashed through the floor, and the two-tailed kitsune fired another blast of energy, still doing nothing.

_"I need more power!"_ Tails muttered in his head, avoiding the laser sword again.

**_"What do you mean? You've always had plenty of power, Chosen One,"_** a soft voice spoke, wafting through Tails head, **_"Your main destiny may still be waiting, but for now, your other power must awaken…You have plenty of energy. Just focus it, Chosen One."_**

Tails paused. That voice…It was like what Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Vector had had spoke about. Did this mean…?

No time! Eggman charged for another attack, and Tails dodged, then focused.

Electricity crackled through the air, the genius Mobian holding both hands up, a ball of the electrons forming in it, and Eggman paused, wondering what sort of attack this was.

Straining against the power, Tails looked up at Eggman, then flew up, holding the orb of electricity.

He shouted no attack name, no yell of glory, but just thrust it forward at Eggman, the electricity crackling all around the mecha, smoking, Eggman screaming from the electrons floating through him. He, and the mecha, collapsed.

Tails walked forward, and kicked it, a door opening with a spurt of electrons. Inside, the final Chaos Emerald, the blue one, shining inside. Tails removed it, and looked at it's surface.

Glancing around, he hurried off to the Eclipse Cannon Room.

000000000

"Blaze!" Amy shouted appearing by the cat Mobian in a flash of Chaos Control, who had just finished fighting the robot vulture and was looking for a way out, "You okay?"

"Yah…" Blaze muttered, then looked around, "Didn't you look for Shadow first?"

"I know Shadow can handle himself," Amy began, Blaze raising an eyebrow towards Amy, "Uh, not that you can't, but you can't Chaos Control."

Blaze accepted this, and Amy grabbed her hand, warping again.

0000000000

"Come on Mighty, we need to hurry," Shadow said, appearing behind the armadillo, who was looking at the yellow Chaos Emerald he had acquired.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Mighty said, smiling slightly, "I've never actually seen one of these up close. I think I see why Rouge is often after these."

"We can discuss your future life of crime later Mighty, come on. I can sense Tails got another Chaos Emerald as well. I bet Amy and Blaze are there too," Shadow said, then focused, warping the two away.

0000000000

"'Bout time you got here Shadow," Amy grinned as he and Mighty appeared in the Eclipse Cannon's main room, five of the Chaos Emeralds in the slots. Shadow and Mighty walked forward, placing the two they had received in as well.

Shadow merely grinned back towards the fellow hedgehog, then glanced back to Tails, who was working on the Robotosizer, trying to reprogram it.

"How long Tails?" Mighty wondered, as if expecting another attack.

"Not to long…The program's simple enough, oddly. Eggman knows his biology well. Probably explains a lot about many of his robots," Tails answered, fingers flying. Shadow almost thought he could see electricity leaping from the kitsune's fingertips.

Now, they simply waited.

After a few minutes, Amy spoke up, "Ummm…Tails…this won't turn robots, ones that were made robots, not changed, breathing things as well, will they?"

Tails paused, frowning and looking at the screen.

"I can't say for sure, but…It's a possibility. I suppose it depends on the robot's programming," the genius shrugged, then went back to typing.

After a few minutes, it was complete.

"Shadow…be ready to Chaos Control us out. I'm not sure if the ARK can take another blow like this," Tails said, looking towards Shadow, "Which would also mean…"

"Go ahead Tails. All this place holds is my past that I already remember," Shadow answered, "Besides, I think Professor Gerald would be perfectly fine with the ARK falling to pieces to save everyone."

Tails just smiled then nodded, and entered the correct code.

"S…O…N…I…" a small smirk from Tails, who then punched in the last letter, "C… Man, Eggman, you're getting ironic in your old age."

0000000000

A brilliant white light erupted from the Eclipse Cannon, firing towards the planet, the ARK shaking badly, threatening to begin collapsing, but held on.

The white light washed over the planet, healing it, changing it back to normal, the robots becoming living organisms again, breath and free will returning.

The Heroes had done it…Mobius was saved.

0000000000

"Woah…That was one wild ride," Mighty grinned, as the shaking stopped, the ARK still intact.

Everyone only nodded in agreement, and Shadow stepped forward, and began to remove the Chaos Emeralds.

"Mighty…Come with me to get Eggman…He'll be put to trial, and pay for his crimes," Tails said, spatting at the word 'Eggman.' Mighty nodded and followed Tails out.

0000000000

"…Father…" a gloved hand muttered, reaching out from the soil, and clasped another gloved hand, who helped him out.

"You!" Issai shouted as he was freed from the earth, a black hedgehog having helped him up.

"No…" the deep voice from the hedgehog said, holding up his yellow streaked arm, "I am not Shadow. My name is Black Doom, and like you, I seek his, and his friends destruction."

"So…do…I…" a new voice coughed from beside them. Both of them turned, and Issai gasped.

A badly beaten hedgehog lay there, flesh and blood. He looked a lot like Sonic, except he had white streaks in his quills, and when he showed his face, he had red eyes.

"Father!" Issai shouted, bending down and helping Metal up, "You're…a life form now…"

"So it appears," Metal chuckled, then looked towards Black Doom, "Doom huh? I heard about you. I didn't know you were a hedgehog."

"Long story," Doom answered, staring back at Metal, "So…I suggest an alliance, between us three," Black Doom grinned, "Together, no one can stop us."

"Yes…That sounds like an excellent solution…" Metal said, looking towards Issai, "What do you say, my son?"

"I will follow you wherever Father," Issai answered, and meant it. He'd follow Metal into the pits of hell if Metal so even mentioned it in passing.

"Excellent," Black Doom smiled, "Gentlemen…Let us prepare."

0000000000

"Eggman's gone!" Tails shouted, rushing back into the Eclipse Cannon room, where Shadow, Amy, and Blaze had waited. Mighty came in soon afterwards. "I even ran a scan on the ARK…He's escaped, somehow…"

"He can't run forever," Shadow said, getting up from leaning against the wall, "But that's a problem for the other day. Come on…Let's go home, back to Mobius…"

"Home…" Blaze muttered, gazing towards a wall. There were no windows in this room, "Can I go back to my own dimension, now that I'm here again?"

"You at least got to wait until Sonic gets better," Amy smiled, "I'm sure he'd like to see you again after he beats his inner demons."

"Yah…I bet he would," Blaze grinned, "So…Let's head back."

The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around Shadow, who closed his eyes and focused, everyone Chaos Controlling back to Mobius.

Back…Back home…

0000000000

A.N. Wow…Long! I was going to split this up, but I just kept writing, and well, I got it all in one part exclusive!

So, I might, _might_, have another part before I leave, dealing with Sonic and his inner struggle. I make no promises!

However, I did leave hints to what I'll do once I get back from Europe. Eggman will, most likely, not be in the next arc for this fic. It'll deal with the evil hedgehog trio.

Some final notes to wrap things up.

1. When I get back, I'll update this fic. I won't make a sequel, so in July (late July most likely) look for the update!

2. Issai, unless something really big happens, will not die. I've grown fond of the angry little OC who's devoted to Metal.

3. The following Elements have been revealed!:

Shadow - Water

Amy - Heart

Sonic - Wind

Blaze - Fire

Silver - Mind

Metal Sonic - Metal

Knuckles - Earth

Vector - Sound

Mighty - Body

Tails - Electricity

Now, what will the future for Chaotic Power hold? Well…

Shadow and Amy, _hopefully_, will kiss. I know this is suppose to be mainly Shadow/Amy, but I don't want to rush the thing. Not like Files…

Expect an unlikely team up of Sonic and Silver.

Metal Sonic may give himself a new name.

And…all you're getting!

So, see you guys later! Don't fret, I shall return!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	29. Dreams of An Absolution

A.N. WOOT! JE RETURNE!!!

Yes, back from Europe now, and Chaotic Power will start updating again! Prepare for action, fighting, hugs, return of Sonic, and more! And that's just this part!

And remember, join the Sonic Rapid Board! http:// srb. sonicrapidboard. com

Remember, get rid of the spaces! You won't be sorry! Make sure to tell 'em AGoI sent yah!

0000000000

Sonic the Hedgehog was floating endlessly through the twilight, a peaceful kind of feeling surrounding him. He felt like he could just fall asleep, and all his troubles would be over. Time didn't seem to matter here. He could have been floating for mere minutes, or maybe even years.

**_"Do you wish to be safe? Do you truly wish to merely remain here, safe?"_** a voice wondered, wandering through the hero's head, causing him to stir.

"Safe…Doesn't…everyone want safety?" Sonic wondered, "In a way?"

**_"But with safety comes a price. You may choose to remain here, and your Darkness will never be loose again."_**

"But my friends…"

**_"Will be safe from you. Do you really think that you can keep that Darkness in? You've let it already. It will grow, consume you, overtake you! You can not defeat the Darkness!"_**

_"Come on Sonic! You're a Hero, are you really going to let this big voice keep you down?"_ another voice wondered. It sounded like Tails.

_"Don't tell me you're giving up that easily Sonic,"_ yet another voice, sounding like Knuckles, said from nowhere.

"Yah…" Sonic grinned, getting up, the nothingness around him taking shape, form. A few trees seemed to appear, grass growing underfoot, but the sky was still the color of nothing, as was the horizon.

"Alright then, I'm not backing down!" the blue hero shouted, pumping his fist into the sky, "I'll stop this Darkness in me and get back to my friends!"

**"Fool…"**

Sonic paused, then turned around slowly, a black hedgehog approaching him. It looked like Sonic, at least when he was in Super Form, but his fur was entirely black, his eyes blank and white.

"Heh," Sonic grinned, then ran forward at the highest speed he could muster at the close range, bringing his foot around for a devastating kick.

The black hedgehog flashed, the kick hitting nothing, and appeared behind Sonic, black Chaos Energy forming in his hands, and firing it forward, catching the Blue Blur off his guard, and sending him flying into a tree.

"Man…you're fast," Sonic muttered, jumping out of the tree, looking a little beat up, but still raring to go.

**"Fool…"** the black hedgehog repeated, stepping forward, the grass around him turning black, **"I am you. I am as fast as you, as strong as you, as smart as you. The difference is…"**

Silence, and suddenly the black hedgehog rushed forward, Sonic tried to move but found his feet encased in spheres of Darkness. The black hedgehog's elbow found itself in Sonic's gut, the blue hedgehog crying out in pain, doubling over, then felt a foot connect with the back of his head, and fell down into the ground.

**"I do not fear my power,"** the Darkness in Sonic proclaimed, **"When you use your power, you fear killing your opponent. When you block a punch, you fear taking a hit, and when you protect someone…**

"You fear that you won't be strong enough."

Sonic merely coughed, laying on the ground, throbbing in pain from the damage done by his evil side.

_"And here I thought you were stronger then that Sonic. Pick yourself up, Faker."_

_Shadow…_

_"I use to admire you for a reason Sonic. Don't give in!"_

_Amy…_

"No…I'm not going to lose!" Sonic shouted, golden energy cascading around him suddenly, forcing the dark part of him back, Super Sonic ascending upwards into the 'sky', brown eyes gleaming with power.

"You're wrong. I do not fear my power…When I strike," Super Sonic began, and appeared behind DiS (Darkness in Sonic), and slamming his opponent forward with a blast of golden energy. "I wish for my opponent to see the light and have a second chance!"

_"You can do it Mr. Sonic!"_

_Cream…_

"When I block a blow," Super Sonic began, holding up his arms and creating a shimmering shield of golden energy that easily stopped DiS's black Chaos Spear, "I wish to stop the senseless violence."

_"Prove to us you're a Hero, blue boy."_

_Rouge…_

"And when I protect someone…" Sonic began, stepping forward towards his evil side, slamming the back of his palm into his cheek, forcing the black hedgehog down, then brought his other arm up, glowing with energy, also focusing his Wind Element into it.

_"Sonic…Good luck."_

_Blaze…_

"I DO SO WITH ALL MY MIGHT!" Super Sonic bellowed, bringing the spiraling golden globe of energy forward.

"SUPER SPIRALING SONIC SPHERE!!!"

There was an explosion of energy as the attack collided with his evil half…

0000000000

"Still no signs of activity?" Knuckles wondered, peering into the medical bay in their house on Angel Island. Normalcy had been restored to the planet, for now. Sonic was brought up to Angel Island, still in his coma, where Tails watched over his friend nearly 24/7, usually accompanied by Blaze, who had also taken residence on Angel Island until Sonic awoke.

It had been a week since defeating Eggman on ARK.

Eggman had yet to be found, but was believed to be deep in hiding in a dense jungle of one of the southern continents. Search parties were still being organized to try and find him.

The alien life form known as Cosmo was also on Angel Island, and had learned a lot of the language, but was still learning, of course.

The Chaotix were currently on a very big case, having gained some fame with helping bring the world back to normal. It was rumored they might have to hire more help!

Amy and Shadow had disappeared almost as soon as things settled back to normal. They were probably off training still.

Silver was being kept in a maximum security prison, and several fail safes were made to make sure he couldn't escape.

Otherwise, all seemed quiet, and Sonic had yet to awaken.

There was a beep.

Tails and Blaze leaned forward after the beep. It measured brain wave activity, and something had sparked in Sonic.

Knuckles, who had been about to leave, paused as well, walking in as the beeping grew more frenzied, and then was one, long, continuous wail.

Sonic coughed, opening his eyes slowly, the green irises looking back and forth.

"Hey, shut off that noise. It's really annoying…" Sonic grinned weakly.

"SONIC!!!" Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles shouted in joy, leaping forward, and crushing the poor hedgehog in a monstrous death hug of joy.

"Ah! Geez, calm down guys! I can't breathe!" Sonic shouted, trying to break free.

They released him and all stepped back, looking at him with a smile.

"So…" Sonic began, looking around, "What happened?"

0000000000

Sand whipped around the hedgehog's a burning hot desert beating down on them, especially effective on the black and red hedgehog, who was tapping his feet impatiently on the sand, wrapped in a brown cloak to keep the sand out of his fur.

Miles away from him was the other hedgehog, also in the desert. She was also wrapped in a brown cloak, and holding a glowing white gem in her hand, focusing unto it.

She smiled, lifted it up, and said those two powerful words…

"Chaos Control!"

A warp field appeared around her, and with a glow she warped.

"Very good Amy!" the black hedgehog said, as Amy appeared by him in a flash of green light.

Amy grinned, and then the black hedgehog found himself being hugged, tightly.

"Thanks Shadow! I think I finally have Chaos Control down!" Amy grinned happily, "Now…will teach me the other Chaos moves?"

Shadow paused, the hug throwing him off, then coughed and smiled beneath his hood, "Of course Amy! I think Chaos Spear will be easier then Chaos Blast, of course."

Amy merely grinned and released Shadow, and stepped back.

"Alright now. I'll teach you Chaos Spear, the fundamentals of Chaos Blast, then we'll refine Chaos Control, got it?" Shadow asked, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald.

"Got it!" Amy grinned, as Shadow warped them away, to a better spot for the training…

0000000000

A.N. Not that big, especially compared to last part, but I didn't want to drop to much on you guys suddenly. Expect a bigger part next, for CHAPTER THIRTY!!! Woooo!

Muahahaha!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	30. New Ally, New Enemy

A.N. Woot! Part 30!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!! Party! At least twenty more chapters to go, if not more!

Anyways, wow, I'm happy with the success this story is having. As of writing this A.N. I have 156 reviews, 32 Faves, and 25 Alerts on this story. Wow! Thanks everyone! Here's hoping I get that many more reviews per part!

Okay, we have fighting, an unlikely team up, and some insight into Silver and Blaze's world (which I made up, pretty much, but those who played Sonic Rush know it's not entirely made up). Plus, Metal realizes the limitations of having a biological body, and Doom finally reveals himself.

Unfortunately, it does not have Shadow and Amy in it…Next part we'll deal with them, and another figure that's only been around a little bit.

And as always, Sonic Rapid Board! http:// srb. sonicrapidboard .com

Make sure you get rid of the spaces! It's an awesome Sonic the Hedgehog forum, and everyone is friendly there! Devastation has joined so far, why not you? Though, it has been quiet, since a lot of people are busy during the summer, so don't get thrown off by that!

And also make sure to tell 'em that AGoI sent you after you read the rules and said hi in the New Member Zone!

Now, on with the story!

0000000000

"Fools…Do they really think they can keep me here forever?" Silver the Hedgehog growled, pacing in his cell, looking at the energy field surrounding it. He held up his hands and energy began to gather in it, thrusting it forward towards the shield, grunting against the energy, then was thrown back bodily.

Coughing, he got back up shakily. So maybe it would be harder then he thought.

0000000000

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Blaze wondered as he and the pyro cat were accompanied by a few G.U.N. soldiers, off to see Silver.

"Yah," Sonic answered, "Silver has the Mind Element. We need him on our side."

Blaze nodded in agreement, half heartedly. From what Sonic had told them, she would have to stay to, having the Fire Element.

"But…are you sure this thing will come? Maybe Tikal and Chaos…" Blaze began, before Sonic interjected.

"Maybe they're wrong? I doubt it," Sonic answered, "Not about this. They'd have made sure."

0000000000

A blue hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic, except he had white streaks in his quills over stood a hill by the G.U.N. base.

Two other hedgehogs joined him. One looked exactly like Shadow, except his eyes were darker, and he had yellow streaks instead of red.

The other was dark blue, tan highlights in his quills. He wore Air Shoes, much like Shadow's.

"Alright," the black and yellow hedgehog said, his voice gravely and deep, "We'll attack the base, and free Silver. He has a vendetta against Shadow and the others as well."

"Yes, we'll simply rush in and break him out. Like it'll be a cinch. Silver's being kept in the most contained facility ever created. It takes hours for even someone with clearance to get through," the blue hedgehog with white streaks scoffed, "And who said you were in charge, Doom?"

"I am in charge, because I am the Ultimate Life Form, Metal," the black hedgehog answered, turning on his ally.

"You want to test that theory?" the third hedgehog growled, stepping between Black Doom and the now living Metal.

"Do not trouble yourself Issai. I have a better idea. That building is metal. Silver's Mind powers don't seem to work on metal objects. I can just rip through the walls towards him and get him out, while you and Doom create a diversion," Metal said, giving his plan, "Got it?"

Doom growled, but didn't protest.

"Good, now move out!" Metal ordered. Issai nodded and Chaos Controlled, and Black Doom stepped back into a small hole of Darkness he had created.

Cracking his knuckles, he waited until he heard screaming and the sounds of explosions until starting his job…

0000000000

"Shit!" Sonic shouted as the compound shook, explosions rocking the building, "What the hell is happening?"

"Maybe Silver is escaping!" Blaze shouted, looking around, the guards having rushed off to defend against the attack.

"Maybe…Blaze, go with the guards! I'll go check on our buddy Silver," Sonic ordered, Blaze merely nodding and rushing off, Sonic going to opposite way.

Dashing through the hallways, he paused suddenly, as the wall to his left suddenly seemed to crumple open, and a blue and white hedgehog rushed through it, the other wall also opening in front of him…

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, racing after the intruder, "Who are you?"

The intruder paused, turning around and smiling, red eyes locking unto Sonic's green eyes.

"Ahh…Hello Sonic…Don't recognize me? How sad. We're almost like brothers after all," the hedgehog said in a eerily familiar voice.

He raised his hands, the metal from the compound crunching around him, shifting forward and floating around him. It kept shifting and flipping, forming armor around him.

"…Metal…?" Sonic choked, backing up slowly, the other hedgehog stepping forward, a grin on his face, though hidden behind the metal helmet he now wore.

"Precisely," Metal laughed, then charged forward, swiping at Sonic with a metal blade.

The Blue Blur dodged, ducking downwards then bringing his arm up, golden energy beginning to glow from it, knocking the blade away.

Metal spun suddenly, more blades shooting out from his metal armor, and the metal of the building beginning to creak around the two, bending in ominously towards Sonic.

"Hah! I'll finish you off Sonic, and Issai and Doom are probably killing that feline girlfriend of yours!" Metal declared, as Sonic focused his energy, a golden glow appearing around him.

Super Sonic's eyes widened at Metal's remark. He didn't connect the name 'Doom' with anything, but more with the fact that Blaze was in trouble. He'd have to finish this quickly!

"I'll take you down quick Metal! All those other times you've been fighting me, I haven't been my best. Now, I'll show you _my_ one hundred percent!" Super Sonic declared, suddenly disappearing, his foot connecting with a space between the blades of Metal's armor and breaking through it, hitting Metal's shoulder blade, his left one, to be exact.

"Gah!" Metal shouted in pain, eyes closed, almost losing control of his armor, as he felt the blow and sank to his knees. It was the first time he ever felt pain before, the sharp sting of pain at least.

When he was actually made of metal, his sensors and inner workings told him where he was damaged, and when it was being caused, in real time data, but it never…it never _hurt_ him. He simply acknowledged the damage and kept fighting.

When he had been turned into flesh and blood, his 'wounds' as a robot transferred as well, though he felt little at the time. It was a dull, throbbing pain, almost nonexistent to him. Issai had healed him soon afterwards, using most of the genetic creation's power at the time.

"This…this feeling…What is it?" Metal gasped, breathing deeply as Super Sonic backed up, looking at him.

"It's called 'pain' Metal. All living things feel it," Sonic stated, bringing up his hand with a Chaos Spear, though he didn't fire it, "Listen Metal. We might not like each other, but I'm not going to finish you. You're needed. The Elemental Warriors need to band together."

"That's…unlikely," Metal coughed, getting up slowly, "I don't care what happens, I'll never join you and your group of 'friends.'"

Super Sonic just sighed, then his eyes widened, sensing something.

"Fine, I don't have time to change your mind as it is. I have something else I need to do," Super Sonic said, and fired the Chaos Spear, hitting Metal dead on in the head, and the former robot fell backwards, unconscious.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted, warping away now…

0000000000

"AHHHH!!!" Blaze shouted, as the gloved hand of Issai had her by the throat, barreling forward and shoving her through the walls, a malicious intent in the genetic creation's eyes.

Black Doom merely scoffed, using his powers over Darkness to blind the human guards, and then proceeded to use the same powers to infest their minds and bodies, then proceeded to walk off, heading deeper into the compound.

Issai stopped suddenly, picking Blaze up, the pyro trying to use her fire to burn away the dark blue hedgehog, but to no avail, unable to concentrate with her oxygen supply being cut off, starting to fade slowly, her vision going blank…

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a voice roared, and Issai heard a sickening crunch of bone, something that would be familiar to Silver.

Super Sonic's hand was on Issai's arm, having twisted it to a breaking point, brown eyes glaring into Issai's red.

Sonic was angry, and Issai released Blaze, who fell to the floor limply, breathing shallowly.

Issai backed up, Super Sonic having let go of his arm, and cradled it closely, his eyes wide now.

The wind rustled around the two, Super Sonic's fur whipping around some from both his Wind powers and Super Form.

Issai growled suddenly, and he too began to glow with the golden hue of the Super Form. Quickly, he ascended into it as well, eyeing Super Sonic with glee, his broken arm healing from the boost in energy and power.

It was quiet, the orb of air surrounding them blocking out all noise, and the two combatants simply eyed each other. One, the Hero of Earth, the Fastest Thing Alive, Warrior of the Wind. The other, the genetic creation with DNA from several living creatures, spliced together by the metal doppelganger of his current foe, sworn protector of the same, and considered himself to truly be the Ultimate Life Form.

Super Sonic struck first, disappearing with simply his speed, appearing behind Super Issai and bringing his foot around, striking with a powerful kick, sending Issai sprawling downwards and into the bottom of the orb of wind around them.

The air cut and sliced at the genetic creation, who yelled out and pain and forced himself back upwards towards Sonic, who was floating unharmed and smirking.

"Noticed that? Yah, if you get pushed towards the edges, you'll be sliced and batter by the winds," Sonic smiled, showing no sympathy towards Issai, who had nearly killed Blaze. "You can't win. But, if you want, I'll let you go and take Metal and go. Got it?"

"I'll kill you!" Issai roared, floating upwards, glowing red now, teeth clenched.

Sonic's eyes widened, seeing the glow come from Issai.

"Uh oh…" Super Sonic muttered as the hedgehog continued growing, bringing forth his Chaos Energy and bottling it up, right at the surface.

"Stop! If you do that, you'll kill Metal too!" Sonic shouted, realizing just how high a magnitude Issai was going for with this Chaos Blast.

"No I won't! I'll keep Father safe! But you! You shall die, along with that cat!" Issai bellowed, "CHAOS…"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" a new voice suddenly said, "MIND CRUSH!"

Super Issai's eyes suddenly blanked, as Super Silver appeared in front of him with a Chaos Control, hand outstretched.

Issai fell downwards, the golden glow having disappeared from the hedgehog, and Sonic opened up a hole for him to fall through, and not get hurt more. He knew that killing Issai would give him no chances to reason with Metal.

"Silver…" Sonic said carefully, as the other hedgehog turned to face him, "How'd you escape?"

"Be calmed Sonic," Silver answered, seeing Sonic tense into a fighting position, "A demon claiming to be named 'Black Doom' freed me from this prison. I did not like it, but I figured to let him aid me now, and I'll destroy him later."

"Woah! Wait a minute, 'Black Doom'?!" Super Sonic shouted, "I thought Shadow finished him off!"

"Shadow?" Silver wondered, raising an eyebrow, "Interesting. The creature claiming to be this Black Doom looked remarkably like Shadow as well. However, I didn't stay to chat. As soon as I left that horrid room I sensed you and that being," he indicated the prone form of Issai, "And a difference in you. Your Light is much stronger now. Perhaps my first impression of you was wrong."

"Darn right it was!" Sonic shouted, and dropped to the floor, as did Silver, but neither dropped their Super Forms, "I'm one of the good guys! So are my friends, including Shadow."

"Yes…so you say, but I feel something dark in him, the same with that pink female he's always with," Silver answered, "I would not trust them."

Sonic merely snorted, rolling his eyes, then seeing Blaze. He dashed forward and picked her up, and focused, using his energy to help heal her.

"You know, Blaze thought you were a demon…" Sonic said, looking down at Blaze, who was starting to recover.

"Me? A demon?" Silver laughed, throwing back his head, "Hah! I destroy demons."

"Yes, I figured that part out. But from what she said, you were feared in your guy's world," Sonic countered, glaring up at Silver.

"Of course I would be. Her kingdom was the last one to stand against mine. Soon, it would have been ruled over by me, and our planet would finally have been united. We were enemies, of course she would say such things about me. I do not blame her. My kingdom was saying similar things against her, though I knew they weren't true. It's propaganda, a necessary part of war," Silver answered, seriously, and descended out of his Super Form, "But I am not so oblivious. I know something very bad is going to happen here. In this dimension, on this planet. I assumed it had something to do with you and this Shadow."

"Shadow isn't evil, and neither am I!" Sonic shouted again, still holding Blaze, and still in his Super Form.

"I can tell you aren't evil…But still, something is going to happen, and I know you need my help. You'll need all the Elemental Warriors help if we wish to succeed," Silver answered, still not giving in to the thought that Shadow was a good guy. "Admittedly, we'll need Shadow's help, with him being Water and all."

Sonic merely nodded, and Blaze began to stir, and Sonic dropped his Super Form.

"So, I suggest a truce," Silver stated, holding out his hand, "I am willing to help you combat this new threat. Once it is over, well, we'll see. I won't stab anyone in the back though."

Sonic paused, then shifted Blaze over his left shoulder, carefully, and clasped Silver's hand, and the two shaked.

"Ahh…Rivals becoming friends, how touching," the voice of Black Doom sounded, and the two turned, seeing the hedgehog Doom carrying Metal over his shoulders, a number of now mutated humans behind him, poisoned by his Dark powers. He bent down towards Issai and lifted him over his shoulders as well.

"Doom…" Sonic muttered, eyes widening at the hedgehog. He did indeed look like Shadow, except for the yellow streaks, and the aura…Their was no mistaking that dark aura, that evil in the air.

"I'll be seeing you later, and if you happen to run into Shadow before I do, tell him that I said 'hello,' will you?" Black Doom smiled, as darkness descended upon him and his group, and they disappeared into the Darkness.

"Now that…" Silver began, "Is definitely a demon. You must agree with me on this."

"I do…" Sonic answered, shuddering slightly, "Man, we're screwed too…I think he had the Darkness Element."

"We'll ponder the consequences of this in a safer spot," Silver said, "You do have a place I can stay, correct?"

"Well…sure…If you promise to be good," Sonic answered, looking towards the white furred hedgehog.

"I already agreed to work with you. I do not go back on my word," Silver sighed, "Now, let's go. Sonic shouted, and the three warped away…

0000000000

A.N. Alright, next part, Shadow and Amy! Woot!

Remember, Sonic Rapid Board! JOIN!!!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	31. Return of Omega

A.N. Gah! Sorry for the long wait! I had an inspiration overload for everything BUT Chaotic Power, at least in the area of writing it. Plus, the SRB went through a series of birthdays, so I was busy making presents…Plus, I figured out how to make animated GIFs on Photoshop…Hehe!

Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating quicker! Hopefully the next part will be out soon…

Also, I had started this, and like Chapter 23, had a false start. I attempted to write some Shadow/Amy fluff for you people…But…I seem to be incapable of writing it…I'm more inclined towards Action and Humor, and a more subtle romance. Is being unable to write fluff a blessing or a curse? Or maybe it's just us guys can't…Huh.

Oh, and plus, I've been playing Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness again…Very fun game!

AND…SONIC RAPID BOARD! http// srb. sonicrapidboard .com

You know you wanna.

0000000000

Deep below Eggman's Fortress, eyes gleam on, scanning the area. It had been left, abandoned in the Fortress, it's programming not complete, though it's body fully repaired.

Unable to access the new programming, it turned back to it's inner workings, it's original program.

"Destroy…Shadow…the…Hedgehog…" Omega, E-123 said, lifting itself from the debris around it, then headed for the exit, it's A.I. connected to Eggman's satellites, scanning for the life form known as Shadow the Hedgehog.

Finding him, Omega started off quickly, it's boosters activating…

0000000000

"I think I have sand in my ears…" Shadow muttered, whacking his own head, as some sand did indeed fall out from his ears, "Geez, that place was windy and sandy."

Amy merely nodded, though Shadow didn't see, since he had been instructed to turn the other way, Amy hiding behind a bush, and shaking out her clothes of sand.

Shadow removed his shoes and dumped the sand out of them, then picked up a twig and proceeded to try and get the sand out of the nozzles of his Air Shoes as well, getting Amy's too.

He finished and replaced his shoes, Amy emerging from the bush, fully dressed, and put on her Air Shoes as well.

The two were in a large forest, a very typical one at that. Their were large trees, dead leaves underfoot, some bushes, and the sound of birds in the air.

"So, you're going to teach me Chaos Spear now?" Amy asked, "And you can turn around now."

Turning around, Shadow merely nodded, and energy began to glow in Shadow's hand.

"Now…Sonic learned this move after watching me do it. And, as much as I hate to admit it, it seems Sonic's speed isn't something that doesn't just transfer to his feet, but he picks up on techniques and other things quickly. I'm honestly surprised I haven't seen him use a Chaos Blast," Shadow said, his hand still glowing as he held it up, "Still, once you know Chaos Control, Chaos Spear is fairly easy to learn."

He held his hand forward, fingers outstretched, then released the energy, narrowly missing Amy's head and hitting a tree, though barely scorching it.

"Obviously that one wasn't very powerful. I didn't want to destroy the tree. Now, we'll practice somewhere else, where there will be things to destroy and gouge the strength," Shadow continued, then focused his energies again, "Chaos…Control!"

The two disappeared in a flash of blue light.

0000000000

Omega barreled across the lifeless scene surrounding Eggman's base, his boosters blasting him forward, registering Shadow's change in position, adjusted his course, and continued. It wouldn't take him to long…

0000000000

In a flash of blue, Shadow and Amy appeared in a small quarry. It was, in fact, a rock quarry, long since abandoned, with sizable boulders, and other rocks.

"Here's a good place," Shadow grinned, "These rocks are pretty durable, good for practicing. Now…"

The black hedgehog held up his hand again, energy condensing into it for another Chaos Spear, "Here's how Chaos Spear works. Focus the energies from Chaos Control into a single point, usually one of your hands, but, once you get better, you can do it from outside of you too, but not from to far away, or it loses power."

Amy nodded and held her hand up as well, closing her eyes as she channeled the Chaos Control energy to her right hand, holding it up towards a small boulder.

"Now, feel the energy begin to condense, begin to take material form. But don't let it! Let it build up, just to the point where it's going force it's way through, be careful now!" Shadow shouted, as his hand glowed even brighter, Amy biting her lower lip, working with her own Chaos Spear.

"Once you think you've stored enough energy, fire!" Shadow shouted, and Amy clenched her hand into a fist, the Chaos Spear energy firing forward at the boulder, a little sloppy and not fully directed, and burnt the rock.

Shadow grinned, clenching his fist as well, his Chaos Spear launching forward, smashing into the boulder with a flash of energy, crumbling it.

"Now, you were able to fire one on your first try. Good! Learning Chaos Spear is more of learning how to control it and direct it, and how to make it more powerful and gather energy quicker. Some of the lessons I teach you will be needed as well once you tackle learning Chaos Blast," Shadow continued, Amy sweat dropping at the boulder which Shadow had destroyed so easily, "Now, try again."

0000000000

Click.

Shadow's ear twitched slightly, hearing a strange noise, Amy now on her tenth try with a Chaos Spear, improving some, but still needing quite a bit of work to get to Shadow's level.

"Did you hear something?" Shadow wondered, after Amy's Chaos Spear failed to destroy a small boulder.

"No…I was to focused on my Chaos Spear," Amy answered, shaking her head, "Why do you ask?"

Click…

"DUCK!" Shadow shouted, jumping forward and forcing Amy down, as a hail of bullets rained down over where their heads had been previously.

"What the he-" Amy began, as Shadow pushed himself back up, growling as a Chaos Spear glowed in his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted, having only charged the attack for a few seconds, blasting it forward, the energy vaporizing anything that got in it's way.

There was an explosion, and in the middle of it stood a black and red robot, holding it arms up. It was a little scorched from the Chaos Spear, but otherwise still intact.

"…Omega…" Shadow muttered, his eyes widening.

"Must perform primary function. Seek and destroy, Shadow the Hedgehog," Omega stated, a few clicks coming from him as he reloaded.

"No Omega! Not again! Remember, I'm Shadow, your friend! I helped you fight Eggman!" Shadow shouted, stepping forward, though continuing to shield Amy, who had gotten up now, unsure of what to do next.

Omega processed Shadow's statement, "Negative. Omega exists to serve Eggman. Primary function, destroy Shadow."

Shadow sighed, looking downwards, arms limp, "Please Omega…you were one of my only friends. I trusted you, you trusted me."

There was another click.

Bullets rained down on Shadow and Amy.

They pinged harmlessly off Shadow, who stood in front of Amy, now glowing red.

"I'm sorry Omega…I won't destroy you though," Shadow growled, launching himself forward, Omega reloading his guns.

"Chaos…Blast!" Shadow shouted, focusing his energies inwards and outwards, creating the powerful attack and overtaking Omega with it.

When the red light died down, Omega seemed nearly undamaged, and twisted around, bringing his powerful arm in an arc, slamming into the stunned Shadow's cranium, sending the Ultimate Life Form into the ground.

_"Ugh…I don't remember Omega being this tough,"_ Shadow thought to himself, forcing himself back up.

"Get away from Shadow!" Amy shouted, holding her hand up and focusing, "Chaos Spear!"

The attack hit Omega, though the robot didn't even seem to register it, just looking over towards Amy.

"Subject: Amy Rose. Identified as Enemy. Threat: Minimal," Omega stated, then turned back to Shadow.

Who had disappeared.

"Behind you!" Shadow shouted, twisting around in the air, smashing Omega and sending him into the ground now, returning the favor, "I won't go easy on you Omega!"

Omega rose up from the dirt and the rocks, bringing his arm cannons about, a fiery redness coming from them, then unleashed in a roar of fire.

Shadow held up his hand, channeling his Chaos Energies forward, creating a shield around him, stopping the fire as it spun off around him, thankfully not catching anything on fire, being in a rock quarry.

Omega quickly realized this attack wasn't working, and stopped, that way he could save precious fuel.

"Heh, to late," Shadow grinned, and brought back up something he hadn't used since he first fought Issai.

Water condensed from the air, forming all around Omega and began to freeze, the robot thrashing about, breaking the ice, but it still came, Shadow holding his arms out and concentrating, slowly gaining the advantage, freezing Omega.

A soft hum suddenly started, and Omega unleashed not only his boosters, but nearly every other weapon he had on him. (A.N. Know how close I was to putting 'fired all weapons systems'?!)

The ice shattered and melt, and Shadow was forced to move as a laser nearly hit him dead on, the rolled to the side, avoiding a missile.

"I really didn't want to do this Omega…" Shadow muttered, closing his eyes, golden energy collecting around him.

His eyes opened like a shot, and Super Shadow floated upwards, then forwards at tremendous speeds, smashing his fist into Omega, sending the robot into the ground yet again, then held his hand up.

"Chaos…Wave!" Shadow shouted, Chaos energy collecting into it, then fired forward, waves of energy being directed, smashing into the ground and through Omega.

Omega roared, reaching up from the ground, overcome by wave after wave of energy from Super Shadow, then slumped down suddenly, unable to take it anymore.

Shadow sighed and landed, turning back to his normal black and red, Amy rushing up to him.

"Shadow…are you…okay?" Amy wondered, a look of concerned on her face, glancing over towards Omega.

"No…Not yet…I want to get Omega back. He was my friend. One of my only friends back then," Shadow sighed, sinking to his knees, looking towards the deactivated bulk of a robot that was Omega, "But I don't know how…"

"Maybe…maybe Tails can help," Amy offered, "He knows this kind of stuff."

Shadow paused, taking in what Amy said, "Yah…you're right. Maybe he can help…Let's go visit him then…"

0000000000

A.N. Will Tails be able to fix Omega, and can Amy get better at Chaos Spear? Find out…In the part after next!

Next part, Rouge, Knuckles, and the Chaotix. Doing what and why you may ask? Find out next part.

Sonic Rapid Board.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	32. Beginning of the End

A.N. Sorry for the long wait! I'll make it up to you at the end though!

****

Make sure to read the ending Author Note!

On with the story!

0000000000

The Elemental Tablets, ancient artifacts crafted of an unknown substance from a time long gone, said to be able to point out the one destined for the Element on it's surface, in an old text by the past.

Legend holds that if the Elemental Warriors and the Elemental Tablets are brought together to a single planet, then something horrible will happen.

Every so eon or so, this will happen regardless of an outside force, and only if all the Elemental Warriors can band together will this threat be stopped.

Strictly speaking, the Elemental Tablets are not needed, for they Warriors can discover their powers on there own.

However, five Tablets have become destroyed, or at least inaccessible, blasted into the very core of the Sun that Mobius, once known as Earth, revolves around. The Five Elements there were also erased from history.

There had been three villains, each with an Element, and decided to work together to take over all of Time and Space.

One had the ability to bend Time, to create more of it in a smaller space, and with enough Energy, to even go into the past and future.

Another could bend Space, able to bring themselves anywhere and everywhere, to get out of any situation.

The final one, the one that brought them together, was Energy. He had the ability to create and form raw Energy to use, and combining his sheer power with Time and Space, they could go anywhere and any when.

However, they were stopped by the other Two Lost Elementals, Chaos and Order, and in the battle that followed, their Elemental Tablets were lost, and all five perished, but the Universe was left intact…

There are no records left of these Five Elements, Space, Time, Energy, Chaos, and Order…

However, if the Cataclysmic Event is to happen, they will have to be found, and their abilities unlocked, for He Who Waits For No One, waits for no one…

0000000000

"Well, this doesn't seem to be working," Knuckles the echidna sighed, scratching his head in puzzlement, trying to work out the riddle in front of him.

"For once, I'm stumped as well," Rouge sighed, leaning against the rock wall.

Knuckles and Rouge were deep below the earth, the bat taking time now and then to wipe some sweat from her brow. Knuckles seemed cool.

They had made their way through a series of empty chambers, working on a tip Rouge had managed to uncover, on the possible location of at least one Elemental Tablet.

The riddle was impossible to solve. Not that it was out of Knuckles' and Rouge's ability to do so, but the fact it was in another language baffled them. They had never seen this text, and they had no translator with them.

Knuckles sighed and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald, wondering if maybe it would help things. He brought it towards the wall.

Nothing…

"Alright then…Rouge, hold this," Knuckles sighed, tossing the Chaos Emerald back to Rouge, who caught it, surprised.

"HAH!" Knuckles shouted, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the rock wall…

**"EARTH!"**

The wall began to shift, crumbling under the might of both the strength of the echidna and his Element Power as well, and finally blew apart, leading them forward into another room…

Stepping carefully, the treasure hunters proceeded with outmost caution.

The new room was larger then the others, and it seemed illuminated, despite the lack of any light whatsoever. Shining brightly were three large, metallic looking tablets, the same strange script on them as the riddle.

"I think we found them," Knuckles grinned, stepping forward, and proceeding to remove the Tablets.

As soon as he pulled out the last one, the entire cave they were in began to crumble, rocks starting to fall loose from the ceiling, threatening to smash them and bury them alive!

"ROUGE!" Knuckles shouted, bounding forward, the Tablets under one arm as he flung himself over the bat.

_"Come on…I'm Earth…I can do this…"_ Knuckles thought desperately, focusing on his Earth Powers, and the shaking began to slow, slightly.

"I'll hold these. You worry about getting us out," Rouge said, taking the Tablets and putting them into a backpack behind her, "Got it?"

Knuckles only smiled and nodded, then took a stance as the shaking resumed, eyes closed, lifting his gloved palms upwards.

The ground around Knuckles and Rouge shook violently, as did the ceiling above them, Rouge falling down on her bottom by accident.

"HA!" the echidna bellowed, throwing one arm up, the other downwards.

The ceiling seemed to crinkle up, creating a hole, and below them the floor shot upwards, bringing them upwards, through the rock and earth.

Upwards, towards fresh air and freedom…

0000000000

"Are you sure about letting him in here Sonic?" Tails wondered, as Blaze rested on the hospital bed. She hadn't woken up yet, but she would be fine. Tails had, of course, been referring to Silver.

"I'm sure Tails!" Sonic grinned, "Besides, we'll need his help."

"If you're sure…"

Silver sat on a couch in the living room, arms folded over his chest as he glanced around.

"Impressive for a commoner…" Silver mused, "Though if I understand it, this dimension has different way to gain leaders…"

As Tails was unsure, Sonic, more or less confident, and Silver musing, two figures, one carrying a robotic heap, approached Angel Island…

0000000000

A.N. Yah, not long, but it's kinda filler stuff. Expect a bit more next part!

Now…A CONTEST!!!

These new Elements need characters, and I want YOU, faithful reviewers, to provide them!

Yes, that's right! If you wish, an OC of yours can become a star of Chaotic Power.

However, the Element of **Energy** is **not** available. I shall be using that with Issai.

Now, I **won't** do first come, first serve. I know you people are capable of quality. You can either PM your character (Preferable, so it's kept a secret), or you can tell me in your review.

Here's what I want to see.

A name.

An age.

Element (You can put 'flexible' if you want, meaning they can use any of the available ones going up here, instead of just having to be competing in one.)

Brief Bio.

Dimension. (Sonic's dimension or where Blaze and Silver are from?)

Species. (I _will_ accept humans and robots. Hybrids, maybe, depends on how well done.)

Description. (You can just describe, or draw a picture. Your choice!)

Alignment (They evil, or are they good?)

Here's what I'm **not** looking for.

Any character related to the canon characters, like a brother or sister. Cousins and such are fine, if you want, as long as it's feasible. (Such as Shadow wouldn't have a cousin.)

Any character from the Future. (If you choose your character to control **Time**, however, they can be from the Past.)

Any character faster then Sonic. Sonic's the Fastest Thing Alive

Genetic experiments are iffy, best not to go with them.

****

Deadline.

I won't introduce these guys till a bit later (Maybe by Chapter 36 or so? No idea!), so you should have plenty of time to make one!

Only **one** entry per Reviewer, and I will only accept them from Reviewers with a **registered** name, so I can contact you.

Any questions, feel free to ask me!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

And check out my DA Page (Link in profile). I drew and colored Issai!


	33. Calling All Heroes

A.N. Update! Yay!

Anyways, a note on the contest!

I should have been a tad more specific. There are Four Elements avaible for an OC to use, those are: **Space**,** Time**,** Order**,and **Chaos**.

I've gotten seven people entering so far, so, sadly, three won't make the cut. I've only decided on one so far that's definitely going in though.

I hope that if your character isn't chosen, you'll still continue to read and review. Plus, the contest is still open, if you wish to submit an OC.

****

Also…Those who entered, a couple of you I sent PMs back about your OCs,

of which I have yet to receive replies back from, and it's important, concerning some aspects of your character. **Please** PM me back, or otherwise I won't be able to use your character and they will become ineligible for the contest. Thank you.

Also, Sonic Rapid Board. Shadow Lover19 has now found it, why not you?

http// srb.sonicrapidboard .com

Take out the space, and join up!

0000000000

"Don't worry old friend, I'll see you get fixed," Shadow sighed, carefully maneuvering Omega into the teleporter, stepping in himself, followed by Amy.

"Little cramped…" Amy muttered, as Shadow punched in the correct code to teleport them up to Angel Island, the Master Emerald field around it making it so they couldn't Chaos Control there.

0000000000

"We've got visitors…" Tails muttered, clenching his fist tightly, stopping the electricity that had been dancing on his fingers as the computer beeped at him, informing him the teleporter was being used.

Getting up from his lab, deciding to spend time there for now, not enjoying the stoic Silver's company, and Sonic was in the Medical Bay waiting for Blaze to wake up.

He opened the door, just in time to see Shadow raise his fist to knocked, getting a confused look from the black hedgehog.

"Tails…" Shadow said, surprised. The kitsune looked behind him and saw Amy, as well as a broken robot…

"It's Omega. He's not himself, and Amy thought you'd be able to fix him," Shadow explained, "Please, he's…he's my friend."

Tails paused, looking at the Eggman robot, then nodded, "I can't promise you anything though. And it might take me a while."

Shadow could only nod, as he brought Omega inside, following Tails to the kitsune's lab, Amy trailing behind them, the two to busy being worried to notice the familiar aura in the house.

Setting Omega down carefully on a large table, Tails procured the needed tools, then began to work, opening the robot's head case, then began to fiddle with the things inside.

"This will take a while Shadow. I have to first find and isolate his personality program, and…well, it's a lot of high tech stuff," Tails told Shadow, "Why don't you guys go sit down or something."

To engrossed now on this challenge, for Omega was a very complex robot, Tails neglected to mention the fact that Silver was, in fact, sitting down in the house as well.

Heading out the door, Shadow took one last look towards the kitsune and his old friend, then followed Amy down the hallway.

0000000000

"You know, I really need to stop going to places with you…I kept getting beat up," Blaze grinned jokingly, laying in the hospital bed, Sonic sitting in a chair beside her.

"Heh…" Sonic grinned back, looking sheepish, "Sorry about that. I guess trouble just seems to follow me around. Didn't mean to drag you into it."

"I don't mind…" Blaze sighed, "I just…I just suppose I shouldn't stray to far from you."

Sonic seemed to brighten up after that, smiling and looking happily towards the Fire Warrior.

"And I'll make sure you can take on anything that comes your way as well! I bet you could learn to go Super without the Emeralds too!" Sonic grinned, giving Blaze a thumbs up, "What do you think? We can do some training too, like what Shadow and Amy are doing maybe…"

Blaze smiled back, getting up from the bed, feeling a lot better.

"Maybe…We do need to get stronger, if this thing you were talking about appears," Blaze answered, "And it would be a good idea…Silver can go Super without the Emeralds now, and sooner or later, we'll have to return to our dimension, where the war is…"

Sonic frowned now, tilting his head back and thinking.

"I know! I'll come with you to help too!" Sonic said exuberantly, giving Blaze two thumbs ups now, "You won't have to worry about a thing, Sonic the Hedgehog is on the case!"

"I would like that too," Blaze said, and placed her hand down on the bed, Sonic absentmindedly placing his hand there as well.

"Awww…Isn't that so sweet Shadow?"

"…"

Both turning red with embarrassment, the hands were removed, and the two turned to see Shadow and Amy standing there by the doorway, Amy's hands to her face, smiling at the two, with a stoic looking Shadow behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Shadow! Amy!" Sonic then said, getting up quickly, "What brings you two here? I thought you were still training."

"We are," Shadow answered, "But…"

"Omega attacked us," Amy spoke up once Shadow went silent, "Shadow beat him, but he wants to see if Omega can become himself again, and I figured Tails was the only one who could help with that."

"He is the whiz kid," Sonic nodded, "Well then, I guess you two are going to wait here, and…"

The blue hedgehog paused, then looked towards the living room.

"Tails…didn't tell you about our guest, did he?" Sonic wondered.

"You mean Blaze?" Amy asked, confused. Apparently the kitsune had forgotten.

"No…" Sonic began, sighing, "It's…Well…"

The hedgehog then sighed again, "Do I have a story for you…"

0000000000

__

"Black Doom's back…I thought he was frozen in the valley still…" Shadow thought to himself, as Sonic relayed the story about how Silver came to be in the house, and the arrival of Black Doom at the prison.

"He looked like you though Shadow, except with yellow streaks and purpleish eyes," Sonic added, "It was weird…And I think he's the Warrior of Darkness too…This could be very bad."

Shadow stayed silent, arms over his chest, lost in thought still…

"Shadow?" Amy wondered, looking towards the hedgehog in question.

"I'll have to find him…" Shadow finally answered, "I can't allow him to live."

"Wow! Wait a minute Shadow-boy!" Sonic spoke up, jumping to his feet, "We need his help for when-"

"I don't care. Black Doom has caused to much strife in this world, and probably others as well," Shadow interrupted, "He won't join us, no matter what. He must be killed."

"But, if he's killed, someone else will become the Warrior of Darkness, and we have no idea where they would be! They could be halfway across the universe!" Sonic shouted.

"It doesn't matter! We'll figure something out!" Shadow shouted back, turning and heading for the door.

"I'll be back later to check on Omega…" The Ultimate Life Form said.

"Wait."

Everyone paused, turning as Silver entered the hallway, staring towards Shadow with his yellow eyes.

"You wish to destroy this evil…The Demon whose blood plagues both yours and the pink hedgehog's…" Silver stated simply, glancing towards Amy, who fumed at being referred to as 'the pink hedgehog.'

"Yah, I do. Got a problem with that?" Shadow shot back, glaring at the fellow hedgehog, clenching his fist tightly.

"Then perhaps you aren't as lost as I thought," Silver answered, folding his arms over his chest, smirking, "I suppose Sonic was right. Good luck then."

Shadow only nodded, then turned towards Amy. "Amy…stay here. This is my fight."

"BAKA!" Amy shouted, her new mallet appearing, and slamming it into Shadow's cranium, who fell backwards, surprised.

"Did you really think I'd let you go alone?" Amy wondered, "I'm going to help you!"

Sonic sighed, then stepped forward as well, "I guess I'll lend a hand too then. Better yet, let's wait for Tails to finish fixing Omega, and for Knuckles and Rouge. Plus, I'll call up the Chaotix."

"What for?" Shadow muttered, getting up slowly and rubbing his head.

"The Chaos Emeralds Shadow-boy," Sonic grinned, "Got to put them to good use, now? Plus, it'll be better to go as a team. Doom's working with Metal and that Issai guy, and it looks like he's doing something strange to people with his powers."

Shadow sighed, seeing the wisdom in Sonic's words. "Fine…I guess you can all come along, but Doom is mine."

"Agreed," Silver spoke up, before Sonic could reply, "And if what Sonic says about Metal is true, then we must not kill this Issai or him either."

Amy sighed and leaned her mallet over her shoulder, then grinned towards Shadow, "We can do this Shadow! All of us together, there'll be no problem!"

Shadow couldn't help but smile…

0000000000

A.N. Shadow's ready to go after Black Doom, and with the help of his friends, he just might be able to succeed. However, what effects will this have on the future, and who would the next Warrior of Darkness be?

Note, I have a plan with the Darkness Element, of which you shall see in later parts. Not giving anything away!

Review please! It really makes my day!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	34. What I Want

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy, plus I was working on Part II of my latest fic Shadow and Omega: Quest For a House, a humorous fic staring the aforementioned characters, attempting to get money so they can buy a house and thus, throw a party, so Shadow can prove he's better at having fun then Sonic. Also was working on Super Kimi and Wonder Sama: Return of the King, for the Sonic Rapid Board.

JOIN IT! Please? It's awesome!

Http :// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

Remember to take away the spaces! And I'll talk about the contest in my ending author's note!

0000000000

That infinitesimal sound, the Darkness encroached around it, almost as though it's very existence was being denied, spurned.

Years upon years ago, decades, centuries, millenniums, eons, ages, and any time frame your human mind to think of, the Darkness was present.

It was a place so Dark, it could swallow up even the brightest light within it's boundaries.

It was in this situation the first, and current, Warrior of Darkness was created.

Black Doom, a creature so old, he had changed shape many times, though always the same being, the same sentient personality, no matter if he was bested in battle, no matter which new form he would be forced to take, or which of the two dimensions he would wind up in.

Black Doom viewed the Darkness as something evil and corrupting, which it very well could be, if wielded that way. He had no light in him at all, he was truly a being of Darkness, hiding beneath it's shroud.

Black Doom was most likely the most evilest, baddest thing anyone would ever meet…

0000000000

"Ugh…This body…"

"Father, you are awake!" Issai cried out, and Metal found himself hoisted up gently, and looking into the face of the genetically created hedgehog he invented.

It was dark, but not to dark, just barely enough illumination to see by. The air was stale too, as if recycled. The floors were made of a dusty metal, and no windows could be seen.

"Where are we?" Metal wondered, getting on his own feet, glancing around at the dark room.

"The ARK, Father," Issai answered, "Doom brought us here after that Sonic attacked us."

"I see…" Metal muttered, looking around, "Son…We have a new mission for right now. I can function properly with this new body. We need to locate the Robotosizer."

It was quiet, as Issai processed this information, "You wish to become your old self Father. Very well then."

"We have a problem though. The Robotosizer was destroyed by that fox, and I don't know if Eggman made a second one," Metal answered, looking towards the ground.

"We will find Eggman then and make him create one!" Issai said loudly, intent on doing his 'father's' wish.

"No…Eggman can not be trusted. I…Must build a new one for myself," Metal answered, then closed his eyes.

The ARK shook ever so slightly, Metal taking in everything he could with his Elemental powers, searching for the necessary components.

And slowly, ever so slowly, a new Robotosizer for Metal began to form…

0000000000

"Not bad Knuckie," Rouge grinned, as the two emerged from the ground, Knuckles sweating slightly from the effort.

"Thanks…" he muttered, glancing around.

There was sand everywhere, the two in a desert much like the one Shadow and Amy had been training in, though there was no wind around at this time.

"So…Don't tell me we're walking all the way back, are we?" Rouge wondered, eyebrow raised towards Knuckles, who was sitting on the desert floor now, eyes closed.

"No…" he answered after a few moments, "Hand me the Chaos Emerald, will you?"

Rouge sighed, glancing into it's red surface, then handed it to him.

Taking it in his outstretched hand, Knuckles focused unto the Chaos Emerald, calling forth an energy he was all to familiar with. He was never sure why he never tried to use the Emerald's power, but he was always just fine fighting hand to hand.

"Chaos…" Knuckles began, the warp field appearing around him and Rouge, "Control!"

Now, Knuckles had been around the Master Emerald nearly his entire life. He had unconsciously absorbed part of it's power, of it's knowledge.

Rouge and Knuckles disappeared from the desert scene, appearing by the teleporter to Angel Island, and within a few moments, they were back on Angel Island..

0000000000

"Need our Chaos Emerald? Gonna cost yah," Vector grinned, leaning back in his nice new chair, phone resting on the desk in front of him, currently on speaker right now.

"Vector, you Chaotix were given that Chaos Emerald to protect, and now, we need it. You do remember what Black Doom did, didn't you?" Sonic said, his voice erupting from the speakers, angry.

"Let me talk to him…" Knuckles sighed. There was some shouts of protest over the phone, then the voice of Knuckles came up over the phone.

"Vector…" Knuckles said, calmly, "We're friends, right?"

"Right…" the crocodile answered, unsure of where this was going.

"You're suppose to help friends, right?"

"Yah…"

"And if you don't give us back that Chaos Emerald to use, I'll bury you deep you'll be able to chat with your fossilized ancestors, capish?" Knuckles finished, still sounding infinitely calm.

Vector gulped, then gave in, "Fine, fine! You didn't need to threaten me. I was just messing with you. I'll send someone up to hand it over, but we're in the middle of a case…"

"I'll do it…" Espio suddenly spoke up, appearing on the ceiling, his color returning to normal. "This case doesn't need much stealth, and I wouldn't mind trying to help them track Doom down."

"Alright then…" Vector sighed, getting up in his office, moving back a large picture of Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese, revealing a safe behind it. Typing in a code, the door opened up slowly, and…

_Snap._

Vector snapped his fingers, using his Sound element to disable the trap, then reached in, pulling out the cyan Chaos Emerald and tossing it to Espio, who was now on the floor.

Catching it, Vector reengaged the trap then sealed the safe, and by the time he had refixed the picture over the wall, Espio was gone…

0000000000

A.N. Alright! Next part, expect it to be kicked up a notch, and some more stuff on Black Doom. Will he die? If so, when?

Yah, I have evil plans.

Now…**The OC Chaotic Power Contest is over!**

I still haven't decided the final four who will be in, and hopefully I'll do so before next part. Now, I'll PM everyone who entered whether they won or not, and the characters probably won't be appearing all in one part. I'll use them as they're needed for an entrance, of which they will then become part of the mainstream story.

However, as a bonus to everyone who entered, I shall draw your character! I'm not that good an artist, but I'm decent. Your character _will_ be colored and shaded! I'll be posting them on DeviantArt, my profile can be found 'round the bottom of my profile page here on FF net.

And please, if your character does not win, please don't stop reading my story because of it. Ten people entered, and that means I have to cut six of them, not an easy task, all of these characters are awesome! I mean it! I wish I could include them all.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Issai, however, is my character.


	35. Light and Dark

A.N. Sorry! I would have updated sooner, but…I hadn't finished the chapter yet…

Yah…

Anyways, the Warrior of Light is revealed in this chapter, and we have a bit of Sonic/Blaze and Knuckles/Rouge fluff.

Also some awesome fighting. At least I think it's awesome.

http// srb. sonicrapidboard. com

Do I even have to say it? Join!

0000000000

"I still don't think we can trust him here Sonic…" Blaze sighed, as she and Sonic sat in the living room, waiting for Espio to show up with the Chaos Emerald. The cat was obviously referring to Silver.

Shadow or Sonic could have conceivably Chaos Controlled Espio over, but the chameleon preferred to use his own feet, and Shadow had confessed he had no idea where Doom was, so the extra time he could use to try and sense the one who shared his blood.

"He'll behave…and if he doesn't, well, I'll beat him down again!" Sonic grinned towards Blaze, trying to cheer her up.

"Still…he's been my enemy for years now. The only thing our kingdoms agree on is fighting Eggman-Nega, and even that is a strenuous alliance when needed, at best," Blaze answered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking off to the side.

Sonic frowned and leaned back in the couch, unconsciously tapping his foot on the floor. "Well…He said he wouldn't try anything until the threat is dealt with. I think we can trust him on that. Silver doesn't seem like the backstabber type. More like the one who'd…"

"Stab you in the front?" Blaze wondered, raising an eyebrow, looking towards the Blue Blur.

"Yah!" Sonic grinned, nodding, "That's…it…" He paused, furrowed his brow, then shook his spiky head, "Made it sound much worse then it did in my head."

Blaze couldn't help but giggle slightly out of amusement.

She had to admit, even though this place wasn't home, it was nice. It was a break compared to her duties back home in her kingdom, though she was still worried about what might happen in her absence. It had been bad enough the first time when she had just been gone for those few days.

And Blaze also wondered if she'd be able to get back. Silver had thrown the Sol Emeralds back into their dimension. Would she be able to get back?

There was that portal, back at Eggman's base, but wouldn't it have been shut off by now?

0000000000

"So…how do we work these?" Rouge wondered, glancing at the Elemental Tablets she and Knuckles had acquired, "Some magic words?"

"Tails is consulting the book, to see if he can figure it out," Knuckles answered, shaking his head. "And I think that Silver guy is helping him…"

The echidna then huffed, crossing arms over his chest.

"Aww, is the big bad echidna angry?" Rouge teased.

"Am not…" Knuckles mumbled, "Sonic's just to trusting. He'd bring Metal and Eggman in here if they told him they decided to be good."

"And I thought you were the gullible one Knucky," Rouge grinned, scooting closer to him.

Reddening slightly, Knuckles only shook his head, but then, they heard Amy calling out towards the house…

0000000000

Espio walked down from the stairs from Mystic Ruins Train Station easily, glancing towards the direction Angel Island as in, and took off, meandering down the long, dark tunnel towards the teleporter.

_**"Heh heh heh…Hard to believe **_**you're**_** the one who got his power now…"**_

Espio froze, kunai appearing in his hands, ready to throw.

_**"The only Element that was able to defeat me…"**_

"Show yourself…" Espio said calmly.

_**"It seems you haven't discovered it yet…to easy then…"**_

"Chaos Spear!"

The purple chameleon stepped to the side, as the red blast of energy slammed into the ground where he was. Still not being able to see the enemy, he closed his eyes and focused, disappearing.

He decided to level the score.

"Interesting…" the voice said, though no longer dark and foreboding. "It seems you've at least unconsciously tapped into your Elemental Power…"

"Or maybe it's just because I'm a chameleon. And don't give yourself away."

Espio appeared behind his opponent, in the darkest part of the shadows in the tunnel, spinning his foot around and slamming it into his opponent, sending him flying into the far wall.

"…Shadow?" Espio paused, though he remained invisible.

Black Doom laughed, picking himself off, turning towards Espio. He was no longer hidden, "Close…The name's Black Doom, if you remember me. Call me Doom though."

Black Doom grinned slyly, holding up his right hand, as he began to collect Chaos Energy, "And your disappearing trick…No, I can't see you at all. No species in the galaxy has the ability to disappear from sight as completely as you. You're using your Elemental Powers…"

Espio paused, raising an eyebrow, then began to quietly move.

"But unfortunately, your Light Element doesn't stop me from hearing you…"

"CHAOS WAVE!" Black Doom bellowed, holding up his hand as the collected Chaos Energy burst from it, washing over like waves, hitting Espio, dead center.

"Ahhhh!" the ninja shouted, losing his invisibility and being thrown back himself, smashing into a wall in turn.

"Now…" the yellow striped hedgehog known as Black Doom chuckled, "Time for you to die…"

_**"Espio…You can use Light…You've been unconsciously bending it your entire life. Other chameleons can not disappear nearly as well as you. No other species can. If you are face with the Darkness, fight back with a powerful Light…"**_

A black ooze seemed to rise around Doom, who raised his hands upwards, the Darkness coming towards Espio, who scrambled up against the wall, climbing it even, attempting to buy himself some time.

Espio was a ninja. He was trained to be calm, and collected, even in the face of death.

Putting on a determined expression, Espio hopped back down on the ground and Black Doom's Darkness began to rise above him…

…

…

"**LIGHT!**"

Espio seemed to shine, rays of Light blasting through Doom's Darkness, even as it started to form around him.

"NO!" Doom shouted, growling as he began to glow, "Then I'll defeat you with my Chaos Powers!"

"Heh…"

Espio appeared behind Doom, glowing still and spun, hitting him dead on in the back of the send, placing the hedgehog into the ground.

Hopping up unto the ceiling now, Espio held up his hand, as a small thing of light appeared to form in his hand.

"Rain of a Thousand Kunai! Light Edition!"

He threw his the small beam of light downwards, and it broke into a thousand other concentrated beams of light, raining down on Black Doom, who screamed in pain.

"Damnit…" Doom growled, still glowing red slightly as the light kunai slammed on and around him. "CHAOS…BLAST!!!"

The red energy began to issue forth from Black Doom, and Espio moved, running along the ceiling, attempting to outrun the blast…

0000000000

Shadow sat quietly on Angel Island in a cross legged position, palms together, eyes closed, focusing.

Next to him was Amy, who had copied his position and was attempting to help as best she could.

Suddenly, the black and red hedgehog's eyes shot open, wide.

"Found him!" Shadow exclaimed, quickly leaping upwards, followed by Amy, "Let's go!"

"But we're suppose to wait for Espio…" Amy pointed out, "And what about the others?"

Shadow paused, looking towards Amy, then the teleporter.

"…Go get Sonic and the others. I'll head off Black Doom. You or Sonic will be able to Chaos Control Espio there! You'll be able to find me," Shadow answered, then dashed towards the teleporter, entering it, and quickly disappearing.

Amy frowned, then, not wasting any time, ran towards the house.

"Guys, guys! We need to get going!"

00000000000

Shadow's Air Shoes hissed on. Black Doom wasn't far from Angel Island, oddly enough. The hedgehog wondered why he had come so close. Was he over confident, or did he actually have enough power to…

Shadow shook that thought from his head, making it over a hill, then stopped, gasping.

The tunnel leading to the Mystic Ruins Train Station seemed to be gone, rubble replaced where it had been.

At the very edge was a purple figure…

Growling, Shadow warped by the figure, looking down upon the body of Espio.

Quickly checking his vital signs, it looked like Espio was still alive. He seemed to be clutching the Chaotix Chaos Emerald…

"Heh heh heh…Look… Two for the price of one…"

Shadow spun around, picking up Espio's Chaos Emerald as he did so, and bringing out his own as well.

"Doom…" he said, narrowing his eyes as Doom appeared from a portal of darkness.

"Hello Shadow…or should I say, 'son'?" Doom chuckled. "I must admit, The Warrior of Light put up a bigger fight then I thought he would. I had to use a bit more energy then I assume I would…Now…"

Energy began to collect around Black Doom, who grinned, pulling out what appeared to be shades, placing them over his eyes.

"Gerald Robotnik was my father, not a monster like you!" Shadow growled, golden energy growing around him.

"Say what you want Shadow…You're more like me then you think. Now, I don't have long before your friends arrive. I'll take you and that chameleon out quickly," Black Doom laughed, the energy pulsating around him…

Black Doom's fur began to shift, changing color, his black fur shifting into a deep purple color, his yellow quills becoming blood red, much darker then Shadow's.

"Now…you'll see my Super Form!" Super Black Doom cackled, holding up his hands as Darkness began to form in them…

Shadow merely glared at the one he shared common DNA in, his black fur turning a brilliant golden color, Chaos energy beginning to condense all around him.

Then, as one, they spoke at each other.

"I'll show you the true power of The Ultimate Life Form!"

0000000000

A.N. Wooo! Pretty awesome, right?

Now, did _anyone_ see Espio being the Warrior of Light? Anyone?

Also…OC Characters who won the contest may or may not be appearing in the next chapter. It's possible I'll put them off till the next arc, or spread them out. Once they become established, they'll still be in the stories (And possibly Chaotic Powers sequels if you let me use them there too).

Anyways, add me to MSN! I try to be on (Sometimes I just forgot…Like today…), and you can talk to me! I will talk back (Unless I'm really busy with something), and I'll most likely tell you things of what I have planned for Chaotic Power, or any of my stories! I'll take ideas too, and I'll always make sure to give you credit. The Evil Spork is just my character, not me.

You can find my MSN e-mail in my profile, round the top.

Join the Sonic Rapid Board to find out who The Evil Spork is exactly. -Evil grin.-

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	36. The Story of Vector

A.N. Sorry for the late update.

Sonic's in Brawl!

And I introduce two of the OCs in this part.

0000000000

_A green crocodile sighed, adjusting the volume of his music, suitcases standing by his scaly legs, wiping some sweat from his forehead in the humid heat. He may have been born here, but he hadn't been there since we was young._

_In fact, he wouldn't have even been here now if it wasn't for the call from one of his many brothers. It was odd, and he was a detective after all, and it wasn't like a crocodile Mobian to say no to family._

_So, leaving Espio in charge and heading south for the land of his birth, Vector breathed in the marshy air, almost coughed up a lung, then stood up straight again, picking up his suitcases and heading down the train platform._

_After all, it wasn't everyday your nephew got kidnapped._

_000000000_

"Yo, Vector, wake up," Mighty said, snapping his fingers in front of the crocodile in question, who awoke with a start, leaning back in his chair.

"What is it? I just got to sleep…" Vector mumbled. Indeed, Espio had left only a few minutes ago with the Chaos Emerald, en route to Angel Island.

"Our appointment, remember?" Mighty answered, looking at the crocodile, "Big bucks, the government's paying us too, and we get some diplomatic immunity."

"Oh, right," Vector sighed, stretching then getting out of the chair, "And Charmy is…?"

"Vanilla is watching over him," Mighty told his boss, "And Espio knows what to do."

Nodding, Vector headed over to the wall, snapping again as another secret panel appeared, sliding out, revealing his special guitar. Gripping its handle and hoisting it over his shoulders, he glanced towards the armadillo.

_0000000000_

_"Says his name's Fang. Looney as a toon, but he's got a rep," Vector's brother, or at least the one who had the kidnapped nephew told him, passing him a picture of the weasel in question. "He showed up in these parts about two months ago, thought I was someone I wasn't."_

_Vector nodded and studied the photograph. Fang was a purple weasel with a hunting hat, boots, vest, and two dangerous looking guns holstered to his sides. He was not one you would want to mess with._

_The two were in a dimly lit back water restaurant. Music in some sort of southern language floated from an ancient jukebox in the corner, there was rapid talk in the same language a few tables away, and a waitress was wandering about, randomly refilling the patron's coffee, and asking them if they wanted anything else, an accent that betrayed her southern upbringings._

_Sighing, the music loving croc then looked back towards his brother._

_"Alright, be straight with me bro," a pause, as in a rare time, Vector's music was off, and his headphones were off his ears, "Are you being straight with me? Is he really mistaking you for someone else? I'll help you either way; I just want to make sure I know what I'm dealing with."_

_"I'm being honest. I never heard of this guy, but he claims I owe him two million Rings. There's no way I can get that money," the brother answered, "You're the only one I know who can help."_

_"Yah, yah. And my fee is reasonable," Vector grinned, taking a sip of his drink, looking around._

_"Fee?" the brother seemed puzzled._

_"I'm kidding," Vector replied, serious. You mess with one croc, you mess with them all, especially if the one you mess with is a kid. No payment except what would be needed for living was required._

_Besides, the detective already had a good idea of where to start looking._

_The first thing to do would to be getting some more info on this Fang character._

_0000000000_

About ten minutes later, and Vector and Mighty found themselves on a G.U.N. helicopter, above Station Square and quickly headed to a remote location somewhere to the south.

"So we're being debriefed once we land?" Vector asked, casually to the G.U.N. soldier who accompanied them in the copter.

"Correct, plus you're meeting up with the third member of the team," the soldier answered.

Mighty looked puzzled, "A third? Why do we need a third?"

"The chameleon isn't here, so we substituted someone else whose done work for us," the soldier answered, "You'll have plenty of time to meet him once we land."

Staying silent, Vector and Mighty merely shared a glance. They had faith Espio would meet up with them later, but for now they'd just go along with G.U.N.

After all, something strange was happening in the southern hemisphere.

_0000000000_

_Vector loved the public library. All this information, right at your fingertips. And it was all free, provided you used it probably and didn't lose the books._

_He still had yet to find 'Green Eggs and Ham' to return, but thankfully this was a different library all together, and it's not like it cost that much._

_Fingers flying over the keyboard, the croc had to admit, those computer classes were a good idea. One of the few Charmy had actually been having. Now, he could surf the web like a pro._

_"Hmmm…Bounty hunter, all right. Free lance, works for the guy who pays him the most," Vector mused, reading the screen quietly, and trying to ignore the sounds of an argument a few feet away. He had managed to find some information on this Fang, and was trying to see why he might mistake his brother for someone else._

_"Well, he seems competent, at the very least. Something ain't adding up," the crocodile sighed. Either his brother was lying, or Fang had gotten sloppy suddenly._

_Or…Well, Vector wasn't sure if this third option was valid. A possible third player, or fourth, if Vector could be counted as the third, was hiring Fang to kidnap his nephew. He couldn't think of any motif why, but it's not like Vector was particularly close with his siblings. The last he saw more then one of them was at Mother's Day, two years ago. That had been an awkward day._

_Printing out a few pages and paying for them with some loose change, Vector headed outside, placing the sheets carefully in his nearly empty suitcase, turning the corner, then, suddenly, was dragged into an alleyway._

_0000000000_

_"Of course,"_ Vector thought dryly, _"Another hedgehog."_

"Hey," the green hedgehog said sheepishly. "The name's Vinny."

Vinny was a green furred hedgehog, who wore a black cape around him, obscuring most of his body from sight. He was a little shorter then Mighty, and seemed awfully young to be on this mission.

"Mighty," the armadillo said, shaking Vinny's hand.

"Hey…" Vector said, looking towards the G.U.N. agent who would be giving them their orders, "I hate to seem rude, but doesn't he seem a little young? Plus, Espio shouldn't be to long."

The three, four if you count the human, were inside a nicely air conditioned building within a G.U.N. base situated at the southern end of Mystic Ruins, a good many miles away from Angel Island.

The agent sighed, looking at a few folders, and then glanced back up towards Vector, "Vinny has proven himself before. And as for Espio, he was headed for Angel Island, correct?"

Mighty and Vector nodded.

"Well, we received a report about a large spike of Chaos energy in the tunnel leading towards Angel Island. And now it seems like there's fighting going on there as well. We sent some probes to go check it out, but…We've had some problems," the agent answered, "So I doubt Espio will be able to join us."

"Espio's in trouble?!" Mighty shouted, standing up quickly, "Then we got to go help him!"

"He can handle himself," Vector spoke up, with the outmost confidence in his employee. "And we have a job to do."

Mighty frowned and sat back down, but he was clearly uneasy about all this.

"Now, your mission…" the agent continued.

_0000000000_

_Vector awoke on the couch in his brother's apartment, suitcase gone, and additional blue, black, and red colors added to his usual green coloring._

_"Oh man…" Vector groaned, sitting up slowly, finding a bag of ice on his head, "What hit me?"_

_"Don't know," the brother told him, "The wife and I found you by the door with a note…Said to stop stalling and cough up the money."_

_Vector growled and got into a full upright position, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. He didn't even notice his missing headphones, as they had been broken and left in the scuffle in the alleyway._

_"Alright, I guess this means I must be on the right track. I wasn't shot, and Fang doesn't like to hire out, so my suspicions of another party involved were right," Vector mused, more to himself then his stunned brother, "But the question is why…"_

_"I don't know," the brother sighed, "I haven't done anything that should be getting me this kind of attention. I swear."_

_Vector just nodded, thinking to much now to bother with a formal way of saying, "Yah, yah, I believe you."_

_Furrowing his brow, he looked back towards his brother._

_"Hey, has anything like this happened before?"_

_0000000000_

A small explosion rocked the small southern factory, the workers screaming in their local dialect, leaving as another one hit the padlocked doors to the side, owner of said blasts then walking through the rubble, blue eyes scanning the machines there.

"Attendre! Attendre!" a voice shouted, shakily, stepping out and pointing a gun at the figure, a scared looking guard.

With a blank face, the attacker shot forward, kicking the gun out of the guard's hands, and then slamming him into the ground with a well placed blow.

"Sorry," the female hissed, ears flattening to her head, "But The Doctor has ordered me to retrieve something he needs."

Rendering him unconscious, the cat Mobian proceeded unimpeded throughout the factory, easily securing the necessary part.

Now it was time to proceed back to base.

To easy.

_0000000000_

_Back to the library, more research to be done, to investigate and see if there was anything else that might pop up._

_Public records, newspaper scans, police reports. It was a good thing Vector was a licensed detective, otherwise a good chunk of what he was getting would have to have been acquired through illegal means._

_Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Vector read through an article, noting significant details and similarities between his case and what had happened._

_If there was a pattern, it was well hidden, and would take most, if not all, of Vector's detective skills._

_And hopefully that lug that attacked him in the alleyway wouldn't be back for round two._

_Either way, he'd be prepared next time._

0000000000

A.N. Yo.

Didn't see what happened with Shadow, Doom, and the others yet, but we'll get to that next part.

Ahhh, evil, evil ideas.

Does anyone like this Chaotix side story going on? And the Vector one, _the one in italics_, as well? I'm proud of it so far.

Anyways, I may introduce another OC next part, maybe both of the others, but I'm not sure. Vinny, and the other one, shown in this part, won't be in the next part, since they're currently part of the Chaotix side story.

Also next part, some more on Issai, Metal, and Vanilla, Cream, Cosmo, and Charmy.

I really hope it'll be out sooner! I need to work harder on this! Been lazy and a busy, bad combination.


	37. The Might of Doom

A.N. I believe this is my quickest update ever.

PARTY TIME!

I felt bad about taking so long in the other parts, so I sat down and worked on this, special for you guys. And I must say, my music worked out perfectly when I was typing this. More on that later.

Sonic Rapid Board! Join it, okay?

Http :// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

0000000000

A flurry of punches, kicks, Chaos Spears and more flew across the landscape, Shadow having to protect Espio as well, as every now and then Doom would take a shot at the unconscious ninja.

And worse of all, Shadow was losing.

Doom was a Master of his Element, and of his Chaos powers as well. Shadow was beginning to wonder how he had managed to defeat Doom the first time they fought, way back during the Black Comet, and Doom's first reemergence.

"My previous form, as powerful as it was, wasn't very suited for fighting, but for living. Then in the valley, I was still getting use to a new body," Doom chuckled and they locked hands, pushing against each other. It was like he was reading Shadow's mind.

Shadow growled and pushed harder, trying to force the Warrior of Darkness back, who merely laughed, as a dark aura began to grow around him, fusing with Doom until the super powered hedgehog became pitch black.

Grinning, Super Black Doom blew Shadow backwards, who hit the ground hard, creating a sizeable crater in the terrain.

Grunting and getting up slowly, Shadow felt the two Chaos Emeralds he had on him pulse…

"SUPER SPIRALING SONIC SPHERE!"

"MIND BLAST!"

Super Doom twisted around in mid air, as Super Sonic flew at him, a ball of Wind and Chaos energy in his hands, slamming into Doom's stomach, throwing him back, right towards Super Silver.

A powerful wave of Mind energy pulsed over Super Doom, who temporarily lost his dark aura, but quickly regained it.

"Lovely…" he spat looking around at the new comers. Super Sonic and Super Silver were floating above him, and below him stood Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze.

Five of the Chaos Emeralds floated around them, and Doom could feel the energy pulsing into the heroes, especially as the two Shadow had floated up to join them.

Even at Doom's level of experience, he doubted his ability to defeat them all, though he'd have fun trying.

"Sorry, but I need to level the playing field," Doom smirked, then disappeared.

Tails' eyes widened in surprise as he felt hands around his shoulders, then being thrust around, a knee shoved into his back, and throw into the rubble.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted, losing his concentration and barreling towards Black Doom.

Flipping away, he smirked, grabbing Amy's arm and twisting her around, so his sunglassed yellow eyes stared into her green ones.

"So you have some of Shadow's blood in you…Interesting," Doom chuckled, tossing Amy with ease, right at the black and red hedgehog in question, who was just getting up.

"Let's see how you deal there," Doom smirked, then snapped his fingers. Sonic was trying to heal Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze shot forward to try and do something, and Super Silver seemed to be in shock, staring down at the demon in hedgehog's clothes.

A black aura erupted around Shadow and Amy, engulfing them.

Knuckles threw a punch, which was blocked by Doom, who then sent the echidna backwards with a concentrated Chaos Spear to the gut.

Rouge's kick sailed over his head, and the thief was blown back as well.

Blaze fought a bit smarter, staying back some and sending a few plumes of fire, which were sucked up by Doom's Darkness.

The hedgehog in question then curled into a ball and shot forward, slamming into Blaze and spinning into her, sending the cat back too.

The darkness around Shadow and Amy faded, and the two were…gone…

"Tails! TAILS!" Super Sonic shouted, holding the limp form of Tails, who was barely holding on.

Growling, Sonic got up and glared towards Doom.

"I'll take care of him!" Silver suddenly shouted, snapping back to reality. "You heal your friend."

"But," Super Sonic began. The Chaos Emeralds seemed to lay forgotten around them.

"No buts…" Super Silver answered, then warped forward.

Now Doom and Silver were engaged in battle. Doom was finding this hedgehog from another dimension tougher to deal with. For one, Silver could combine his Chaos and Elemental energies, plus, Doom didn't know Silver's fighting style.

That didn't mean Silver stood any chance of defeating him.

Super Silver twisted, bringing his arm around to slam into Black Doom, who merely laughed, catching the arm.

With a sickening crack, Super Silver's arm was broken, again, and the hedgehog reverted back to normal, eyes dilated as he let out a silent scream, falling to his knees.

"Heh heh…" Doom grinned, bringing his other arm up to finish off the hedgehog.

The ground burst from under him, a red blur slamming into his chin, forcing Doom away from Silver in a flurry of punches and rocks.

"Tougher then I thought, Guardian," Doom grinned, as Knuckles halted his assault, breathing deeply.

Glancing towards Super Sonic, who was still focused on Tails, Knuckles knew he couldn't last long.

Cocking his head to the side, Doom glanced over to the prone body of Rouge, then back towards Knuckles.

"Hmmm…" now, Doom didn't know what relationship Knuckles had with Rouge, but he knew that these heroes were willing to give their lives for one another.

"Chaos Spear!" Super Doom then bellowed, holding up his right hand, energy collecting briefly in it, straight towards Rouge.

_"No…"_

Knuckles felt something, something deep inside him, roaring up, wishing to be released.

It was power…Something…something he had rarely ever felt, a power he had almost never used.

A glow of energy, and a pink Knuckles had blocked the Chaos Spear.

Super Knuckles glared at Black Doom, stepping forward, letting the energy course around him.

"Sonic…Will Tails be okay?"

Doom glanced back towards Sonic, who placed Tails down gently.

"Yah…I think we need to teach this demon a lesson," Super Sonic answered.

The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around Sonic and Knuckles, who focused on their power, on top of them already being in Super forms.

"What?!" Doom shouted, shielding his eyes, despite his sunglasses, as a powerful light shined around him.

Then was a multi colored blur, and Doom found himself being slammed backwards, only to find a spiked glove getting from behind and upwards, sending him into the sky.

"Hyper forms?!" Doom shouted, Hyper Sonic appearing above him, wind lashing his quills, white eyes staring down into him.

"Heh," Sonic grinned, then brought his hands forward, sending a blast of energy and Wind downwards, barreling into Doom.

Keeping up from the small, but very deep, crater, Doom glanced around. He wasn't sure if he could defeat two Hyper forms…

Then he smiled, looking at Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles.

"Fools…" Doom laughed, then drew upon the Emeralds as well.

Drawing on the negativity of the Emeralds, Doom accessed a power of the Chaos Emeralds often overlooked. While Sonic and Knuckles were using the positive power of the Emeralds, the negative power remained untapped.

Eyes widening, Sonic and Knuckles shot downwards, ready to attack.

It was to late, and in a flash of an impossible black light, Hyper Black Doom, blocked both of their attacks, and sent them into the ground himself.

"Fools…I am The Ultimate Life Form. You can not stop me."

0000000000

"It is almost ready, Son," Metal told Issai, as the two looked at the pod that would become the Robotosizer to change Metal back into a metallic being.

"What is missing, Father? I shall acquire anything you need!" Issai told him, looking towards his creator.

"There…there is something that my Elemental powers can't seem to access, but it is something I need. I want you to go get it for me. It is on the ARK," Metal answered.

After Metal gave Issai directions, the genetic creature took off, heading quickly down the halls.

Metal wondered what could be blocking his powers from reaching that area, and what exactly that part was being used for.

0000000000

_Cold…Dark…_

_Shadow floated through infinite nothingness, or, something like it. It was pitch dark everywhere, he felt nothing, he heard nothing, he saw nothing._

_Then, suddenly, a feeling…Warmth, his heart beating faster, the familiar pull of hands on him, a reassurance of sorts._

_A voice, calling his name, sounding scared._

_Green eyes, wide eyed, full of love._

_Amy…_

Shadow awoke with a start, finding Amy holding him close, crying and shouting his name, seemingly desperate.

He took in none of the surroundings, focusing solely on the fellow hedgehog, lifting his arm up and gripping her tightly, pulling Amy into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry Amy…I'm here," Shadow smiled slightly, then felt a pull, and backed up slightly, Amy now looking into his face, a smile on her face, the tears slowly.

"Thank Chaos! I was worried Shadow…There was this darkness, all around us, I could feel you slipping, right in my arms, almost like you…like you…were trying to stop existing," Amy choked out, then pulled Shadow into an even bigger hug.

"It's okay Amy, I'm not going anywhere," Shadow said reassuringly, pulling her tight as well, "Do you know where we are?"

Amy shook her head, Shadow feeling it. "No…I…I can't sense anyone, we don't have any of the Chaos Emeralds. Nothing…"

Now, Shadow took the time to look around. It was dark, but not nearly as dark as where he had been. He could see stars above him, but they were a lot different then what he was use to.

The ground was hard and gray, and they seemed to be in the middle of a rocky field.

Where this rocky field was, Shadow couldn't be sure.

But they certainly weren't in Kansas anymore.

0000000000

Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles were tossed back, though they careful to make sure their unconscious friends were left alone, slowly moving the battle away from them, as Hyper Black Doom continued fighting them.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted, ducking a blast of Chaos Energy while Sonic used a Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere to incinerate an orb of Darkness energy, "We need to figure something out!"

"We need to combine our powers somehow!" Sonic yelled back, Doom laughing at their futile efforts.

The two warped next to each, glancing at one another.

"Hey…" Sonic said, "I have an idea."

As Sonic relayed the plan to Knuckles, Doom floated over them, smirking. He didn't hear what Sonic said, but it didn't matter. They would be dead soon. They all would be dead.

Chaos energy sprung around Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles, the warp fields appearing around the two, then mingled, focusing, fusing.

"…_What_?" Doom wondered, more out of confusion then anything else.

"Chaos…" Sonic and Knuckles began, at the same time.

"…CONTROL!"

0000000000

A pod…A figure floating in it, definitely hedgehog shaped.

Issai stood in front of it, eyes wide.

Whatever was in that pod, was alive. It was a genetic creation, as was Issai.

And the item his Father needed was in that pod, and next to the pod was a control panel to open it.

Perhaps he should open it. It could be a new ally, someone Issai could relate too.

His hand shaking, Issai brought it to the control panel, ready to hit the 'Release' button…

0000000000

A.N. The part with Shadow and Amy, 'On The Way Down', by Ryan Cabrera was on. When I was writing the fight scene 'His World' by Zebrahead went on.

Of course, it took longer to write then the songs were, but still.

Also, we begin the showing of a third OC. Not sure when the forth one will show up. I might use him later in the story, since I also already got the author's permission to use him in the sequel spin-off.

We shall see.

Also, those who have seen 'Nazo Unleashed Part III' might know what Sonic and Knuckles are going to do.

I hope you guys enjoyed this part.

Next part, more with Vector's story, and the Chaotix. Plus, maybe Shadow and Amy as well.

Hehehe.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	38. Discoveries

A.N. Okay! I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update!# And this part isn't that long either…

Anyways, a bunch of stuff conspired against me, and I am taking college classes, so I do have some papers and finals starting to become due, but I'll try to update sooner next time.

I also need to update the Shadow and Omega story…Plus, I need to finish Part IV for the Super Kimi and Wonder Sama story. And the fact I've started work on two big crossovers I've had planned for a while now. AND that I'm working on my own book too.

Enough ranting, hope you enjoy.

0000000000

It was nothing personal. He had been hired to capture the extraterrestrial by some guys in suits. They offered a lot of money. Said they didn't mind what had to be done to get it, but don't hurt the target.

Even though he was a bounty hunter, Fang didn't like unnecessary killing. Made things messy, especially if there were kids involved.

So that's why the rifle his scope was attached to was filled with a tranquilizer. A sedative. Make them go night night for a couple hours, more then enough time to swoop in and take the target, even in the suburban neighborhood.

Of course, he was also under instructions not to be seen, so Fang was merely observing and keeping a track of things, using the scope like a telescope to train in.

He also had some headphones in his ears, connected to a device which allowed the weasel to hear what was being said.

"Alright now," the mother figure said, speaking to two shorter figures, and two other flying figures, one of the land based ones which was the target, "Behave outside in the yard while I prepare dinner, okay?"

The daughter and a bee both said, "We will." in the monotone all young kids take, while the target merely nodded and curtsied, and the small blue Chao squeaked, "Chao chao!"

Giving a soft sigh, unheard by everyone, Fang settled in for a long wait.

All part of the job.

_0000000000_

_Vector stole carefully through the dimly lit streets, nothing but his music and his bare hands with him. The only weapon he needed was himself, but he wasn't headed towards anywhere he'd need weapons._

_Besides, she'd probably be able to beat him up even if he brought all of the Chaotix._

_Making his way into poorer and poorer neighborhoods, Vector continued, keeping alert, and disgusted by all the filth around him. He might not be the richest guy around, but he was thankful he did not live in this squalor._

_It amazed him that she would live in even worse conditions, though Vector mused that maybe everything was relative._

_Soon, the street turned into dirt, which turned into mud, then finally the crocodile found himself where his ancestors had once roamed, a swamp, bugs flying about him, pestering his rough scaly skin._

"Now,"_ he thought to himself, _"Let's see if I remember how to find her…"

_And he stole into the dark, eyes closed, nostrils flaring, his music, again, off, in order to hear, as memories from long ago played back to the detective's mind…_

_0000000000_

"So what makes you think there's Eggman activity there?" Mighty wondered, as the G.U.N. aircraft carried him, Vector, and Vinny towards the southern hemisphere.

"A few factories have been attacked, and no money was stolen, just some parts. We're not sure of the importance of what was stolen, but reports indicate explosions, and some female cat Mobian," their chaperone explained.

"Might not be Eggman then," Vector pointed out, "He only uses robots."

Now, Vinny spoke up, shaking his head, "G.U.N. came across some files when they hacked into Eggman's satellite system after he fled. They found some files marked 'Ultimate Life Form Mach II.'"

The green hedgehog pulled out two vanilla colored envelopes the word 'Classified' stamped in red letters on their covers, and handed one each to Vector and Mighty.

They looked through it, seeing data on two creatures. One of them they knew by the name of Issai. Vector's eyes widened as he looked over one page.

"Interesting…Looks like Eggman also made the other to counter Issai if he went out of control…" Espio mused.

"Ah yes, that's the name Metal Sonic gave him, isn't it?" the G.U.N. agent asked, earning a nod from Vector.

"Yah, he's pretty powerful too…" Vector grumbled, remembering his incident with Issai, "And if this female one is suppose to be able to take him out…"

"We can handle it!" Mighty grinned, pumping his fist in the air, "We both have our Elemental powers Vector!"

"And you have me too," Vinny spoke up, "I can fight!"

_0000000000_

_It was an old nest. That was the only word Vector could think of using to describe it. The ground in this circle was slightly less damp then the rest of the swamp, and it was a really big._

_Vector coughed silently, then opened his mouth up carefully, making sure to speak his next words carefully._

_"Oh great and mighty-"_

_"Oh, shut it Vector. You don't need to be all formal. I am your dear old great aunt after all," an old, female voice sounded out. Vector turned sharply to see an old crocodile mobian by this side, shorter then he was._

_"Hello aunt Marmadale," Vector grinned, nodding to his great aunt. "Listen, I need some help."_

_"I know. You need something to help you out," aunt Marmadale grinned back, then turned, disappearing into the murky darkness._

_Vector coughed and stood still, waiting._

_0000000000_

Shadow gazed across the barren landscape, Amy standing next to him, but she was looking upwards.

"Where are we?" Shadow wondered, "Black Doom can show illusions, I know that, but this…This isn't an illusion. And we're not on Mobius anymore. I can't sense any of the Chaos Emeralds…"

"I wish I had paid more attention to astronomy," Amy sighed, bringing her head done and glancing towards Shadow.

Shadow had his eyes closed, focusing his energies and looking around.

"I sense life…" he said at last, "Follow me."

Air Shoes hissing on, Shadow took off, followed by Amy on her own Air Shoes as well, racing across the dust and dirt.

After a few minutes, Shadow and Amy paused, overlooking a large valley, and down, beneath it, was a giant domed city, gleaming in the twilight, the buildings as tall, if not taller, then anything seen on Mobius.

"I think we found that life you sense Shadow…" Amy muttered, eyes wide as she glanced down at the city.

"Well, I suggest we go and check it out," Shadow answered, grabbing Amy's arm and concentrating. "Chaos…Control!"

They vanished in a flash of green light.

0000000000

"Who are you!" Black Doom demanded, backing up slowly as a single figure emerged from the flashing white light.

The figure was white, and had long quills, several of them, and a few dreadlocks in his front. He had hedgehog ears, and white eyes as well. He also had the same mark on his stomach like Knuckles, and had the guardian's gloves as well, but his shoes looked like Sonic's.

"Heh heh heh…" The figure chuckled, sounding like Sonic and Knuckles speaking at the same time, "I'm Hyper Knunic…And I'm your worst nightmare."

Hyper Knunic held up his hands, as energy began to collect in it…

0000000000

A.N. Alright, remember I said I'd drawn everyone who entered the OC contest? Well, it's actually started! Check out my DA account (link around the bottom of my profile here), and I've drawn the first three entrants, Cerrivae, Becca, and Stream. Hopefully I'll have the rest up before to long.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. The Original Characters used in this story are owned by their respective owners.


	39. His World

A.N. Part 39 baby! Eleven more parts till Part 50, which, as this is shaping up, could actually very easily end up being the exact end.

Hope you like it! And as always, check out the Sonic Rapid Board! Others have, why not you?

http// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

0000000000

Hyper Knunic raced, Wind barreling into Hyper Black Doom, sending him flying backwards at high speeds, upwards as well.

"Chaos Control!" Knunic shouted, disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing right behind Black Doom, a grin on his face.

"Earth!" he shouted, rocks forming around his fists, placing them together then starting to spin, slamming into Black Doom's back, the hedgehog in question being thrown straight into the ground, hitting it hard and creating a crater.

"METEOR!" Hyper Knunic then shouted, a huge rock being lifted from the ground, floating up towards him.

Placing his spike hand on it, he focused, and using the Wind Element as well, blasted the rock straight towards Hyper Doom, who was getting up shakily.

"Chaos…WAVE!" Doom bellowed, holding up his hands as waves of Chaos Energy blasted outwards towards the giant rock which was barreling towards him, breaking it apart.

Knunic smirked, then flew straight down as well, going in the same path of the meteorite he had created.

He spun suddenly, going incredibly fast like a top, the broken chunks of the meteorite coming towards him and creating an earthen shield.

Doom's eyes opened wide as the hyper hedgehog/echidna came at him at super speeds. Placing his palms together, he focused, Darkness oozing around him, recreating that black aura he had earlier.

"I will defeat you, fools!" Hyper Black Doom shouted, creating a shield of black energy around him, in the shape of a dome.

Hyper Knunic hit the doom hard, spinning into it, but it looked like he was unable to crack it.

As the currently two strongest beings in the galaxy fought, a few warriors from earlier began to get up.

"Ugh…What happened?" Blaze murmured, then looked around, seeing the battle field. She then paused, sensing the powerful forces fighting in the distance.

"That's a good question…" another voice said, as he picked himself up slowly. Espio the Chameleon had recovered, then looked around.

"It seems I lost my Chaos Emerald," he then said slowly, then headed over to the still unconscious Tails to check on him.

"Long story," Rouge answered. She was sitting on a large boulder, looking towards the battle. "Sonic and Knuckles seemed to have fused…It's Hyper vs. Hyper form…"

"We have to help them!" Blaze shouted, jumping unto the boulder and looking towards them.

"No go," Rouge sighed, "We'd just get in the way. Even if we could achieve Super Forms."

"Well, I don't like being here, helpless," Blaze said, folding her arms across her chest, hoping that Sonic and Knuckles would win.

"Neither do I," Rouge nodded.

Silver grumbled, getting up slowly and gingerly, looking down at his broken arm.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" he wondered.

0000000000

The pod hissed open, Issai taking an involuntary step back, eyes widening as a silver striped arm gripped it's edge, pushing it forward, then stepping out.

The silver and black hedgehog glowed for a few seconds, then became dry.

"Shoes," the hedgehog muttered, "And my gloves…Let's see."

Paying no attention to the one who freed him, the hedgehog walked over a compartment, pulling out a pair of Air Shoes and gloves. Slipping them on, he grinned, then stretched.

"…Who are you?" Issai finally ventured.

The silver and black hedgehog grinned, turning towards Issai. He looked like Shadow, somewhat. There was a definite resemblance there.

"The name is Cerrivae. The original Ultimate Life," he answered, "And your name is…Issai, isn't it?"

Issai narrowed his eyes, glaring at the hedgehog, "How did you know that?"

"Call it intuition," Cerrivae chuckled, then paused. "Oh, seems like my father is still alive. Seems to be battling someone too."

Another pause from Issai, then he to felt the energy from the planet washing up towards them.

"That Doom guy…" Issai answered, then once more became quiet, processing this new information.

"Then…that means you're related to Shadow…" he finally said, and slipped into a fighting position.

"Shadow…yes, I think I remember him. Never got to meet the little rascal," Cerrivae chuckled, then glanced down towards his body, as if expecting something.

"Seems like I healed up just nicely. Of course, fifty-six years of being in a healing tube will do that," Cerrivae smiled, then glanced towards Issai, "They do still use years, right?"

Issai only nodded slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Now, I suggest you get out of that fighting position. I'd rather not have to kill you," Cerrivae said, "But, since you did free me from this tube, I'll…" a pause, as Cerrivae could almost sense the irony, even if he didn't know it, "I'll grant you one wish."

"I want to help Father become his former self," Issai said immediately.

"Very well then," the black and silver hedgehog chuckled, "I think I can do that. Bring me to him…"

0000000000

In the Southern Hemisphere was what looked like an old bunker of sorts. If one were to walk in, they would only see cobwebs and vines, nothing suspicious at all.

Stepping into this inconspicuous bunker was a white cat wearing blue clothes, and three bangs over her eyes, the middle one purple.

She stood waiting, until the floor opened up beneath her, and she dropped into the darkness.

After a few seconds, she landed softly, holding up the part her creator had ordered her to steal.

"Very good Stream," a voice said from the darkness, and the room suddenly lit up, revealing a base much like the rest of Eggman's. "Now I have all I need."

Eggman stepped forward and took the device the cat mobian named Stream held, then walked towards a device.

Fiddling with it, there was a small 'zppt' and then, Eggman stepped back, admiring his machine.

"Will that be all, Eggman-sama?" Stream wondered.

"Yes. You may do what you wish for now Stream," Eggman said dismissively, pulling out a small tool and began to once more fiddle with his machine.

Stream nodded and took off down the hall, as Eggman chuckled.

"My problem is I always seem to think so big…Those nanobots Metal made helped created both Issai and Stream…But, I have a much bigger plan," Eggman chuckled, then stepped into the machine, a low humming sound coming from it as it powered up…

0000000000

The shield shattered, and Doom was thrust deep into the ground by the rapidly spinning Hyper Knunic.

A few seconds as dust was kicked up, and then, nothing.

A blue warp field, and Hyper Knunic reappeared on the surface, breathing heavily.

There was a small flash, and Hyper Knunic's eyes opened wide, his white fur turning golden, back to white, then finally, just golden.

"Back to Super form…" Super Knunic said, "And that won't last much longer either. Nearly out of Rings."

"You…fools…" a voice growled, gripping the dirt and pulling himself out of the long hole, sunglasses broken. Black Doom had been downgraded back to his normal form. "Did you really think you'd be able to kill me?"

"Perhaps," Super Knunic said, holding up his hands as energy began to collect in it, "I have one last shot after all."

Doom grinned, the closed his eyes, murmuring something.

"Chaos Spear!" Knunic shouted.

"Chaos Control!" Doom bellowed in return.

The Chaos Spear hit dirt, exploding it upwards and forward, creating yet another sizable hole.

Super Knunic coughed, feeling woozy. With a flash of light, Sonic and Knuckles stood there now, both tired out.

"He got away…The bastard," Sonic growled, hands on his knees, "And I can't sense him anywhere…"

"Probably keeping low…And at least he didn't get any of the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles said, motioning to the seven Chaos Emeralds around them.

There was a flash of purple, and Sonic suddenly found himself being tackled backwards, a cat mobian responsible for that.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted, picking him up after tackling him and shaking him, an angry look on her face, "Why did you do something so reckless? You could have been killed!"

"Heh," Sonic grinned, scratching his nose, "It's what I do. I'm a Hero after all."

Blaze's expression softened, and then, she hugged him. "You better show me how to go Super without the Emeralds then Sonic, if I'm going to be reckless with you."

Knuckles chuckled to himself, then turned, seeing Rouge walked up, followed by Espio, who was carrying Tails carefully.

"He will survive. He just needs a lot of rest," Espio told Knuckles in response to the look on his face.

"Well, well, Knucky," Rouge grinned, stepping forward and letting her finger play across Knuckles' chest, who blushed, "Seems like you have gotten a lot stronger. It seems like you went Super without the Emeralds too."

Knuckles could only blush and stammer slightly, and Rouge titled her head back and laughed, then clung closely to Knuckles.

"Now why don't we all head back to Angel Island for a little rest, and to see if we can find Shadow and Amy," Rouge said, getting back to business, stepping away from Knuckles.

"That's right…" Sonic spoke up, looking in the direction where Shadow and Amy had been before Doom made them vanish, "Shadow-boy and Amy…"

"…I hate to ask, but could anyone heal my arm?" Silver wondered, speaking up again.

"Here," Sonic said, picking up one of the Chaos Emeralds and tossing it to Silver, who caught it with his good arm. He then began to heal his broken arm.

They picked up the rest Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic took Tails from Espio, and they all headed back to Angel Island…

0000000000

Black Doom reappeared in the alleyway of a large city, coughing slightly, stumbling as he hit the ground, a bit of blood coming from his mouth.

"No…I can not…die…" Doom murmured, closing his eyes, getting up and stumbling forward.

He hit the sidewalk, and felt his world going dark, not seeing human faces looking down at him, expressions of concern on their faces…

000000000

A.N. Alas, no Shadow and Amy, but a lot of other stuff! Hyper Knunic almost killed Doom, Cerrivae has finally hit the scene, and now Eggman with his new plan. Not to mention, what will happen to Doom? Hmmm…

Anyways, one last OC character to introduce, but I'm still figuring out exactly how I'm going to do that.

And…wow…next part will be Part 40. So close to my fifty chapter goal. It's been over a year so far, can you believe it? I'd be farther along if I hadn't gone to Europe this summer. Oh well!

As a note, I shall be heading up to Oregon Tuesday to spend Thanksgiving with me grandmother. Don't know when I'll be back. I might pulled out Part 40 before I leave, but don't bet on it.

Sonic Rapid Board!


	40. Freedom From Fear

A.N. Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 40! The winner of the OC Contest is introduced!

0000000000

Shadow and Amy appeared in a flash of blue, outside the domed city, staring up into it. They couldn't make out any figures inside. They wondered if it was abandoned.

Suddenly, alarms began to sound everywhere, and giant pods erupted from the ground, Shadow stepping forward and holding up his hands protectively in front of Amy.

Amy pulled out her new mallet, eyes darting back and forth.

A shot was fired, a laser, and Shadow spun, countering with a Chaos Spear.

More shots, and they heard something grunt.

Dust flew, and Shadow and Amy jumped, as much to their surprise, a giant of the Black Arms lunched forward, holding a giant laser sword and bringing it to bear.

"Black Arms!" Shadow shouted, then closed his eyes, focusing.

A water whip shot from his hand, wrapping around the sword and removing it from the giant's grasp, and Shadow caught it easily.

"Behind you Shadow!" Amy yelled, twisting around to face more Black Arms as they came at her, firing lasers.

They were being assaulted on all sides, and Shadow had not had enough time to recharge from his battle with Black Doom.

"SHADOW!"

The black and red hedgehog paused, turning around, preparing to fire a spike of ice, but paused, seeing a Black Arms Giant hold Amy tightly, her mallet gone, and a laser gun to her head. Amy looked pissed, and seemed to be concentrating, but suddenly passed out, her air gone.

"AMY!" Shadow shouted, taking a step forward, but stopped when the giant prodded the gun to Amy's head.

It grumbled something at Shadow, who could only stare, unable to understand.

Louder, it spoke again, and Shadow thought he could detect hints or traces of something familiar.

The giant turned it's companions, and began to speak to them, and they all conversed.

"Gharhid? Fhihe ghjifg kill the pink one?"

"No. Good for the Fights. We take them to the Fights, with that other one."

"Fights? What?" Shadow paused, confused. He could understand them…How?

The aliens paused, looking at him, puzzled. Apparently they could not understand him.

"You," the giant holding Amy ordered, "Come peacefully, or your mate dies."

"She's not my-" Shadow began, but sighed. It was pointless.

Holding up his hands, he was led along by gun point, never brought close enough to rescue Amy, and he was to drained anyways. Besides, where would they go?

They were brought into a large tube, and moved along a moving escalotor, being brought deeper and deeper underground. Shadow could hear yelling, cheering maybe. He wasn't sure.

Finally, going along a long dark, dank hallway, a door with bars was opened and Shadow was pushed in, then Amy was tossed after him, Shadow catching her just barely and falling back on his bottom.

"You rest. You fight tomorrow," the giant said, slamming the door shut, leaving very little light left in the room.

Shadow frowned, holding Amy up, who was still out. He glanced around, wondering if there was a light.

"Company? How quaint. I don't suppose you speak my language, eh? Got anything to drink?" a voice from the corner asked.

Shadow paused. The voice seemed to speak what he normally spoke.

"No then? To bad. I was hoping for a stimulating conversation," the voice droned, half sarcastic, half serious.

"I can understand you…" Shadow answered finally, "Is there anywhere I can put her?" He indicated Amy.

A low whistle, "Nice girl you got there. Now, anything to drink."

"…Water…" Shadow answered, holding up his hand and producing a small orb of water, summoning it forth.

"Ahh…" the voice muttered, disappointed. "I was hoping for something more along the brewed kind."

"All I have," Shadow answered, "So who are you?"

A smirk, unseen in the darkness, and a switch was flipped, light coming from the ceiling.

The room wasn't small, but it certainly wasn't large. There were four cots in it, larger then Shadow or Amy needed alone. One was level, while the other was supported by chains above it, attached to the wall.

Sitting in one of the lower beds was a hedgehog. He was mostly white furred, but he wore a dusty black jacket and boots, and a necklace with a small gem hanging from it. His finger was by a small button, presumably the one he used to turn on the light.

"Name's Rozik. What about you and your girl?" the hedgehog grinned, leaning back on his 'bed.'

"Shadow," Shadow answered, "And she's…not really my girl…She's…errr…"

"No need to explain," Rozik smirked, "I won't do anything. What's her name though?"

"…Amy…" Shadow said, placing Amy gently on the free lower cot, then turning back to Rozik, "Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue," Rozik said, getting up a stretching, "Been here for about a month now. That's longer then most things they get last in the 'Tretyiu' as those bastards call them."

"Fights…" Shadow said slowly, "They called them 'Fights'."

"You could understand them?" Rozik asked, raising an eyebrow, "Seems you're more then you appear. Now, where do you hail from? Eggman-nega's kingdom myself. That Silver guy isn't to fond of people like me, and Blaze, well, I never did like fire."

"Actually…" Shadow said, "I'm from…well…Your sister dimension. Which you're in now, just, off the planet they connect at."

Rozik paused, taken aback slightly, then shook his head, "Lovely. Not only am I not on the right planet, but dimension as well…How'd you get here?"

"Sent here…" Shadow sighed, "By a demon…"

Rozik was silent, then looked up towards Shadow.

"Well, hate to lose the only company I've ever had that could speak my language. Can you fight?" Rozik wondered. Shadow nodded.

"Can she?" the white hedgehog glanced towards Amy.

"Not as well, truth be told, but she can," the black hedgehog answered.

"Well then, I may have a plan, my new found best friend…"

0000000000

It was the next day. Amy had awoken not to long after Shadow's and Rozik's discussions. She was quickly clued in to who Rozik was, and what was happening.

The three waited in their cell, as the time went by. Shadow and Amy meditated to try and see if they could find their home planet, and recharge as well. Rozik simply leaned against the wall, arms over his chest, eyes closed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rozik opened his eyes, smiling. "Show time…Remember your parts."

"All of you. Come," the alien grunted, only understandable by Shadow. The three then filed out behind him, each accompanied by a separate guard.

They made their way down the hallway, until they were offered two paths, left or right. The guards steered them to the right.

"Now!" Rozik shouted, twisting around and planting his Clawed Gauntlets into the belly of his guard, sending it down, ripping out some guts in the process.

Golden energy flew around Shadow, as he ascended to Super Form, grabbing the gun his guard had and destroying it, plus the guard, with a Chaos Spear.

Amy's mallet flashed in her hands, and several strikes later, her guard was down and out, it's head smashed in.

Picking up one of the discarded lasers, Rozik stepped forward, grinning.

"Alright, let's go! We'll have to fight our way out, by stick together, and we should be fine," Rozik grinned, then started off, running down the left passageway, Shadow and Amy easily following behind him. Shadow powered down to his normal form for now.

A few more twists and turns, and suddenly they were heading upwards.

Then, alarms began to sound.

Rozik pointed the laser and fired forward, hitting some Black Arms that were streaming down towards them, a few surviving long enough to return fire.

"Move!" Shadow shouted, and Rozik ducked back, Shadow concentrating.

"WATER!" he yelled, thrusting his hands forward, sending forth a tidal wave of summoned water, pushing all the Black Arms away.

"Interesting trick," Rozik grinned, "Now let's continue!"

Continue they did, always moving upwards, until they came across a sign. It seemed to be directions.

"Shadow, can you read this?" Rozik wondered, sneaking a peek around the corner, then cursed.

Shadow frowned, staring at the strange script.

Then, something clicked in his head, and it was as simple as his normal language, "Yah…Directions…It seems their ships are right above us."

"Really then? Well, there's a bunch of those bastards blocking the stairs. What do you suggest we do?" Rozik asked, firing a few stray shots in the hallway adjacent to theirs.

"We go up," Amy smiled, and Shadow nodded, golden energy erupting around him again.

He smashed through the floor, spinning upwards, curled in a ball.

Creating a hole, he stopped once he made it to the top.

"Ladies first," Rozik smiled, indicating for Amy to go first.

"Thank you," Amy said, nodding her head in thanks, then jumped up through the hole, being grabbed by Shadow.

Fiddling with the gun, he then tossed it into the hallway and jumped up after them, grabbing the edge of the hole and hauling himself up.

Their was an explosion beneath their feet, as the gun Rozik tampered with exploded.

"Now we need a ship…" Rozik said, looking around, then smile, "Now there's a beauty, if I know space ships."

"Do you?" Shadow wondered, as all three approached the ship.

"Not a thing. But it's still a beauty," Rozik grinned.

The ship was large, and could easily fit the three. It was almost sleek looking, had several things which appeared to be engines, and weapons alike.

"Wrap it up," Amy smiled, "We'll take it."

Shadow inspected the door, then frowned.

"Seems to be a scanner…We might not be able to get in…" Shadow said, resting his hand against the door.

"Scanning…" the ship suddenly said, though in the language of the Black Arms.

"Approved, full access granted."

The door swung open, and after sharing a glance, they all piled in.

"You better pilot it Shadow. I don't understand their language," Rozik said as they entered. All three paused, it seemed like it was made to a hedgehog's specifications.

"Greetings," the computer droned, and Amy and Rozik paused. They could understand it. "This ship is designed to fit the needs of whoever is using it, and even change language if needed. Please, what is your destination?"

Gaping slightly, Shadow recovered first.

"Mobius!" he shouted.

"Plotting course."

Growing nervous, wondering if the Black Arms would find them before they had a chance to escape, the computer dinged again.

"Course plotted. Estimate time till arrival…"

0000000000

A.N. Oooh…I am evil, ain't I? How long will it take them to get home? Will the Black Arms find them before they can even lead? Hehehe.

Now, all the OCs have been introduced. Now I just need to get around to revealing everyone's elements…Muhahahahaha!

Also…It's my birthday on the ninth. I am turning eighteen. I shall be a legal adult!

I also get a laptop! So, hopefully that means I'll be able to update more often, right?

And as always, Sonic Rapid Board!

http//srb .sonicrapidboard. com

Tell 'em AGoI/Spork sent yah!

Sonic and other related titles - Owned by Sega

Issai - Me

This plot - Me

Vinny - Pyro Hedgehog

Stream - Shadow Lover19

Cerrivae - LazloTitan36

Rozik - Ciel the Hedgehog

AND…Final thing. At an RP on the Sonic Rapid Board, I'm using two OCs (kid OCs) who will be in the sequel to Chaotic Power. If you join up and join that RP, you can get some hints of what I have planned for the future of Chaotic Power. Hehehe!


	41. Eve of Destruction

-1A.N. First off, thank you everyone for wishing me a happy birthday. I got a Sonic figure, a Shadow figure, gummy cherries, and this laptop of which I am currently writing on.

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I've been busy with Finals (only one left, on Wednesday!) a paper I need to have done by the 21st, and some stuff at the SRB. (Giant Robot RP). Hopefully the next part will be out sooner, especially since it will be star Shadow and Amy, and their new tag along, Rozik.

Anyways, check out the SRB! It's a really cool Sonic the Hedgehog forum, believe it! (We have an awesome Naruto RP going on as well.)

http// srb.sonicrapidboard .com

Sign-up, join, have fun, and tell 'em AGoI/Spork sent yah!

0000000000

Sonic paced nervously back and forth on Angel Island. Black Doom was gone, disappeared somewhere. Shadow and Amy were also nowhere to be sensed, and everyone on Angel Island right now was either hurt, drained, or both.

"The good news is that Tails designed the medical room in case he was ever incapacitated. He should be back and fine by tomorrow," Knuckles said, as he left the room, nodding to Sonic who had been pacing in the hallway.

"Good, good…" Sonic said, shaking his head. Things were going horribly wrong.

"Sonic…what has you so nervous?" Knuckles wondered, looking towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic never looked nervous.

"It's just…things are starting to happen, that Tikal and Chaos warned me about, and we still haven't gotten all the Elemental Warriors together!" Sonic answered, stopping in his pacing, "I was told signs of what to look for…"

"What were they?" Knuckles wondered, genuinely concerned for his friend.

Sonic paused, frowning as his forehead crinkled, "Images…Shadow and I have already seen him, in our heads. We thought it was Silver then, but now…No…It's not. The return of a demon…Doom's returned…The other things haven't happened yet…Something about 'the other five' and…Well…The Darkness In The Heart…"

"'The Darkness In The Heart'? What's that suppose to mean?" Knuckles wonder, scratching his head in puzzlement, then sighed, "Anyways, I need to check on the Master Emerald. Espio, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver are in the living room right now, last I saw."

Sonic nodded distractedly, and continued pacing, and Knuckles headed towards the Master Emerald.

At the very least, they still had all seven Chaos Emeralds.

_0000000000_

_Vector paused at the gift that was being presented to him by his great Aunt Marmadale. It was…unexpected, to play the least._

_It was a small, metallic looking orb, which Vector easily held in the palm of his hand._

_"Errr…What am I suppose to do with this?" Vector finally asked after a few moments of simply staring._

_"It's a weapon," great aunt Marmadale sighed, shaking her old head, "Prove yourself, and it will become a weapon meant for you. Very few people on this world have a weapon like this."_

_"But how will this help me find Fang and whoever hired him, or my nephew?" Vector asked, still confused, "That's what I need to know."_

_"Then I suggest you go back to that place you call 'civilization' and figure that out, don't you think?" the wizened aunt Marmadale grinned._

_Sighing, Vector nevertheless thanked his great aunt, then headed off, back through the swamp, and back towards the city…_

_0000000000_

Jungle noises filled the air as Vector, Mighty, and Vinny made their way slowly through the jungle, keeping care to not make to much noise or be seen.

Vector, in the lead, suddenly held up his hands, stopping and closing his eyes, then seemed to be trying to listen to something the others could not.

"…Close…I hear…machinery, not far away," Vector said in a low whisper, then waved his hand, indicating they continued.

Meanwhile, a cat Mobian sighed, leaning back in her chair, staring crossed eyed at the bangs covering her eyes at the time, bored.

She tried hacking into the computer system that Eggman had, but she didn't have the right password, and she was more of a fists and feet Mobian, then coding. However, the silent alarm went off, and leaning forward now, Stream smiled, seeing three figures make their way towards the entrance of their base.

"Hmmm…" she said, then grinned, "Looks like I get to have some fun today after all!"

Hopping out of her chair, Stream stretched then headed out the hallway. No need to tell the Doctor, she could handle them by herself.

0000000000

It was evening now, and the sky was getting dark. Almost time for Fang to get to work. It would be simple. Sneak in, capture the target, sneak out and use the Marvelous Queen to kept to the rendezvous point.

Making his way slowly from his hiding spot, Fang made sure he only took a few supplies, what was necessary, and what he might need in case of an emergency. Always better to travel light in these cases.

Within moments, he was by a window, peering in and seeing the forms of Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and the alien.

_"Still awake,"_ Fang thought to himself, frowning and rubbing his chin, _"Damnit. I need to wait some more."_

The weasel headed to some bushes by the window, crouching in them to avoid being seen, and waited, glancing at his watch.

He could play the waiting game.

0000000000

The biological Metal Sonic was curled into corner, eyes shut tightly, rocking back and forth, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

_"This…body…It's weak, powerless. I can't move. I can't…function correctly. These…physical feelings, I can't take them. The…emptiness in my gut, the dryness in my mouth. Am I dieing?"_ Metal Sonic wondered, clutching his knees to his chest.

Metal Sonic was not use to being alive, and having been around Issai and Doom, creatures who did not necessarily need to eat, Metal had not thought about anything like that. He was starved and dehydrated now, his physical limitations catching up to him.

In short, the Warrior of Metal was experiencing one of the worst ways of death life has to offer, and his wellbeing now rested in the hands of his 'son' and a strange hedgehog named Cerrivae.

Speaking of those two, they soon entered the room, and Issai's eyes opened wide, seeing his prone 'Father.'

"Father!" Issai shouted, running up to Metal, bending down on one knee, "I have found someone who says they can help you?"

Cerrivae walked over, smirking, but then his eyes opened wide when he saw Metal.

"He's dieing…Starving to death…dehydrated…" Cerrivae said, "What is it you wish for me to do exactly?"

"Father needs to be restored to his original state, before he was changed into this…" Issai answered, for once sounding scared as Metal did not answer him, merely continuing to rock back and forth.

"Hmmm…" Cerrivae said, closing his eyes as a strange aura appeared around him, "I can do that…Stand back, it would be a shame if you were caught in this too."

Issai nodded, stepping away from his Father, hoping that this fellow hedgehog could help. Issai did not have any other alternative.

The strange glow then surrounded Metal Sonic, who's eyes opened wide, and he began to feel better, strength returning to him.

There was a crunch suddenly, and Cerrivae frowned, closing his eyes and focusing, the aura getting brighter around both of them, Issai closing his eyes and looking away from the sheer light.

Then, it died down, and Issai and Cerrivae looked back to where the biological Metal Sonic had been.

Standing there, was a rerobotosized Metal Sonic, smirking without a mouth, flexing his clawed hands slowly.

"Yes…My power, my strength…It has returned. Thank you," Metal said, looking towards Cerrivae, "Do I have the honor of receiving a name?"

Cerrivae grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, "My name is Cerrivae, and I am Black Doom's first son, the test to see if hedgehog DNA was compatible with Doom's. I suppose you could say, I'm like a brother to Shadow. And I seem to have an affinity for Time as well. It comes naturally to me."

Metal's eyes glowed for a second, indicating another smirk, "Interesting, you knew the questions I was going to ask next. No doubt then, you know what I'll say about myself and Issai."

"That would be correct," Cerrivae chuckled, then suddenly looked upwards, smirking, "Certainly makes introductions easier, no? Now, why don't you tell me what's happen since I was in stasis…"

_0000000000_

_Vector approached the old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. All his sources led to this place. Here, he should find his kidnapped nephew, and hopefully someone with information._

_The lock was easy to pick, and Vector entered stealthily, moving along the crates, until he came to an end, where it opened up into a small area, only one way through, being blocked by a single guard, a wolf mobian with a rifle._

_The gun was snapped like a twig between Vector's jaws, and a quick punch sent the guard into the side of a bin, who then skidded from it and fell with a thud._

_"Anyone else?" Vector grinned, stepping forward as two other guards turned to face him. One was a duck mobian, the other, oddly enough, human._

_He dashed forward, and before they knew what hit them, they joined their wolf pal, unconscious on the floor._

_In the corner of the room was a small cage, and Vector made his way to it, taking the cover up, and seeing a scared looking child in it. A crocodile Mobian, just like Vector._

_"Hey kid," Vector smiled to his nephew, "It's your uncle Vector. Your father and mother got me to come down and rescue you. Now, ready to go home?"_

_Vector's nephew nodded eagerly, then paused, eyes opening wide, his mouth opening and closing in fear and shock._

_That's when Vector felt the barrel of a gun grace the back of his head._

_"Fang…Right?" Vector said calmly, holding up his hands._

_"Heh," the figure said, not giving away who he was. "Up."_

_Vector stood up slowly, looking around for anything that might help him. Nothing._

_Except, he swear he heard something creaking behind him…_

_"The Boss said I'd have to bring you to him. Said you're the only one who can do it," the voice then said, and motioned for Vector to turned around._

_There was a definite crunch of metal, a bullet was fired, and then, everything went black for Vector…_

_0000000000_

A.N. Gasp! Sonic's really nervous now, Cerrivae seems to have, at least for the moment, teamed up with Metal and Issai, Stream's going after Vector, Mighty, and Vinny, and with the Vector side story…Well, it _will_ be important to the story, later on.

For the ultimate evil guy at the end…I know who/what he's going to be. His name is something I'm taking from a different Sonicverse, but the character is not. He will still be epic. Hehehe.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

I own this plot, and the character Issai. Everything else belongs to their respective owner(s).

One last thing! As for the sequels to Chaotic Power, I'm thinking of changing my initial plan for a sequel and a spin-off.

I think the next fic will be mostly Sonic/Blaze, and take place in Blaze's and Silver's dimension, probably not to long after the conclusion of this fic. It will star Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Metal Sonic, Rozik (who's from that dimension, and his creator has already given me permission to use him then), and probably Tails as well. Of course, who's not to say others won't make the occasional appearance?

Then the third one will be back to ShadAmy, and their might be a fourth one as well, we'll see.

Also, I plan on calling them all 'Chaotic' something, heh?


	42. The Ultimate Answer

-1A.N. Yo! Merry Christmas! Even though it is the 26th…

Anyways, another chapter up! And it might be called 'The Ultimate Answer', but there's very little answers in this chapter. I just had to call it that because it's Chapter Forty-two. If you have no idea what this means, go read Douglas Adams 'Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy' series. Now. This chapter will still be here when you get back. Probably a few more at that.

And, as always, join the Sonic Rapid Board! 'Tis sheer awesomeness. Excluding here, it's the website I've been to the longest, regularly.

http :// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

Enjoy!

0000000000

"One month…" Shadow sighed, leaning back in a chair by the 'bridge' of the ship, as Amy had called it.

It was still their first day, and hadn't done to much exploring, as Shadow, Amy, and Rozik had only received the information that it would take them one month to reach Mobius.

Amy was sitting on a chair by Shadow, as the black hedgehog glanced at the screen in front of him, looking at it's controls.

"I get the gunner controls," Rozik said from somewhere off to the side, "Looks like a bloody video game…"

Shadow paused, then looked over to Rozik, who was then messing around with what appeared to be a joystick on a control panel, staring at the screen in front of him.

"Do you play many video games?" Shadow wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, but I've rewired a few of Eggman-nega's robot though," Rozik answered, "Seen a few."

Amy chuckled slightly, swinging her feet while sitting on her chair, glancing over to Shadow with a smile on her face, then yawned.

"Man…I'm tired. I think we should get some rest," Amy sighed, "I'm still new to this whole 'Ultimate Life Form' stuff."

"I'm a little beat myself, now that you mention it. That prison cell isn't exactly the best place for a nap," Shadow said as well, getting up off his chair.

"Hey, computer…thing," Rozik said, waving his hand towards the computer, "You warn us if any ships or something come up, right? I could use my forty winks myself."

"Of course," the computer on the ship chimed, "Enjoy your rest."

The three got up and headed over to the small hallway which held the sleeping quarters…

0000000000

"Ugh…where…where am I?" Doom muttered, finding himself in some soft sheets, laying upon a small, soft…thing…

"Hey Pa, the little guy's awake!" a voice cried out, and Doom lifted himself up, seeing a brown haired boy staring at him with wide eyes, "You okay little guy?"

Doom paused. These people seemed to have rescued him and placed him somewhere to rest. Kind people.

Kind, and, unfortunately, very stupid, and soon to be very dead people.

Soon, three other figures crowded the small room, one was a large, strong (for a human), male, a human female, and a younger human female in pigtails.

"How are you doing little fellow? Found you in the alleyway, almost dead I reckon. My pa taught me to help those in need, and even though I'm in the city now and not the farm, you should always hold true to your beliefs," the man said, a smile across his face.

"Can I get you anything?" the older woman wondered, peering at Doom.

_"Humans…so…gullible, so easy to kill, to take over…Normally, I would bend these humans to my will…But I need energy,"_ Doom thought to himself, then got up slowly from the bed. He was still somewhat weak, but more then enough to deal with these humans.

"You can die…" Doom grinned, his yellow eyes flashing. He leapt forward and grabbed the older, stronger male by the arms, and closed his eyes.

Life force…The Black Arms lived on the life force of other species, and Doom was no different.

A clump of hair and clothes fell to the ground where the man had been.

The lady began to scream, but Doom grabbed her arm, and her scream was silenced, her life force also sucked into Black Doom's body for energy.

The two kids went next, Doom grabbing both of them and drained them dry, two for one.

It was over in under five seconds, and Doom chuckled, shaking his head, and flexing his hands.

A cry, young, innocent…A baby, in this same apartment.

Doom dismissed it. A young human baby didn't have enough life force to bother with. They were still growing, and it took a little bit of energy to take it. He wouldn't gain enough by draining this baby.

But this city…this place…He could feel so much life energy, so many humans, thinking they were secure and safe in their little 'castles.'

Laughing, Doom left the apartment, kicking it down, then headed for the next room.

This was going to be fun.

0000000000

Vector paused, holding up his hand, Mighty and Vinny coming to a halt behind him.

"…Duck…" he said, then fell to the ground, Mighty as well, but Vinny didn't react fast enough.

A Chaos Spear sailed outwards, and Vinny brought his arms up to defend, and was blasted backwards into a tree.

More Chaos Spears began to rain out at Mighty and Vector now, and the two Chaotix members nodded to each other and jumped upwards.

"Sound!" Vector bellowed, pulling out his guitar and strumming it.

Waves of sound blasted outwards among the trees, the leaves shaking violently, almost all living things fleeing that area.

"Body!" Mighty yelled out in kind, clenching his fist and jumping upwards.

He slammed his fist into a tree, Vector stopping his strumming.

The tree shattered, and a white and blue figure fell from it gracefully, landing with a smirk and holding her arms up.

"Hello boys," Stream grinned, "But on orders of the Doctor, I can't allow you to leave this place alive…"

Suddenly, she dashed forward, claws out, imbued with Chaos Energy.

Mighty curled into his shell, the claws raking against it and doing little damage, but still sent the armadillo flying backwards.

Vector brought his guitar around to smash in Stream's back, but the cat smirked and jumped over it, flipping in mid air and landing a roundhouse kick to the crocodile's back, sending him sprawling.

"Heh…To easy," Stream grinned, rubbing her nose, "Is that all?"

"Try this on for size!"

Stream was attacked from behind, a gloved back hand sending her off to her right, stumbling, then shaking her head.

Vinny stood tall, cape wrapped around his body, glaring at Stream, "By order of G.U.N., I place you under arrest for aiding a wanted criminal. Give up now, and your punishment will be light."

Stream chuckled, holding her hands up, more Chaos Energy imbuing around her claws, "Nice try…But, not going to work…Chaos Claws!"

Stream ran forward, slashing at Vinny who quickly backed away, his own Air Shoes (gifts from G.U.N. from a previous mission), skating above the air, arms by his side.

"Come on now, fight!" Stream said, slicing at the green hedgehog, who continued to merely dodge.

"No…I will not fight you unless it is necessary," Vinny answered, "And besides, I don't need too…"

Stream paused, confused, when a tree next to her suddenly shook, ripped out by it's roots, then brought to bare on her.

"Oh…no…" Stream muttered, and Mighty slammed the tree down unto the cat.

There was a pause, then Vinny glanced towards Mighty. "Was that really necessary?"

"…Probably not…" Mighty conceded, "But what else was I suppose to use?"

Suddenly, the tree shook, and part of it exploded with Chaos Energy, a very angry looking Stream glaring at them.

"Why…I'll…I'll…" she began, but a sudden whack to her head silenced her.

Standing over the now unconscious Stream, Vector sighed, holding his guitar up, muttering to himself, "Damn genetic creations. There's getting to be to many of them for my taste!"

"Well, at least we know Eggman's base is close," Mighty pointed out, "Even if we have lost the element of surprise."

"We better hurry though. We don't know how long she'll be out, for one," Vinny added, "Let's go!"

And with that, the three hurried off, leaving Stream behind for now…

0000000000

There were two rooms. And two beds.

The three hedgehogs shared a glance, then Shadow sighed, "I'll sleep on the floor…"

"Good idea," Rozik said, opening the door of one of the rooms, stepping in, then closing it shut behind him, "Night!"

A pause, and Shadow and Amy shared a glance.

"I could…sleep on the bridge…" Shadow suggested, "In one of the chairs…"

Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, then looked directly at Shadow.

"You've been training me, we both almost died for each other, we've risked ourselves for each other, and you gave me your blood to stop me from dieing. I _think_ we can share a room Shadow," Amy said, very matter o' factly.

"Errr…" Shadow was straying into unknown waters. Very, unknown waters. If mapped, they would simply read 'Thar Be Dragons.' Probably would misspell 'dragons' too.

Amy sighed, then pulled Shadow into the room, "Just sharing a room though, nothing more!"

"Right…" Shadow nodded, frowning. Sometimes he wished Professor Gerald had at least attempted to teach him about girls. It seems Gerald had never really given that much thought for poor Shadow…

0000000000

Aboard the ARK, Cerrivae paused, then grinned wide.

"Ahhh…it seems ol' pop is up and about," the hedgehog smiled, getting up and stretching. He, Metal, and Issai had been conversing for the past couple of hours.

Metal and Issai glanced at each other, then looked back towards the black and silver hedgehog.

"Now, would you two care to join me? I haven't talked to him in such a long time," Cerrivae smiled, "And…you were allied with him briefly too, no?"

"True…And yes, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see Black Doom again…I still have my plan…" Metal Sonic answered, already standing, "You may choose as well, Issai."

"I shall follow you, Father," Issai answered, standing up, nodding towards Metal.

"Excellent…Now…Chaos," Cerrivae paused, then grinned, looking towards Metal, "Ah, and before I forget…Metal Sonic…the one you are crafted after…he will not be lieing."

And with that, the three warped away.

0000000000

The heroes had a few hours rest on Angel Island. Silver's arm was healing nicely, and Tails was stabilized, if still not conscious.

In Tails' Workshop, Omega was plugged into a computer, processing information at lightning speed.

His hand creaked, then clenched into a fist, and slowly, E-123 stood up, eyes glowing.

"New…objective…Must…destroy…Eggman-sama's…enemies…"

He creaked, and began to get up, unplugging himself from Tails' Computer…

Meanwhile, back in the main part of the house, Silver suddenly shivered, rubbing his temple.

"What is it…?" Sonic wondered, glancing towards his fellow hedgehog.

"Black Doom…he's back…" Silver answered, eyes opening wide, "And he's…absorbing the life force of innocent people…"

"What?!" Sonic shouted, jumping up from the chair he was sitting on, Blaze looking at him worriedly, "We got to stop him then!"

"Someone needs to stay behind to keep an eye on Tails," Knuckles said, remaining stoic, "And it would be a bad idea to bring all the Chaos Emeralds…"

"…True…Doom should still be weak, and if he's in a crowded place, we can't risk another Hyper battle, much less a Super one," Espio spoke up, leaning against the wall.

"Well I'll stop him…" Sonic said, clenching his fist, "You guys stay here."

"No way!" Blaze shouted, leaping up and stamping her foot on the ground, "I'm coming to help!"

"…My Light Element should be able to assist greatly as well, to counteract Black Doom's Darkness Element," Espio spoke up.

"Let me come too! I wish to slay this demon!" Silver spoke up.

"No…you're to overzealous and your arm is still hurt," Knuckles, surprisingly said, "And as much as I'd love to kick Doom's butt again, I'll stay here to help keep an eye on things." He made sure to shoot a glance towards Silver again.

"Then I guess I'll stay here with Knuckie as well," Rouge grinned, "Since I can't fight Doom myself."

"Okay then, you three stay here. Blaze, Espio and I will find Black Doom and stop him," Sonic said, "Silver, can you tell me where?"

Silver waved his good arm, concentrating as his and Sonic's craniums glowed for a brief second, and suddenly Sonic found the information in his brain.

"Well, that's convenient," Sonic grinned, then headed off towards the teleporter with Blaze and Espio…

Night was beginning to fall…

0000000000

Finally, they quiet, asleep.

Fang pried the window open carefully and slipped in, unheard, padding slowly towards the large bastion with nice dirt in it, where Cosmo was curled up in, preferring the feel of dirt over a bed.

He wavered, looking at the vial he had been given to inject Cosmo with. Fang, while not being a genius, was still sharp, and knew that conventional tranquilizers wouldn't work on plants, at least, not the way they worked on animals. His employeers said that this would.

A slight hiss, as he pressed the vial to Cosmo's arm, and the liquid began to work it's stuff. Their seemed to be no change in Cosmo's sleep.

He picked her up and headed for the window slowly, then paused, as a small blue figure floated up from one of the two beds, looking at him.

"Chao…?" it wondered, then noticed Fang was carrying Cosmo.

"Oh…bugger…" Fang murmured.

"CHAO!" Cheese shouted loudly, and soon, Cream was up, wide eyed, then she too saw Fang.

"What are you doing with her?! Kidnapper!" Cream yelled, and a buzzing noise behind Fang suggested Charmy the Bee was now awake.

Fang sighed and reached for something by his leg, clicked a button, then pulled out a gun, leveling it at Cream's forehead.

"I suggest you let me leave with this plant thing. Otherwise, I won't be responsible for what happens…" Fang growled. He was bluffing though, as he did not have the gun loaded. He did not want a dead kid on his conscience. Not after that one incident with the gators…

Cream, Cheese, and Charmy paused, wavering, and a sudden roar of a hover bike outside gave Fang enough time to jump through the open window and unto his vehicle, the Marvelous Queen.

Charmy rifled around the stand by the bed he was sleeping in and flew outside, throwing it at the Marvelous Queen as Fang turned around to make his escape.

The small 'thunk' of impact was drowned out by the engines of Fang's bike as the weasel made his escape.

"Oh no Charmy, what are we going to do?" Cream wondered, looking worriedly out the window.

The door suddenly flew up, and Vanilla ran in, holding up a frying pan threateningly, looking around, and seeing Cosmo missing, the door open.

"Oh no! What happened?" Vanilla wondered, lowering her frying pan

As Cream hurriedly explained to her mother what happened, Charmy was thinking. He had grown, mostly mentally and emotionally, the past six years, working with the Chaotix. However, he was still only twelve, and wanted to do whatever he could to show the grown ups he was capable.

"I'm going after her…" Charmy said, dressing quickly and placing his goggles over his eyes, "I was able to get the Smell Tracker on to his bike, and only insects like me can track that smell."

"No, you can't go alone! I'll call the Chaotix, or Sonic!" Vanilla protested.

"I can handle it!" Charmy shouted, the buzzed outside through the window, "Tell the others Charmy Bee is on the case!"

"Charmy, no!" Vanilla and Cream shouted, But Charmy was already flying upwards and away, as quickly as he could…

0000000000

A.N. Dum, dum, dummm…

Yah, I promised mostly Shadow and Amy stuff, but, I really can't do to much with them till later. They should be back to the planet in the chapter after next.

Can you say, 'time skip'?

Next chapter will deal mostly with Doom, Sonic, Blaze, Espio, Cerrivae, Metal, and Issai, though we'll definitely have more of the Vector Story, and Mighty, Vector, and Vinny going up against Eggman, plus the evil geniuses new plan.

Hope you guys enjoy it! And this chapter as well!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related characters. The OCs used belong to their respective owners. This plot, and Issai, are of my own creation though.

Also, odd thing, I was planning on trying to do a 'Chaotic Power Christmas Special', but I just didn't have the time.

Maybe I'll try for a Holiday Special next year?


	43. All The Time In The World

-1A.N. Wonder if that '-1' will show up again…

Anyways, hi! Long part this time!

Sonic Rapid Board! http :// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

0000000000

Screams filled the air, and people simply vanished, as a black a yellow blur moved through the crowds.

Fire licked the skies, panic stricken humans and mobians alike darted for safety, climbing over cars, trampling over their fellow sentients.

There was small heroes though, a few who stopped and helped others, a human who ran into a burning building to save a female bat mobian's child, a rat mobian who forced a car door open that was stuck, getting the family in it out before this menace could catch up to them.

But through it all, people vanished, a dark voice above them all, laughing, cackling, enjoy the raw destruction, feeding on it.

A young child, barely six, was crunched up in an alleyway, scared, seeing the blur pause, then stop, Black Doom grinning and walking up to the kid.

Doom fed off the terror the kid let off, breathing deeply, reaching his hand forward.

The wind picked up…

Doom was sent sprawling backwards, something he couldn't see with his naked eyes slamming repeatedly into him.

"How many times do I have to beat you villains before you stay down?!" Sonic roared, curling into a ball and slicing into Black Doom.

The demon turned hedgehog screamed, energy collecting about him, glowing.

A shaft of light cut through him, a kunai made of light having gone through him, and Sonic, though it didn't seem to hurt the blue blur, but it really damaged Doom.

Doom growled, then exploded, his Chaos Blast widening in a large field, Sonic and Espio being blown backwards from the blast.

"Fool…I may not be as powerful as when he last fought, but I've recharged enough to take you out…" Doom said sinisterly, holding up his hand, Chaos Energy glowing in it, turning pitch dark.

The sun was setting, and the street lights began to flicker on, long shadows in the streets.

"And now, you're fighting in my element…" Doom chuckled, and held up his hands, the street lights around them exploding, plunging them into darkness, the tall buildings blocking the low sun.

Espio felt a hand around his neck, and the pressure that meant he was about to have his neck broken…

Fire surged suddenly, and Doom let out a cry of pain, dropping Espio, and light began to fill the streets, Blaze the Cat walking forward, fire dancing in her hands, the stars beginning to shine above them all.

"Cats can see in very little light," Blaze grinned, then placed her hands together, and a plume of fire rocketed towards Black Doom.

The black and yellow hedgehog leaped up, avoiding the fire, or so he thought.

The wind picked up again, the fire roared louder, twisting and moving back towards Doom.

"What?!" Doom bellowed, landing and running, straight towards Blaze with a killing intent.

Brilliant light shone out, and Doom shouted in pain again, feeling a few fingers connect with his left arm.

He hit the ground hard, and soon, the fire overtook him, burning him briefly before he managed to dispel it with an orb of Darkness.

Standing up slowly, Doom took stock of things. His left arm felt useless, limp as a noodle, he was slightly burnt, and outnumbered, three to one.

Then, he felt something he remembered from a long time ago…Something…From his past.

"It couldn't be…" he muttered.

Sonic paused, and turned around, mouth agape, and the whine of a powerful engine was heard.

Metal Sonic grasped Sonic's throat with his newly remetaled fingers, blasting away with Sonic, slamming him into a wall, red eyes glowing brightly.

"Heh heh heh…" another voice chuckled from atop a car, "the female cat…Sonic stopped me from taking you out last time, but he won't be doing that now."

Blaze turned, fire wrapping around her body, creating shield of sorts, teeth tightly together as she concentrated.

Issai ran forward, Chaos Energy imbuing around his hands, roaring and charging forward at the cat.

Suddenly, the odds were much more even.

Espio paused, looking at Doom, holding up his hand as an orb of light shone from it. Doom held his up, an orb of darkness sucking the light around him in.

"You're weaker then the last time we fought," Espio said simply, "I will defeat you this time."

"No…you won't be doing that…" a voice behind Espio said. The chameleon whirled around, but was brought down by a karate chop to the neck.

"…Cerrivae…" Doom smiled, clenching his hand as the orb of darkness vanished, now the stars, moon, and bursts of fire from Blaze illuminated the scene, "How good to see you again."

"Indeed, father," Cerrivae said idly, looking Doom up and down, "I see your shape has changed form. Look much more like Shadow's and my father."

"Yes, doesn't it?" Doom smiled, "And it seems you are much more willing to help me out then Shadow was. He helped this pink hedgehog out, and suddenly he stopped listening to me, all those years ago."

"Well then father, I do have something to request of you. You know what is coming. You have seen it before, those few times the Elemental Warriors ended up gathering. What was it…this would be…the third time, in all of time, correct?" Cerrivae wondered, walking up to his father slowly.

"Yes, you would be right," Doom answered, smirking, crossing his arms over his chest, "And what is it you want me to do?"

"You must, for once, help out. If this thing succeeds in what it wishes to do, a third time, their may be no more chance for a fourth. There will be Nothing. No more Darkness even," Cerrivae pleaded, holding his arms out. "And the Warrior of Nothing has yet to find out their element at that. We can not waste time fighting each other. You can do as you wish after the thing has been defeated…"

0000000000

Sonic choked, metal fingers clasped around his throat, Metal Sonic peering at him.

"Laughable…I finally take you out like this? I expected a better fight from you again, Sonic," Metal said simply, squeezing tighter.

"Please…Metal…don't…We need you…We need me…or everything…gone…Nothing…" Sonic choked out.

Metal paused, and remembered Cerrivae's words.

_"Metal Sonic…the one you are crafted after…he will not be lieing."_

His programming over rid it though, the pleading face of Sonic staring at him, trying to summon up his Chaos Energy, Wind Element, anything, but struggling for life…

Sonic's time was running out…

0000000000

Doom paused, then looked towards Cerrivae, smirking.

"Sorry, but no. I will continue to endure, in some form or another. Darkness will always be present, even in Nothing," Doom said, almost looking like he was about to laugh.

"I was afraid of this…It was nearly inevitable…Then…I shall have to do _It_," the silver and black hedgehog sighed, holding up his hands, "I can only do _It_ once though…You forced my hand…_father_."

Doom paused, feeling nothing, seeing nothing appear in Cerrivae's hands. What was he talking about?

"I learned much in my sleep. As I was healing, I saw Time, I saw History…I saw you, father. I saw so many things. Perhaps I foolishly hoped you would help us, but I was wrong…No…

"You can not kill the darkness, per say. It can cease to exist, but must do so naturally. You've always been killed. Countless times, you let yourself be killed, just so you would be reborn. If you let yourself die naturally, the Element of Darkness would find someone new. What I offer you now, is a natural death. I shall run out your Time…Take it away," Cerrivae finished, his hands still up.

Doom almost thought he could see a timer in it, hourglass shaped, sands running through it, quickly, accelerating.

"…No!" Doom shouted, stepping forward, and finding his step to be shaky. He stared at his hands. They were…wrinkled…old…

"Everyone except us Ultimate Life Forms would be less then dust now," Cerrivae sighed, "It is to late now. I can not stop _It_. Just be thankful I can never do _It_ again."

"I…can…not…die!" Doom bellowed. "CHAOS…CONTROL!"

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Doom vanished, Cerrivae dropping to one knee, holding up nearly all of Doom's time.

0000000000

Sonic gave one final sputter, and Metal dropped him. Sonic had ran out of Time…Oxygen gone, dead, like the organic being he was.

His programming gave pause, then, Metal smirked without a mouth. He was no longer bothered with his programming to kill Sonic. He had completed it…

0000000000

Cerrivae gave pause, eyes widening, looking at the Time he had in his hands, and felt the Wind run out…

"Well then…at least someone will get to use this Time…" Cerrivae said, and held it aloft, as it disappeared.

0000000000

Sonic gasped, getting up slowly, his vision returning. He had…died, hadn't he?

He remembered Metal, against his throat…Then, he saw something…a glow…Then, he was back, staggering to his feet.

Sonic had the odd feeling like he had all the time in the world now.

"…What?" Metal wondered, turning around and staring at Sonic. He had been dead, Metal was sure of it. But how…?

"Heh…will you…listen to me now?" Sonic asked, standing up on wobbly legs, "And maybe get that Issai guy to stop attacking Blaze?"

Metal Sonic brought his claws to bear, but paused. His programming, that urge to kill Sonic…Was gone. It had been completed. Sonic was killed, at his hands. Certainly it seemed he was back, but…

Metal cocked his head to the side, puzzled, but finally, after looking at Sonic, muttered one word.

"Sure…"

0000000000

Blaze dodged a Chaos Spear, Issai laughing as he kept firing them, staying out of Super form to conserve his energy. This was to much fun!

"Issai!" Metal's voice roared at, and Issai turned, seeing his father, and…Sonic…standing there. "Stop."

Issai grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. Must be a reason for it, and he would find out later.

Blaze paused too, and a nod from Sonic showed her something, it seemed, was going right. The fire died around her, and she walked to Sonic, carefully. She still held one hand up, fire around it, mostly for illumination, but it could be used offensively, if needed.

"…Black Doom is gone…In a week, tops, he will no longer exist," Cerrivae said, walking up to them, carrying Espio over his shoulders, handing him to a slightly stunned Sonic.

"And the name is Cerrivae…I am the first trial run to see if Black Doom's blood could used with a mobian hedgehog's, Sonic," the black and silver hedgehog said to Sonic, "And there is more I must tell you later."

Sonic only nodded blankly, but then coughed, and began to speak, Cerrivae every once and a while interrupting to add things in, a few details.

Metal and Issai listened, patiently…

0000000000

It was still light where Vector, Mighty, and Vinny were.

Mighty punched the ground hard, the floor gave way under them, and all three landed. Vinny and Mighty landed easily enough, but Vector hit the ground hard, muttering under his breath and rubbing his head. That had hurt.

"Oh hohoho!" a voice cackled in the darkness, "Am I not good enough for Sonic anymore? I understand he was in a coma when I was on the ARK, but here we get three nobodies?"

A pause, then another chuckled, "Though that armadillo there did destroy one of my robots on the ARK…"

"Under the order of G.U.N., we hereby place you under arrest for your crimes," Vinny stated boldly, stepping forward.

"Now, now…That's no way to treat someone like me! But, I'll make myself know. The preparations are nearly complete. One month, then you can have me, if you can defeat me then," Eggman's voice chuckled.

The ground shook suddenly, and their was a roar of engines.

0000000000

The base was deserted. Nothing of importance seemed to be left, though a G.U.N. team would be their shortly to look through things.

When Mighty, Vector, and Vinny got out, they found Stream gone.

0000000000

"That was very rash of you Stream…" an angry Eggman said, his back to Stream. He was sitting in a large chair, so Stream could not see his features, but something felt different about him.

"I am sorry, Eggman-sama…At least I managed to Chaos Control here before it was to late," Stream said, on one knee, head down.

"I know. I purposely kept the anti-Chaos energy field down long enough for you to enter," Eggman answered, "Now go train. We have a month, and I will need you to keep that traitorous Metal and his 'pet' busy."

Stream paused, then looked up to Eggman, who still had his back to her.

"Eggman-sama…I am not your pet, correct?" she wondered.

"You are my servant. You do as you are told. I created you, I can destroy you," Eggman growled, "Now go!"

Stream nodded and got up, padding down the hallway of the cloaked ship Eggman had created.

Many things were on her mind.

_0000000000_

_"Ugh…what happened…?" Vector wondered, "Did I get knocked out again?"_

_"Be glad that worse didn't happen…Vector, right?" a low voice wondered._

_Vector paused, as his vision focused, and saw a black and red hedgehog staring down at him._

_"Shadow! What are you doing here? Everyone's been wondering where you've been…" Vector asked, peering at the hedgehog closing._

_"I told you all before I left. I'm off training. Was in the area and heard about the missing kids, figured I could do something about it," Shadow answered, "I knocked out that weasel. But…something doesn't feel right about him."_

_Vector got up slowly, taking stock of his surroundings. They were still in the warehouse._

_Fang was knocked out and tied up in the corner, and he saw his nephew by Shadow's legs, huddling there, scared._

_"Thanks," Vector said, unsure of what else to say, "But this ain't over yet…"_

_**"Indeed…It isn't."**_

_Shadow and Vector paused, looking around, then saw a black shape move through the metal containers, standing there, flickering. It turned white at times, or gray. It didn't seem to prefer any shade, but kept moving through them constantly._

_"Who…or what…are you?" Vector wondered, looking at the shape._

_**"I am the Destroyer. The One All Fear. I have been summoned, thanks to those I possessed…" **if the figure had eyes, they would have looked towards Fang, **"But…Not completely. I need one more sacrifice before I can finally appear on this pitiful planet and destroy everything."**_

_"Not gonna let that happen," Shadow said confidently, slipping into a fighting stance, "You're up against the Ultimate Life Form here. I am the protector of this planet."_

_The figure scoffed, and held up it's arms, "Even not fully here, I can still kill you, and your life will end, and bring me fully to this plane."_

_This was, however, before Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at it's gut._

_The figure oofed, flying backwards and through the metal containers._

_Vector and Shadow paused, looking towards each other. Vector shrugged._

_Then the figure's hand raised up from the ground beneath them grabbing Vector's nephew._

_"NO!" Vector shouted, pulling his nephew free, but suddenly found himself dragged under as well…_

_0000000000_

_It was dark. Vector knew that. Very dark, and cold._

_**"Hmm…I suppose you'll have to do then…Sacrificing yourself for that child…Very noble. Innocence, Nobility…Both are good for a sacrifice."**_

_Vector growled, looking around, seeing nothing._

_So he closed his eyes. They were useless in this dark._

_He felt something stir, and he pulled out the orb that his Great Aunt had given him. He felt it shift shape, and a handle was in his hands. He gripped it tightly, feeling the weight at the other end._

_Strings…He felt strings on it…No, it couldn't be…could it?_

_Still._

_He heard something behind him, and Vector, leader of the Chaotix, turned around and swung as hard as he could._

_0000000000_

_Again, Vector awoke, finding himself yet again on the couch of his brother's house._

_"This is getting old," Vector murmured getting up slowly._

_"You're awake! Thank Chaos," Vector's brother said, materializing it seemed, though in reality he had ran over from the chair he was sitting in._

_"What happened this time?" Vector wondered, rubbing his head._

_"There was this black and red hedgehog. He brought you and our son back, said that you stopped the kidnapper. He told us to tell you that he would take care of Fang, then left," Vector's brother answered._

_"Oh…" Vector said slowly, then searched his person. The orb was not there._

_"Oh right! And he said that belonged to you."_

_Vector followed his brother's finger, seeing a black and green guitar propped against the wall, shining slightly._

_"Well then…" Vector grinned, getting off the couch and stretching, "I better be heading back to the Chaotix Office. Maybe I'll see you again, bro."_

_"Thank you again, so much for finding our son," his brother answered, "And hopefully we will see each other again."_

_A pause, and after an awkward hug, Vector slung his new guitar over his shoulder and headed out the door._

_At least he still had his money for a ticket back home._

_0000000000_

Black Doom…old, gray, drained, huddled in a place of safety for him.

He did not have the energy to leave, and his Time was nearly up. He had a week, at most. He would die a natural death. He would answer for his crimes, and the Darkness Element would go searching for someone else.

Doom did not cry. He could not. The concept was alien to him.

Instead, he simply huddled close to himself, feeling his Time slip away…

0000000000

A.N. Okay, long.

And, next part, well, a few things. I guess I lied and Shadow, Amy, and Rozik won't be back until the part after next, or at the very end of the next part.

We'll have Omega vs. Knuckles, Silver, and Rouge.

Charmy going after Fang, and finding out who wants her for what reason.

And…well, that might be it.

Expect another Element (or two, possibly) to be revealed in the next part.

Speaking of Elements…

Elements and who has them.

Earth - Knuckles

Fire - Blaze

Wind - Sonic

Water - Shadow

Heart - Amy

Mind - Silver

Body - Might

Soul - Not Yet Revealed

Balance - Not Yet Revealed

Electricity - Tails

Sound - Vector

Wood - Not Yet Revealed

Light - Espio

Darkness - Black Doom (though that's gonna change shortly)

Nothing - Not Yet Revealed

Energy - Issai (OC, mine)

Time - Cerrivae (OC Contest Winner)

Chaos - Not Yet Revealed (OC Contest Winner)

Space - Not Yet Revealed (OC Contest Winner)

Order - Not Yet Revealed (OC Contest Winner)


	44. A Second Chance

-1AN. Does that -1 show up again, I wonder?

Anyways, Chapter 44! Can I get a 'whoop, whoop'?

And a review? I like reviews.

Expect Chapter 45 out sooner, since I pretty much know what I'm going to do with it.

In this chapter, I reveal the Elements of Soul and Wood! Yay! Plus, fighting! Yay!

And as always, The Sonic Rapid Board. http :// sonicrapidboard. com

An awesome Sonic the Hedgehog Forum. Everyone is really friendly there and willing to help you if you need it, plus, we have fans of pretty much everything. Read the rules, sign-up, and tell them AGoI/Spork sent yah!

0000000000

_"Young Miles…You are the Chosen One. You will bring about a glorious new age for both dimensions, a time of peace, of prosperity."_

_"Who…are you?" Tails wondered._

_"An…old…acquaintance of yours. You will meet me, if the great evil is vanquished."_

_"When then? How?" the two tailed fox inquired._

_"Follow your friend, Sonic…He will end up leading you to me."_

_"Okay then…" Tails answered._

_"Now, wake up young Miles. Your friends need you."_

0000000000

"Something isn't right…" Silver said after a few minutes, getting up slowly and looking around, holding his injured arm loosely to the side.

"What do you mean?" Rouge wondered.

"DESTROY!"

The wall was suddenly shot down, and Omega appeared, normally green eyes glowing red, looking at the three mobians.

"That might be it…" Knuckles said, getting up and pointing towards Omega. "Man, I thought he was deactivated!"

"Perhaps a remote signal," Silver suggested, getting into a fighting position as well.

"Priority…Destroy Eggman-sama's enemies," Omega chimed, locking unto the three.

"Be careful!" Rouge shouted, "Shadow's right, I know the old Omega has to be in their somewhere!"

"Well he's wrecking my house!" Knuckles yelled, charging forward and bringing his fist to bear, Omega doing the same, echidna and robot locked in a battle of strength.

Silver waved his good arm, attempting to take control of Omega, but paused, being unable to.

"…Of course…my Mind Element is ineffective to robots…" Silver growled, "But I can still do this!"

Silver vanished with a Chaos Control, appearing behind Omega, charging a Chaos Spear.

"What the-" Knuckles shouted, as Omega brought his other arm around, snatching the echidna and turning, throwing Knuckles into Silver, the Chaos Spear flying upwards through the ceiling.

"Omega, stop this right now!" Rouge growled, spinning like a top and flying at Omega, kicking at the robot.

Omega turned, seemingly unaffected by the kicks, his left arm changing into a Gatling gun.

"No…" Rouge muttered, eyes wide.

The earth exploded from beneath Omega, Knuckles roaring and smashing a rock encrusted fist into the robot, sending Omega flying backwards, ripping through the house and finally landing outside.

Charging, Knuckles ran after Omega.

Back outside, Silver the Hedgehog fired a Chaos Spear at Omega, who blocked it with his arm, then opened fire on Silver.

The white hedgehog held up his hand, creating a shield of psychic energy and blocking the bullets, grunting against the effort.

Knuckles slammed his foot unto the ground, raising his arms up as earth from Angel Island slammed around Omega.

There was quiet, and suddenly the earth broke apart, and Omega was aiming two guns at Knuckles, and opened fire.

There was a crackle of lightning, and the bullets never hit, but a powerful electrical blast shocked into Omega's system, causing the robot to short circuit and fall over, his eyes dull.

Miles "Tails" Prower leaned against the doorway, breathing deeply, electricity crackling around him.

"Hey…" he said, standing up straight, breathing deeply, "Knuckles, is it okay if I see the Master Emerald?"

0000000000

Tails seemed to be meditating by the Master Emerald, and the other three were discussing what to do.

"Omega's disabled, right?" Rouge wondered, "Then we'll leave him there for now until Tails can fix him."

"He might not be able to fix him," Silver countered, "It would be best to be rid of him. One Chaos Spear to the CPU, and then we don't have to worry."

"NO!" Rouge growled, slamming her foot unto the ground, "Omega is…Omega's a friend. He's helped out me and Shadow and helped take out Eggman before!"

"He is the enemy now. You do not show mercy to your enemies," Silver stated, folding his arms over his chest, gingerly.

"…If Sonic or I hadn't shown mercy to you, you would be dead right now Silver," Knuckles spoke up, purple eyes looking towards the white hedgehog.

Silver opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, unable to think of anything to say.

Tails stepped in now, looking much better, a smile on his face, "Wow, this place certainly got trashed. Better start rebuilding, huh?"

Then, the phone ring.

All four of them glanced at each other, the phone going off again, until Knuckles walked over to phone and hit the 'Answer' button.

"Hello," he said, then paused, seeing the worried face of Vanilla and Cream onscreen.

"What's wrong?" Tails wondered, stepping forward.

"It's…It's horrible! Someone's kidnapped Cosmo (the alien, Tails noted to himself), and Charmy went after him before we could stop him!" Vanilla shouted, "Please, someone has to go after him!"

"I'll do it," Tails said, eyes closed, "I think I can sense Charmy…"

"Someone has to watch the robot…" Silver said, "I shall go with you young one, since I doubt I will be trusted to stay here."

"Tails?" Knuckles wondered, looking towards his friend, "You willing to take him along?"

"Yes," Tails nodded, "Sonic trusts him, and thus I do too."

Knuckles sighed, then nodded, "Well, I guess you two better be off."

The echidna turned back towards the video phone, "Tails and…Silver, are going to help Charmy. All we can spare at the moment. The others are off on other missions."

Vanilla merely nodded, then said, "Thank you. Please, be careful."

"Thank you for your concern Miss Vanilla," Tails said, nodding to the two rabbits, "Let's go Silver."

The two-tailed fox and the psychic hedgehog headed for the teleporter to start off.

0000000000

Fang paused, hefting up Cosmo and staring at the seemingly old and abandoned building. Sighing, he looked down at the alien. She did look somewhat young, and ever since that incident about five years ago with the crocodiles, Fang had been a lot more careful with who he let hire him.

She was an alien. For all Fang knew, she was a vicious killer from wherever she was from.

Fang shook his head and made his way to the door, knocking on it once.

Blue light flared over the weasel and the plant being, scanning them.

"Proceed," a computer voice chimed, and the door opened up, hissing as air was released.

Fang proceeded into the airlock with Cosmo, and the door shut behind him.

0000000000

Roughly an hour later, Fang was sitting in a waiting room, a few humans in white lab coats looking down at him.

"Alright, I delivered the alien," Fang sighed, "I'd like my money and to go now."

"Actually…" one of the men said, "We can't let you do that. You know to much."

Fang sighed, placing his hands behind his head, rolling his eyes. "Should have known. Well then, deals off, ain't it?"

Shots rang out through the hallway…

0000000000

Charmy the Bee paused, looking at the building. He saw the Marvelous Queen parked in some foliage outside, keeping hidden.

_"They must be there…No where else in sight…"_ the bee thought to himself, then closed his eyes, focusing.

Opening them, the scene changed radically, as the bug was now looking in ultraviolet.

"Wow…" he murmured. The building was aglow with something, covering the entire building, even underneath it seemed.

Suddenly, he felt two presences behind him, and blinking, his eyes adjusting back to normal sight, he turned around, ready to fight.

"Calm down Charmy. We're here to help," Tails said calmly, arms up, Silver standing behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Charmy growled, narrowing his eyes at Silver, who merely returned the glare.

"He's here to help too. Sonic trusts him," Tails answered, looking towards Silver. "Okay?"

Charmy sighed and shook his head, "Okay then…I don't like it though."

"So what are we looking at?" Silver wondered, "It doesn't look very well defended."

"It has some sort of force field thing around it. Even underground. It's pretty big too," Charmy said, shaking his head, "You can't see it with your eyes, but believe me, it's there."

"Hmm…" Tails said, "Where is it weakest?"

Charmy paused, closed his eyes, then opened them, turning back to the building, studying it.

"On top," he finally said, closing his eyes once more, then looking towards the two others.

Tails nodded, then looked towards the two.

"Here's the plan. I'll fly up and disable the force field. Charmy and Silver, you two go straight in and…well…do what you do, I guess. We'll be quick and noisy and find the alien as quickly as possible," Tails said, pointing towards the building, "Stay together, and stay safe. I'll be there to back you up as soon as possible."

The kitsune flew upwards, holding up his arms as electricity began to build in his hands, Silver and Charmy staring at the door, ready to run forward and bust in.

Lightning flashed, and Tails threw his arms downwards towards the building, electricity sparking and hitting the force field, clashing with the energy.

Their was a high pitched whine, Charmy covering his ears in slight pain, then it stopped.

Charmy looked, and saw the force field was down.

"GO!" the bee shouted, buzzing forward, Silver running up and focusing, the doors unlocking and being thrust open seemingly on their own, the bee and the hedgehog rushing in.

There were several clicks, and five guards in body armor all pointed rifles towards the two intruders.

"Don't move," one of them growled, "Or you're dead."

"Hmph," Silver said, then waved his hand, the middle guard suddenly being slammed into the two next to him on his right. All three fired wildly, missing Silver and Charmy and hitting the ceiling. The other two paused and took aim, but a sharp stinger sliced through their guns, and another wave from Silver made them stiff, then flying backwards.

"Humans are brave, I'll give them that," Silver said, then began to run forward, accompanied by Charmy.

Elsewhere in the lab, a slightly melted plastic lay smoking, and Fang was hurrying down the hallways, trying to stay out of sight of the cameras. That plastic gun was only good for a couple shots before it was useless, but great if needed for a quick getaway.

Desperately, he kept hitting the call button for the Marvelous Queen, hoping to hear that familiar engine whine that meant he could fly off towards safety.

He paused, then did indeed hear such a whine.

The wall burst down in front of him, and Tails stood atop the Marvelous Queen.

Fang raised an eyebrow, but brought his arms up to strike.

Tails curled into a ball and shot forward, taking Fang by surprise and knocking him into a wall.

The kitsune then uncurled and brought his namesakes to bear, knocking Fang back again, then paused, two fingers, his pointer and middle finger up, electricity growing in it, sparking, and pointed it towards Fang.

"The alien," Miles Prower said simply, "Where did they bring it?"

Fang stared at the electricity, up towards Tails, then grinned. "They took 'er from me pretty early on. Didn't tell me where in the facility, though I would assume downwards. And that's the honest truth."

Tails paused, backed away, and then started running down the hallway.

Fang shrugged and got on his bike, blasting through the building and heading towards safety. He owed no one nothin'.

0000000000

Silver and Charmy had been split up, having been separated when encountering some smaller mechs in the hallways and having to deal with them.

Grunting with the effort, Silver was able to freeze them with his Mind powers, then blast them away, but could not find the bee.

Cursing, Silver headed down the hallway, thinking Charmy had gone that way.

0000000000

Charmy Bee buzzed through the air ventilation system, eyes opened wide, seeing in a spectrum only bugs or bug mobians could see in without the help of technology.

Brilliant colors dazzled around the insect, as he took little heed, zooming through the passageway and smelling his way through, for the most part.

Charmy, being a bee, even this far evolved like other Mobians, still had the ability to seek plants, and this was what Charmy was doing. There seemed to be very little plant life in the building, so Cosmo stood out like a sore thumb.

Stopping by a ventilation shaft, he peered forward, seeing three people below him, along with Cosmo. His eyes shifted, and soon Charmy was peering into a dimly lit room.

Three people with lab coats stood looking into a tube, where Cosmo floated.

Landing softly, Charmy listened carefully to the conversation.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" one of them said, a dark haired and dark skinned male.

"Yes, truly!" another male said, a lot of red hair upon his noggin proclaimed.

"Still, there is trouble above. It seems a white hedgehog, a tan two-tailed fox, and a bee have attacked our facility," a female said, sporting long blonde hair, her voice the coldest of the three.

"A two-tailed fox? Must be that friend of that blue hedgehog…" the brunette said, giving pause, "But a white hedgehog accompanied him…Interesting."

"Barbarians…" the red head growled, "They expect us humans to give them full rights, like they were human too!"

"And they've gotten it too," the blonde replied, "But soon, humans will be back at the top."

Charmy, growling low and unable to take it any longer, sliced through the vent and went flying, jabbing into the dark man's back, who went down.

Holding his stinger up, he suddenly found himself face to face with two guns, one in the blond woman's hands, the other in the red headed man's hands.

"Die, vermin," the woman scowled, and pulled the trigger.

0000000000

Tails waved his hands, electricity bursting from it and overriding the door code, the two-tailed fox stepping into the hallway, finding several armed men pointing guns at him.

"Fire!" their leader said, and a hail of bullets hit the area where Tails had been moments before.

Tails was fast. Not as fast as Sonic, obviously, but it could be conceivably argued he was the Second Fastest Thing Alive (though Mighty could challenge that), since Shadow did in fact use his Air Shoes to speed forward.

On the ceiling down, electricity rained, hitting the human guards and knocking them out. Tails didn't kill them, far from it, but they wouldn't be up soon.

Landly softly, Tails sighed and raced down the hallway, a tan blur streaking past the doors.

000000000

"Where is the alien?" Silver demanded, gloved hand pressing into a scientist's throat, the lines on his gloves glowing.

"I'll never tell, animal scum!" the scientist growled back, afraid, but proud.

Silver narrowed his eyes, then searched the man's mind, found the information he needed, then blacked him out, the scientist slumping to the ground.

Feet hitting the ground, doors opened to a wave of his hand as the white hedgehog continued down the hallway.

0000000000

Charmy paused.

The bullet seemed to be floating in front of him, suspended in mid air.

A light glowed around the bee, and the blond haired woman and red haired man looked at him in astonishment.

_**"Charmy Bee…You are a remarkable lad. Despite your small size and stature, you always seem to do what is right and good. Your Soul is clean, young Bee…"**_

"Alright…" Charmy grinned, then pointed towards the two scientists, "Now I got one like Vector and Mighty!"

The scientists paused, then raised their guns again, taking aim.

**"SOUL!"** Charmy shouted, the light around him glowing brighter, then grinned at the two some more.

"Soul Stinger!" the bee declared, then flew forward, stringer first, and seemed to go straight through the blond haired woman, who fell over on the ground, eyes wide. She didn't seem to have any visible wounds though.

Dropping his gun, the red haired man fled, and pausing, Charmy decided not to pursue him.

The light died down, and after looking over the computer, the bee managed to free Cosmo from the liquidy trap.

0000000000

Tails saw a red haired man pass him in the hallway, looking scared to death. He considered stopping him, but decided against it, continuing down the hallway, and finding an open door, Charmy supporting a weak looking Cosmo.

"Let me get…her…" Tails said, pausing, and the small bee handed Tails the larger plant-based alien.

Once more, the door swung open, and Silver walked in, pausing to see the dark man and the blond on the ground, but didn't say anything about them.

"It seems you've both beaten me here," Silver said, "Now, we need to get out."

"BEEP…BEEP!" the four heard from all around them, "Facility has been compromised. Initiating count down procedure."

A short pause, then, "Self Destruct in one minute."

"Shoot!" Tails shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

"No problem," Silver said, holding up a Chaos Emerald, "We'll leave this way."

"No go," Charmy answered, looking around, "They have some other sort of shield up…"

"Chaos Control!" Silver shouted, and was unable to.

"Shit…I can't Chaos Control us out of here!" Silver shouted.

"Thirty seconds until self destruct."

Tails paused, as Cosmo squirmed from her gripped, then placed her hands to the metal floor, concentrating, eyes closed.

"Twenty seconds until self destruct."

Charmy gulped, looking upwards. There was no way they could get out of there in that much time.

"Well then," Silver said, focusing as a psychic shield formed around them, "We have to try something…But I don't think I can save us with just this…"

"Ten seconds."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Heh…Sonic…Knuckles…everyone…" Tails sighed, looking up towards the ceiling, "I'm sorry…"

"Five."

"Four."

"Vector…Espio…Mighty…I never got to show you guys my new trick…" Charmy said sadly, shaking his head.

"Three."

"Two."

"Looks like you win Blaze," Silver chuckled, "Never thought I'd die this way."

The metal cracked beneath them.

"One."

**"Wood…"** Tails thought he heard Cosmo say…

Something green swallowed them up, and then their was a deafening sound…

0000000000

"So…" Sonic said, after explanations had gone around the six, Espio back up and brought to speed, "What was it you needed to tell me?"

Cerrivae paused, then sighed, shaking his head, "Black Doom. I took his Time, the only thing I could do to stop him. I can only do it once. I sensed your Time ending…so…"

The black and mostly silver striped hedgehog paused again, "So I transferred Doom's Time to you."

Sonic paused, frowning, and thinking, "So…what does that mean?"

"Well, since you lost your Time, then gained someone else's. Plus, the fact Black Doom broke the technique before it was complete…But, basically…I don't think you will age."

Sonic's eyes shot up, looking at Cerrivae.

"Plus, you will live about as long as Ultimate Life Forms. But, you still have all the hindrances of a normal life form, such as the extra sleep and food and water needed. There may be other things I do not know…I can only predict so much," Cerrivae continued to explain.

"Wow…" Sonic said softly, "That's a lot of chilidogs I'll be eating then."

Cerrivae couldn't help but smile at Sonic's comments.

"Sonic…" a voice said, and the Blue Blur turned to see his metallic copy, "I'm not sure why, but I no longer seem to have this urge to kill you."

"Probably because you _did_ kill me, but Cerrivae here did some stuff and was able to give me some more Time and what not. Maybe your programming has been complete, so…you're free to do what you want now," Sonic said, scratching his head, "Man, I think I'm channeling Tails…But, he's not dead…"

A pause, then Metal Sonic shook his head, "Anyways, Sonic…I offer my help as the Metal Warrior. Issai says he will help however he can as well, if only because he follows me."

"Great!" Sonic grinned, giving his metal doppelganger a thumbs up, "Let's head back to my place and see how everyone else is doing. Coming?"

Cerrivae raised an eyebrow, "You're inviting two people who wanted you dead half an hour ago, one of whom probably still wouldn't lift a finger to help, and a near complete stranger to your place of safety?"

"Yah," Sonic said, "You don't seem like the bad type, and Metal hasn't gone for my throat this whole time, and that's something. As for Issai…Well, Metal said he'd help."

Blaze sighed, watching from the sidelines, however, no one else had heard of Sonic's extra Time, besides Sonic and Cerrivae, of course.

"Let's get crackin'!" Sonic grinned, then rummaged behind him, pulling out the blue Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

0000000000

Stars.

Tails saw stars.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a slowly unfurling flower, and looking around, saw Silver, Charmy, Cosmo, and…those two scientists, also coming out from similar flowers.

Cosmo stepped lightly from the flower, as did Silver, Charmy breathing deeply, then hovering off as well.

"Why did you save those two?" Silver wondered, looking towards the scientists, "They locked you up."

"Everyone…deserves a second chance," Cosmo answered peacefully, speaking their language rather well now.

The flowers stood up above a pile of wreckage and metal, and the four glanced around.

"However…" Cosmo added, "We don't have to bring them with us."

Charmy chuckled and shook his head, "Well then, I guess we better be headed back!"

Tails, giving pause, looked up towards Charmy.

"I think it would be best if you came with us Charmy. You too Cosmo. We can go pick up Vanilla and Cream as well. Silver?" Tails said. The white hedgehog nodded, then held up the Chaos Emerald, paused, then after permission from Charmy, read the bee's mind to find out where Vanilla's house was.

"Chaos Control!" Silver then declared, and the four vanished into the night…

0000000000

A.N. Long, no?

Anyways, next part, we'll have a brief overview of how things are going on Angel Island, then Shadow and Amy returning to the planet, along with Rozik, of course.

Plus, hopefully, the beginnings of Eggman's insidious plot.

Six chapters left until Part 50. Will it end there, or go over? Who knows!

What to expect in the next parts.

The revealing of Rozik, Stream, Vinny, and Issai's Element.

A rivalry between Stream and Issai.

Rozik and Silver get into a scuffle, if not all out fight.

A _possible_ rematch of Sonic vs. Shadow.

Turbo Tails may make an appearance.

The revealing of who the new Darkness Element is (But those who pay close attention to me on Deviant Art should already know. No spoiling though!)

And, the revealing of who has the Nothing Element.

And, definitely, some Shadow/Amy stuff!

Muhahahahaha!

I do NOT all Sonic and all related titles. This plot and Issai, belong to me, however. The other four OCs, Cerrivae, Rozik, Stream, and Vinny belong to their respective owners!


	45. Reunion

-1A.N. We have a fight in here, plus, everyone's back together again!

Next chapter, however, will be epic. Lots of fighting!

And man…I can't believe this is actually starting to come towards an end. True, their will be the sequel, then the one after that, but wow…I mean, I started Chaotic Power on September 2nd, 2006. As of typing this, it's January 13th, 2008. Wow. Of course, their was that two month break where I was in Europe and unable to write much.

I think, after I finish this, I'll definitely start work on the sequel, but I'm going to focus on finishing my two other Sonic stories that need finishing, namely Shadow Underpants III (which has been in hiatus for far to long), and Quest For A House, which I haven't updated in a while now. Plus, there are a few other smaller stories I'd like to get finished and post as well.

When will the sequel appear? I'm not sure. However, if you want to know when it comes up, tell me, and I'll make a note of it, and tell everyone that it's begun.

Remember, Sonic Rapid Board. Http :// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

Now, on with the story.

0000000000

About a month had gone by.

The three actually found tablets had proved to be worthless, since they helped reveal Water, Wind, and Earth, three elements whose wielder they already knew. Only the tablets of Darkness, Nothing, and Balance would do any good right now.

Cerrivae, wielder of the Time Element, filled in the others of the other four missing Elements, of Energy, Chaos, Space, and Order.

Vinny, for his help with the Chaotix, told them he'd be back to help if ever needed, which Vector graciously accepted, even offering Vinny a job, since the Agency was doing much better. The green hedgehog said he would consider it.

Upon Angel Island, many were now gathered, some time used for training, other for fixing the house and adding more rooms on it to compensate for the new, hopefully temporary guests.

Metal Sonic, true to his word, did not try anything, though Issai got in a few scuffles with Silver and Knuckles.

Blaze and Silver, for the most part, stayed away from each other, as talk of going back home to their dimension was put on hold until the current threat was dealt with.

Tails had managed to repair Omega, and after a very difficult few days, restored his CPU to it's original programming, and a saddened Omega (at what he had done when under Eggman's orders), nevertheless proved invaluable to helping in training, and to helping build the house.

Even the Chaotix had moved temporary headquarters to the island.

All of them wondered when, or if Shadow and Amy would return. They had no idea where they were, until a fateful call that day…

0000000000

Tails, wiping some plaster from his hands, walked down the hallway, sighing as he shook his head. He remembered, not to long ago, yet it seemed like a lifetime, that he had received a call about a mysterious meteorite that turned out to be the plant-like alien named Cosmo. Now, it seems, a strange spaceship had been detected coming towards the planet at high speeds.

In fact, it seemed that it would be by Mobius shortly.

"Sonic…" Tails said, walking into a room, where the blue hedgehog was painting, going incredibly fast as he zoomed about.

Pausing in his work, the blue hedgehog stood in front of Tails, eyebrow raised. "Yah bro?"

The two-tailed fox informed Sonic about the spaceship, and Sonic chuckled, "You know, I bet it's Shadow and Amy. I wouldn't put it past Shadow-boy to hijack a spaceship somehow…"

Tails couldn't help but grin, "Well, we have no idea what, or who, is in that ship, so, if possible, I'd like you and perhaps Cosmo to come with me. It's entirely possible whatever is in there is searching for her."

"Alright then," Sonic nodded, then looked back into the room, "Give me a Sonic Second!"

There was a flash of blue, and the paint was put up.

0000000000

"Please prepare for landing procedures," the computer chimed, and the three hedgehogs all glanced at one another, then got into their seats, buckling up.

"Finally," Rozik sighed, "I'll get some more company besides you two lovebirds…"

Shadow chuckled to himself, and Amy blushed, but the two didn't say anything as the ship began to enter Mobius' atmosphere.

"Warning. Automatic landing procedure compromised, switching to manual mode!" the computer warned, and a panel was brought up in front of Shadow.

"Uh oh…" Rozik said, "Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes opened wide, staring at the controls, having no idea what to do, "Errr…Let's see."

He pressed a button, and the ship rocked violently, brilliant red streaks seen outside the ship as they plummeted downwards, caught in the gravity well of the planet.

Wildly pressing more buttons, switching some toggles, and fiddling with a few things on the control panel, then ship continued to rock, until they burst through the clouds, finding a wide open plain down below.

"Well, no people at least, 'ey?" Rozik grinned. "I'd suggest we hang on tight."

They hit the ground hard.

0000000000

Shadow kicked forward while Rozik let loose with a punch, then they both stood back as Amy let out a yell, charging forward with her mallet, swinging it upwards, smashing the door clear off it's hinges.

Jumping upwards through the door, which was at a slope thanks to their less then spectacular landing, the three hedgehogs paused, blinking in the sunlight.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd miss the bloody sun," Rozik said, mostly to himself, "But after so long for not seeing it, it's nice."

Shadow paused, feeling a familiar aura, as did Amy, and the two turned, seeing a blue spiky head way off in the distance.

Suddenly, they all felt the wind pick up, and Sonic was very suddenly standing by all three of them, a wide smile on his face.

"Shadow-boy!" Sonic grinned, and Shadow suddenly found himself hugged by the Blue Blur.

"Amy!" Sonic continued, and the pink hedgehog found herself hugged, something six years ago she would have wanted desperately.

"Some guy I don't know!" Sonic continued, and Rozik as well found himself being hugged by the speedster, who then stepped back, "Seriously though, name's Sonic. You?"

"…" Rozik could only reply, considering punching Sonic as hard as he could.

"His name is Rozik," Shadow answered, stepping in between them before a fight broke out, "He helped us out."

There was a roar of engines, and looking up, the Tornado IV was seen, a lift descending to pick them up.

"Well, you can tell everyone when we get back. I'll fill you guys in on things while we're heading back. Especially you Shadow. You have a lot of family business now," Sonic answered, getting on the lift.

Shadow frowned and followed, as did Amy and Rozik, and the four descended upwards into the airplane.

0000000000

"I have a brother…" Shadow said again, looking at Sonic as the Tornado IV made it's way to Angel Island, "Who basically killed Black Doom?"

"Pretty much," Sonic answered, his pinky cleaning out an ear idly, "And Eggman's up to something again. Should reveal himself in a couple days. Glad you guys found your way back."

"So are we," Amy sighed, leaning back in her chair, sitting next to Shadow.

Rozik was sulking in the corner, after Tails had told him there was no alcohol on the plane.

"Hey, Roz…something," Sonic said back to the white hedgehog, who growled, staring at the Blue Blur, "Relax. If you really want a beer or something, I think we have a few at Angel Island." Many of them were of legal age, after all.

"Thank you," Rozik said silently, placing his hands to together and looking upwards.

Sonic continued informing Shadow and Amy what had happened, recounting the adventures the others had had in their absence. Shadow seemed intrigued at the fusing Sonic and Knuckles had done.

"Have you been able to do it again?" Shadow wondered. Sonic shook his head.

"No, we haven't, but it might be because it's something that can only be done during an emergency, or something like that," Sonic shrugged, "Ah, here we are!"

Tails piloted the Tornado IV unto Angel Island, and all six of them, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Rozik stepped out.

"Alright, show me to this fridge of yours!" Rozik said, rubbing his hands together greedily, "I'm dieing for a bloody drink!"

Shadow shook his head as the six made their way into the main part of the house.

"Comrade Shadow!" a robotic voice said, and suddenly Shadow found himself in a monstrous hug from Omega, "You are not dead!"

"O…Omega?!" Shadow wheezed out, then was let go, taking a step back and seeing his robotic friend.

"The life form known as Tails was able to fix and repair my CPU," Omega said, indicating Tails.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you on the way back…A lot has happened…" Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head as Shadow shot him a glare.

"Anyways, why don't we all head into the living room, and you can tell us what happened," Tails said, stepping forward before anything could happen.

As everyone gathered in the living room, Rozik, happily holding a beer, paused, seeing Blaze and Silver, royalty, from his, and their, dimension.

"'Ello," he said, holding the beer up to the two, "Nice to meet some royal folks."

Silver's eyes narrowed at Rozik, and the white hedgehog with clothes paused, as the crystal around his necklace glowed ever so slightly.

"Demon…" Silver growled, then dashed forward, his hand glowing with his element, charging forward.

"Woah!" Rozik shouted, jumping to the side, Silver narrowly missing him, then chugged down his beer, grinning and putting it down, bringing his gauntleted fists upwards, "So you wanna fight?"

"Demon!" Silver roared, turning around to attack, but found himself unable to, as Shadow had frozen his feet to the ground.

"Silver!" Sonic shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"He!" Silver said, pointing at Rozik, "Is a demon! I'm sure of it! He has blood on his hands!"

Everyone paused, turning to Rozik. After all, they knew very little about him.

Rozik sighed, folding his arms over his chest, eyes closed, almost as if he was meditating, "Yah, okay. I might be a demon, or part demon, or contain a demon. I'm not really sure myself. I may have done some bad things when that…demon, or whatever it was, came over me, but I'm not a bad guy."

The ice around Silver's feet cracked, as the psychic hedgehog focused on his Mind Element, then began to charge forward again.

"And if you want a fight, I'll give it to you!" Rozik shouted, roaring and bringing his fists up, the two charging at one another.

Suddenly, a blue hedgehog was between them, holding up his hands, eyes closed as both of the white hedgehogs were suspended in the air by an orb of air.

"I can see you guys aren't going to talk this over. Fine, you two will fight this out. I will intervene if you guys start to hurt others or look like you're going to kill the other," Sonic said, "But you will fight _outside_. We didn't spend this past month fixing the house up only to get it ruined again."

Grumbling, Silver and Rozik agreed to the terms, and were brought outside to the training field.

As soon as they were sent down, Silver charged forward, and Rozik found himself frozen where he was, Silver keeping him there with his psychic powers.

Grunting, Rozik was thrown back by a blast of more psychic energy, hitting the ground hard, then rolling as a Chaos Spear hit the ground where he had just been.

Getting up quickly, he let loose with a powerful punch, running forward and sending Silver flying backwards, close to the edge of the island.

Silver stood up slowly, eyes glowing with energy, then waved his hand, sending several Chaos Spears flying towards the fellow white hedgehog.

Rozik grinned, punching his fists together then charged forward, leaping over the energy blasts and letting out a yelled, bringing his clawed gauntlet downwards into the dirt, sending a wave of earth at Silver, who waved his hand and parted it with another use of his Mind Element.

They both pulled back there fists, Silver charging for a powerful punch, Rozik merely using his natural strength, when they locked eyes.

_"Do you realize, boy?"_

"What?" Rozik blinked, confused as to where that voice had come from. It almost seemed like it was coming from Silver, yet, it wasn't…

Silver threw his punch forward, Rozik having lost his momentum in his confusement.

A flash of blue, and Sonic the Hedgehog caught Silver's arm, inches away from Rozik's face.

"Alright, alright!" Sonic said, and Silver brought his arm back, "Enough is enough."

"I don't see why I can't destroy this demon," Silver sighed, flexing his arm, "Humph. Not much of a challenge anyways. I didn't even need to go into my Super Form."

Rozik growled, bringing his fists up, "Not a challenge, I'll show you a challenge!"

"I said this fight is _OVER_!" Sonic shouted, in conjunction with his Wind Element, making his voice sound louder, carried by the wind.

"Come on Rozik…" Shadow said, stepping forward, "We'll just avoid Silver."

0000000000

It was night time, and everyone was going to sleep.

The Chaotix shared a room with three beds, Espio saying he preferred to sleep standing up.

Sonic, Tails, Rozik, and Cerrivae had another room, Knuckles moving to the room where Silver, Issai, and Metal were. Metal did not need to sleep either, and Issai needed little sleep, but it was still used. Cerrivae, being the first attempt at an Ultimate Life Form, needed more sleep then Shadow, Issai, and Amy, but not as much as others.

Omega, acting as a guard, stood in the hallway, as, like Metal, he did not need sleep either.

Cosmo, Vanilla, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge also shared a room.

And, after Sonic made a lot of fun of them, Shadow and Amy had a room to themselves. Shadow gave the excuse that since both he and Amy were Ultimate Life Forms, plus he had been training her for a while now, that it was fine. It also didn't help Rozik told Sonic that Shadow and Amy had shared a room on the ship…

Night descended…

0000000000

It was a few days later, and once more, the phone rang.

"Hey!" Vector said, having been closest to the phone, pressing the button to turn it on, as a green hedgehog showed up on the screen.

"Vector!" Vinny shouted, "It's time! Eggman's making his move! There's this large robot army heading right for Capitol City! G.U.N. is heading out to intercept him, but…"

"Gotcha!" Vector nodded, "I assume we'll see you there as well?"

"Yup. G.U.N. hired me again to come help," Vinny answered, then hung up.

Vector turned towards the room, then took a deep breath, using his Sound Element to raise the volume of his voice.

"Eggman's making his move! Capitol City!" the alligator shouted.

0000000000

"Alright…" Tails said, typing at a computer in the hangar bay, "The Tornado IV is going to be needed, most likely, but it's not going to fit everyone who is coming."

In fact, it seemed everyone but Vanilla was going to come, Cream insisting on going with the others in order to help out. After all, she had fought against Eggman with the others before. Even Rozik said he wanted to help. After all, Shadow and Amy helped him get out of that Black Arm's base.

"So, I'm going to lower the anti Chaos Energy field around Angel Island for a few second, enough time for a Chaos Control. Everyone who can, work together so we can get there in one piece, alright?" Tails continued, stopping in his typing, finger hovering over the 'Enter' button, "Ready?"

There was an assorted amount of 'Yes!' and 'Yah!'s, and other affirmatives.

"Let's do this then," Tails grinned, pressing the Enter button.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Issai, and Cerrivae shouted.

A flash of light, and all of them vanished…

0000000000

Eggman chuckled, overlooking his army from his main battleship. He had secret bases all around the world, constantly working and creating more robot minions for him.

His forces were overrunning G.U.N., and Stream was in the midst of them, helping Eggman in his conquest for power.

"Ohohohohoho!" Eggman laughed heartily, "Today, will truly be the day that the Eggman Empire rises!"

And off, in the distance, was a flash of light…

0000000000

A.N. Woot!

Next chapter, Number 46!

We'll see Issai face off against Stream. Possibly we'll see their Elements as well.

Vinny will make another appearance, and, most likely, he'll discover his Element as well.

Rozik could discover his as well.

Also, some ideas that I have for the sequel of Chaotic Power.

First off, I plan on calling it Chaotic Memories.

It will take place mostly in the other dimension, where Blaze and Silver hail from. We'll also have Sonic, Tails, and Metal Sonic going there as well. Plus, Rozik as well, since he's from that dimension, and Ciel's given me permission to use him in the sequel.

It will be Sonic/Blaze.

We'll see some origins of Sonic and Tails, plus some new characters. Not OCs, but from other Sonic continuums. And say hello to Eggman-Nega!

Of course, then, after that one is finished, their will be a third one. Not sure what it will be called though. Chaotic something.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. This plot and Issai belong to me. Cerrivae, Stream, Rozik, and Vinny belong to their respective owners.


	46. Battlefield Revelation

-1A.N. I like writing fighting scenes, and most of this is a big fight scene between Stream, Issai, Rozik, Vinny, Cerrivae, and Metal Sonic.

That explains why it's such a quick update!

Not as long as the last part, but not that much different. Next part should be plenty long. It _should_ be the end of the 'Return of Eggman' arc, leaving me three chapters till Number 50.

Wow…Again, like last chapter, I expressed my sentiment here.

Let's do it! Endgame, coming soon!

And you know it. Sonic Rapid Board. Http :// sonicrapidboard. com

Really, it's a great forum!

And pay attention you ShadAmy fans!

0000000000

Golden energy collected around Sonic, the hedgehog giving a smirk as he ascended to Super Form, then held out a hand towards Blaze.

"You ready?" Super Sonic grinned, and Blaze nodded, taking his hand, and hopping upwards, settling on his back, the hedgehog then flying upwards, heading towards the battleships.

Metal gazed across the landscape, seeing numerous Eggman Badniks coming straight for Capitol City. "Interesting…Now, Eggman will know for certain that I have betrayed him."

"I am behind you all the way, Father," Issai said, nodding towards Metal Sonic.

"Worthless consumer models!" Omega roared, rumbling past them and charging forward to aid G.U.N. and start attacking, Super Sonic, and Blaze, already working on the battleships above.

Metal Sonic and Issai charged forward as well, Issai remaining out of Super form to conserve energy.

"Alright!" Rozik shouted, pumping his fists in the air, "This is gonna be fun!" The white hedgehog then ran forward as well, ready to do some damage.

"Chaotix!" Vector shouted, then pointed towards the robot army, "Let's go!"

The alligator unstrapped his guitar from his back, giving it a few swings, then grinned, running forward, the other Chaotix following behind him.

Vinny, his cloak wrapped around him, skated off as well behind them.

Silver smirked, then golden energy collected around him as well, and Super Silver shot upwards as well into the sky.

"You ready Rouge?" Knuckles asked, purple eyes glancing towards the thief.

"You bet," the bat smirked, "I'm ready to show Eggman what's what!"

Knuckles punched the ground, disappearing beneath the dirt, and Rouge flew forward as the echidna burrowed underneath.

Cerrivae paused, then turned to look towards Shadow, "…Good luck, brother."

Shadow frowned, then got nudged by Amy, who gave him a glare. Shadow and Cerrivae had not talked much.

"Listen…" Shadow said carefully, "I can tell you're like me, but…I barely know you. It seems you mean well, and I'm glad you took care of Black Doom. He needed to be dealt with. But…I'm not ready to accept you as family. It's not that easy."

Cerrivae frowned, then nodded his head, "Fine…I understand, Shadow. Perhaps after all of this is over, we can get to know each other better."

"Sounds good to me," Shadow answered, smirking slightly, Amy smiling beside him.

Cerrivae began to head off and help the others, but paused, then turned towards the two.

"Ah, yes, before I forgot. Congratulations," he smirked, tapping his nose, then turned back towards the fight.

Shadow and Amy shared a confused glance, but then looked forward as well, and they two skated off into the melee.

0000000000

Giant fireballs, originally produced by Blaze, but then enhanced by Sonic's Wind Element came blasting from a quick moving golden object, taking out the cannons of the giant battleships, making them useless.

Spiraling upwards, Sonic and Blaze fought their way up to the flagship, flying higher and higher, breaking through the clouds, and finally, seeing a large ship suspended in the air.

"Eggman…" Super Sonic hissed, and flew towards it, Blaze still clinging to him on his back.

0000000000

Issai grinned, firing a Chaos Spear into a robot.

Then found a foot planted to his chest, pushing forward and sending him flying backwards, a white and blue blur landing in front of him.

Grunting, Issai picked himself up, then paused, confused, as the female cat Mobian known as Stream was in front of him.

"You know, I was hoping you'd be better looking in person Issai. Guess I was wrong!" Stream grinned, and Issai paused, confused.

"Who the hell are you?" he retorted, and a green hedgehog spiraled in, having taken out a nearby robot.

"Her name is Stream, Phase II of Eggman's Ultimate Life Form Project," Vinny answered, "She was specifically designed to take you out! I'll take her out though!"

Vinny curled into a ball, like most hedgehogs seemed to able to, then shot forward, Stream, cart wheeling out of the way, then paused, as Vinny uncurled and brought his foot up and around for a high kick.

Stream caught the leg and smirked, twisting around and throwing the green hedgehog, who flipped in mid air and landed, grunting from the throw.

The cat turned, only to find a charging Issai, who let his arm fly forward, a powerful Chaos Spear headed for Stream.

Eyes wide, she had no time to guard, as the Chaos Spear hit her dead on.

And did nothing.

Stream blinked, looking down at herself. The attack hadn't done anything to her!

"So _this_ must have been what Eggman meant…" Stream grinned, then held up her hand, charging for a Chaos Spear as well, then thrust it forward towards a stunned Issai.

It hit Issai straight on, but both of the genetic experiments paused, as that attack had done nothing to him.

"Guess that's the downside…" Stream sighed, flipping her bangs slightly, only to find a green blur coming at her from the left, and a white one from her right.

Stream jumped in mid air, and Vinny and Rozik collided, oofing and falling backwards.

"Bloody hell!" Rozik cursed, "Be more careful!"

Vinny just shot a glare towards him, but suddenly felt a weight atop his head, then was shoved forward by Stream.

Issai yelled again, curling into a ball and shooting forward, catching Stream by surprise and hitting her in her back, sending the cat flying forwards into the dirt as well, Issai uncurling himself and bringing his fist around to bare.

"I can still beat you like this!" Issai roared, but Stream moved, Issai's punch doing nothing as it hit the dirt.

He suddenly felt four slashes to his back, crying out as Stream then grabbed him by the waist, grunting and bringing him upwards and back down, this time over her and down unto Issai's head to the ground.

In a foot race, Issai and Stream were about even. In sheer strength, Issai won, hands down. But in agility, Stream beat Issai.

There was also the fact neither of their Chaos Powers seemed to work on one another, meaning it was natural strength and agility they had to use on one another.

Issai roared and flung himself up, bringing his foot around now at Stream, who ducked under it and ran forward, claws flashing.

Only to find sharper claws blocking her, cold robotic eyes staring into Stream's blue ones.

"You might be specifically designed to take out my son, Issai, but you have nothing on me," Metal Sonic said, then charged forward at close range, head butting Stream and sending her flying back.

Rozik, who was back up, caught Stream's tail in midair, the cat letting out a shriek as Rozik twisted around, bringing the cat back towards the ground, letting her go as she plowed into the dirt.

Silence descended on this part of the battle, until a low growl came from the hole, energy crackling by Stream, who got up slowly, eyes ablaze.

"Oh, shit," Rozik commented, as Stream began to glow golden.

**"Chaos…"** Stream said, smirking as her Element was tapped into, and grinned widely, her white fur turning into a golden glow.

Vinny, back up as well, let out a yell and ran forward, only to find Stream knocking him back and gripping him by the throat, grinning as she held him up.

"N-No…" Vinny grunted, struggling. Metal Sonic blasted forward, as did Issai and Rozik.

Energy exploded from Stream's hands…

Time slowed.

A powerful blast of energy flew upwards, a stunned Stream holding nothing, Cerrivae on his knees by her, breathing deeply, a stunned Vinny sitting next to him, only blinking. Metal, Issai, and Rozik stopped, confused.

"I…slowed time down…" Cerrivae answered, "Haven't really got the hang of it yet…Takes a lot of energy."

Issai growled, closing his eyes, energy collecting around him, then smirked, purple eyes shooting open.

"Of course…Father has one…this cat seems to have one…" Issai said, "My turn…"

Energy crackled around Issai as he floated upwards, tapping into his Element, golden energy cascading about him.

**"Energy,"** Issai said with a smirk.

Super Stream smirked, flipping her bangs at Issai tauntingly, ready to fight, then her eyes glanced towards Metal.

"Of course…I'll deal with the traitor first! Chaos Spear!" Stream yelled, waving her hand as several blasts of energy was fired at Metal.

They hit, Metal being blasted back and hitting the ground hard, not getting back up…

"Father…!" Super Issai said, then growled, turning towards Stream, "I'll kill you!"

Red energy collected around him, charging for an incredibly powerful Chaos Blast.

"No!" Vinny shouted, then turned to Rozik, "You, stop Issai!"

"What?!" Rozik shouted, "How? And what about her?" He jabbed a finger towards Stream.

"I'll deal with her! Just stop him or he'll kill us all!" Vinny answered, then jumped forward at Stream, twisting around for a kick.

Super Stream smirked, then grabbed his foot, flinging him upwards, then held up her hands, energy collecting in it.

_"No…"_ Vinny shouted to himself, closing his eyes tightly. There was no way he could change his position in the air, and anyone who could save him was probably to far away right now. Shadow, for instance, had yet to show up…

**"Come on now Vinny…"** a voice spoke to the green hedgehog, **"You need to move, huh? Well, you better do it!"**

Vinny paused, as an understanding began to fill his head.

The large Chaos Spear was thrown upwards.

**"Space!"** Vinny declared, and seemed to disappear from view.

He appeared by Cerrivae now, grinning, "Alright! I can warp!"

"There you are!" Stream shouted, and threw a Chaos Spear at him.

"Uh oh!" Vinny yelled, placing his hand on the still weakened Cerrivae, then focused, disappearing again as the Chaos Spear missed. After a few seconds, Vinny appeared, alone.

"Heh, can't touch me!" Vinny grinned, seeming to be channeling a certain blue hedgehog.

Meanwhile, whatever Rozik tried did nothing to stop Issai. Punches, kicks, funny faces, insulting his non existent mother, nothing seemed to work.

"CHAOS…" Issai began, after it seemed he had charged enough, ready to take out everyone and everything.

"Oh…shit…" Rozik said, eyes wide, taking a step back.

**"Rozik…Rozik…Rozik…"** a voice said in the hedgehog's head, who paused, **"Come on now. You…you are an odd fellow. Inside of yourself, you have such potential for chaos, for destruction…And yet…**

**"For Order, for peace. Despite your shortcomings, you unwittingly bring about a certain order…"** the voice continued, and then Rozik smirked.

"Well I'll be damned. It _is_ a small world after all," Rozik said.

"BLA-" Super Issai began.

**"Order!"** Rozik yelled, his Element collecting around him, then spiraled forward, hitting Issai, and canceling out his Chaos powers, and now, normal Issai collapsed, unconscious.

"Urgh…" the white hedgehog said, dropping to his knees, "That took a lot out of me…"

"Good. Easy for me to take you out," Stream said from behind him, and Rozik turned, seeing Super Stream floating behind him, Vinny trying to ineffectively launch an attack on her.

"Man, I never thought I'd be killed this way. Okay, maybe I thought I might be killed by an angry girl, but it's not like I did anything to yah," Rozik said, smirking, as his eyes darted downwards, seeing the earth beneath Stream shift slightly.

A flash of…Rozik shook his head. A flash of pink erupted from the ground, and Super Knuckles let loose with a powerful punch to Stream's jaw, knocking the cat out instantly as she then hit the ground hard, out of Super form.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see a guy in pink," Rozik said towards Super Knuckles, who glanced towards them.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner to help out. Now…" Super Knuckles paused, but stopped, as a horrible sound was heard.

Looking up, a golden blur came from the ships, Super Silver flying backwards, barely righting himself in time, and floating upwards, landing by Knuckles, Rozik, and Vinny, and coming out of his Super form.

"Eggman…" Silver said, then collapsed.

They turned back upwards towards the sky, and noticed another golden glow flying upwards towards the battleships, which seemed to be converging unto the flag ship.

Super Shadow and Amy, who was clinging to Shadow on his back like Blaze was to Sonic earlier, headed upwards to meet this new threat…

The battle was still on…

0000000000

A.N. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Alright, I revealed all of the OCs Elements in this one! Well, Cerrivae had already been revealed, if you paid attention.

So now, we know their Elements! (of course, their creators knew what element they got before hand!)

Stream, with the Element of **Chaos**. Since Issai has **Energy**, it works because Stream and Issai are rivals.

Vinny, with **Space**. He's able to warp through space, but since he's not bending time as well with a Chaos Control, it's not instaneous and takes some time.

Rozik, with **Order**. Rozik is able to cancel out other's Chaos Energies, or use it to calm people down, ironically enough.

Cerrivae, with **Time**. Cerrivae can tell the future, technically, but because the future is constantly changing, he can't tell it to accurately until a few minutes, or even seconds, depending on the situation. He can also slow or speed up Time around him. Good in a fight.

Now, only **Nothing, Balance,** and the new **Darkness** need to be revealed, though a few of you guys know who is getting **Darkness**!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. However, this plot and Issai are mine. Cerrivae, Stream, Rozik, and Vinny belong to their respective owners!

And next part?

Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Blaze vs. Eggman! FIGHT!


	47. Upgrade

-1A.N. You people will like the end. If you don't, then why have you read this far?

Not going to say much, as I need to be updating my profile here on FF Net…Stills says I'm seventeen…

Happy reading!

0000000000

Sonic, out of his Super Form, and Blaze stood on a platform, looking upwards as Eggman laughed, sitting upon a giant throne, glaring down at them.

"Fools…" Eggman said, looking down at the two, "You can not defeat me. This time, I am unstoppable."

"Shut up."

A Chaos Spear spiraled outwards, as Super Shadow shot out of the clouds, then floated down towards Sonic and Blaze, letting Amy off.

"Heh, good to see you Shadow-boy," Sonic grinned, stepping forward, "Be careful though…"

Eggman chuckled as a force shield absorbed the Chaos Spear, then turned to look towards Shadow.

"Ahhh…Shadow…My grandfather's greatest creation," Eggman said, "It is regrettable I have to destroy you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the scientist, "Well then Doctor, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. It's four against one, for starters…You two are okay, right?"

Shadow paused, glancing towards Sonic and Blaze.

"Yah, we are, mostly," Sonic nodded, "I wanted to conserve some power, but now…"

Golden energy flew around Sonic, and the hedgehog floated up to join Shadow.

Super Shadow and Super Sonic stared towards Eggman, while on the platform below them, Blaze held up her arms, fire brimming around her hands, and Amy produced the mallet she had ended up receiving from Shadow's teacher.

"Let's get started," Shadow grinned, then flew forward at Eggman, hitting the force field with a powerful punch, trying to break through it.

"YAH!" Super Sonic yelled, focusing his Wind Element, "Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere!"

Flying at high speeds, Sonic ran forward, shoving the ball of wind into the force field, as Blaze stepped forward and threw her fire, combining it with Sonic's Wind to created a powerful orb of destruction.

Amy held up her hand and focused, firing a Chaos Spear whenever she deemed she had charged enough.

Eggman merely watched them, when, attacking as one, the force field shatter, and Sonic shot forward.

And Eggman was gone, Sonic crashing into the throne Eggman had set up.

"What the heck?!" Sonic shouted, getting up and looking around, finding Eggman behind him, who grabbed the super hedgehog by the scrap of the neck and tossed him aside like yesterday's trash.

Super Sonic soon righted himself, all four of them having an amazed look on his their face as Eggman stood there.

"No, I'm not a robot…persay. I am Eggman though, but I…upgraded myself," Eggman answered, chuckling as he stepped forward, off the platform, then simply floated there as if he was still on something solid, "You see, I am now faster then you Sonic. I am stronger then you Shadow."

A grin, "All thanks to my nanobots…Originally used to gather DNA from you 'heroes,' I was able to make them better, smaller, and turned myself into a cluster of them, a rather large one. I can change into anything I want at will…"

Eggman turned to a black dust suddenly, then reformed, looking like Sonic, though out of Super form.

"See? I can even be you, if I wanted, Sonic," Eggman said, though he spoke in Sonic's voice. He shifted again, and now looked like Shadow.

"I can be anyone, anywhere, do anything with these nanobots!" Eggman chuckled, now sounding like Shadow.

"Grrr…" Shadow said, floating forward, ready to fight. Eggman grinned wide, then changed back into his original form.

"You can not stop me!" Eggman bellowed, holding his hands up, "Give up now."

Super Sonic and Super Shadow glanced towards each other, then nodded.

Blaze held up her arms, and threw a fire ball at Eggman, who dispersed and flew around the flames, but this gave Sonic and Shadow plenty of time.

Sonic and Shadow were both curled into a ball, energy gathering around them, and Eggman raised an eyebrow at the two.

"LIGHTSPEED!" Sonic yelled, blue energy infused around him.

"ANCIENT LIGHT!" Shadow bellowed, yellow energy around him.

They both shot forward at high speeds, taking Eggman by surprise, blasting through him, creating holes and turning about, moving at incredible speeds.

After a few seconds, it looked like Eggman was destroyed.

A cloud of black dust, and Eggman reappeared, feigning hurt.

"Oh dear me," Eggman said tauntingly, "It seems like you destroyed .001 percent of the nanobots that make me! Good show!"

Super Shadow and Super Sonic growled, until Eggman turned into black dust again and flew forward, then swirled around Blaze.

"Don't you hurt her!" Sonic yelled, flying forward as the black dust solidified, and Eggman, now looking like Sonic was in front of Blaze, gripping her by the throat and holding her up.

Super Sonic focused, bringing up a Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere, yelling until another swarm appeared around him, turning into a copy of Shadow, who smirked, then kicked Sonic square in gut, sending Sonic flying upwards, his attack disappating.

"Sonic…Not only will I kill you, but everyone you care about, starting with this feline…" Eggman chuckled, as Blaze struggled, trying to flame Eggman who looked like Sonic, but finding herself unable to focus as her oxygen began to run out.

Super Shadow shot forward at Eggman, intending to help free blaze, by Eggman merely brought up his hand and focused, shooting a bolt of electricity from it, hitting Super Shadow dead on and sending him reeling backwards.

Amy's eyes were wide, then she narrowed them, bringing her mallet to bare and charged Eggman, who laughed, pointing his finger towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog halted, remembering what happened to Shadow.

"Good girl…" Eggman said, then paused, as Blaze began her final struggle.

_"No…NO! I can't die…I…can't………die…"_ Blaze thought hopelessly, then felt something stir in her.

**"…FIRE!"**Blaze yelled, then blasted Eggman away, destroying a few of his nanobots, fire blazing all around her in a red, orange, and yellow orb, levitating above the platform.

Above, Sonic spiraled through the Shadow-lookalike, causing the nanobots to disperse, which then traveled downwards back to Eggman.

Blaze was still blazing, her fire beginning to turn blue, the metal all around her melting, Super Shadow flying forward and grabbing Amy before the heat could get her, then floated away, watching helplessly as the fire began to lighten, turning white.

"BLAZE!" Sonic yelled, "Damn, she's going to explode like a supernova! We have to cool her down somehow!"

Shadow's eyes widened, as did Amy's.

"Shadow…You have to use your Water Element and cool her down!" Amy said, "You have to!"

Shadow frowned, eyes narrowing, then nodded. He wasn't sure if he could, but he had to try. Everyone would be depending on him.

"Sonic, make sure Eggman stays off my back! Amy, hold on tight!" Shadow shouted. Super Sonic nodded, then turned around, seeing Eggman, then held up his hand, an orb of air appearing in it.

Shadow closed his eyes and concentrating, summoning water from the nearest body of it he could find, bringing it around them, then turned it into ice, attempting to make it as cold as he could in order to absorb the maximum amount of heat.

He thrust his arms forward, the ice going at Blaze, erupting into steam as it came at her, Shadow kept at it, and slowly, very slowly, the fire began to die down…except.

Something didn't feel right. On the outside, it was getting weaker, but inside, it seemed to be raging more then ever.

"Uh no…" Shadow said, then grunted, focusing.

_"Come on…come on…I have to do this…"_ Shadow thought desperately, then opened his eyes.

**"WATER!"** he yelled, and clapped his hands, ice forming all around Blaze, turning into steam.

Then, there was a sizzle, water dripping unto the fire, eating at it, killing the flames.

More ice, more water, until Blaze's form was revealed, pure white fire encased about her form.

With one final heave, Blaze was freed, drenched, then her eyes rolled up, and she began to fall.

Shadow, to weak to get her, landed on a now melted platform, going out of his Super Form, breathing deeply.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, but Super Sonic had already disengaged from Eggman, and went flying downwards, his Wind element giving him a much needed boost in speed.

As Blaze fell, Super Sonic flew downwards, then spiraled around, using his Wind Element to slow her fall, then caught her gently.

She wasn't burned, and thankfully, neither were her clothes, and Super Sonic smiled, holding her. Blaze was unconscious though.

Back up top, Eggman chuckled, then shrugged, back in his original form, "Oh well. I'll get her next time."

Shadow growled, getting up slowly, out of Super Form, low on energy.

Amy held up her mallet, ready to fight.

"Fools…You simply do not have enough power to defeat me!" Eggman laughed.

"Oh yah?" Shadow said, then produced the green Chaos Emerald, focusing on it for a quick recharge.

Golden energy once more came around the black and red hedgehog as he ascended Super Form.

"Not enough power huh?" Super Shadow continued, "Well…Chaos is Power…"

He closed his eyes and focused, the green Chaos Emerald floating around him.

Amy held up the white Chaos Emerald, which joined it's green counterpart.

Super Sonic paused, feeling the blue Chaos Emerald pulse, then held it up and let it go, seeing it float upwards towards Shadow and Amy.

Super Knuckles, on the battle field, held up the red Chaos Emerald, and saw it fly towards the two hedgehogs.

Tails held out the yellow Chaos Emerald, watching it fly upwards along with the others.

Metal Sonic, back up and functioning, removed the cyan Chaos Emerald from his compartment, then released it upwards, looking back towards the still unconscious Issai and Stream.

Silver gripped the purple Chaos Emerald, looking at it, then let it go, seeing it soar upwards towards Shadow and Amy with a frown.

The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around Shadow and Amy, Eggman's eyes wide as they began to spin around.

Super Shadow let out a yell, feeling the energy course through him, ascending into Hyper Shadow.

Amy grinned, feeling the same energy in her, then floated upwards, in her Super Form now.

"And power…" Amy said towards Eggman, "Is enriched…by…the **Heart**!"

Both Shadow and Amy glowed even brighter, Amy focusing on her Element as hard as she could, another burst of energy coming around them.

Hyper Amy grinned, holding up her mallet, pointing it towards Eggman as the light energy coursed through her.

And floating even higher, a pure white Shadow smirked.

"You can call me…Ultra Shadow…" the hedgehog said, "Now what was that about having enough power?"

"No…NO!" Eggman yelled, "I will not lose a second time! I will destroy you!"

Ultra Shadow and Hyper Amy floated together, then held up their hands, energy pulsing outwards into a white orb of Chaos Energy.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Ultra Shadow said, and the energy was fired forward, overtaking the nanobot Eggman and wiping them all out.

With a grin, the two hedgehog's focused their energies, the ships beginning to fall without Eggman to guide them, and their was a brilliant flash of light…

0000000000

Red eyes flashed on, deep within an underground base, a silver figure stepping forward. It was hedgehog shaped.

If one could read the mind of this silver hedgehog, they would have heard something strange…

_"Damn! My nanobot body was destroyed, and I have no way of accessing my nanobots creating machines. It was a miracle I was able to transmit my data to this base, much less this body…"_ the metal hedgehog appeared to think, _"But at least, I still live, and I can use this body to help rebuild…And it seems I will have to give up on Stream and Phase III of the Ultimate Life Form Project for now…"_

The red eyes glowed brightly, then the silver hedgehog clenched his metal fist.

_"But Eggman survives…I will destroy you Sonic, and your friends, and those traitors…All will pay…"_

0000000000

_One Week Later_

The ships had been Chaos Control to an empty stretch of desert, which the government was now going through.

Stream had disappeared, making an escape from the others and hightailing it out of there before she could be captured. Her location is currently unknown, though Metal, Issai, Vinny, and the Chaotix appear to be looking for her, especially since she seems to have the Chaos Element.

Eggman was presumed to be dead, but Sonic kept insisting that Eggman could still be alive somewhere, in some shape or form.

Angel Island was still a buzz of activity, Rozik and Silver getting into daily fights which either Knuckles or Sonic would have to break up, Knuckles and Rouge seeming to be getting closer, Blaze being very quiet after her nearly exploding incident, Shadow trying to come to terms with Cerrivae, and Amy seemed oddly withdrawn, and prone to violent moodswings.

That was probably because she was pregnant.

Not that anyone knew yet…Maybe.

0000000000

A.N. What do I say after those last two lines?

Hopefully Chapter Forty-Eight will be out sooner then this chapter.

It will have Shadow having to deal with a pregnant Amy. Issai, Metal, the Chaotix, and Vinny finding/confronting Stream. And more. I think maybe a humorous mini story in that chapter involving Rozik attempting to purchase alcohol, and getting Cerrivae to help him…

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Issai and this plot are mine though.

Stream, Vinny, Rozik, and Cerrivae belong to their respective, awesome owners.

Review please!


	48. Mood Swings

-1A.N. Hi! Sorry for the wait. I actually had this finished almost a week ago, but I wasn't sure if I was good with it or not. I kept changing my mind, but, well, I figured out what I'm going to do.

Nothing, Darkness, and Balance should be revealed next chapter. Because of my various, changing plans, the character who gets the Nothing Element is along the same lines of who the new Darkness is, but, well, because of time…

Hey, hopefully you can figure it out by the end, 'ey?

This chapter includes Rozik and Cerrivae a bit with beer hunting, two new characters, Sonic and Shadow talk a bit about Amy, Issai and Stream duke it out, and Amy is having mood swings. Enjoy!

Sonic Rapid Board! http//srb. Sonicrapidboard. com

0000000000

There was a primal sort of scream, coming from the kitchen area, waking the current inhabitants of Angel Island.

Sonic kicked open the door, Omega peering behind him, the rest of others, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cerrivae, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails peering inwards, Omega playing a light around.

Sonic flipped the switch, stepping forward, then seeing a white figure collapsed on the ground.

A crunching of glass, and Sonic looked backwards, and a beer bottle laid destroyed under Omega's foot.

"…Rozik…" Shadow sighed, pointing towards the fridge, a passed out Rozik lying on the kitchen floor with several beer bottles around his form.

"Okay…We stop buying alcohol…" Sonic said, "Never all that good anyways…"

"But what was that scream?" Blaze wondered, "I distinctively heard someone scream."

"'Swas me…" Rozik murmured from the ground, "You're all out of bloody beer."

Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Omega, could you bring Rozik to one of the unused guest rooms? I'll clean up this mess…"

As Rozik was put to bed, the white hedgehog knew one thing.

Tomorrow, he'd need to purchase more alcohol…

0000000000

Issai sat at a table, angrily staring at a cup of iced tea in front of him, Mighty seated at another table across the café.

Issai, and thus Metal, had volunteered to help find Stream, and since Issai was a relatively unknown entity among most inhabitants of the planet, he found himself in the city. It was the most logical place for Stream to have hidden to. Capitol City was where the attack was going to take place until it had been stopped, and it was easy to hide. Capitol City had one of the highest mixtures of humans and mobians on the planet.

The genetically created dark blue and green hedgehog sighed, grasping the cup and taking a sip, giving pause, his face slowly turning into a look of bewilderment.

"This…this isn't that bad…" Issai relented, sipping the iced tea again. In fact, it was rather good.

"Keep your eyes peeled," a voice crackled in his ear, a small communication device hidden there. It was Vinny.

Issai sighed and placed the cup down, purple eyes darting back and forth, looking sensing.

"Found her!" he said suddenly, pushing away from the table then flipping backwards, landing on his hands then pushing up, grinning, "I'll take you out now!"

"Where the heck is he going?" Mighty shouted, getting up quickly, "I don't see her anywhere!"

There was a buzzing sound, and a scream in the crowd, as Issai came downwards a them, aiming towards a figure hidden in the humans.

"He must have sensed her!" Vinny shouted, "She was hiding among the taller humans, that must have been why I couldn't spot her from the rooftops. Vector, Espio, and Metal Sonic are heading over here as quickly as possible!"

The crowd scattered, Issai hitting the sidewalk and rolling shoot upwards and lunging into the ground, grabbing a white arm and pulling her back.

"Wahhh!" Stream shouted, being pulled back by Issai, then tossed around and thrown into the ground.

"Found you!" Issai said, pointing a gloved finger towards the cat, "Did you really think you could escape me?"

"Heh…" Stream said, grinning as she stood up, "You can't defeat me!"

"Issai, stop! Our goal isn't to attack and defeat her!" Vinny yelled, appearing by the two, warping there with his Space Element. Then, more quietly, he turned to Stream.

"Hello…" Vinny said, knowing he was talking to someone who had almost killed him not days before, "I've read your file, and I know what you are capable of, and why Eggman designed you. I don't think though, that you really like working for him, correct?"

Stream paused, looking at the three faces, as Mighty had now joined them. She had fought all three of them at some point in time, and knew they strong. However, Vinny and Mighty seemed as though they were on the defensive. They did not intend to attack. Issai, on the other hand, was clenching his fist and wishing he could fight the cat.

"…Perhaps…" Stream finally relented, still ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Well, there's something we're going to need your help with," Mighty said, stepping forward, arms out to show he meant no harm, "It's…complicated…"

There was a flash of blue, and Metal Sonic knelt in front of Stream, then got up slowly, robotic red eyes glaring into Stream's blue eyes.

"Stream. Phase II of Eggman's Ultimate Life Form Project," Metal Sonic said simply, "My name is Metal Sonic, one of Eggman's first dwellings into 'smart' lackeys…"

Metal Sonic continued staring forward at Stream, the cat taking an unconscious step backwards, "I betrayed Eggman, and I suspect you wish to do the same thing. I can give you information you may find intriguing, and a possible way to get rid of the electro-shock chip Eggman had installed in you as well in case of you standing up to him. For now, if Eggman is still alive somewhere, he is to weakened to do anything, and will probably remain that way for a while."

His mouthless smile, then Metal Sonic produced his right hand, holding it up for a handshake, "Do we have a deal? Can we enlist your services?"

Stream paused, then glanced towards the others, then smiled, "Sure, but only if I get some time to show that hedgehog there who's stronger." She indicated Issai.

"My name is Issai. You should know your superior's name," the hedgehog in questioned growled.

"Stream. And likewise," with a grin, she then shook Metal's hand, "You have yourselves a deal."

Metal Sonic nodded, and after shaking the cat's hand, he turned towards Vinny, "Vector and Espio should be here shortly, then we can head back to Angel Island."

"Hold on there!" Stream said, shaking her head, "I want to fight Issai here first."

The cat grinned evilly towards the hedgehog, who huffed, then moved into a fighting position.

"Not here then," Vinny said, stepping forward between them, "Outside the city limits…"

Stream nodded, as did Issai, and Vinny focused, using his Space Element to warp everyone into the large stretch of empty land outside Capitol City, where the fight against Eggman had been just days before…

0000000000

"Are you really sure we should be here?" Cerrivae wondered, scratching his head as he looked around the city, "I mean…I'm not much experienced in things like this."

"Then it's good experience for yah," Rozik said next to him, the two hedgehogs walking along the sidewalks of Station Square, "'Sides, I need some more beer."

Cerrivae sighed and shook his red and silver striped head. He wasn't entirely sure how Rozik had conned him into this, but here he was.

The two were not in the respected part of Station Square, but Rozik had led them into a poorer, dirtier part, where crime was much more rampant and alcohol would probably be easier to acquire there.

They walked past an alleyway, where a voice growled out from them.

Rozik turned sharply, eyebrow raised at the voice. Stepping from the shadows and into the light, it was a large wolf mobian, a shirt with the arms ripped off, and his nose looked like it had been kicked, hard, in the past.

It was the former Alley Murderer, out on the fact they had been unable to get enough evidence to convict him.

"Yo," Rozik said calmly, a slight smirk on his face, "Know a place a chap can go and buy a beer?"

The wolf growled, stepping forward, "Give me your Rings, and I might let you live."

Rozik paused, scratching his chin, "Sorry, no can do. I kinda need 'em."

Cerrivae sighed, shaking his head. He knew that he and Rozik would have no trouble taking this guy out, but it was still annoying.

"Alright then…" the wolf mobian said, flexing his claws, "Maybe I'll take that jewel around your neck then!"

Rozik's eyes dilated as the foolish wolf charged, and the white hedgehog let out a yell and ran forward as well, slamming his fist into the wolf's stomach, sending him upwards and flying back, straight into a dumpster, where he landed in the trash. The lid clanged down after him.

"_No one_ touches the necklace," Rozik said simply, then turned to a stunned looking Cerrivae, "Come on mate! Booze and girls await!"

"…Wait, _what!?_"

As the two hedgehogs made their way down, their was a crackle of energy, two figures beginning to take shape on top of the dumpster. They were hazy at first, but soon, solidified, and they both took deep breaths, sitting down on the dumpster.

The first was a black hedgehog with green eyes. He had streaks similar to Shadow's. They were red as well, but lighter then Shadow's. His shoes also looked a lot like Shadow's.

The second was a green colored bat, wearing bandages around his hands, though they were not wounded. He wore a green Chinese shirt and loose fitting green pants.

"I can't believe…I let you talk me into this," the green bat growled, standing up, still on the dumpster.

"Come on Vert…" the hedgehog sighed, "You know we have to be here, otherwise we wouldn't be existing right now. Let's just hope my uncle sent us back to the right time."

"If he didn't, I will kill him," the green bat, Vert, said, clenching his fist and growling softly, "I still have much to do back in our time."

"Yah, yah," the hedgehog who shared a lot of resemblance to Shadow shrugged, "We'll do what we have to do first, okay? Then we can get back to our normal routine of me kicking your butt."

Vert huffed, shaking his head, "Very well Chatrol. Let us find out about the date, then we can figure out our next plan of attack."

The hedgehog, Chatrol, nodded, "Right, right. Let's go!"

The two hopped off the dumpster then walk down the alleyway, going to opposite direction as Cerrivae and Rozik.

0000000000

Shadow paced nervously outside the bathroom door, Amy inside of it making noises to indicate some Technicolor yawning from the pink hedgehog.

A flash of blue, and Sonic had stopped by Shadow, a blue towel in hand, then sighing, "A line? Darn it. I hoped this bathroom was free."

"I'm just waiting for Amy, Faker," Shadow said, "She's not feeling well."

"Caught the flu or something? Man, that has to suck," Sonic sighed, draping the towel around his neck, "The other bathroom is occupied at the moment. I was hoping to take a shower."

Shadow merely nodded, more concerned with Amy right now, who was still making noises from behind the door.

"Hey…Shadow…?" Sonic said after a few moments, "What's up between you and Ames anyway? All kidding aside, I knew you guys were at least friends, but, well…Something seems a lot different between you two. I'm not as oblivious about these things as some of you guys may think."

Shadow paused, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing Sonic, "And what are you insinuating?"

"That you and Amy are more then just friends and all that. I think…" Sonic paused, rubbing his chin for a second, "I think you two are in love."

This made Shadow freeze. He knew what Sonic said was true. In private, Amy and Shadow had admitted it to each other, but never to anyone else. Because of the fact that Sonic was the one who seemed to have pointed it out indicated that it was obvious.

"…Do the others know?" Shadow finally asked.

"Knuckles and Rouge are to busy making eyes at each other, Silver, Metal, Issai, and probably Espio simply don't care. I think Tails would know, but I'm not sure. As for the others, probably not. Vector most likely would have said something. Omega and Mighty, if they knew, probably won't press the point. And as for Blaze…well…" Sonic chuckled, "I probably would have noticed about you two before if she wasn't here…"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. Suddenly, Shadow heard water running in the faucet, some splashing, then Amy opened the door, looking a little weary, "Urgh…Shadow?"

"Yes Amy?" Shadow asked, turning away from Sonic as the blue hedgehog looked at them with mild amusement.

"I'm hungry…"

Shadow nodded and led Amy along to the kitchen, where Sonic, puzzled, scratched his head, looking at the two, and thinking over how Amy had been acting the past few days.

She had been sick, eaten strange things, kept hitting a few people at times (at this thought, Sonic rubbed the sore spot on his head from yesterday), and had plain been acting weird.

Sonic was no genius, but neither was he stupid. A thought produced itself in his mind, but he shook it away.

"Nah…they wouldn't have," Sonic muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom to prepare for a shower.

"…Or would they?" he wondered out loud. After all, with all the other crazy stuff that had been happening, that would be practically normal…

0000000000

Stream and Issai faced each other. The hedgehog was glaring with what could only be hatred, while Stream seemed relaxed and confident. The ground around them as barren and dirty.

"Alright, first one down for ten seconds loses!" Vector shouted, "And no Super forms, or using any of us in any way! Got it?"

Issai and Stream nodded, then both of them shifted into a fighting position.

There was a hissing sound, dust kicking up as Issai ran straight forward, skating on his Air Shoes towards Stream, letting out a yell and pulling back his fist, bringing it forward and smashing it down where Stream had been moments forward, flipping out of the way and landing on her hands, her smirk still on her face as she pushed upwards on her upper appendages.

Sailing into the air, Stream came down quickly, spinning around towards Issai, who looked up and jumped back, Stream landing on her feet softly, then pressing forward, claws flashing as she used her superior agility over Issai and began to slash and attack.

Issai was hit several times, having to resort to a defensive maneuver, and growled, attempting to get a punch in on Stream, but the cat had agility over him.

The hedgehog growled and focused, jumping backwards out of Stream's reach, then curled into a ball, focusing and then shooting forward, catching the cat by surprise and knocking into her, sending her flying back.

Stream hit the ground hard but got back up, Issai once again charging forward, ready to attack. Dashing to the side, Issai came to a halt then twisted, raising his foot and blocking Stream's slash attack, then grunted, using her superior strength over Stream to knock the offending hand away. Off balance, Stream stumbled and Issai took this advantage, letting out a roar and punching forward.

Stream was hit, flying backwards again and landed once more, unceremoniously on her back. She sighed, then pushed herself up again, then grinned, flashing her claws towards Issai, who was staring at her, as if daring for her to try to attack him.

"Alright then Issai," Stream grinned, flexing her neck, then dashing forward, and moved all around Issai, the hedgehog's purple eyes darting about, trying to follow her movements.

Stream attacked from behind, slashing into Issai's back as he cried out, but did not fall.

Another flash of blue and white, and a foot knocked upwards into Issai's jaw, causing him to fly upwards from the force of the attack, twisting in mid air, and growled, focusing his energy and curled into a ball. Spinning in mid air, he shot downwards, missing Stream and uncurling, as he was hit again by another attack, this time from the side.

"Heh…Impressive…" Espio said as everyone watched them from the sidelines. "Neither of them are going to give anytime soon."

Vinny frowned, then laughed, shaking his head, "Well, it looks like Eggman, even if he isn't alive, won't be getting to the third stage of his project, not with these two like this…"

"Oh yah…Part III of Eggman's Ultimate Life Form Project…" Vector said, "That was in the files G.U.N. had given us when we went to find Eggman that first time."

Metal Sonic said nothing, merely watching his 'son' and Stream fight it out. He seemed indifferent, though in reality, he was taking everything in from the two…

Issai kept being battered and attack, trying to land a punch and even up the fight, but Stream was moving to quickly. He had to do something…His Chaos Powers didn't work on her, so a Chaos Blast was useless…

Or…was it?

Issai growled, and red energy began to form around him, Stream stopping out of his attack range with an amused look on her face.

"You know that won't work," Stream sighed, shaking her head. "Blast away, make yourself weaker."

"Chaos Blast!" Issai yelled, creating a crater in the earth, Stream unaffected, both because of their opposite Chaos Auras, and the fact she was out of the blast range.

Grinning, Issai ran forward and out of the crater, more red energy glowing around him, Stream ducking to the side as another blast resulted.

Two craters now, and Stream kept dodging, Issai pursuing and letting loose with another Chaos Blast. The craters grew in number, until there was quite a number all around Stream and Issai.

"Alright then…" Issai grinned, standing away from Stream once he stopped in his seemingly useless tactic, "This should suffice."

Stream raised an eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

Skating forward, above the craters thanks to his Air Shoes, Issai ran at Stream again, just like in the beginning.

Stream chuckled and ducked to the side…And fell into a crater, rolling hard and landing on the bottom of it.

"Damn it!" Stream yelled, then paused, when she felt two hands grab her and pull, bringing her up and around, slamming the cat into another crater.

Stream blinked, and felt the pressure removed from her arms, staring upwards at Issai, who had his foot over her now, ready to bring it down.

"I win…" he said simply, in the crater as well, one of the deeper ones, the other unable to see them.

"Really now?" Stream said slyly, then jumped up, and before Issai could react, kissed him on the cheek.

Flustered and unsure of what in the world just happened, Issai's guard was done, which Stream took her own advantage of, grabbing him and throwing him upwards, the hedgehog hitting the ground outside of the crater.

Stream jumped after him, and landed on his chest, grinning happily as a stunned Issai stayed down.

Ten seconds elapsed, and Stream was declared the winner, a stunned Issai mumbling something as Vinny focused, preparing to warp everyone towards Angel Island…

0000000000

"We have apprehended the feline in possession of the Chaos Element," Metal Sonic informed Tails, as the Chaotix, Metal, Vinny, Issai, and Stream appeared on Angel Island.

Tails looked past Metal's shoulder and frowned, seeing the others. Vector, Mighty, and Espio stood at the ready, looking over towards Stream and Issai. Vinny was sighing and shaking his head, then shrugged to Tails. Issai still had the confused look on his face, and Stream was chuckling to herself.

"Okay then…" Tails said, unsure of what to say, "Come on in…"

"RUN!" a voice shouted, and a black and red figure leaped over Tails' head and into the main island, a scared looking Shadow glancing about, followed by a blur of blue. It was Sonic, who looked just as scared.

"Mood swings?! I'LL MOOD SWING YOU!!!" an angry female voice shouted after them, and Tails was trampled by a red and pink hedgehog.

"Owww…" Tails moaned, as Shadow and Sonic kept running, Amy pursuing them.

"Say…he's cute!" Stream grinned, looking towards Shadow. Issai seemed annoyed at this for some reason.

Amy paused as she noticed the group, then stopped, and her face went from bloodthirsty to a welcoming hostess in two seconds flat.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, her mallet poofing away for now. "Glad to see you all back, and a new face as well! I'm Amy Rose!"

She held out her hand towards Stream, and she had not, in fact, heard the comment Stream made about Shadow earlier.

"Stream," the cat said, shaking Amy's head, "Say, what's the name of that black and red hedgehog? He's cute…"

There was an audible pause, broken only by Tails who had gotten himself up with a groan.

"You're…crushing my hand…" Stream said, as Amy's grip in the handshake had tightened considerably.

After a few hours, Stream deemed it safe enough to come out of hiding, Angel Island littered with mallet impressions in the ground.

Amy was with a tired looking Shadow, and her current mood seemed to be peaceful, and the appearance of Stream did not send her into another fit of rage.

"Man…what is wrong with that girl…?" Stream wondered, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, a drunken Rozik returned with an annoyed Cerrivae. When asked about what happened, Rozik slurred something about a walrus, and Cerrivae simply refused to comment…

0000000000

A.N. Sorry for the long wait!

Okay…If you don't know who the hedgehog who looked a lot like Shadow was…well…Yah…The bat though, I could see you not knowing.

They are from the future! WOoooooooOOoooo…oo?

Who exactly they are and why they are important will be revealed later! Probably next chapter.

Wow…It's looking very likely now there will only be two chapters left…Whoa…That's…kinda scary, you know? Possibly three. May or may not have an epilogue.

Then, I have some other fics I want to work on (not all Sonic ones), but not nearly as long as this one. At least, I don't think I will.

However, I will start writing the sequel separately though. Have a chunk of it already ready to go when I start posting it.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

This storyline, Issai, Chatrol, and Vert, are my characters though. Cerrivae, Vinny, Rozik, and Stream belong to their respective, awesome owners.


	49. Endgame

-1A.N. Enjoy.

0000000000

A flutter in the breeze…A figure thought to be gone, who had tried to surface years earlier but was repelled before it could finally cross over…

A powerful being of immense strength, who had destroyed worlds before…Only three people had seen it before and lived to tell the tale, and two of them had not known what it was when encountering it.

All the Elemental Warriors were required to defeat it. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart, Electricity, Mind, Wood, Sound, Body, Soul, Balance, Nothing, Darkness, Light, Energy, Chaos, Order, Time, and Space… Twenty Elements…

Most were gathered, most were known. So far, only Balance, Nothing, and the new Darkness remained to be seen. But they would have to reveal themselves quickly, until it was to late…

0000000000

"Are you sure about this…? I may not like being here, but I know that we have to be…Otherwise…Well, time travel always confused me…" a green bat said, standing next to the black and light red striped hedgehog. The hedgehog was sitting down. They weren't to far from Angel Island, and looked over the rising sun.

"Yah…I am," Chatrol said, looking stoic, "And why the concern? You're always trying to get me to use my Element…"

Vert smirked and shook his head, "True…You don't seem appreciative of the power you received from your grandfather. But I don't want you turning on me because you're sacrificing yourself. I want it to be of your own free will, without any pressure."

Chatrol stretched and got up, looking around, "You remember the plan, right? Don't kill her. And once Balance is revealed…We won't have long."

The green bat nodded and flexed out his wings, "Good. I was getting tired of standing around and doing…nothing…"

Vert chuckled, then flew off towards the train station, Chatrol looking towards Angel Island.

"Don't worry Mom…Dad…" he said softly, "Not going to let you die!"

0000000000

"Sonic…I'm going to kill you…" an angry female voice said from a closet in the hallway.

"Fair enough Blaze…" Sonic muttered, "But how was I to know Amy was still acting like that!?"

Silence, and Blaze merely sighed, and the closet door cracked open, Blaze poking her head out of the closet and giving a sniff.

"It's clear…" Blaze said, and stepped out.

There was a sound as a head hit the door, Blaze slamming the wooden frame shut as Sonic attempted to follow after her.

"Ow…Okay, okay, I deserved that!" Sonic said from the closet, then opened the door himself, rubbing his head, "Hit my bruise from yesterday…"

Sonic sighed and followed after Blaze.

0000000000

Skipping happily over a reopened trail from the train station to the teleporter to Angel Island (Knuckles and his Element had made it quite easily), a young rabbit skipped along, unaware of what was about to befall her.

A low chuckle floated through the air, and a spinning green figure smashed into the rocks right by Cream.

Shrieking, Cream jumped backwards, Cheese letting out a cry and flying in front of her.

"Heh…" the figure said from the dust caused by the rocks being crushed. It flew outwards, leathery wings pumping and shooting him forward, and grabbed Cheese roughly, spinning and throwing the poor Chao into the ground.

"Oh no…Cheese!" Cream shouted, eyes wide, worried for her Chao.

"I would be more worried about yourself…" Vert chuckled, standing behind her suddenly.

"Ahhh!" Cream yelled, turning around and trying to land a punch, Vert merely grabbing her small hand and pushing her back.

"Please…weak!" Vert laughed, shaking his head, "I'm much to strong for you…"

Cream's eyes opened wide then jumped back, pumping her ears and beginning to fly towards Angel Island.

Vert smirked, and took off after her, catching up and grabbing her ankle, pulling the rabbit back and spinning her around, throwing her back towards the rocky ground.

Cream managed to land on her feet, though roughly, and panted, standing up slowly and seeing Vert land in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Please…? Who are you?" Cream wondered, backing up slightly as Vert advanced.

"My name is of no importance. My mission to take you out," the green bat answered, holding his hands up, Chaos energy collecting in it. However, even Cream would feel that it wasn't right. It was negative Chaos Energy…

Vert threw them forward, but Cream was able to roll to the side, remembering the small amount of training Blaze had given her. Calling up on her nerves and reserves, Cream flew forward, letting out a yell.

Only to find a hand on her throat, pushing her downwards into the dirt, the green bat looking down at the rabbit, smirking.

"You lose…I am to strong for you. You…are weak…" Vert answered, smirking, a light in his eyes as he held up his free hand, more energy collecting in it.

Cream's eyes opened wide, hoping that she could be saved, that something would happen…Anything…

_**"What he says is true. You are weaker then him. This battle is one sided…Imbalanced…Perhaps, you should make things more even?"**_

_"That voice…I remember the others talking about it. How it meant…Could it be?"_ Cream wondered, as Vert continued to charge his Chaos Spear for a final blow.

Cream gulped, placing her hands firmly on the ground, then focused, feeling the knowledge surge into her…

**"Balance!"** she cried, and Vert stumbled backwards, eyes widening as he felt some of his strength and power drain away.

Cream got up slowly, feeling energy course into her. The Element of Balance…It leveled the playing field and brought everyone to the same strength…It would become a battle of skill.

However, that's not what the plan was.

Overlooking the battle, the hedgehog that looked a lot like Shadow smirked. Holding up his hands, he began to focus inwards, drawing a power he loathed.

"Heh…" Vert said, eyeing Cream, "Not bad…Now, it's time."

The green bat closed his eyes, then brought his arms up, cackling.

**"Nothing,"** Vert declared, the ground around him simply disappearing. In fact, all around the hedgehog, absolutely nothing seemed to surround him. It was…disturbing to look at.

0000000000

A figure of shades came out of the ground, the humid swamp all around him. Nothing seemed to affect him, though, that wasn't entirely correct.

It paused. It's height, weight, species…It didn't make sense. Looking at it, all you saw was a continual change of shades, from white fading to black, and back again.

_**"I sense…the Elements…Gathered, together…"**_ the figure seemed to say, though no sound carried on the wet air.

_**"Just one missing…Then…One death…One sacrifice, and this universe shall be mine…"**_

0000000000

Chatrol closed his eyes, letting the power surge up, but controlling it, not letting it get out of hand.

"Alright now…My turn…" Chatrol said softly, holding his arms up, his reddish quills darkening, as was the immediate area around him.

**"Darkness…"**

0000000000

The ground shook, lightning ripping through the skies, the entire planet beginning to turn dark. The stars were blotted out were it was night, the blue sky fading to black where their was light. The blackness then began to fade into gray, into white, then back again, shifting and changing slowly, as a figure who did the same came into existence everywhere.

But people could still see. No matter what shade the sky was, it remained the same, a sort of twilight state. Everything seemed to be moving slowly.

Cream stared wide eyed around her, and Vert sighed, looking around. It was time…They were all close enough.

Upon Angel Island, everyone was gathering out unto the lawn, looking upwards at the ever changing sky.

"Where have I seen this before?" both Vector and Shadow wondered, looking upwards. Sonic stood shock still, hands clenched tightly to his sides. No…But…They needed more time!

But still…They had to try.

"Alright everyone!" Sonic shouted, stepping forward, "It's time…You've all been told about the Elemental Warriors, about the Prophecy…It's time we banded together and defeated this evil, once and for all!"

"But…we still don't have three of them…" Charmy said from the group, looking frightened, "How can we…?"

"We have to try…" Mighty interjected, "Maybe it'll still be enough. Just maybe we can win. I, for one, am not going to sit here and wait."

There was general exclamation from the group, agreeing with Mighty. Knuckles though, turned to a white bat by him.

"Rouge…" the echidna said softly, "Wait here please…I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "No way! I may not have an Element…Heck, maybe it's possible I'm one of those missing ones, but either way, I'm coming with you, like it or not."

_**"How quaint…How noble…You all really think you can defeat me? I am a god! I am the most powerful being of all time!"**_

Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Cosmo, Tails, Silver, Metal Sonic, Issai, Stream, Cerrivae, Vinny, Rozik, and even Cream, Vert, and Chatrol saw the shade appear, and in a flash, they all found themselves alone, cast in a void. However, they were aware of everyone else, in their mind's eye, they could see the others.

_"Doom?!" _Shadow thought, seeing the black hedgehog known as Chatrol, his usually reddish streaks now black from his element.

_**"I am Enerjak…"**_ the shade said, laughing while it overlooked everyone, _**"And just one more sacrifice and I shall be fully here…"**_

A sickening slice, and blood poured down, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, Warrior of the Wind, fell on his knees, a puncture wound in his chest.

_**"Nobile, a hero, pure…an excellent sacrifice."**_

"SONIC!" Blaze yelled, struggling, unable to do anything as Sonic closed his eyes.

The shade shifted, his body becoming clearer, if only slightly. It wore a gold colored mask, covering it's face, dressed in strange robes, holding up a staff that held a shining gem on top of it.

Beneath the clothes, it's skin still changed from the shades, and it laughed heartily.

"YES! Finally, I shall become supreme! I shall remake this universe in my image, starting with this puny planet…" the figure chuckled.

"Not…so fast…" a figure smirked, and got up slowly, the wound in his chest gone.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood up, grinning madly, and very much alive.

"But…how?! I killed you!" the figure shouted, staring at Sonic in disbelief.

"Time heals all wounds…" Sonic answered, "Everyone, let's do this!"

As one, they all focused…They had no time to question the two new comers, or Cream on how she had gained her element. That would have to wait till later.

All else was forgotten…It was up to them.

0000000000

**Earth.**

Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald, the last known echidna alive. Sworn to protect until his dieing day. His friendship with Sonic and Tails, meeting those new people, going on those adventures. Rouge…

Knuckles focused, fists clenched tightly, feeling the embrace of the planet, the sheer power and untold tales of the terra firma. Flinging his hands up, earth cascaded from seemingly nowhere, floating all around Enerjak.

**Fire.**

Blaze, the princess of her people, sworn guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She wondered how her kingdom was doing. Was her and Silver's armies at a temporary peace, since both of them were gone. Had someone else taken over?

Still, these worries were pushed to the side, fire licking around her and circling about Enerjak in a fiery dance of destruction, merely waiting.

**Wind.**

Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a Hero. He knew this, always accepted it without hesitation. He would give his life to save the planet and those he loved. His friends…his allies…his…maybe more then a friend. He had so much Time now, a blessing and a curse, he knew this.

But he couldn't be bothered by it. He would continue living one day at a time, ready to lend a hand to anyone in need. The wind picked up, then spiraled upwards, joining the Earth and Fire already around Enerjak.

**Water.**

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. He thought he was alone, having lost those he loved. But he gained more. Friends, allies…And someone more special then that. He seemed to be gaining a family, however begrudgingly. His path in life was looking up, and he would do whatever he needed to do to protect those who needed it.

Water whip lashed about the black and red hedgehog's form, going upwards and joining the other elements.

**Heart.**

Amy Rose…She had grown up so much, from the possessive, clingy young girl to a mature young adult. She was learning the art of Chaos. She had gained so much in such little time. She regained her friendships with the others, and found something more with a friend from the past. Life was in her as well…Whether she knew it or not.

Everyone felt a surge of power rise up from them and increase their own abilities, including those who had gone.

**Electricity.**

Miles "Tails' Prower, the sidekick…A super genius. He could create anything, and one of the best friends someone could ask for. He had so many questions, so much to wonder about. He knew, for now, he needed to stick with Sonic. They were likes brothers, their destinies were intertwined.

Electricity crackled from his fingertips and flew upwards as well to join in on the assault.

**Mind.**

Silver the Hedgehog, ruler of his own kingdom back in his and Blaze's dimension. He was righteous, a zealot to his cause. A wound from the past drove him to this, and to war. He himself was not entirely sure why he did what he did, but it didn't matter. He had a mission to complete.

Psychic energy pulsed outwards.

**Body.**

Mighty the Armadillo, a powerful warrior, one of the Chaotix. He was strong, and fairly fast as well. He had helped take out Eggman and reverse the Robotosizer, had fought numerous battles, and was always willing to help out his friends. He wasn't sure what the future held, but he'd meet it, head on.

Mighty pounded the non existent ground, and send shockwaves of strength upwards…

**Soul.**

Charmy Bee, the youngest of the Chaotix. He wanted to prove himself, to show the others that he was strong and capable as well. He had been an annoying child, and while he was still young, he was beginning to grow up, and would mature into a marvelous detective.

Soul energy flew from him, in the form of stinger.

**Sound.**

Vector, leader of the Chaotix, he was smart, smarter then people gave him credit for. While he was nowhere near Tails' I.Q., he noticed things the kitsune would miss. He was possibly one of the most loyal people around, and never said no to someone in need, and like Shadow, he had encountered this being before.

Strumming his guitar, sound waves melodied upwards.

**Wood.**

Cosmo, the strange plant-like alien from the stars. She was not sure where the rest of her species were, how long she had been out, or if any of her kind were still left. She had been whisked away upon landing on this odd planet, and found herself thrust into a war, but still surrounded by people who had so much good in them. She had been taught their language and customs, and knew, that at the very least, she had some people who would accept her.

Plants erupted upwards and joined the fray.

**Balance.**

Cream the rabbit, a young girl, recently found her element, in order to finally face this creature and get rid of it once and for all. She was young, naïve, but knew everyone was depending on her, like she was depending on everyone else. Despite the odds against her, she did what she needed to do.

Balance activated, and everyone felt a surge of strength enter their bodies, and Enerjak screamed as some left him…

**Light.**

Espio the Chameleon, a ninja. He was trained in stealth, the best around, and had been unwittingly been using his element for years now. He was the most stoic of the Chaotix, and the most serious. He never spoke much of his past, but it did not matter. He was always there, even if you couldn't see him.

Light blasted upwards, piercing Enerjak.

**Metal.**

Metal Sonic, the robotic copy of Sonic the Hedgehog. His programming seemed to have stopped bothering him, after the first death of Sonic, who, thanks to Cerrivae, had managed to return to life. And again, Metal witnessed him returning to life. Metal was not sure what his purpose was now, but he was determined to find out, and he was sure it had something to do with Sonic.

Jagged pieces of metal appear and attacked Enerjak.

**Energy.**

Issai, a genetic experiment made mostly by his 'father' Metal Sonic. He was headstrong, rude, and always sure of himself. He followed Metal faithfully, but was beginning to wonder what his life would hold. What would he find in the future? What would he do if his father was no longer around? Nevertheless…

Energy expanded outwards.

**Chaos.**

Stream the cat, a genetic experiment made by Eggman, to accompany Issai. There was a purpose for the two, but not to many people knew the entire plan. She was much different from her fellow experiment. She was more fun loving and show offy, and rebellious as well. She wanted freedom from Eggman, complete freedom, and perhaps, one of these 'heroes' would be able to help her.

**Order.**

Rozik…behind his charade of alcohol and jokes, their was a deadly secret hidden within this seemingly normal looking white hedgehog. He had a terrible dark side, but managed to suppress it. He was never much of a hero, and always did what he needed to do to survive, living on the fringes of society in his world. He knew he'd head back once Blaze and Silver left, he had unfinished business there, but he knew that if he ever needed it, there were people who would accepted him anyways.

Order descended over Enerjak, who was beginning to feel the effects. Soon, he would be dead.

**Time.**

Cerrivae…An earlier experiment to see if Black Doom's DNA could be made in a hedgehog's body. It was mostly a success, but Prof. Gerald discovered he could make it better, and thus, Shadow was created. Cerrivae was not as strong as his 'brother', but that did not matter. He might not be quite an 'Ultimate Life Form,' though he had still found, like so many others, friends, and acceptance.

Time heals all wounds, but it always brings about ruin…Which it began to do.

**Space.**

Vinny…He was a nobody, a guy who had caught the attention of G.U.N., and became a part time agent, mostly to get away from his brother. He had found himself in on the cusp of a great struggle, and saw the apparent downfall of Eggman. And, he had found that he had something no else had. On top of that, he too had found friends. The Chaotix had even offered him a job…

Enerjak felt a terrible shifting…

**Nothing.**

Vert…a green bat from the future, sent there with Chatrol to stop this being. His past was unknown, his parents, his future, everything about him, mostly. No one here, excluding Chatrol, knew what he was. They wouldn't for a while.

Enerjak began to fade…

**Darkness.**

Chatrol…A young hedgehog who looked so much like Shadow, and had his mother's eyes. He had inherited this Element, and hated it. He kept it buried when he could, and kept himself happy. But now, he was forced to call upon it's power, and hoped he would not be corrupted like the previous wielder had been…

Chatrol glanced towards Shadow and Amy, and gave a small smile. He was doing it for them…His parents…His friends…Everyone.

Darkness descended.

All the elements collapsed unto Enerjak, the god-like being letting out a horrible cry of pain, twisting and turning and falling to it's knees.

There was…a flash.

And everything went quiet.

0000000000

A.N. One chapter left.

Dum, dum, dummmmm…

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

However, this plot Issai, Chatrol, and Vert be owned by me. Stream, Vinny, Rozik, and Cerrivae belong to their respective, awesome owners.


	50. Don't Panic

-1A.N. Here it is. The end.

The epic conclusion to _Chaotic Power_, and some hints of what will happen in _Chaotic Memories_ once it comes out.

I expressed my full sentiments on this in the ending Author's note.

Remember, The Sonic Rapid Board. http:// srb.sonicrapidboard. com

It's an excellent Sonic the Hedgehog forum with a lot of cool people, AGoI here among them. Go on, check it out, become a member, read the rules, and tell 'em AGoI sent yah.

I hope you like this.

ONWARDS!

0000000000

The strange world faded away, and everyone found themselves on the fields off of Angel Island, Enerjak apparently gone.

"That…was intense," Mighty commented slowly, then all eyes turned to the green bat and still darkened Chatrol.

"Who are you two?" Sonic wondered, stepping forward carefully.

"You will find that out later…Much later," Vert answered with a smirk, "But for now…"

Chatrol vanished with a Chaos Control, grabbing Vert, and then warping away!

Shadow growled and clenched his fist. He had questions he wanted answers to…

There was silence, and everyone stared at everyone else, unsure of what was going to happen next…

"NO!" a voice cried out, and in an implosion of energy, Enerjak appeared once more, his golden mask crumbling, revealing a very mobian-like face, and piercing yellow eyes, and white fur.

He had taken the form of a hedgehog, as there were more hedgehogs around to see then anything else, and landed softly on the ground.

"I will not be defeated so easily! You may have taken most of my powers away, but it's still enough to defeat you and destroy this world!" the god-like, or at least former god-like creature declared, stepping forward, ready to fight.

Golden energy erupted around Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Issai, and Stream, going into their super forms.

"Not so fast…Not going to fight all of you at once!" Enerjak cackled, then held up his hands and focused…

A flash of light, and Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Vector were suddenly transported, along with Enerjak himself!

0000000000

It was not the same strange place where they had been before. It looked like ancient ruins, crumbling pyramids, and a civilization long past.

"Here, at the city which worshipped me, who's followers into the modern day almost brought me back before I was thwarted by two," a glare towards Shadow and Vector, "Here, I shall start defeating you 'heroes' and reclaim my throne as Lord of All!"

"Not going to happen!" Super Shadow said, floating upwards, along with Sonic.

**"Heart…"** Amy said softly, focusing on her element, and a surge of power swept through herself, golden energy floating upwards into her. Without the Chaos Emeralds, Amy was not good enough to bestow an upgrade to anyone else. Then, with a flash, her mallet appeared in her right hand, ready to fight.

Vector grinned, pulling his guitar up and strumming a few notes, ready to fight as well with his magical instrument.

Tails held up his fingers, electricity crackling in them, also ready to fight.

Enerjak merely chuckled and curled into an orb, shooting at Sonic who simply seemed to disappear, appearing behind the former god-like being and smashing him with a powerful kick, sending him upwards.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow warped above Enerjak and focused his energy, smashing into the upwards moving enemy and sending him flying back downwards.

**"Electricity!"** Tails declared, shifting his weight forward and coming around with a spark, a bolt of electrons shooting from his fingertips and striking the falling Enerjak, sending him into one of the pyramids.

**"Sound!"** Vector added, strumming his guitar and sending the sound waves barreling forward, causing the small (for a pyramid) structure fall on top of Enerjak.

There was a silence, and Enerjak let out a roar, pushing up through the rubble, glaring at everyone there.

"Chaos Spear!" Super Amy yelled, firing a blast of energy towards Enerjak, who whacked it away with a wave of his hand.

"Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere!" Sonic yelled, holding up his right hand as wind swirled into it, pulsing around with added Chaos energy. He shot forward like a bullet, the attack barreling into Enerjak's chest and sending him back into the rubble, Super Sonic flying back up out of the way.

Once more, Enerjak burst out, only to find Super Amy by him, letting out a cry and bringing her mallet upwards, slamming into the bottom of his chin and spinning him around, making him behind the golden girl. As soon as he was there, Super Amy twisted, letting out a furious kick and sent him flying towards the others.

Vector and Tails nodded towards each, and Vector hefted his guitar like a baseball bat.

"Batter's up!" he yelled, and swung, hitting Enerjak with all the force he could muster, sending him flying off again.

Tails thrust his hands up, lightning coming from the skies now, striking Enerjak in mid air and sending him into the ground, where more bolts hit the former god-like being.

A charred hole was there, and yet, Enerjak still struggled out of it, breathing deeply.

"Not…to bad," Enerjak relented, standing up slowly.

"Now die!"

Tails felt a knee hit him in the stomach, and was sent backwards, Vector being grabbed by the tail and thrown after him.

Shadow was hit with a powerful uppercut and sent upwards some, then collapsed on the ground, his golden form fading away.

Sonic twisted, narrowly avoiding a kick to the head, but a punch to his gut sent him downwards as well, out of Super Form.

Amy's eyes opened wide as Enerjak appeared in front of her, holding up his left hand, which was brimming with energy.

"Time to die…" he chuckled.

"NO!"

Enerjak froze, and Shadow stood in front of him, panting but back up, grabbing Enerjak's arm and twisting his body around, throwing him into a pillar, which proceeded to fall, though not on anyone.

"Come on…I need…to defeat him…" Shadow murmured to himself.

"Shadow, I'll use my element on you, and then you can go Hy-"

Amy was cut off, and Shadow turned, eyes wide as Amy's Super form faded out, the pink hedgehog collapsing by his feet, Enerjak behind her. Shadow couldn't see any wounds though.

"No…" Shadow said softly, as Enerjak merely chuckled, "To easy…you mortals and your feelings…"

_No…_

He had to save Amy, he had to defeat Enerjak!

"NO! My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form! I am the protector of this planet, the protector of my friends!" the black and red striped hedgehog declared, "I will defeat you!"

Shadow felt something stir, and paused, pulling out the orb that the old man sensei had given him what seemed so long ago.

It's form shifted, twisting, forming a metallic weapon, it's handle feeling so familiar in Shadow's hand, somehow.

"Please…" Enerjak yawned, "You can't win. Give up now, and perhaps your and friends death with be quick."

Shadow growled and held up his left hand, the one with the newly acquired weapon in it.

Enerjak's eyes opened wide as he sensed the power in this weapon. It was created from Shadow's determination, his will, his love.

"Die."

Shadow pulled the trigger to a device that looked like the Shadow Gun, and in a blast of energy, Enerjak was destroyed…

And peace returned.

0000000000

_Epilogue: One Week Later_

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Knuckles wondered, leaning against the doorframe of Sonic's room, the blue hedgehog having a suitcase opened, and a few possessions piled in it. An extra pair of shoes, plenty of socks, some gloves, but mostly, pictures, pictures of his friends.

"I am…" Sonic answered, "I promised Blaze I would help her…and besides…Something else is telling me to go. I just…I just think there's another reason I need to go there."

"Well, don't get killed. We'll drop you a line if at all possible," Knuckles sighed, shaking his head, then leaving.

"Sonic…?"

The blue hedgehog paused again, looking upwards and seeing Tails there, a suitcase by his feet.

"You going somewhere Tails?" Sonic wondered, green eyes darting to the suitcase.

"Yes…" the kitsune replied, "I want to go with you…When I was unconscious, after Black Doom had gotten to me, I had a dream. Something told me, that, I needed to follow you, at least for now…"

Sonic paused, mulling this over, then broke into a grin, "Alright little bro! I'd be glad to have you come, and I'm sure Blaze won't mind the extra body!"

Tails' face lit up and Sonic and Tails both stepped forward and gave each other a brotherly hugged, then Tails ran off to make sure he had everything ready.

Silver was standing outside, still on Angel Island though. He was overlooking the blue sky and waters, arms over his chest. Soon, he would be back to battle again, but this time against Blaze and Sonic, once they were back to that dimension.

He shook his head, giving a slight smirked. Soon, he would reign supreme…

Cerrivae opened one eye, having been taking a nap, only to hear a noticeable lack of noise coming from the bathroom.

It wasn't so much as silence, but as if noise from it simply disappeared.

"Wait…"

Finally, a voice…Shadow.

"So…we're going to be…"

"Yes…" Amy…Cautious, happy…a little scared.

"So…" Shadow said slowly, "What do we do now?"

"Well…" the pink hedgehog said, her voice lowering, "I have one idea…"

There was some more silence, and Cerrivae simply sighed and rested some more.

"I did tell them congratulations already…"

The hedgehog merely closed his eyes and glanced into the future, of the numerous possibilities there were. Thousands, millions, billions, trillions, depending on how far he went. However, he went down the most likely path, seeing only a few months into the future, chuckling.

"Little brother…Good luck with your life…"

Rozik was sparring with Knuckles outside as well, though in the front where the training field was. Rozik would be heading back with Blaze, and Silver as well, and head off to his own turf there, despite Blaze's offer that he would be welcomed in her kingdom.

He really didn't know what his future would hold, but that didn't matter. What mattered right now is that he didn't let Knuckles get him with that nasty uppercut!

Rouge smiled, sitting on a bench outside and watching Rozik and Knuckles spar. There was so much she had seen, so much she had been through, but, for now, she was happy. There were people who trusted her, and someone she trusted back.

Off of Angel Island, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Mighty was checking some files, and chuckling to himself they had actually had to turn down some cases for once. G.U.N. had begun to hire them, or outsource certain jobs to them when needed, and this gave them a steady stream of jobs and supplies.

Even Charmy was doing a good job at what he needed to do.

There was a flash, and Vinny appeared there via warping, shaking his head to get it clear again.

"Hey Vinny," Mighty said from his chair, "What can I do you for?"

"Hey," Vinny nodded back, "I need to talk to Vector."

Mighty pointed towards Vector's office, "He's in there. Might be busy though."

In Vector's office, the crocodile was studying a small box as he talked on the phone.

"So, can you make it Friday night then? Say, around sevenish, for dinner? I got us reservations for Chez Nous….Yes, _that_ Chez Nous….Hmm? Mighty said he'd be able to watch Cream that night, no problem…Great then! I'll pick you up Friday around seven!" Vector grinned, getting off the phone and hanging it up, only to hear knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Vector yelled, and placed the small box into a drawer of his desk, as Vinny answered.

"Hello…" Vinny said slowly, then grinned, Vector's own happy smile contagious, "I was wondering…well, you did offer me a job here before…"

Vector couldn't only smile wider, "Welcome to the team. Go talk to Mighty, and he'll get you filled in on some things."

In Capitol City, three figures were sitting at a table, people and mobians glancing at them regularly.

Sipping some iced tea, Issai sighed and shook his head, Stream devouring her third taco. "I don't see why you have to hang around us…"

"Aww, come on Issai!" Stream chuckled, "You know you like me! Besides, I don't have anywhere else I can really go."

Metal Sonic simply watched the two and everyone else, then, after Issai and Stream continued to argue, spoke up.

"Both of you…I will need some assistance in something," Metal spoke up, "Now…"

Metal Sonic began his plan, and both Stream and Issai listened…

0000000000

_One Month Later_

"Sonic, Tails, and Blaze both say they wish they could be here, but send their regards," Vinny said, appearing with a flash, then breathed deeply, "Said they were really busy…As for Rozik…No one's seen him since they parted."

"It's okay…" Shadow said, uncomfortable in the formal outfit he had on, "Is everything else ready?"

"The band's prepped, Rouge said Amy's about ready, and your best man is waiting outside," Vinny answered, "Now I got to go make sure Issai and Stream don't end up fighting…"

With that, Vinny turned to leave, and their was a loud knock on the door, and Knuckles entered, also dressed to his best.

"Alright, the cake's here too, and everything is set up," he said, "I assume Vinny told you about Sonic and the others?"

Shadow nodded, then turned around, looking nervous, "Alright then…Time to go…"

Outside, on the fields of Angel Island, the sun was high and bright, but not to bright. It was a perfect day, and several chairs were set up. At the end of a red carpet was a small alter, and an amused looking old man standing there, dressed in his best monk's robes, stood there, holding a small book in his hands. Omega also stood up there. The Chaotix were setting up shop, Vector tuning his guitar.

"…They can play, right?" Shadow wondered, looking over to the Detective Agency.

"Don't worry, they've gotten a lot better," Knuckles chuckled, shaking his head. "Now get up there."

Shadow walked up the aisle and took his position, turning around to look over at the group of people there.

Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo were currently not present, as they were helping Amy at the moment.

Knuckles took a seat by the front.

Cerrivae was sitting in the front, giving his younger brother a thumbs up, which Shadow returned with a small grin.

Vinny appeared again and took a seat himself, looking over to the Chaotix.

Vanilla seemed to be sniffling, a small grin on her face though. These things were always so emotional.

Issai and Stream sat around the back, Stream sighing as though she had lost something, and an embarrassed looking Issai sitting next to her with his arms crossed.

A few other people filled the seats. Some were G.U.N. Members that Shadow had ended up helping when Eggman had robotosized the world, others were various people both Shadow and Amy had met in their life, such as when Shadow was off training, and when Amy had begun to know when she started to break away from Sonic and the others.

Even the now retired G.U.N. Commander was there in the audience, thinking to himself the irony of life.

"Ah, Shadow-san, you have learned much," the old man smiled, "I wish you luck for the rest of your days."

"Thanks Sensei…" Shadow said, then looked towards Omega, "And I'm glad you were able to make it Omega."

"Of course Comrade Shadow," Omega began, "What are friends for?"

Shadow was about to answer, but the music began suddenly, slow at first but picking up into the beat.

Shadow turned, and Cosmo lead the profession, holding up her arms and concentrating, flowers blooming from the ground and unpetalling, increasing the ambience.

Behind her walked the most beautiful thing Shadow had ever seen. Decked in white, and holding a bouquet of roses, was the current Miss Amy Rose. She wore a wedding dress, and her green eyes were sparkling. Her stomach was extended slightly, but the dress helped hide her still growing stomach, which held Shadow and her's child.

Behind Amy, being her bridemaids, were Cream and Rouge, both dressed in similar light pink dresses.

Amy took her position by a gawking Shadow, who shook his head and regained his composure.

Old Man Sensei grinned, and began the spiel.

There were no take backs, there were no reasons of why these two shouldn't be wed.

"I now pronounce you two, husband and wife!" the old man said with a grin, as Omega handed them their rings.

They placed them on their fingers, then held hands, leaning forward and sharing a deep kiss.

There was applause from the crowd, and Amy laughed, turning to look at everyone, then turned her back to them, and tossed the bouquet.

It went flying backwards, and Rouge jumped for it.

"Mine!" Stream shouted from the back, and dashed forward. Both girls scrambled, and the flowers continued their tumble through the air, many people staring at it with amusement.

The flowers tumbled, and people went for it, unable to get a firm grip on it. Even Vector jumped from the bandstand and made a go of it.

Stream batted at it, just missing and sending it flying up one more time, where Issai, the only person who hadn't moved, found the roses on his head.

Issai sighed and took it off his head, and looked at the flowers.

"Bah," he muttered, then tossed them to Stream, "I have no need for these."

The cat grabbed them and looked up at Issai, "Ah, so romantic…" a sarcastic remark.

Knuckles chuckled and leaned back in his chair, as Shadow and Amy then started down the rug. Mighty and Vinny had disappeared, then both reappeared with the wedding cake.

"You know…"Rouge said as she sat down by Knuckles, "Issai may have caught the bouquet…but that doesn't mean he's going to be married next…" A sly grin.

Knuckles glanced over to the bat with his purple eyes, then gave his retort, "Probably right. After all, Sonic seems to like Blaze a lot, and Blaze probably has the power to marry themselves together, being a Princess and all."

A small silence, then Rouge punched Knuckles on the arm, "That's not what I meant, dunce!"

Rubbing his arm with a chuckle, Knuckles turned back to Rouge, "I know Rouge. I'm not stupid…And we'll see. Now come on, we're missing the cake…"

_0000000000_

_A terrible explosion sounded outside the stone walls, an aged kitsune in a long blue robe running along side an older looking blue hedgehog with a mustache._

_"Sir Charles!" the kitsune cried out, "Where is your nephew? And where is the sword?"_

_"The sword is lost, Wizard Merlin," the hedgehog replied, "As for my nephew, I fear the worse. How is your's?"_

_"He is safe," Merlin answered with a sigh, then came to a stop in front of a door. He muttered something and the door unlocked, and he walked in, looking down at cradle which held a small kitsune baby, with two still growing tails._

_"I will bring Miles with me to the other world and make sure he stays safe, until I deem him able to take care of himself. He is the _Chosen One_ and we can not risk anything happening to him," Miles said, taking the baby in his arms softly. Miles continued to sleep._

_"And my nephew?" Charles wondered._

_"First we must find him."_

_Another explosion._

_The two moved, Merlin muttering some more and leading the two down a long hallway, then entered a room where a small blue hedgehog, barely six years old was, huddled in a corner and shaking._

_"I'm so sorry…" he muttered, hands to his head, green eyes closed tightly, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…Please…stop…"_

_"Perhaps…" Merlin said, handing Charles the baby carefully, then bending down close to the young hedgehog, "It would be better for me to bring your nephew as well…He can get a new life in the other world, where here, he would be hunted. No one else knows of what he accidentally unleashed. Those two spirits…"_

_"But he will still remember everything…" Charles pointed out._

_"Have you forgotten my abilities so soon Charles? You of all people should know what I am capable of. I can make him forget, so he will have a new identity. A new name."  
_

_"I never thought Maurice fitted him as it is," Charles answered, "But that's what his parents wanted. I hope they are okay out their, my brother and his wife…"_

_"I'm sure they are fine. Your brother is a strong warrior, and he chose a good wife," Merlin answered, then placed his hands to the quivering Maurice's head, and said a few words._

_The young blue hedgehog slumped over, becoming relaxed._

_"There…" Merlin said, then waved his hands, Maurice floating up next to him, "He has forgotten. Now hand me my nephew."_

_Charles handed him the young Miles, and Merlin lifted his hand again, "I shall return before the decade is up Charles. Make sure the two royal families stay safe. I forsee the young Silver and young Blaze becoming at odds with one another…"_

_Charles paused, frowning, "Do you honestly think the prophecy is coming true? Will the two swords become united? And the rest of it?"_

_Merlin merely chuckled, as he, Miles, and Maurice began to fade._

_"I do not set much my prophecies Charles. I know something is going to happen, but it will be up to the younger generation…"_

_With that, the three faded, and Charles set off to do what he needed to do._

_0000000000_

_The Sword of Old_

_The Sword of Light_

_Two heroes, one a zealot, the other his own_

_The Chosen One shall appear, and side with one_

_Either Order will descend, or all shall fall to doom_

_Lightning shall crack the sky, the Mind will be strong_

_Flames fanned could bring about ruin  
And the might of Metal shall return_

_To bring down it's brother, the Wind_

Translated by one Merlin Prower, High Wizard of the Court of Acorn.

0000000000

A.N. Here we are people! The end of Chaotic Power.

Wow, can you really believe it? Fifty chapters, and it's the end of this fic. I'm so surprised I was able to finish this, I didn't give up!

And now, to begin work on _Chaotic Memories_ along with a possible smaller story with stories about what's happening back where Shadow and the others are, to be updated whenever I come up with a good story in it.

Not sure what's it called, but it won't be until _Chaotic Memories_ is part of the way through. I wonder how long this sequel will be…

On a more personal note, I loved this story. I got to see more excellent Sonic fanatics, I explored several ideas, and I seemed to have started something semi big. I wonder if this will ever start to become well known among the fandom. Heck, I'd settle for infamy.

I mean, I have fan art, some by the awesome shadowlover19, and one great piece by Ciel.

And the fan characters submitted. All of them were excellent, and I wish I could include them all into the story. My own fan characters, Issai, and the old man sensei, for the most part. Both were intended for small use, and why'll the old man didn't get as much type as Issai, expect him to pop up now and then in the future.

This story started as my attempt to make a completely believable Shadow/Amy story, one where they didn't automatically fall in love, and here it blossomed into this story. I think, if I hadn't written this story, I still wouldn't be a Sonic/Blaze fan.

For now, I shall start work on _Chaotic Memories_, but I need to finish two other stories here on FF net first, name the third Shadow Underpants story, and Shadow and Omega: Quest For A House.

For all of you have stuck through with me since the beginning, to all of those who came later, or are just now finishing this story sometime in the future, I thank you. I truly, truly thank you. It has been an honor having you all for an audience. You helped me come up with ideas, either intentionally or not, showed me what would be surprising, and was a springboard to my ideas.

When will _Chaotic Memories_ be up? I'm not sure, it depends. It could be a month, possibly two, but it will be up before summer, count on that. Heck, could be out before spring…

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

And…you know the rest.

Catch yah on the flip side!


End file.
